Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron
by Time-Warlock
Summary: The seemingly innocuous arrival of two new students to Hogwarts heralds the coming of a power darker than Voldemort’s. Still torn by the events of last year, Harry must now halt the path of ruin that the One Ring has brought to his world, and beyond...
1. Anxious Times

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. In addition, this story also contains characters and situations created J.R.R. Tolkien and various publishers and companies such as the Tolkien Estate. All characters represented here and in future chapters are owned by their respective owners, save for some original characters created on my own. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 1: Anxious Times

Again in the darkness…

Alone, except for Cedric Diggory's body lying slumped on the misty ground.

Harry Potter looked around the all too familiar graveyard, recognizing every single detail of the gloomy landscape, knowing exactly what was to come. The pain in his ankle shot through his body with every pulse of his anxious heart, which was already beating faster than normal. He took a glance at Cedric. Just like before, he was lying on the ground, a look of shock on his pale face and his pupil-less eyes. It was as if the very life of him had been ripped out from his unsuspecting body.

Harry's gaze was torn from Cedric as another figure brought him up to his feet and slammed him to a nearby headstone. Harry knew Wormtail was now tying him up even without truly seeing him. His ankle screamed out for relief, and his body begged him to fall unconscious, but Harry couldn't obey. His gaze was glued to the grotesque creature in Wormtail's arms. No matter how much he tried, Harry could not cast his glance from Wormtail as he dunked the deformed baby into the black cauldron filled with vile liquid.

The next scene was exactly as Harry remembered it. From under his legs, what seemed to be an anklebone flew towards Peter and fell with a splash on the cauldron. He then heard Peter's screams as he cut his own hand and added it to the rancid soup. Harry then felt a flash of stinging pain as Wormtail cut his arm at the crook and collected his seeping blood.

Sooner than he could perceive it, the cauldron gave off a blinding flash of light, and the bony silhouette of a man emerged from within. The pain in Harry's body seemed negligible as the scar on his forehead burned. His muscles tensed against the tight rope, his head dropped, and his teeth clenched until his lips bled. After a few agonizing moments, he felt a cold finger on his chin, slowly raising his head. Harry knew what he would see, and yet he couldn't help but loathe and fear it. Slowly, his eyes met the same pair of cold snake-like eyes.

Voldemort gave out a triumphant laughter. His dark voice broke through the equally obscure night, chilling the already cold night even more. Harry trembled, both in anger and fear. Voldemort again met his gaze. The Dark Lord's smile turned even more sinister as he reached into his pitch-black robes and pulled out his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Harry shut his eyes, expecting death to embrace him with its cold touch. He screamed.

Then he woke up.

Harry sat on his bed, gasping for breath. The pain on his scar slowly faded away to nothingness, as did his broken ankle and cut arm. Harry cast a glance towards the window. The sun was starting to break through the morning clouds, faintly lighting the room where Harry was currently living in. Still shaken, he cleaned the sweat from his forehead with the sleeves of his pajamas. He was about to reach for his glasses when a series of deafening knocks on his door echoed throughout the room.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" roared Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Can't you go a single night without waking us all up with your little nightmares?" Harry heard her humph as she stormed back to her room.

"Thanks for the pep-talk," Harry grumbled, sarcasm dripping from the comment. He put on his glasses and looked towards Hedwig's cage. The white owl stood still, its eyes focused on Harry, somewhat comprehending its master's distress. "And thanks for your understanding," he said to his pet. The snowy owl gave a light hoot before burying its face into its wings.

Harry knew better than to try to go to sleep again. There hadn't been a single night that the haunting scene didn't repeat itself in his nightmares. Every night, he saw Cedric Diggory dying again, falling limp onto the barren earth. And every night, he witnessed Lord Voldemort returning to power. Harry had escaped Voldemort in real life, yet the Dark Lord kept killing him in his dreams. Each night, the nightmare became more believable and real. Harry shivered. He wondered if one day it would become all too real.

Sitting on his bed with his arms around his knees, Harry let time go by him unheeded. He rested his face in his arms and stared blankly at the opposing wall. The grisly images from that graveyard kept flashing in his mind, making all the accomplishments Harry made during his fourth year seem pointless. The memory of winning the Triwizard Tournament only served to remind him that Cedric should have been the one to win. In his heart, Harry knew it was his own fault that Cedric was dead and Voldemort had returned.

Harry cursed himself under his breath. Why didn't he ask Professor Dumbledore for more of the sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey gave him on that fateful day? He looked at his wristwatch, only to remember it was still broken after his swim in the lake for the Second Trial. From the little light that came through his window, he guessed that it couldn't be later than seven in the morning. If his wristwatch were working, he would have known he'd guessed right. He still had about two more hours of brooding by himself before his aunt and uncle woke up and served a rather unfitting breakfast.

The wake-up call eventually arrived, as Uncle Vernon banged his fist on Harry's door.

"Hurry up, boy! You've got a lot to do today!" he roared. Harry waited until he heard his uncle reach the first floor before going out of his room. Distracted by his thoughts, he almost crashed into Dudley's figure. Aunt Petunia's forced diet hadn't had much of an effect on his cousin. In fact, he looked as if he had passed the weight category of a whale and been hit with a permanent Engorgement charm. Coming down to the kitchen, Harry was half surprised to find the room full of nicely wrapped presents varying in size.

"Hurry up with the breakfast, you!" snapped Aunt Petunia. She then turned to the rotund mass of fat known as Dudley. "We're going to have a special breakfast today to celebrate my little Duddums' birthday!" Harry groaned at the comment. True, he'd had the luck of being Dudley-free for the first few days of the summer while his cousin was in an expensive school-sponsored trip to America. However, he'd forgotten that Dudley had insisted on celebrating two birthdays: his real one and a second one with his parents and gang.

Under different circumstances, Harry would have immediately protested, bringing up his ace card to get him out of the situation. Instead, he silently obeyed, as if acknowledging a command given to a golem. His own thoughts were still up in his room. He grabbed a pan and started turning pancakes and bacon as Dudley ripped apart the forty-something presents his parents had gotten him. Harry, counting, noticed that Dudley was the owner of three new computers, a PlayStation to replace the one he destroyed the previous summer, a Nintendo 64, about twenty computer games, a Gotcha rifle, a few video movies, a new VCR, and new clothes, which Harry noted that Dudley promptly shoved away in favor of his other presents. By this time, Harry was done cooking, and observed that there was only enough for three and a half people.

"I'm missing some food," he stated. Vernon turned his head towards him.

"You can have the leftovers. And be quick about it, you have to clean the pool and cut the grass today!" Uncle Vernon then turned to his Sunday paper. Harry considered objecting to the treatment, but he thought that not causing a fuss might get him the afternoon off and, consequently, the chance to write to Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. He sat down and quickly downed his breakfast. Once done, he decided to begin the chores Uncle Vernon had given him. Going out the back door, he narrowly missed a paint pellet Dudley had fired at him.

****************

Cleaning the pool was a slow and difficult task. Dudley had insisted, rambled, and practically forced Uncle Vernon into building a pool as a present for finishing his fourth year at Smeltings. Vernon, apparently not caring that Dudley fared no better on that year than the previous ones, quickly caved in to Dudley's tantrums. Of course, Dudley had used it only once and could care less if it rotted in the backyard. That didn't seem to stop Vernon from forcing Harry to thoroughly clean it every couple of days. Also, Dudley had insisted on having a trampoline, a water slide, and a Jacuzzi, so Harry had the unenviable task of cleaning those too. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Harry went to switch from the scrub to the manual pool vacuum cleaner.

To make matters worse, Harry heard Dudley yell: "Dad! My friends are coming soon! Make Harry finish cleaning faster!"

"You heard your cousin. Hurry it up!" Vernon commanded from the inside of the air-conditioned house. Harry groaned as he made the switch. His lack of mentioning Sirius was apparently making the Dursleys less hesitant to torment him. Before going back to work, Harry said to himself that he would change that soon enough. A few hours later, Harry wiped more sweat from his drenched shirt as he finished cleaning the Jacuzzi. No sooner had he stored away all the cleaning equipment, Dudley rushed in and cannonballed into the pool. The ensuing tsunami drained one fourth of the water in it and splashed over the already wet Harry. He didn't mind the refreshing feeling. Harry almost wished he could jump in too despite Uncle Vernon's stern commands against doing so, but quickly decided against doing so. The thought vanished as Dudley's gang rushed in and joined the whale in the water. Harry, not even casting a disdainful look at his cousin's friends, made a discrete entrance into the house.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" roared Aunt Petunia, who was busy making sandwiches and preparing sodas and chips for Dudley and his friends. Harry stared blankly at his aunt before noticing that his clothes were dripping water on the kitchen floor.

"You expect me to cut the grass in these?" Harry had had enough of the Dursley's ramblings for one day. Cleaning the pool had cleared his mind. Cedric's death seemed far away.

"I will NOT let you mess up my floor!" she screamed, slapping her mitten onto the counter. Harry was not fazed in the least.

"Fine, then. But I don't think my godfather will be happy when I tell him I caught pneumonia doing your son a favor," he said. The words had an immediate and noticeable impact on Aunt Petunia's face, just as Harry had expected. The mere mention of Sirius sent chills running down the woman's spine and made her face twist from rage to surprise and terror.

"Well, alright," she stammered, "but be quick about it." She then grabbed the sandwiches and rushed out, never noticing Harry's triumphant smile. He rushed off to his room and changed into some dry clothes. Feeling tired and hungry from cleaning the pool, he creaked open the loose floorboard in the corner and took out some of the chocolate frogs Ron had sent him, as well as a piece of pumpkin cake from Hermione. He took his time with the treats; he was not in a big hurry as before to mow the lawn. Only when he heard Uncle Vernon climbing up the stairs did he run out of his room and out the front door.

**************

Cutting the grass took less time than cleaning the pool, but Harry felt the job was more tedious. At least the pool water gave off some refreshing coolness to diminish the summer heat. By the time Harry finished stowing all the lawnmowers Vernon had for mowing the grass to perfection, his shirt was as drenched as the first one. The sun was already starting to disappear in the western horizon when Harry reached his room and changed clothes again. Having seen that Dudley's party had moved inside, he decided to eat the rest of the pumpkin cake, though he had to share a piece or two with Hedwig. The snow owl nipped her beak on Harry's index once he gave her the last crumbs. Harry gave a weak smile.

"I'll have to ask Hermione to make some extra for next time," he said to his pet. Hedwig gave a light hoot. Harry was about to close the floorboard when he heard a light knock coming from his bedroom window. Startled, Harry turned his gaze to where the sound came from. His surprise turned to relief when he noticed it was a small owl buzzing around and knocking on the window.

"Pig!" Harry reached over and opened the window, letting the eccentric brown owl in. Pigwidgeon buzzed around the entire room before landing on Harry's open hand. He quickly took out the piece of parchment attached to Pig's leg and unfolded it. As he guessed, it was a letter from Ron.

_ Hello, Harry!_

_ I hope you've had a good summer. Feeling better? I guess you've had a lot to think over these days. I hope your Muggle relatives have been nicer to you than usual._

_ Good news! Mum got word from Professor Dumbledore that you can come and stay over by the end of July! I know it's a few days away, but Dumbledore says it's for the best if you stay there for a while longer… don't ask me why, though. Hermione's coming too; Dad had a chat with her parents and they agreed._

_ We'll come and pick you up on your birthday, whether the Muggles like it or not. Be ready to leave by early afternoon, Dad wants to be discreet after Fred and George's prank on your cousin last year (though I have to admit, that was bloody brilliant)._

_ See you soon,_

_ Ron_

Harry's smile almost broke past his cheeks. Ron's news had been about the only good thing to come his way in a long time. Not to mention that it came as a great finish to an otherwise miserable day. He set Pig on top of Hedwig's cage and grabbed a blank roll of parchment, not noticing his snowy owl's look of disdain. Hedwig cast a threatening glance on Pig when the tiny owl got too close to the cage entrance. Harry took no notice, as he had found his quill and had begun writing his response to Ron.

_ Ron_

_ That's the best news I've heard all day. I've been having a normal summer…_

Harry stopped for a second, considering whether to tell Ron about his nightmares. On the one hand, Ron would probably say something encouraging and make him feel better. On the other hand, he might end up worrying Ron too much, making Harry feel guiltier than he already did. In the end, he decided to omit that particular piece of information.

_ Though the Muggles haven't been too kind, I think I can get them under control for the next few days. The worst part was cleaning a pool Dudley got; that's like an artificial lake Muggles build sometimes._

_ I'll definitely be ready by the end of the month. If the Muggles object, I'll just invoke the Sirius rule and get permission anyway._

_ See you in a few weeks_

_ Harry_

_ PS: Hedwig loved yours and Hermione's treats. Send more when you can._

Harry rolled up the finished letter and gave it to Pig, who had just snuck out of Hedwig's cage with a small owl treat before the other owl could maul it any further. Hedwig gave the tiny owl a final warning hoot before Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg. He noted that the small owl had peck marks on its back, but nothing seemed too serious.

"Sorry about that, Hedwig," he said. The owl kept staring at Harry with its amber eyes. "But I need you to deliver a letter to Sirius later tonight, okay?" Hedwig raised her head in a dignified manner. Harry noted that, to her, delivering letters to Sirius was the ultimate challenge; after all, trying to find a person that was deep in hiding should be difficult by nature. "Thanks," he added, giving her a small treat that she took immediately. Harry then took Pig and let it out the window. The hyperactive owl instantly zoomed out the window and disappeared into the night sky.

Harry took a moment to look at the evening sky. Though he didn't care much for any Divination or Professor Trelawney's use of the stars to predict the future, he had to admit that the night sky could at times be breathtaking. This particular night was not exactly lively, though: only the commonly seen stars were out on that night. Harry recognized the star the Muggles referred to as Polaris shining brightly, with the planets Mars and Jupiter following suit in different locations in the sky. Other stars twinkled faintly in the celestial carpet. Harry turned his gaze to Jupiter for no particular reason, and that's when an interesting sight caught his eye.

Just to the left and below of the giant planet, Harry could faintly notice a small star that he hadn't seen when he first gazed out. Surprised by his sudden curiosity over the object, he focused his glasses and gazed at the new star. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary with it, save that it twinkled far too little for a normal star. Going back into his room, he took out his pair of Omnioculars from his drawers and walked back to the window. He looked through them into the sky and focused their magical lenses onto this particular star. Even with the highest zooming-in that the Omnioculars could give, Harry couldn't make out anything funny about this oddity.

He hadn't stared at the star long when he gave out a big yawn. Harry realized that the day's chores had worn him out more than he had expected. Taking one last gaze at the curious star, Harry decided to take a quick shower before writing to Sirius and turning in for the night. He closed the window, put the Omnioculars back into his drawer, grabbed his pajamas, and left his room.

If Harry had looked at the sky for a while longer, he would have noticed that the star had moved from Jupiter to Mars.

*****************

The fiery kiss of the lava danced around the ring, threatening it with the only thing that could destroy it. Aware, yet not quite sentient, the ring felt that its final hour was approaching fast. It had left the weird creature's grasp a few moments ago, as the being had melted instantly when it fell into the boiling magma. The ring perceived that, above, the Halflings were rushing out of the Cracks of Doom as fast as they could before the mountain spilled its wrath on them. But the ring didn't care. Its time was done, and not even its Master could come from his Tower in time to save it.

The ring would learn to its relief that it had erred.

The transition took only one second. In an instant, the ring felt the greater mass of lava around it disappear, only to be replaced by an empty nothingness. It sensed that it was falling down, and that there seemed to be no end to this chasm. It also perceived that there was something not quite right about this tunnel. The deadly heat turned to shocking cold, as the ring felt the lava around it dissipate into a cold void that now surrounded it. While most of the magma scattered out in this new place, some of it solidified around the ring, forming a protective coating of rock around it. Not that the ring needed protection anymore.

The One Ring knew that it had left the place of its origin. It was no longer in the one place where it could be destroyed. On this moment, the Ring didn't care if it fell forever, or if it would emerge outside the lands it knew, in a place farther away from its Master than it had ever been. All it knew was that it would survive, and thus its Master would survive. And someday, somehow, it would find a way to return to the hand of its Master.

And then the Halflings would pay, and Middle-earth would tremble under its Master's power.


	2. Birthday at the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 2: Birthday at the Burrow

The rest of July passed by quicker than Harry had expected. Due to Ron's good news on that day, Harry's nightmares had decreased in frequency and, thankfully, in intensity. Harry's mood, in turn, took a small turn for the better. The thought of leaving the Dursleys for the rest of the summer made him stand up to Uncle Vernon's ramblings and chores more often than not. While Harry still had to clean the pool two more times during the month, his mentioning of Sirius had once resulted in Dudley having to clean it himself. Harry gleefully remembered seeing his cousin's face take at least ten different shapes and colors when Vernon told him to take the job. The worst part for Dudley, and the best for Harry, was that due to his rotund bulk and utter lack of physical fitness, he had taken all day to clean the pool.

July 31st finally arrived. The night before, Harry made sure to pack as slow as he could so that he could just wake up and leave. Ron's latest letter had been quite brief and to the point:

_Harry_

_We'll pick you up at noon sharp. Meet us outside of your house._

_Ron_

Harry fell asleep at around four-thirty in the morning.

He woke up three hours later.

The nightmares had returned.

Harry shook his head, trying to let go of the images that still plagued his mind. He would have been relieved that he didn't die in the dream this time, but that was overshadowed by the guilt that was quickly welling up in his heart. His mind replayed the nightmare once more: how he pulled Cedric from the hedge maze of the Third Task, and how everyone gathered around him and the dead Hufflepuff. As the mass of people formed a circle around the two Triwizard Tournament Champions, one girl in particular rushed towards Cedric's body. A bolt shook through Harry's spine as Cho Chang hugged her boyfriend and wept bitterly on his blank face. She then cast a threatening glance at Harry before saying: "It's all your fault!" Harry shivered once again as he remembered how the whole crowd followed suit.

The grief that had evaded him throughout the latter part of the month crashed into his senses at the speed of thought. As he wiped his lips on his sleeve, Harry had to tell himself that this dream meant nothing, that those events never occurred in real life, and that there was no way that he was at fault. Unfortunately, such thoughts did little to alleviate the rising guilt welling up in Harry's mind. It didn't help that even Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore were part of the dream crowd.

Harry had sworn, ever since he returned to Privet Drive, that he wouldn't cry about what had happened. He repeated his pledge to himself, as the images of the dream threatened to engulf him. Once again, he said he wouldn't cry.

Famous last words.

****************

Noon took forever to arrive. When Harry guessed that it was finally time to go, he grabbed the trunk with all his belongings, placed Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt on top, and began to carry it down the stairs to the front door. Dudley was nowhere to be seen, nor were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, much to Harry's relief. His plan was to just leave wordlessly; he was certain the Dursleys wouldn't care at all if he dropped dead all of a sudden, much less left to Ron's house without their knowing. He was almost at the front door when his uncle's roaring voice stopped him cold.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Harry started counting to ten. He was in no mood for Uncle Vernon's lectures.

"Ron's house. I'll be there the rest of the summer. Why?" The defiance in Harry's voice made Vernon's temper rise. His cheeks went purple and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will NOT be going to that house, you ungrateful twerp. After what they did to my Dudley, I forbid it!" Harry cleaned the spot on his cheek where some of Vernon's spit landed. He then casually reached into his right pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What's that you got there?" Vernon asked. Harry offered his uncle the parchment, which he grabbed quickly out of Harry's hands. He unrolled it and began reading. Harry's face stayed equally casual as Vernon's went pale.

"It's a letter from Sirius to you. I think it's pretty much self-explanatory, but just in case, it says that he's expecting me to be at the Weasleys' next month. I don't think he'll be too happy if he can't find me there." Harry's statement had the effect he had hoped they would. Vernon's face was regaining some of its color when he rolled up the parchment and handed it back to Harry.

"Fine! You can go! Just hurry up and get out of my sight!" he said, before tucking tail and going up the stairs. Harry quickly stuffed the parchment back into his pocket before opening the door and exiting Number 4 Privet Drive. He set his trunk by the sidewalk and sat on it after moving the Firebolt and Hedwig's cage to the side. He didn't have to wait long before a gray-colored Subaru pulled in front of the house. A redheaded, freckled boy practically jumped out the passenger window and waved his hand at Harry.

"Harry! How've you been?" said Ron. Harry waved back to his best friend before grabbing his trunk. Ron hopped out of the car before opening the rear trunk and rushing towards Harry. "I'll give you a hand with that," he said, taking the other end of the trunk. Harry placed Hedwig's cage and the Firebolt back on top, and then carried the trunk over to the car with Ron's help. Harry then took a seat in the vehicle's rear, Ron following suit.

"Harry! It's good to see you," said a man in the front.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry. Mr. Weasley extended a hand, which Harry shook. As he took a look at the car's interior, Harry noticed that the interior was the same size as the exterior. He put on his seatbelt, and Ron did the same. The car soon began moving, away from Number Four Privet Drive. Harry took one last look at the house before it disappeared from view. He hoped that he was leaving behind not only the Dursleys, but his nightmares, too.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked his friend. "We got it just the other day, so dad hasn't been able to stretch the interior yet." Harry couldn't help but notice that while the car seemed to be in good driving shape, the outside had looked a bit neglected. Pushing the thought aside, Harry nodded.

"It looks good."

"Dad got it from a rather nice fellow. Can't remember his name, though, but he seemed eager to get rid of it." At this, Harry gave his friend a quizzical look.

"He gave it to me at an incredibly cheap price. Just five gold Galleons!" Harry was a little taken aback by the comment. He was happy that the Weasleys had been able to buy a new car after the incident with the Ford Anglia, but it did seem rather curious that someone would sell a car for just five Galleons. "Poor fellow must've been a Muggle. He had some trouble when I gave him exact change in Sickles for that last Galleon."

"I think he must've been some sort of an apprentice wizard," interrupted Ron. "That long, green cap he was wearing didn't look like Muggle stuff to me."

It was then that Harry truly noticed that only Ron and Mr. Weasley were in the car, besides himself. He was puzzled, and perhaps a bit disappointed, since last year the twins Fred and George were also there to pick him up. He was also half-expecting Hermione to be there.

"Say, Ron, I thought you'd said the others might've come too. What happened?" Ron gave Harry an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said. "Mum, Ginny and Hermione went out for the day. 'Girl stuff', 'Mione said. Fred and George are grounded after they flooded the kitchen with one of their new inventions. And Percy, well," he said, rolling his eyes, "you know him. He's busy with either Ministry paperwork or Penelope." Harry chuckled at Ron's last statement, as did Ron. "Say! Did I tell you? Fred and George got a fortune from out of nowhere!" he exclaimed. "They've been inventing new stuff around the clock after that happened. But the best part is, they got me some actually decent dress robes."

Harry smiled at the thought that the twins hadn't told their brother how they got rich. He was happy that Fred and George had kept their part of the bargain after Harry gave them the prize money he won from the Tournament. "That's great news, Ron. But, should I be afraid of the stuff they've come up with?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Not really," Ron began, "except for some Peppermint Traps they've come up with. When you try to eat them, the red stripes fall off and wrap you up like a Christmas present. They're quite solid, let me tell you; you have to eat your way out of it!" Ron's cheeks blushed somewhat when he said that last part. Harry laughed. He guessed that Ron had been an unwilling test subject to this new wizard prank.

"Well, at least it must have tasted good," Harry said through chuckles.

"No way!" Ron interjected. "They also used the same idea behind the Every-Flavor Beans! I… uh… I mean Percy had to eat his way out of a toe-jam flavored one!" At this, Harry laughed the hardest he'd done so in a month.

"Molly had a fit when she saw Ronald tied up with a red, fluffy ribbon in the middle of the backyard, with George and Fred shaking hands," Mr. Weasley interjected. Harry thought his lungs were about to burst with laughter as Ron went beet red.

"DAD!" Ron screamed as Mr. Weasley gave a light chuckle.

The rest of the trip to the Weasley's burrow was pleasant for Harry. Tales of the events of the summer made Harry nearly forget the guilt-filled dream he'd had that morning.

"So, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "tell me about this 'puwl' your relatives built."

"It's pool, Mr. Weasley," Harry corrected. "And all I can tell you is bad things about it. My uncle never let me take a swim on it. But Dudley seemed to…" Harry stopped talking all of a sudden. Over Ron's shoulder, he saw the Diggory's residence, with black ribbons tied to a medium-sized fig tree in the front yard, and a small wreath of flowers near the doorstep.

"Harry? You alright?" Ron asked. Harry's kept his eyes glued on the Diggory house. He remembered his meeting with Cedric's tearful parents, thanking Harry for his bravery. Harry's mind reeled as he then remembered the dream he'd had just a few hours ago. Cho and the Diggorys were the first to blame him for Cedric's death, followed then by most of the professors, including Dumbledore, and finally, Hermione and Ron.

Ron cast a glance over his shoulder just in time to notice the Diggory home. "Oh," he said. He shifted his gaze towards the brooding Harry. "Is it still bothering you?"

"How can it not bother me, Ron?" Harry replied. "Voldemort killed Cedric right in my face, and I couldn't do anything about it." Harry didn't notice that Mr. Weasley, after casting a glance at him, was speeding up, leaving the Diggory residence behind. "I keep thinking that I could've done something to save him, anything that would've stopped Voldemort from killing him and coming back." Harry looked down to his feet, ignoring the quick wince Ron and his father gave at the mention of Voldemort. "And then those dreams…"

"Dreams?" Ron said, putting a hand up to his father when he tried to say something. Mr. Weasley took Ron's message and turned his attention to getting to the burrow as quickly as possible. "What dreams?"

"More like nightmares," Harry said. "I've been having nightmares about that night, Ron. It's the same dream over and over again, almost the same as how it really happened. Except for last night." An uneasy silence followed Harry's statement. "It's my fault, Ron. It's my fault Cedric is dead and Voldemort is back. I…" Harry stopped as Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Harry, it wasn't your fault," Ron said in a comforting, yet stern voice. "As harsh as it may sound, there's nothing you could've done. And you know very well that no one blames you for what happened. It's all You-Know-Who's fault, and his fault alone. Blaming yourself is not going to solve anything, so I suggest you snap out of it and try to accept it. I don't think anyone, most of all Cedric, would want to see you guilt-ridden like this."

Harry was a bit surprised by Ron's seriousness. The look on his face was one that Harry rarely saw. He was about to respond when Mr. Weasley interrupted. "We're here!"

The sight of the burrow did wonders on Harry's mood. Most of the guilt dissipated on the spot, and the rest was withering away thanks to Ron's speech. "Thanks, Ron," he said.

"No problem!" he replied, the serious look on his face replaced with his usual smile. "Now come on, let's get your stuff inside."

Mr. Weasley parked the car and opened the door to the house while Harry and Ron began unpacking. Mr. Weasley disappeared into the burrow by the time the two Gryffindors were done sorting Harry's belongings.

"Seems unusually quiet," Harry said.

"Mum must still be out. Maybe Fred and George decided to be quiet all of a sudden?"

"Those two? Unlikely," Harry snorted. They entered the house, only to find it completely dark and quiet. For a second, Harry felt a bit apprehensive.

"Come on, leave your things here and follow me," Ron said. The neutrality of his voice calmed Harry down.

"What is it?"

"There's something I gotta show you. Come on, now!" Ron slid Harry's trunk to the side and walked to the kitchen. "It's in the backyard. Let's go." Harry let Ron go ahead as he slowly made his way through the darkened interior of the Weasley burrow. The light from the outside lit up the kitchen, yet it was still dark enough to make Harry worry somewhat. Seeing Ron's casual behavior relaxed him, however, and following his best friend, he stepped outside.

"SURPRISE!" The sudden holler made Harry jump so high he almost lost his footing. Fred and George caught him by the shoulders just in time. Harry took a second to examine what was going on. Right in front of him was the entire Weasley family, including Percy, Charlie and Bill, plus Hermione. They each extended gift-wrapped boxes towards Harry. In between them all was a large table, with a cake right in the middle. It had fifteen candles, and the words "Happy Birthday, Harry" colored out in jelly icing.

At that moment, not even the appearance of Voldemort with an army of Dementors could have brought down his mood. As everybody began saluting Harry with hugs, handshakes, and pats on the back, Harry felt as all the bad memories of the last months dissipated into nothingness, replaced instead by insurmountable joy and happiness.

*******************

Harry lay on his makeshift bed in Ron's room, still awake thanks to his incredibly full stomach. The party in honor of his fifteenth birthday had been the first, and best, he had ever had in his life. Besides the fact that the surprise had completely lifted his moods, the gifts had been fantastic. Ron was not joking when he said the women were doing girl stuff. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny had outdone themselves with the food, especially the birthday cake. Hermione had also given Harry a book entitled _101 Ways of Countering Dark Curses_. "Just in case, you know," she'd said. Harry appreciated the effort, but he thought it might be best to put aside anything that might ruin the festive mood.

Ron, on his part, gave Harry a nearly complete set of _Famous Wizards and Witches_ cards. Harry figured that these were repeat cards taken from Ron's own collection, but Harry didn't mind one bit. Though he did mind when the twins revealed their gift: self-propelling custard pies. Harry, with his avid Seeker reflexes, managed to dodge most of the barrage of the possessed pies, but the others hadn't been so lucky. Harry snickered when he remembered a cream-covered Mr. Weasley trying to hold back an equally covered Mrs. Weasley from hexing the dynamic duo to kingdom come.

Percy hadn't given Harry a concrete gift, but rather offered his connections with the Ministry of Magic if he ever needed help. An uneasy silence had followed the offer. Harry guessed that the tensions between Dumbledore's old crowd, including most of the Weasleys, and the Ministry were increasing at an alarming rate. The silence was quickly shattered, thankfully, when Charlie presented Harry with a pair of new Quidditch gloves. Harry's enthusiasm over the gift got even better when the cool-looking Bill Weasley told him they were made from Norbert's scales. When Hermione asked, Charlie told them Hagrid's former dragon was growing up quite well. "In fact," he said, "Norbert's quickly gaining respect among the other dragons."

Harry's attempts to fall asleep were interrupted when Ron shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Harry! There's one more surprise we have for you," he whispered. The low tone in Ron's voice perplexed Harry.

"Ron? What…" he began.

"No time to explain, just follow me," Ron interrupted. Harry silently crept out of the bed and followed Ron down the stairs into the burrow hall. On the way, they ran into Hermione, who was creeping out of Ginny's room.

"What's this all about, Hermione?" Harry asked her. She gave him a slight wink.

"It's a surprise," she said. Harry sighed.

"Please?" he pleaded, giving her a smile and what he figured were sad puppy-eyes.

"No," she said flatly. "And, honestly, you look quite silly with that look on your face." Harry pouted and kept following Ron. They eventually reached the first floor. Already, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gathered around the table.

Harry had a double take when he recognized the other person accompanying the two adults.

"Sirius?!" he blurted. Ron and Hermione quickly slapped his mouth shut.

"Shh!" he gestured. "The others don't know I'm here." Ron and Hermione took their hands off Harry's sealed lips. It took him a few seconds to get past the surprise, but once he did, Harry was practically on top of Sirius, asking questions and overflowing with happiness.

"Sirius! Where have you been? What have you been up to? How come you can be here? Is Remus alright?" Harry kept on bursting questions, until Sirius stopped him.

"Whoa, take it easy!" he said. "I just thought I'd show up and give you a nice birthday surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were kind enough to make the arrangements for me to show up, at least for awhile." Harry cast a quizzical glance at Mr. Weasley.

"You know about Sirius?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Molly learned the truth from Dumbledore. Naturally, she told me. No one else in the family knows, though."

It was then that Harry noticed that Sirius was looking far better than he had a few months ago. His hair was cut short and neatly kept, and he looked as if he'd recovered the few pounds he lost while watching over Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. He observed, however, that Sirius' face looked a little older. Harry imagined it must have been some sort of stress.

"Do I look that bad, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, no! I mean…" Harry stuttered. Sirius interrupted him.

"It's alright," he said. "It hasn't been an easy month, you know."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, that's the other reason why I'm here." Sirius pointed at three empty chairs on the table. "Sit down, you three. I have to get back to Remus' soon, and there's a few things you need to know." Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seats, while Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen.

"First, I think you should hear the bad news. Mr. Weasley…"

"Please, Mr. Black, call me Arthur," he interrupted. Sirius chuckled.

"If you won't call me Mr. Black anymore, alright?" Mr. Weasley nodded. "As Arthur might know, the Dark Lord is wasting no time in regaining his lost strength."

Somehow, Harry expected the topic to go in that direction. His recent nightmares had not been a mere casualty. "Is Voldemort up to something already?" Ron cringed a little at the mention of the sorcerer's name.

"Not yet, apparently. According to Snape, he's just trying to regain his forces and followers for now. Unfortunately, he's being quick about it." Mrs. Weasley arrived from the kitchen, bringing with her a plate with some of the leftover cake from Harry's birthday party. "Though he hasn't yet recruited any new human Death Eaters, we're getting information that he's already allied himself with quite a number of Dementors." Now it was Harry's turn to cringe. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the cold emptiness the deadly beings radiated.

"How many Dementors?" Hermione asked as she took a piece of cake from Mrs. Weasley.

"Not as many as his Death Eaters, but enough to make Dumbledore worry. Luckily, Voldemort hasn't been able to convince the Azkaban Dementors to join his side, yet." Sirius took pause to drink some Butterbeer from a cup Mrs. Weasley had brought him. "The same goes with the giants. Your friend Hagrid must be doing a good job in his negotiations with them." The last comment made Harry sigh with relief. He knew Hagrid had gone on a diplomatic mission to the giants, along with Madam Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy. Apparently, their half-giant heritage was helping the negotiations, as Dumbledore must have hoped.

"Not that I don't appreciate your letting us know all this," Ron interjected, "but this news is just giving me the shivers. You don't suppose you could just go straight to the good news?"

"I was just getting to that, actually," Sirius said with a light smirk. "As it goes, Voldemort hasn't been the only one gathering strength. I've already been in contact with almost everyone in the old crowd. Lupin and Moody're already in. Dumbledore's also been in contact with Tonks and a few other Aurors he trusts, plus I heard some rumors that he's seeking help from other wizarding groups in Europe and the Americas."

"Wouldn't it be the same, though?" Ron asked. "I mean, all that our side would get is just more wizards, wouldn't it?"

"As a matter of fact, Ron," Hermione said, "we actually might get something out of such an alliance. I've read that American wizards, though less skilled in charms and other useful spells, are quite good when it comes to dueling magic." Ron gave his friend a puzzled look.

"How'd you know that?"

"She's Hermione, Ron," Harry answered.

"Humph! Boys!" Hermione scuffled. "Well, if you must know, I heard about it in the Wizard Wireless Network."

"Forgive me for interrupting your little scuffle, you three," Sirius said, "but there's one more thing I think you should know before I leave." Harry, Ron, and Hermione shifted their attention back to Sirius. Harry noted that his tone of voice was neither grave nor hopeful. In fact, now it just sounded completely objective.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Well, Dumbledore owled me the other day, and his letter relayed a peculiar message," Sirius said, scratching the back of his head. "The Headmaster told me that Hogwarts will be accepting two new transfer students into the fifth year class this coming term."

The news didn't seem particularly striking to Harry. He thought it quite natural for students to transfer from school to school, since he'd seen it before in the Muggle school he went before enrolling at Hogwarts. The Weasleys, however, were looking at themselves with odd looks, and Hermione had drawn her head back in surprise.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Harry asked.

"Transfer students aren't common at wizard schools, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Generally, students stay at the school they enroll until they graduate."

"And the one time it happened at Hogwarts, the results weren't too good," Hermione said. Ron had barely opened his mouth when Hermione shifted her gaze towards him. "And before you ask, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_".

"So, why would Dumbledore accept two transfer students in an especially dangerous time?" Harry asked.

"That's the big question. I talked to Remus about it, and he was just as surprised as I was. When I owled Dumbledore back, he wouldn't go any deeper on the subject, either. Heck, I even asked Snape to see if he knew anything, but he wasn't too helpful."

"Where are they from?" Ron asked.

"Uh, I forget the name," Sirius replied. "All I know is that the school is somewhere in a small island in the Caribbean."

"Oh, you mean the _Instituto Puertorriqueño de Magia_?" Hermione asked. Harry noted that Ron didn't even bother to ask Hermione where she learned that bit of information.

"The what? Since when do you know Spanish, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I don't, but I do know about the school. It's the Puerto Rican Institute of Magic. But if I remember correctly, it's not at Hogwarts' level."

"So why would two transfer students suddenly arrive from some island to the best wizarding school in the world?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I heard similar rumors about that at the office," Mr. Weasley said, "but I think that not even the Minister of Magic knows of the exact reason."

A sudden noise in the upper floors of the burrow interrupted the conversation. Sirius gripped his chair and stood up abruptly, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"Don't be alarmed," said Ron. "I'm sure it's just Percy. He snores, you know." Sirius, though less edgy, refused to sit back.

"Unfortunately, I really can't afford to be too relaxed. I'm still a wanted man." Harry noted from his tone of voice that he was leaving. "As it is, I can't stay here any longer."

"I understand, don't worry about it," said Harry.

"You've already done enough," added Ron.

"So I take it you liked the surprise, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled.

"You bet."

******************

The goodbyes, of course, took another few minutes to complete. Sirius eventually left through the fireplace using the Weasley family's Floo Powder. Harry shook at the thought that he first used some Floo Fireworks Fred and George had mixed with the real powder. Only Mr. Weasley and Hermione's quick reflexes stopped the twins' prank powder from waking up the entire neighborhood. After that, the trio had gone back to their rooms, slinked in without waking the other Weasleys, and went back to sleep.

Harry was afraid that he might have yet another nightmare that would end up waking the entire household. As luck would have it, the pleasant experiences of the day almost completely did the job for him.

Almost.

It wasn't a real dream, but rather a series of flashing images that shifted quickly in Harry's thoughts. First, there were shadows of two young teenagers walking towards Hogwarts, which Harry figured were the two transfer students from the Caribbean school. Then there was Draco Malfoy, lying in a corner, sporting a bruised cheek, much to Harry's delight. Following was a quick game of Quidditch, and Harry briefly felt the rush of soaring through the air following the Golden Snitch. Before the image shifted, he caught the Snitch, curiously noting that the tiny ball felt colder than usual. But then came even quicker images of Death Eaters carrying out increasing acts of violence, terrorizing Muggles and Wizards alike in their quest for their Dark Lord. Faint images of Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and the late Barty Crouch Jr. passed through Harry's mind, each fully cloaked in dark robes, telling him that his time would soon come.

Finally, there was Voldemort. Towering over Harry, the Dark Lord looked on to the broken and flaming Hogwarts castle, a manic grin plastered on his face. There were no Death Eaters anywhere, nor there were any other living souls in the vicinity. There was only Lord Voldemort, laughing in his final victory.

And most peculiar of all was that in his open hand lay a tiny, golden ring, glowing red with the raging fire.


	3. The New Students

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 3: The New Students

The time spent at the Weasleys' helped Harry get over the guilt of Cedric's death, as well as the memories and nightmares of Voldemort's resurrection. Harry had better nights during the month of August than in July. When he did have a nightmare, he had the whole Weasley family and Hermione's as support. Ron and Hermione were quick to comfort him with normal talks, and Mrs. Weasley was always uncannily ready with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

Harry's only gripe was the fact that he had to stay inside or in the close vicinity of the Burrow for the entirety of August. Mr. Weasley came in the very first day of the month, carrying an owl letter from Professor Dumbledore. It said that, for security reasons, Harry would have to stay in the house for the rest of the summer, the only exceptions being some secure locations Dumbledore outlined. Most of them, to Harry's dismay, were not too high on his to-visit list. Some of them he'd never even heard of. And worst of all, Diagon Alley was not in the list.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny and the twins to the magical street on the Tuesday of the last week of August. Ron and Hermione decided to stay and keep Harry company. Harry offered to help the Weasleys by telling them to use some of his private fortune at the Gringott's Wizarding Bank, but, as expected, they refused. When they came back, Hermione was quick to check the books she, Ron and Harry would be using for their fifth year.

"Hermione, this is the last week of summer. Can't you leave the studying for when we get to Hogwarts?" Ron had said.

"No, I can't. This year we have our OWLs, and I have to be extra prepared. You and Harry should also start studying for them, too, if you want to do well," was her reply. Ron threw his hands up in defeat, while Harry snickered. In reality, he was more interested in what Ginny and Mr. Weasley had to say.

"We think we ran into one of the transfer students and his family from that island," Ginny told Harry. "But they looked more Asian than Latino. I mean the mother had small eyes like that Ravenclaw Seeker." The way Ginny referred to Cho Chang made Harry just a little uneasy. Her tone of voice was almost one of resentment.

"We found the student and his parents at Flourish & Blotts. The student himself looked seemed very full of energy and curiosity. He was constantly pointing at things and asking questions to the storekeeper. His mother shared his curiosity, though she seemed more down to earth. The father was quieter, though not unfriendly. He seemed more alert and wary than anything else, which doesn't surprise me."

"What did they look like?" Harry asked.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, "the boy certainly looked your age. He has brown hair, somewhat longer than yours, and well kept. The mother…" Mr. Weasley stopped for a second. Harry noticed his cheeks went pink. "Well, she…"

"She was very pretty," Ginny interrupted. "She's the reason her son has brown hair, though hers looks like a dolphin. Must be a Puerto Rican fad," she said with a light chuckle. "And what dad was trying to say is that she was, well, rather well-endowed." Harry went pink at the thought as well.

"But like I said, the father was the strangest looking one of all," Mr. Weasley continued, trying to shift the subject from a quickly approaching Mrs. Weasley. "He looked more like one of those Muggle band rockers, with that unnaturally spiky blonde hair and all. And he had very unique eyes, too. Perhaps it's the latest trend among Muggles in the Western countries to wear bright blue, what do you call them, contract lesnes?"

"Contact lenses, Mr. Weasley," Harry corrected.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Contact lenses. Simply marvelous what Muggles can develop without magic."

September 1st finally arrived, and the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, drove over to King's Cross Station in London in order to drop off the Hogwarts students. They quickly grabbed the nearest carts, loaded all the trunks and pet cages, and proceeded to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Well, off you go!" said Mr. Weasley to his children. "Have fun, but be extra careful from now on, okay?"

"We'll be fine, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley then gave Harry a quick hug, and Ron a motherly kiss.

"You first, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry gripped his cart and aimed for the column in between platforms nine and ten.

"Thanks for everything!" he said to the Weasley parents before trotting straight into the column. He passed through the hidden barrier, and immediately found himself in the magical platform. The Hogwarts Express was already there, and hundreds of students of all ages were cramped throughout the platform, loading trunks and finding cabins. Harry stood a bit forward, and soon enough, Hermione and Ron came through the barrier.

"We better hurry," Hermione said. "It's getting late, and most of the compartments might already be filled." Ron nodded in agreement, while Harry led the way. They came into the main area of the platform. Fred, George, and Ginny headed off to find their friends from their respective years. Harry looked around for any spots that might be less crowded, but his eyes first caught the rear of the platform, where a great number of Slytherins were gathering.

"Well," Hermione began, "that rules out the rear compartments…" She eyed the green-clad students with contempt. Her gaze followed Ron's as he centered his on a fifth year blonde who was standing proud among the other Slytherins.

"I would've wished for a few more hours Malfoy-free," he spat.

"Come on," Harry said, shifting his gaze towards the front end of the train. "We'll have a chance at Malfoy soon enough. Let's just get on before there's no more space."

Harry, Hermione and Ron found the very front to be less crowded than the back end. They saw some Hufflepuffs along the way, some of whom gave Harry quick nods of support. The trio finally got to the first door on the train, where they had no choice but to enter.

"Let's hope we can find some empty spots for the trunks!" Ron said as they unloaded their belongings from the carts and pushed them into the train. Hermione went inside first, while the two boys brought up her trunk.

"Harry, Ron! Quick!" Hermione said from inside. "You won't believe this, but there's an empty one right here!" Ron and Harry looked at each other, with surprise glued to their faces, before rushing up with the trunks and into the compartment Hermione was at. Sure enough, there were no students inside.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "I never thought we'd find a completely empty one!"

"And so close to the front, too," added Harry.

"It almost seems too good to be true, don't you think?" said Hermione. Harry and Ron paid her no heed, as they began bringing in all the trunks. Harry grabbed his own trunk and raised it over his shoulder, up into the storage bin. When it didn't seem to fit, Harry stood on top of the seat to see what the trouble was.

"I thought you said the compartment was empty, Hermione." The young girl looked up from her pet cat's cage.

"I did," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it isn't," Harry replied. He stepped down from the seat and pointed up to a large, brown suitcase that was almost fully concealed. Next to it, several large trunks occupied the rest of the left storage space.

"Guess it was too good to be true," Ron said. He lifted Pig's cage and placed it at the other storage bin.

"I could swear I didn't see any of those trunks before…" Hermione wondered aloud.

"It's alright, Hermione," Harry said. "As long as they're not from any Slytherin, I don't mind who we'll have to share with."

"I wonder whose bags there are, anyway?" said Ron. "There's no house crests or anything."

"Um, excuse me?" a sudden voice said from outside the compartment. "Are those trunks bothering you? They are mine." Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at the door. Standing on the doorway was a young, blonde girl of about fifteen. She was dressed in regular wizard robes, though Harry couldn't recognize the emblem she wore on it. Her skin was somewhat pale, but it went well with her crystal gray eyes. Her hair was woven around the back of her head in a spiral pattern, held together by a small pin decorated with what seemed to be illegible swirls. Both Harry and Ron had to wonder if there was even a slight lineage of Veela in this girl's blood.

"Oh, no, not at all," Harry said, shaking his head a little. "We just thought the compartment was empty." The blonde girl smiled as she entered the room. She was quick to glance at the three Gryffindors, though her eyes stalled somewhat when she focused on Harry's forehead. He gladly noted, however, that if she recognized him, she made no ruckus about it.

"If you want, we can look for another place," she said.

"Well, as long as you're not in Slytherin, we don't mind," Ron said in a careful tone.

"Ha! We wouldn't we caught dead with those _mamaos_," another voice said. This time, a young boy, also about fifteen, was standing in the doorway. He, too, was dressed in wizard's robes, and he carried the same insignia as the other girl. Harry recognized him from Mr. Weasley and Ginny's description.

"_Mamaos_?" Ron asked.

"He means idiots, though in a more colorful tone," the girl responded, putting of a tiny hint of distaste for the apparent rudeness of the word. "Oh, I do apologize! Where are my manners?" The girl then stood up high before making a low bow in front of the trio. "My name is Siliana, though most people call me Sil."

"Name's Zack, pleased to make your acquaintance," the boy said as he waved his right hand casually.

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, making a nearly perfect bow.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry finished. He was waiting for the new duo to make some sort of fuss about meeting him. To his surprise, their composure remained the same.

"I thought you looked familiar," Siliana said. "Even at the other side of the world, your name is well-respected among the magical community, Harry Potter." Sil's statement confirmed what Harry thought all along, as well as Hermione and Ron's growing suspicions.

"So you two are the new transfer students, then?" Hermione asked. Siliana made a quick nod.

"We got here a few weeks ago so we could get all the necessary materials from Diagon Alley. All the official paperwork for the transfer was done while we were still in Puerto Rico." Zack and Siliana sat down in the nearest corner seats, while Harry and Ron took the seats on the opposing side of the compartment. Hermione stood upright.

"If I may say so, you don't look all that Latino to me," she said in a matter-of-fact manner. "Your English is far too perfect for someone who should have a heavy Spanish accent."

"Well, we did not have time to acquaint ourselves with the language," Siliana started, with Zack then finishing for her.

"Save for a few words here and there," he said. "We'd just moved down from the mainland for about a year when we got transferred again."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"What better place to test each student's proficiency in the art than in one of the territories of the United States, which is also happens to be quite densely populated by Muggles?" Sil answered.

"That doesn't seem so…"

The booming whistle of the train's claxon halted Ron's statement. As the Hogwarts Express left the platform, the sudden burst of speed nearly toppled Hermione from her standing position. Only Ron's quick reflexes prevented her from hitting the floor. Harry curiously noted that their cheeks went slightly red.

"Well," Harry said as Ron helped Hermione to her seat, "I'd say we're off."

"Hogwarts, here we come!" Zack bellowed.

*****************

The first hour of the trip passed very quickly for Harry. The two new students had kept the trio quite busy, both in asking questions and answering them.

"So neither of you has been sorted into the Hogwarts houses yet?" Ron asked. Zack shook his head.

"Nah. The Headmasters thought it would be more traditional if we went through the Sorting Ceremony along with the first years." He paused briefly to cross his arms over his chest. "It's going to be embarrassing standing along with kids half a meter shorter than us."

"And you say I worry too much, Zack?" Siliana replied. Her voice had a slight hint of annoyance, but for the most part, it had the feel of a friendly rebuking. "As long as I do not get sorted into Slytherin, I shall be happy."

Harry noticed he was somewhat glad at Sil's statement. He and most other Hogwarts students had a special dislike for the smug and arrogant students in Slytherin House, and in Harry's case, one Draco Malfoy in particular. Just hearing that these new students didn't want to live in Slytherin gave Harry a good impression of the two.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Why would you want to live with a bunch of, uh… What did you call them again? Mah-maos?" Zack nodded.

"So how do you know the Slytherins are a bunch of filthy toads?" Hermione asked. "Not that I disagree with anything Harry and Ron have said, because they're worse than the toads' warts." Harry was beginning to suspect that Hermione wasn't too easily trusting of Zack and Siliana. During the course of the trip, she'd been very pressing with questions about their parents, their school, and their magical training. The pair, on the other hand, seemed eager to answer her unquenchable curiosity.

"We did some research about the Hogwarts houses during our stay in Diagon Alley. We thought either we or the teachers picked the houses for us, unlike your Sorting Hat."

"So how many houses were there in your school?" Ron asked. He, like Harry, had taken Zack and Sil's reluctance to enter Slytherin as a good sign about them.

"Just two. I was in _Yukiyu_ House, while Zack lived in _Jurakan_ house."

Hermione was quick to point out: "Didn't you say _Jurakan_ was almost the same as Slytherin?" Zack shrugged, raising his hands in defeat.

"The headmaster thought it would be an adequate punishment for deliberately overflowing the _Jurakan_ toilets," he said. "Damn smart-alecks pulled a prank on some of the _Yukiyu_ first years, and then the teachers blame me when I try to get back at them!" Ron made a smiling face towards Harry.

"Sounds like something Fred and George would do," he said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So do you have any thoughts on where you might get sorted?" he asked

Zack was quick to reply: "Sil's definitely getting into Gryffindor; least that's what I say."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, Zack," she replied sheepishly. "I would love Gryffindor, but I think I will end up in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say it's the reverse. You, Gryffindor. Me, well, I better pray Gryffindor, too."

"Why's that?" asked Hermione. Zack sighed.

"I'm no Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, from what I see," he said. "So if I don't get Gryffindor, it's Slytherin for me."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. He adjusted his glasses before finishing: "I have a feeling you might just get Gryffindor." At this, Zack produced a small smile.

"You think so?" Zack nodded. "How'd you figure that?"

Harry remembered that he'd been very close to ending up in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat even said to him that he would have made a great Slytherin. But Dumbledore had told him that it was his choice and determination to be in Gryffindor that had convinced the Sorting Hat to place him in his current house; that those kinds of decisions were the ones that truly determined the outcome of one's life. "Let's just say I know so, alright?"

"And besides," Ron interjected with a snigger, "even if you end up with those bloody idiots, we'll still talk to you!" The rest of the group joined in with Ron's laughter.

"Would you mind rephrasing that, Weasel?" The laughter in the compartment ceased instantly at the sound of the new drawly voice. Harry and the others turned their sights to the doorway, first with surprise, then with disgust. Draco Malfoy entered the crowded cabin, flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "I don't think I like your tone of voice."

Ron's reply was instant. "Go eat dung, Malfoy. What do you want?" he spat. His face turned beet red with anger.

"Now, calm down, Weasley, or you'll spoil the little appetite you can afford," Draco sneered. Ron clenched his teeth, while Harry and Hermione discreetly gripped their wands. "Besides, I'm not here for any of you three. I just though I might find out if the rumor about two new students was true." With that, Draco entered the room and sat down next to Siliana.

"Did I give you permission to sit next to me?" Sil asked, rather disdainfully from what Harry could tell.

"A pleasure to meet you too, miss. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I thought I should let you know that whatever you may have heard from us Slytherins is all one big exaggeration. We're not a bad lot, and whatever the trio here may have said, neither am I."

Harry had to restrain himself from hexing Malfoy on the spot. Goyle and Crabbe noticed the trio's contorted faces and took a step forward into the room.

"I think you might actually like it in Slytherin," Draco continued. "If you happen to be sorted into the house, you can be sure that I'll be ready to help you in any way I can." He crossed his legs and placed his right arm over the seat, dangerously close to coming over Siliana's shoulder. She took a nervous glance to Draco's arm, and then she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and started fidgeting with it. Harry, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's proximity, was about to pull out his wand. As Draco's hand edged closer to Sil's shoulder, the only thing that prevented Harry from acting was that Zack did so first. With surprising speed, the transfer student's hand caught Draco's wrist and faintly twisted it.

"I don't think that'll happen, mister," Zack intervened, his voice quite cool, but his face carrying a hint of contempt. Draco pulled back his arm, discreetly massaging his wrist. "See, she's already adamant about landing in Gryffindor, and I don't think anyone's gonna change her mind about that."

Sil looked from Draco to Zack, producing a faint smile in the process. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other, each with a worrisome face.

"WHAT is he doing?" Hermione whispered. "He's not even sorted and he's already making enemies with Malfoy?" Harry and Ron just shrugged.

"I wasn't talking to you," Draco spat.

"Well, now you are," Zack retorted. "And like I said, I think our sources on you and your house are more accurate than your bull." He finished by giving Draco a wicked smile. Malfoy glared in reply as he sat up straight. Crabbe and Goyle wordlessly flanked Draco and flexed their knuckles.

"Watch your mouth, you filthy cretin," Draco said. Zack's eyes bulged, but his smile grew even wider.

"Oh, now here's another reason why you shouldn't try to woo Sil," he said wryly. The tension rose even more as everybody in the room expected the next comment to be the last one. "Let me ask you, why should she be interested in someone who… well… swings the other way?"

Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor with Zack's comment. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Siliana had to restrain themselves from suddenly bursting out in laughter. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each other, totally ignorant of the meaning behind the statement.

"What did you just say?" Draco sneered. His voice was screaming bloody murder. Zack calmly leaned back on his seat, his gaze still turned to Malfoy.

"Well, I mean, you have these two brain-dead gorillas practically glued to you, and they seem quite eager to obey your every whim and tantrum. Tell me, Malfoy…" Zack paused for a moment to snort. "Do they perform any special favors when you're feeling lonely or in the mood?" he finished, making mock quotation marks with his hands during the key words. Ron couldn't contain it any longer.

"I knew it! Finally, somebody said it!" the red-haired Weasley bellowed. He and Harry burst out laughing, while Hermione and Sil covered their mouths to minimize their chuckles. Draco looked from Crabbe to Goyle and back, his face ashen with astonishment. The two grunts looked at the blonde haired Slytherin before taking a small step away from him. Draco took one last look at Zack before reaching into his robes. Harry and the others noticed, but by the time they were about to reach for theirs, Malfoy already had his wand out.

"Is something the matter, dearies?" came a voice from the hallway. The children turned their heads to see an elderly, plump witch pushing a cart full of wizard treats. She was returning the gaze with a look of concern on her face.

"No," said Malfoy. "Everything is fine," he added, giving Zack a cruel smirk. He then turned his gaze towards Siliana. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, then." With that, he took one last look towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, with his smirk replaced by a threatening stare. The trio looked back at Draco, each staring down the Slytherin fifth year. Finally, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle turned to leave compartment. When they reached the door, Draco went first, nearly hitting the candy cart in the process. The two large students followed, but not before letting Draco put some distance between himself and them. The sight produced new fits of laughter from the five other occupants.

"Well, my word," the witch said. "Anyhow, want something from the cart, dearies?" Each of the teenagers had to fight through their laughter in order to make their requests. By the time the witch left, they had finally gotten a hold on themselves.

"I think I've never seen Malfoy that embarrassed before!" said Ron. He was flushed after laughing so hard, and his grin almost reached as far as his ears.

"I don't think that was very wise, though," Hermione quipped. She unwrapped the box of Chocolate Frogs she bought, careful not to open it and let the enchanted frog out. "Now he'll start pestering you any chance he gets."

"I would not worry about that, Hermione," Siliana said. Hermione tilted her head, silently asking for an explanation. Zack opened his box of Every-Flavor Beans.

"Like Harry said, I just know so." He then took one bean out of the box, threw it in the air, and let it drop into his mouth.

He ended up running off in search of water after he swallowed a Red-Hot-Chili bean, which resulted in new fits of laughter from the other four students.

******************

The train finally neared the Hogsmeade Station. Harry, Hermione and Ron unloaded their trunks and pet cages out the window, into the helping hands of Zack and Siliana. Once their belongings were out, the trio exited the train.

"Firs' years this way!" a booming voice bellowed. "Firs' years!" Harry looked to the back on the train, and there was Hagrid, lamp in hand, standing tall and imposing among the startled first year students. Zack and Sil eyed the half-giant with awe and surprise.

"Hagrid!" Harry said, waving his hand high. He, Hermione and Ron made their way among the numerous students towards the friendly Keeper of Keys.

"'Arry!" he beamed. "Nice to see yeh! How was the summer?"

"Started bad, but got better," Harry answered. "Did you get to meet with…"

"Bes' not talk about that now, Harry," Hagrid interrupted. "Come by the cabin sometime; I'll fill yeh in on what I can." Harry and the others made a quick nod. "Now, have yeh seen the new fifth years?"

"Here!" Siliana bellowed. Harry noted, as Hermione did, that she was rather far from Hagrid for her to hear the half-giant well enough. He pushed the thought aside by the time Zack and Siliana met them.

"Hello there," Hagrid said. "The boats'll be leaving soon, so yeh should get onboard quick if yeh want good seats. And dun worry about yer belongings, they'll be taken care of."

"Alright," Sil said.

"Well, guys, it's been a blast," Zack chimed in.

"Enjoy the trip," Ron said, "and we'll see you soon enough inside."

"Wish us luck," Siliana said, waving goodbye.

"We'll be rooting for you from the Gryffindor table," Harry said. Sil smiled before she and Zack walked past the trio and up to Hagrid. The imposing man then called for the first years one last time before heading to the boat docks.

"Oh, so yeh met th' lot of 'em already, have yeh?" Hagrid said as he left with Zack, Sil, and a mass of first years. Harry and the others turned around and headed towards the carriages. They boarded the cart, where they met several other Gryffindors, including Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. A few minutes later, the carriage sped off in the direction of the castle.

The trip was far more comfortable than the previous year's. Without the raging storm, the carriages ran smoothly through the castle grounds. This time, the trip was far smoother and quicker, and before Harry knew it, they were passing the main gate to Hogwarts. In the distance, the lights of the enchanted castle lit the night sky, a giant firefly in the middle of a starless night. The deep lake also gleamed, with its water rippling and glowing from the multitude of small rafts crossing the expanse. The carriages eventually reached the main gate, where they stopped and lined up along the outer wall. Outside, Professor McGonagall was calling instructions on the returning students.

"The Feast begins shortly!" she said. "Leave your belongings in the carriages, and move to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony!" The mass of students slowly began making their way through the interior of the castle, past several enchanted paintings and moving stairways, until they reached the interior of the Great Hall. The vast chamber was brightly lit with levitating candles, with the ceiling magically turned invisible. The stars of the night sky lit the massive room even more. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly made their way to an empty spot on the Gryffindor table, on the right side of the chamber.

Harry glanced at the front table, where most of the professors were already sitting. Headmaster Dumbledore was in the center seat, having a quick conversation with Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Though Harry loathed Snape and vice versa, he couldn't help but notice that the professor looked worse than ever. His greasy hair was just about an inch longer, and his face seemed more withered. Physically, he seemed a bit skinnier, though not by much. His eyes looked especially tired. Harry then focused on the Headmaster, who turned his head towards the rear of the hall. The old wizard looked just as he had the last time Harry had seen him, nearly two months ago. Harry observed, however, that the twinkle in his eyes was not as bright as it usually was.

Harry's chain of thought was interrupted by the sudden creak of the main doors to the Great Hall. The first years came marching in, many of them looking quite awed and intimidated, while others were gazing all around the chamber. Near the back, Harry saw Zack and Siliana, both of them glancing at everything they could look at. They seemed excited, but they didn't look nervous. When the mass of students reached the front of the chamber, they stopped and let Professor McGonagall go up the steps. She stood still next to a small chair placed right in front of Dumbledore. The Sorting Hat, old and withered after so many years of use, lay on the chair. Professor McGonagall called for silence, and once the request was granted, Dumbledore stood.

"Everyone, I wish you a fond welcome," he started, his voice firm and clear. "This year presents us with new challenges, new experiences, and new friends. First years, today you begin what will be a seven-year journey, where you will learn all you need to know, and more, about being a fully qualified wizard. For you returning students, you will continue on that journey that you started a few short years ago, taking with you all that you learned from previous years to aid you in your road to graduation. I wish you all the best of luck in all your endeavors."

"Now, since I know you're all probably tired and hungry, I shall get down to business," he continued with a smile. "I will remind all of you that the forest is off-limits to all students, and that all trips to Hogsmeade are limited to students of third year an above who have a guardian's consent. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that all the rules, including new ones, will be posted on each of the house common rooms for your convenience. And lastly, I would like to inform you all that this year, we will welcome two new fifth years into our school."

Dumbledore's last comment drew puzzled looks and whispers from nearly everyone in the crowd. Many eyes centered on Zack and Siliana. Siliana blushed, while Zack made small waves. Harry thought he heard Zack say: "Love and peace, y'all!" as he flashed a V-sign.

"I know that this event is quite rare among schools of magic, but given the circumstances that I mentioned during last year's closing ceremonies, I thought this would be an appropriate time to try. I trust each and every one of you will welcome these new students as if they had been among us since their first year." When he finished, Dumbledore sat down back in his seat.

The general mood of the crowd bettered after the Sorting Hat chanted its annual poem. Once done, Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment she was holding.

"When I call your name, come forward and sit. I will place the Sorting Hat on you, and you will be sorted into your new house." She took the parchment with one hand, and held up the Sorting Hat with her other "Felicia, Stephanie," she said. A girl with curly red hair stepped forward with a huge grin on her face and sat on the seat. The Professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and after a while, it spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it exclaimed with a booming voice. Loud cheers emanated from the Gryffindor table. The girl skipped towards her new housemates and sat in an empty spot.

"Durand, Hannah." Another girl approached.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheers came from the Hufflepuff table. The process repeated itself for all the first years in the hall. Carmen Hillings became another Gryffindor, Helga Falcon joined Ravenclaw, Joseph Prattings went to Hufflepuff, Ian McCormick and James Perrings became Slytherins, and Samantha Mending kept the Sorting Hat busy for about ten minutes until it finally shouted Ravenclaw. Finally, all the first years were sorted, and only Zack and Siliana remained standing.

"Lockhart, Zack, from _Instituto Puertorriqueño de Magia_," Professor McGonagall said. Zack walked up to the chair, his eyes fixed on the hat, and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and Zack breathed deep. The hat squirmed for some time, humming occasionally. Finally, it reared back as if to declare a house, but then it stopped. It squirmed again, almost as if probing deeper into Zack's mind. Suddenly, the hat stood up straight. Harry knew it had finally decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted into applause, as Zack patted Siliana's shoulder in encouragement before heading off to the table. He sat down in an empty seat next to Ron, who promptly shook his hand.

"I didn't know you were related to Gilderoy Lockhart!" Harry hollered amid the noisy table.

"Who?" Zack inquired.

"That's unlikely. Professor Lockhart never went to the Western Hemisphere for extended periods, and he had no family there either," Hermione said.

"Aldez, Siliana, also from _Instituto Puertorriqueño de Magia_," Professor McGonagall said. Silence once again reigned in the chamber as Sil walked up to the seat and put on the Sorting Hat. This time, the hat didn't take so much time to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Even more applause came from the Gryffindors as Sil, beaming, came down and sat beside Hermione. Harry, while clapping, let his eyes wander across to the Slytherin table. He noted with mixed satisfaction and curiosity that Malfoy suddenly hung his head down and banged his palm on the table. Finished, McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took her seat in the front table. Dumbledore stood up again.

"I have just one more thing to say." Clapping his hands, he added: "_Al ataque_!" At once, the tables seemed to blossom, as every bowl, plate, pitcher and glass was instantly filled to the brim with all kinds of succulent foods. Chatter emerged from every corner of the Great Hall, as the students began the feast and the socializing.

"You heard the chief!" Zack bellowed. He raised his fork and knife high and wailed the battle cry once more: "Dig in!" He and Sil joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other Gryffindors in the eating frenzy that ensued.

*******************

Harry went to bed as soon as the feast was over. Most of the other students followed suit, given that the trip to Hogwarts had been long and tiring, and that classes started the next day. Hermione and Siliana, along with Parvati Patil and the other female fifth-years, were the first to retire along with Harry. Ron, Zack, and the others followed a few minutes later. Everyone had changed into their pajamas and gone to sleep.

That was four hours ago, and Harry was still wide-awake. The excitement of being back at Hogwarts was keeping him from getting some much-needed rest. Though he felt physically tired, his mind was racing too fast for him to fall asleep. Thoughts about the new classes, Hagrid's diplomatic mission, Quidditch, and the possibility of an attack from Voldemort clouded his thoughts. He was growing tired of the tossing and turning, but even that didn't help him doze off.

Harry turned in his bed one more time, his closed eyes facing the direction of the window. The sudden decrease in moonlight reflected in his eyelids, and prompted Harry to open his eyes, reducing his chances of getting some sleep on that night even further. He caught sight of Zack, leaning against the windowsill, gazing out into the starry sky.

"Can't sleep either?" Harry whispered. Zack turned his head towards Harry, a faint smile on his face.

"Care to join me?" he said. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon, Harry put on his glasses and walked towards Zack. Harry noted that the sky seemed to almost unnaturally illuminate the student's aquamarine eyes. Zack eventually stared out to the stars again.

"It's my first time really away from home," he whispered, not wanting to wake up the other Gryffindors. "Back home, Sil and I used to commute from our houses."

"You already miss your family, is that it?" Harry said, forgetting for a moment that his question could come back to hurt him.

"You could say that," Zack said. Harry was expecting Zack to ask him about his family, but to his relief, the inquiry never came. At least, not the way he expected it.

"Sorry, Harry," Zack said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to bring up a subject that's touchy to you." Zack's candid remark caught Harry off guard.

"It's all right," he said. As the few memories of his own dead family began to surface, Harry tried to turn the subject towards another angle. "How'd you know about, um…?"

"That?" Zack interrupted, noting the slight shift in Harry's voice. "Well, let's just say you're more famous than you guess."

A chilly wind entered through the open window, the cool air refreshing Harry. He let the breeze swivel across his face, its touch calming his mind. He joined Zack in looking up at the night sky.

"Did Voldemort have any influence in Puerto Rico?" Harry suddenly found himself saying. He didn't know how the question came into his mind; he just said it out of nowhere. Maybe the wind was actually dozing him off. What he did know was that Zack seemed to be caught off guard by his inquiry. Harry wondered if it was due to the suddenness of the question or to the mention of the Dark Lord's name. It took the new student a while to respond.

"Well," he began, the ensuing pause lasting longer than usual, "he did have some followers, but from what my parents say, they were so few that the Aurors were quick to catch them."

"You don't like to hear the name of You-Know-Who?" Harry asked, his curiosity over Zack's sudden confusion taking the better of him.

"Nah," Zack answered. "I think Voldemort's a coward who just so happens to have a lot of Dark Magic tricks up his sleeve," he said cockily. "Take away those powers, and I bet he's just a wuss."

"So you don't fear him?"

"A little, but like a lot of people say, the only thing you have to fear is fear itself."

Harry felt glad that at least somebody else was unwilling to let the presence of the Dark Lord mess up his life. True, he was afraid of the power of Voldemort, but only to an extent. He had stood up to his menace numerous times before, and through his defiance, he had defeated the Dark Lord and given others hope. Now that Voldemort was back in power, everyone would have to stand up to him or let themselves be crushed by their own fears, he thought.

Harry peered back up to the sky, expecting the cool breeze to calm him even further. Gazing at the stars, he quickly recognized the dim red light of Mars in its corner of the heavens. And next to Mars, he saw something that immediately brought his mind back to full alertness.

"That's funny," he said.

"What is?"

"That star next to Mars," Harry said, pointing to the red planet. "I haven't seen it before." Zack turned his head towards Harry.

"Really?" he said, his voice carrying a hint of incredulity for some reason. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. And the funny thing is, I saw something like it a few months ago, but it was next to Jupiter." Harry was too busy telling his story and looking at the star to notice that Zack was staring at him, utterly shocked. He tore his gaze from the star when he heard Zack chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Zack smiled at him.

"You're an incredibly lucky guy, Potter," he said. "I think Muggle scientists would describe what you've seen as a supernova. From what I hear, they're extremely rare. And you've seen two in a few months?"

"Uh, I guess…" Harry responded. Zack patted Harry's back.

"Consider it a good luck omen, then. A reminder that this year may not be as bad as many think it will be."

Zack's optimism drew a faint smile from Harry. The smile didn't last long, however, as it was replaced by a big yawn.

"When did I suddenly get so sleepy?"

"Excuse me for keeping a boring conversation, then," Zack sniggered. Harry gave a quick snort before turning away from the window.

"Better seize the chance while I can, then," he said. With that, he headed back to his bed. "Good night," he said, before taking off his glasses and lying down on the bed. This time, he had no trouble falling asleep.

Zack gazed back up to the night sky. He noted that the star next to Mars was gone. "Quickest supernova ever," he whispered. He looked at the hand with which he patted Harry in the back. He stared at it for a second, flexing it. "Heh. Haven't even started classes and I'm already getting better at this." With that, he closed the window. Humming a faint tune, he went to his bed and fell asleep.

He never saw when a faint glimmer, almost like a star fallen to earth, flickered at the edge of the castle grounds.

******************

The Ring had been falling for a long time. Though its limited senses could not tell how long, it knew that it had not yet emerged from the endless tunnel that had saved it from Mount Doom. The rock covering around the golden mass of the Ring, being formed from the only fire that could destroy it, prevented it from gaining any more facts about its whereabouts. The Ring only perceived that the chasm was unbearably cold, perhaps colder than the peaks of the Misty Mountains. There was no doubt in the Ring's limited perception that it was already farther away from its Master than it had ever been before, and it was beginning to notice that this distance was not just in space. Though it was safe, and its Master alive, the Ring knew that unless it found a way out of the chasm soon, it would be nearly impossible to return to the hand of its Master.

A sudden halt broke the Ring's concentration. The rock that had encased the Ring shattered into dust as it crashed into a wall of pure, concentrated energy. Free from its rocky tomb, the Ring suddenly became aware of its surroundings. Spiraling blue walls of unknown power careened chaotically throughout the vortex, sending bolts of seething, mysterious fire dancing around the Ring. Only the fact that the Ring was indestructible prevented it from being consumed by the unreality that surrounded it.

The Ring turned its attention to the energy wall that had halted its movement. Beyond, the Ring could sense that the chaos ended, replaced by more normal conditions. It also felt a strong presence of magic in the location. The Ring knew it had reached the end of its journey. Now it had to cross the barrier and see where the tunnel had taken it.

The Ring pushed against the wall of energy with its dark power. The force field buckled, but held together. Bolts of power crackled around the Ring and the barrier, adding to the carnage in the unnatural whirlpool. The Ring increased its power even more. The barrier started to give, but it was still strong. The Ring persisted. So great was its intent, so malevolent its power, that it began to glow red against the blue background of the chasm. If there were air to carry the faintest sound, anyone close to the Ring would have heard its dark chants.

"_Ash nazg durbatutluk_…" Ancient runes flared around the band of the Ring.

"_Ash nazg gimbatul_…" The wall started to crack, the lightning growing in intensity and frequency.

"_Ash nazg thrakatuluk_…" The Ring attacked the barrier with all of its mighty power.

"_ASH BURZUM-ISHI KRIMPATUL_!" The barrier between reality and unreality cracked, and the Ring finally fell from the energy well. The wall closed back on itself as soon as the Ring was through, leaving no trace of its existence. The fiery letters in the Ring vanished, its power depleted in breaching the barrier. But it was of no consequence.

The Ring was now truly free. Though it perceived that it was in a land far different than Middle-Earth, it felt a strong presence of magic in this new place, strong enough, perhaps, to return him to its homeland.

Soon, it would find a new hand to bear it: a new servant to corrupt. And through this pawn, it would find a way back to its Master, and woe to any fool who would dare to stand in its way.


	4. New Year, New Surprises

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 4: New Year, New Surprises

The first day of the new school year had finally arrived. The Gryffindor fifth-years had Potions on the first hour, which made Harry and his friends less than content. Snape, as far as Harry could figure, was apparently not having much fun with his job as a spy, since he took points off from Gryffindor every time a student so much as coughed in his general direction. Divination class was only slightly better, as Professor Trelawney predicted again that Harry would die a very painful death this year. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, while many of the girls gasped while pointing in Harry's direction.

Lunchtime brought some better news, though. Fred and George told the trio that they, and many of the seventh years, were surprised to learn that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a woman.

"Is she pretty?" Ron asked. Harry quivered from the patented look of doom Hermione shot at the red-haired boy.

"You'll find out for yourself tomorrow, little brother," George said. He and Fred then joined the trio for the remainder of lunch.

In the afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's hut, where they had Magical Creatures. The Slytherin fifth years, as usual, shared the course, much to the Gryffindors' chagrin.

Halfway during the course, Hagrid seemed to stop for a moment to examine Zack's feather pen.

"That's a very interestin' feather yeh got there, Lock'art," he said. Zack stopped taking notes and handed him the shiny golden feather.

"It's from my other school's giant pet bird. She's still a hatchling, but she's already molting."

Harry examined the delicate feather from his seat. It certainly looked like a Phoenix's, as its golden hue reflected the afternoon sunlight with ease.

"What's its name?" Ron whispered. Zack leaned towards him, not noticing Sil's sudden look of concern.

"Boko," he replied. The name drew some odd looks from some of the people around him, as well as a worrisome glance from Siliana. "It's after the first sound it made." The reply dispelled the stares.

By the end of the class, all the boys agreed that Hagrid's guest creature of the day was more suited towards the girls. The fully-grown unicorn he brought seemed far more trusting of the girls, and shunned any contact with anything that did not giggle or say "How cute!" Still, the sight did inspire some awe in all the students, male and female alike.

"Say, 'Arry, can ye spare a minute?" Hagrid whispered after class. Harry figured he wanted to tell him about his negotiations with the giants. The gesture didn't surprise him, since Hagrid was usually very loose with all the secrets he knew. He finished packing his supplies and called for Ron and Hermione. To his amusement, the two had already reached the door to Hagrid's cabin, and were waiting for he and Harry to join them.

"I've some milk cakes if you three want any," Hagrid told the trio once they were all inside.

"Uh, no thanks," Hermione replied for the three. "We're still full from lunch." Harry knew that they all appreciated Hagrid's hospitality, but their stomachs would probably blow up from his cooking.

"Suit yerselves," he said, preparing a slice for himself. Fang helped itself to the multitude of crumbs Hagrid dropped.

"What's the matter, Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Jus' thought yeh should know a bit of news bout what's going on," the half-giant said as he sat down. "I's about the giants."

A few seconds of silence followed, as the young trio prepared themselves for the worst.

"They say that they're goin' to stay neutral for now. Don't want to take any sides right now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. From Hagrid's earlier tone of voice, they were expecting to hear that the giants had joined Voldemort's army.

"Madam Maxime and I said to th' Gurg, tha's their leader, that Dumbledore was extendin' his hand in friendship, an' warnin' him against any promises You-Know-Who might make."

"And what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He says that they don't like humans too much. Been havin' some trouble with Muggles and magic folk alike for quite some time. But th' Gurg agreed that Dumbledore's offering was out of concern for both people and giants. So he says that he'll think about Dumbledore's message fer a while, and not take any sides till he's decided."

Ron nearly slid out of his seat when Fang approached. The massive dog almost crushed his feet when it lay down next to Hagrid's guest couch. The ensuing giggles and sniggers helped lighten the mood in the cabin.

"Well, at least there won't be any giants storming down the castle anytime soon," Hermione quipped.

"Uh, that depends," Hagrid interrupted. "See, th' Gurg sent word to us that some of You-Know-Who's followers showed up a few days after we left."

Harry had to force his mind not to think about the cloaked figures. The sight reminded him not only of Voldemort, but also of Dementors. "Did he say who they were?"

"Nah. They were robed all over, so no one figured out who they were," Hagrid said. "Th' Gurg says that them Death Eaters promised the giants freedom and glory an' revenge if they helped You-Know-Who."

Ron's face went a little pale when Hagrid finished. "But he said no, right?" Hagrid guffawed.

"Course he did! Giants have slow tempers, but they keep their promises. But that's not what worries me, you know."

Hagrid leaned closer to Harry and the others. His face was filled with anxiety. "He says that the Death Eaters wanted the giants to help them in taking out Hogwarts. Seems they've got a big plan in the board, and they needed the giants' help in makin' it happen."

The news made the students gaze back and forth among each other, with silent expressions of shock glued to all of them. Ron's face went even paler, and Hermione gasped loudly. Harry just gaped.

"Did he give you any information?" Harry asked once the shock had eased its grip on his system.

"No. They didn't give any details about it, but it sounded important." Hagrid stood back up, his face close to hitting the ceiling. "Tha's why I wanted to talk to you three. Yeh've bin in trouble before, but this is war. Yeh've got to be extra careful from now on, you understan'?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded their heads together. Though the news was distressing, they all knew that they couldn't let the fear of a possible attack hamper their lives.

"Tha's good to hear," Hagrid beamed. "Yeh getter bet movin, though, or yeh'll miss the next class."

"What class?" Ron asked Harry, using his quizzical look.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said. "We're missing Transfiguration! Come on, you two, hurry up or McGonagall will be furious!" She didn't even wait for Ron and Harry as she practically Apparated out of the cottage and into the castle.

"Thanks for waiting," Ron whispered sarcastically. He and Harry then calmly exited Hagrid's hut.

"Sure yeh don't want anything to eat, you two?" Hagrid beamed from the door.

"That's alright, Hagrid," Harry said, waving his hand. "Thanks!" He and Ron then traveled back to the Hogwarts castle.

******************

The first week of school went by just as the other first weeks of the previous years had gone. Professor Binns was as droll as ever, Professor McGonagall became even more demanding of her students, and Snape had already cost Gryffindor fifty points. One welcome change, though expected, was the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Just as the Weasley twins had said, she was a stunning sight to behold. Hermione often caught most of the guys, including Harry and Ron, mindlessly staring at the teacher when she wasn't paying that much attention.

"What is it with you all?" she said after Thursday's lesson. She was particularly ticked for some reason when she saw Ron gawking at the professor. Harry tried to intervene, but that didn't stop them from having a heated argument that carried over to the weekend. Thankfully, the first surprise trip to Hogsmeade eased their tensions, until they both simply forgot about the whole event.

The second week of school arrived, and Harry was ecstatic. Quidditch tryouts began on Monday afternoon, and he'd been itching to get back on his Firebolt after a year without playing the primary wizarding sport. With Oliver Wood's graduation, the Gryffindor team needed a new captain and a new Keeper. Harry expected that one of the girls would get the captain's job, but he had to admit that he was a popular candidate himself. Though he wouldn't mind the task, he didn't want to openly pursue attaining the title. He'd gotten enough fame and attention the previous year to last him for a long time. Once Transfiguration ended, Ron and Hermione decided to accompany Harry down to the Quidditch field.

"I'm telling you, Harry, you'd be the perfect Gryffindor captain!" Ron said. He'd been pushing Harry into it for some time, and though he appreciated the vote of confidence, Ron's persistence was starting to annoy Harry.

"If he does get the position, then when will he study for his OWLs?" Harry just hung his head. Hermione hadn't wasted any time, as she was already back into full-study mode in preparation for the fifth-year tests. The trio kept on talking for a while, until they came upon Zack, who was waiting outside of Snape's office.

"Don't tell me," Ron groaned, "detention, or ten points off?"

"Not this time," Zack replied almost triumphantly. Snape had taken a disliking for the brown haired boy after he made some rather rude and colorful comments about the professor's teaching habits and his potions. Something related to sucking and smelling horribly. "He just wanted to talk to Sil."

"Did she do something?" Harry asked.

"Her potions aren't that good," Hermione stated in a manner-of-fact way. "Maybe Snape wants her to do today's potion again."

"All I know is she's been there for a good while," Zack said. He glanced sideways to the door of the office. His face was one of concern, though Harry couldn't conclude if it was also one of apprehension.

"We better get going, Harry," Ron said. "Quidditch tryouts begin in a few minutes." At the mention of the wizard's game, Zack's head suddenly jerked back to the trio.

"You're going down to the fields?" he asked quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were slightly startled by the suddenness of his question.

"Uh, yeah," Harry mumbled. "Why?" A big smile appeared on Zack's face.

"Could you guys wait till Sil comes out? We were headed down there ourselves when Snape interrupted."

"Really?" said Harry.

"You'll both be trying out for the Gryffindor team?" Ron asked.

"Nah, just me. Sil's afraid of heights," he sniggered. He then hunched up, and whispered: "But, eh, don't tell her I said that, will you?" Harry and Ron grinned, but Hermione gave Zack a suspicious glance.

"I thought the Institute was at the top of a mountain," she said. "Wouldn't she have gone into panic every day?"

Harry and Ron both shot glares at Hermione. Neither could understand her apparent dislike for the two students. If Zack noticed, however, he didn't show it.

"Eh, she did at first," he said. "So her parents just convinced her to stay in the interiors of the edifice." He was then quick to change the subject: "So can you guys wait a few?"

"Well, we really have to hurry, though," Hermione interjected. "Has she been in there long?"

"Hang on, let me see if they're almost done." With that, he leaned close to the door. Apparently, it was ajar, since it opened effortlessly. Zack peeked in, just enough to hear if there was anything going on inside. The trio approached the door, their natural curiosity taking over. They mostly overheard mumbles at first, but then, they clearly heard Siliana's voice rise dangerously.

"I do not understand what you want."

"The Alchemist's Potion could be used to cure everyone in Saint Mungo's," he sneered, "and probably save some of the Dark Lord's most recent victims." Siliana was silent for a second, her face cast down, before she answered with a sorrowful whisper.

"I truly feel sorry, professor, but…"

"What's an Alchemist's Potion?" Ron whispered, his voice lower than Siliana's. Hermione immediately shushed him, but the sternness of her voice caught Snape's unwanted attention. Before anyone could react, the black-robed professor rushed to the doorway and caught the four prying Gryffindors.

"Uh, we were just checking if Sil's done, sir," Zack explained. Snape glared at the four, his eyes focusing primarily on Harry. He shifted back to Siliana.

"That'll be all, Miss Aldez," he said sternly. Sil almost rushed out through the door, nearly bumping into the others. "And that'll be ten points from Gryffindor. Now off with you." The five students went on their way, flinching from the sudden slam of Snape's office door.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. Siliana ruffled her hair with meticulous care.

"I am uncertain," she answered. "He was asking some odd questions about some potion I have never heard of."

"What is an Alchemist's Potion, anyway?" Hermione said. "I haven't heard anything close to it in any book I've read." Ron suddenly chuckled.

"Wow, then that has to be a very secret potion if you don't know about it, 'Mione." The comment earned him another death glare, which sent shivers down everybody else's spines.

"We'll find out soon enough about it," Zack said. "Right now, I just wanna get to practice on time."

"What position are you trying for, anyway?" Harry asked after he recovered from Hermione's glare.

"I heard you guys need a Keeper, don't you? Guess I'll try for that," he said. Once they were far enough from Snape's office, Zack leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered audibly: "Say, is it just me, or does Snape have it against Gryffindors?"

"No! Really, you think?" Ron said sarcastically. Then he began to blast away with all the stories he, Harry and Hermione could tell about Snape's grudge with Gryffindor House.

********************

It was three days after the initial Quidditch tryouts, and Harry was still stunned by Zack's performance on the field. In an incredible display of talent, the transfer student awed everyone on the Quidditch field by not letting a single Quaffle get past his goalpost. He was immediately recruited as the new Keeper for the Gryffindor team, complete with a special initiation courtesy of Fred and George.

"I warned you!" joked Harry after Zack gagged with mucus-flavored Peppermint Traps. The Gryffindor Seeker then stepped aside to let Angelina, Katie, and Alicia dump a large barrel of pumpkin juice on the new team member.

Harry was walking down one of the castle corridors after the latest tryout. The Hufflepuffs just got a new Seeker, who seemed rather reluctant of taking the late Cedric Diggory's job. After the Hufflepuffs' turn, the Gryffindor team had a chance to practice. Though Harry was still feeling the adrenalin rush from soaring on his Firebolt, he felt physically exhausted. His rest, however, would have to wait.

Turning a corner, Harry almost ran straight into Cho Chang. He caught his balance in the nick of time, as the startled Ravenclaw Seeker gasped at Harry's sudden appearance.

"Oh! Harry!"

"Sorry if I scared you!" Harry apologized profusely. Cho was catching her breath from the sudden encounter as Harry fully regained his footing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," Cho replied. Harry suddenly felt his stomach tickle just at the sight of her glowing eyes and sweet, albeit small, smile. The increasing lack of a conversation made him all the more uncomfortable.

"Just came back from Quidditch?" she said.

"Yeah," he quickly replied. "What about you? I haven't seen you practicing in a while."

"Well, I," she began. Something in her tone of voice made Harry's uneasiness turn into worry. "I'll be there tomorrow when we practice," she stated. Harry wasn't convinced.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern. His eyes and face echoed his feelings.

"Uh, that is…" she stammered. Harry inched closer to look directly into Cho's face. When he saw her eyes redden and moisten with tears, his heart sank to his feet. The Ravenclaw Seeker's lips curled and opened into a mournful sob when her tears finally overflowed.

"I miss him so much, Harry!" she cried, covering her face with her hands. "Every night, I dream that he'll just soar into my window on his broom, and take me away under the stars…" She stops momentarily to weep. "But then it ends, and I'm left standing on his grave…"

Harry, for once, was at a total loss. Cho's tears drowned his soul in agony, and her sobs pierced deep into his aching heart. Memories of the fateful night came rushing back, blasting him awash with guilt. "Cho, I…"

Harry couldn't finish his statement. He suddenly finds that Cho had buried her face into his shoulder, her hands cupped on his chest. As her warm tears soaked his shoulder, his heart nearly burst with the rising anguish and added excitement. His mind raced, transfixed with his current predicament. Cho Chang, the lavish Ravenclaw Seeker, and the object of his utmost affection, was hugging him. And all Harry could do was hug her back.

"I'm so sorry, Cho," Harry whispered into her ear with utmost gentleness. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. Cedric would be alive if it weren't for me wanting to share the Triwizard prize."

Cho's tears suddenly dwindled. She withdrew her face from Harry's shoulder and glued her eyes to his emerald ones. Harry was instantly petrified, as if stared down by a medusa or a basilisk. He felt the oddest sensation in his lips, which almost begged him to make contact with hers on the spot.

"Don't," she said, trying to hold back her tears, "don't say that, Harry. If anyone is to blame, it's the Dark Lord. It wasn't your fault." Harry still couldn't respond. "I blamed you, at first, but I realized I was just trying to empty my own grief. Cedric valued you, Harry. He wouldn't blame you for something that you didn't have anything to do with. He wouldn't want me to put the blame on you, either. And he'd be right."

Harry just stared at Cho, her soothing words washing away the guilt he'd been carrying for a long time. This was the closest he'd ever get to being given forgiveness from Cedric, he told himself. And coming from her, those words were all the more soothing.

"You have no idea how better that makes me feel, Cho," he finally said. "But still, I just wish I could have done something more."

Cho replied with a faint smile. "Me too, Harry." She closed her eyes as she waved back a few locks of her face. The image made her seem even more beautiful in Harry's eyes. "Can I just ask you one thing?"

Harry's reply was an immediate: "Anything."

"How do you cope with it?" she asked. "What do you do to keep going in so difficult times?"

Harry gave her inquiry a lot of thought. Even he wasn't exactly sure how he'd been able to overcome all the grieving moments he'd had. The Dursleys, the discovery of his magical heritage, his problems in his second year, his confrontations with Voldemort, and now Cedric Diggory's death; he'd been through a lot. Besides his friends, there was one other thing that kept him going.

"I just do," he answered. "I just keep going ahead, one day at a time, getting back up whenever I fall down. That, and the hope that eventually it'll all just work out in the end."

Cho looked thoughtful for a moment. Harry could tell she was deeply pondering his words, and he hoped they would have the same effects hers had on him.

"The mark of a true Gryffindor," she said, smiling. "Thank you, Harry. I'll keep your words close, and hope they work for me, too." Her tears were gone now; replaced with a sweet smile and a soothing sparkle in her ravish eyes. Harry suddenly felt incredibly proud of himself. "Just promise me that if you run into Voldemort again, you'll give him some from me too."

"Will do," Harry sniggered.

"I'd appreciate it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Quidditch practice to attend."

"You weren't planning on going, were you?"

Cho shook her head. "Not really. I thought that being a Seeker again would only make me remember Cedric. I thought I couldn't handle it. But thanks to you, I think I'll manage. It'll be my way of honoring Cedric's memory."

"That's great to hear," Harry said.

"Thanks again, Harry," she replied, "for everything." She then gently placed her hand on Harry's cheek, caressed it, and then kissed it. Harry squirmed, and as Cho walked past him, he blushed redder than Ron's hair. He stroked his cheek, on the spot Cho had kissed it. It still felt warm, and it tingled as Harry caressed it.

"Just remember, Potter," Cho suddenly said, turning around to face Harry, "this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you next time we play." Harry broke from his trance and chuckled at Cho's playful grin.

"That makes two of us," he responded. "Good luck!"

"You too." With that, Cho disappeared into the castle corridors. Harry's eyes followed her until she reared a corner. He turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't walked two steps when he suddenly raised his fist into the air. Unable to contain his excitement, he jumped high and hollered: "YES! WOOHOO!"

Harry practically danced all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. Several students along the way gave him odd looks, but he was too happy to notice or care. His cheek was still tingling from Cho's kiss, and Harry was debating whether this topped his bliss at his last birthday. As he got closer to his destination, the sensation slowly faded, bringing his focus back to reality, though he still felt the butterflies flying around in his stomach. Thankfully, he was fully aware of his surroundings by the time he reached the Transfiguration classroom. Just around the corner, he overheard Malfoy's snide voice.

"It's about time I met up with you again," the Slytherin remarked. Harry was tempted to turn the corner and confront Malfoy, but he concluded that this might not be his business. He was going to simply pass on and keep focusing on his tingling cheek, when the next voice he heard stopped him.

"What is it that you wish, Malfoy?" asked Siliana. Harry detected no concern in her voice, but rather a hint of annoyance.

"I've noticed that you're quite fond of oh-so-great Potter and his friends," Malfoy began. Harry snuck a peek through the corner. Sil had her back towards Harry. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in front of her.

"That is true. But as far as I understand it, that is none of your concern."

"It is, because it means trouble for you," Malfoy replied. He took a step forward towards Sil. Harry had to force himself from interfering and halting the conversation. "Potter and his lapdogs are dangerous to be friends with. There hasn't been a single year in which the lot of them hasn't gotten into serious trouble."

"If you are referring to the incident with the Philosopher's Stone, the battle in the Chamber of Secrets, the escape of Sirius Black, and the death in the Triwizard Tournament, along with the fact that Harry is a Parseltounge, then I should tell you that I know all about those," Siliana said. The remark came unexpected to both Harry and Draco, as they unknowingly mimicked each other when they let their mouths hang. The same question Malfoy asked next echoed in Harry's mind.

"How do you know all that?"

"I read the _Daily Prophet_," she replied. "That, and as you would well know, gossip travels fast among teenagers." Mafloy just stared at her for a few seconds before continuing.

"So you know about how dangerous being around him is, and you don't care?" Harry was almost shocked to notice a hint of worry in Draco's voice.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am quite sure that nothing will happen to me, or to Harry and his friends." Malfoy's face became a cross between worry and malice.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," he said. The statement had an immediate effect on the spying Harry. Resolute, he stepped out from the corner and approached Draco. He stopped, standing just in front and to the right of Siliana.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" he asked, letting his hand come close to his wand. Draco sneered, locking his glaring eyes onto Harry's. Crabbe and Goyle flanked the two Gryffindors.

"It means exactly what it sounds like, Potter," Draco spat. "You've gotten into trouble the last four years, so what makes you think you won't have any in this one?"

"Why do you ask?" retorted Harry. "Know something we don't, perhaps something your father told you?"

Draco approached Harry until they were only inches apart. The Slytherin's glare reached past Harry's glasses with a cold, calculating hatred. Harry saw that Draco had inherited his father's malicious eyes. And Harry clearly remembered Lucius Malfoy's gaze as a shadow of the Dark Lord's black glare.

"Don't… EVER… speak about my father in that tone, Potter," Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle inched closer, flexing their knuckles, but Harry continued to stare down Malfoy with all his will. Siliana stood back as the two burly Slytherins moved past her and closer to Harry.

"Do I detect fear in that comment?" Harry wryly commented. Draco's glare stiffened, and his lips curled in anger. After a few seconds, though, he finally stepped back.

"We'll see who's afraid in the long run," he said, grinning. Crabbe and Goyle also stood down. Siliana hung her head, breathing a sigh of relief. Wordlessly, Draco swept past Harry, purposely crashing his shoulder into the Gryffindor's. He nearly missed Siliana, but he suddenly stopped as he passed next to her. The girl watched as Draco's eyes snapped open and focused on the side of her face.

"What?" he murmured. "What's wrong with your…" Almost transfixed, Harry stared in shock as Malfoy reached up and gently placed his hand on Sil's cheek and tried to move a flock of hair from her ear. Horrified, the girl's response was immediate.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?" she screamed. The slap she gave Draco was half of her sudden, but expected, reaction.

The unexpected half was that Malfoy was sent flying a few feet past Harry, Crabbe and Goyle, until he skidded to a painful halt on the corridor floor.

Sil stood still, her hand still outstretched, her breathing deep and audible. The other three students were utterly stunned. Harry, through his alarm, overheard Sil whisper: "Oh, no…" After what seemed like hours, Harry finally broke from his stupor. He quickly caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle, rushing forward, attempting to grab Sil. Harry instinctively reached for his wand and aimed it at the two grunts, just as Sil took a step back.

"Stop!" Malfoy's voice suddenly boomed. The fight stopped before it had begun, as Harry, Sil, Crabbe and Goyle looked back to the recovering Draco. The Slytherin Seeker clumsily stood up, massaging his cheek and bruised shoulder. The four male students stared back and forth at each other, exchanging silent threats and remarks. Finally, with a brash swing of his cloak, Draco turned around and left. Bewildered, Crabbe and Goyle followed.

"Good riddance," said Harry, tucking in his wand. He started towards Siliana as she relaxed. "Are you ok?"

Siliana took a deep breath. "Yes, I am fine, thank you."

Harry couldn't help but ask: "How'd you do that? You just sent Malfoy…" he stopped momentarily to find the right word: "flying!" Sil sighed as Harry waited for her reply. He could tell she was shaken, and he attributed it to Draco's intrusion on her privacy.

"It is an empowering charm taught for self-defense," she quickly explained. Harry curiously noted that it took her a few seconds to continue. "It channels magical energy to increase your strength. As you saw, it is quite effective."

"You sound nervous," Harry said. "What is it?" Again, Sil took a few seconds to reply.

"I am sorry. Use of that spell is very regulated. And I have violated the rule about he usage of magic outside of class, so…" Harry couldn't help but notice that her speech was noticeably quicker than usual, even if he'd only known her for a week. Something about her statement didn't seem right.

"You know, it's ok if you want to tell me the truth," he said, politely making it known that he did not believe her at all. Siliana closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, then exhaled. She moved her head away from Harry's sight, staring instead towards the paintings in the hallway.

"I would prefer it if you did not inquire further." Her tone of voice was low, yet honest. Harry concluded that he had struck a soft spot. Though still curious as to why she would lie, he was beginning to understand that she probably had a personal reason. Sil then returned her sight towards Harry, this time wearing a weak smile on her face. "And as I am sure you are quite familiar with, we all have our own secrets, do we not?" Harry had to admit she had a point.

"Ok, fine," interrupted Harry, shrugging in a reluctant acceptance. Having Sil anxious was not going to help her or anyone else, plus he had to admit that he was impressed by her performance. "He had that coming for a long time, anyway." Though still shaken, Harry's comment relaxed Sil.

"I thought as much," she said, her smile growing a bit stronger.

"And it's not as if the no magic rule isn't broken every odd day or so," added Harry. "But what's that about that spell being restricted?"

"Oh, that," Sil began. She sighed once more, leaving Harry to again wait a bit longer than usual for her reply. "Though useful, such a spell can be dangerous. Apply too much magical energy, and the caster might either severely hurt himself or whoever he or she hits."

"That makes sense," Harry said. "Well, I'm heading to the tower. You coming along?"

"Yes," she answered. They both followed the corridors back to the Gryffindor tower. Once they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Sil stopped.

"Harry? May I just ask one thing?"

"Hn?" Harry mumbled, stopping and turning to face the blonde girl. "Sure."

"Though I imagine you will undoubtedly tell Ronald and Hermione about what happened, could I ask you not to divulge it to anyone else? If the professors find out I used the strengthening charm, it would probably be detrimental to the whole house."

Harry wasn't all that surprised by Sil's request. In fact, he felt glad that she was honest in recognizing he would tell Ron and Hermione, since that was the first thing on his mind. He also felt glad that she was showing concern for Gryffindor House's well being. He smiled, and then nodded.

*****************

It had not expected to regain its strength so quickly. After its second separation from its Master, and the subsequent struggle against the vortex and the energy barrier, it perceived that it had lost much of its former power. Though less than complete, it now had enough power to attract a new bearer; a new fool who would carry it and help it return to the hand of its Master. Almost two weeks had gone by since it arrived on this strange world, and no one had noticed its presence yet. But once before, it had waited five centuries for a new owner. Eleven days were inconsequential. It would wait as long as it needed for a new bearer.

It would not have to wait long.

Close by, it could sense three humans approaching its position. Though they were too far away to catch their attention, it could sense the taint of darkness on them, especially on the one it perceived to be the leader.

"I can't bloody believe that girl did this to me," the leader said. It could sense the anger from the leader's statement.

"How'd she do that?" one of the other two asked.

"Damned if I know," the leader spat. "It must be a charm she got from her other school."

It sensed that these three would probably not be good bearers. The leader, though inclined to the dark arts, craved too much power. The power it would give him would be dangerous, even for itself. The other two were nothing more than glorified apes. They would be easy to bend to its will, but they would probably go mad, just as the slimy creature had done so hundreds of years ago. In the end, like the creature, they would hide it from others, and from its Master.

"She'll get hers soon enough," the leader said. "She and that other bloody transfer. They'll suffer, just like Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood will."

It then perceived another human, approaching from the opposite direction. This one was different from the other three. Though less powerful than the dark leader, this human had a sharper mind than the other two monkeys that claimed to be of the race of Men. And this one was not touched by the darkness, unlike the leader.

"Heh," the leader laughed. "Look who it is." It sensed as the three humans approached the fourth one. Though it could not determine the cause, it did perceive that the lone human began running away from the others, conveniently headed towards its position. "Time to blow off some steam," the leader said. As the target human got closer, it was able to probe more of the child's thoughts. From what it perceived, it concluded that this one had the potential to be great.

Those were the very traits that would allow it to consume this human.

"Impedimenta!" the leader shouted. It felt as the fourth human suddenly collapsed in a heap, only a few inches from its position. It then perceived the laughter coming from the dark trio as they returned to wherever they had come from.

"Ugh," the human moaned. "Can't… move." It perceived that the human had been placed under a strong curse, and although the child had the knowledge to unbind it, it knew that the human would be unable to do so without help.

If it could laugh, then the whole land would have heard its cackle.

Reaching out with its power, it easily dispelled the body-binding curse from the small human. It sensed the being's surprise as the spell's effects wore off. All it had to do was make this pawn move forward just a few inches.

"What's this?" The human reached out and carefully grabbed it. The deed was done, and it had just obtained a new bearer. Now it was one step closer to returning to the hand of its Master. Bursting with malicious glee, it let the human examine it.

"What a nice ring."


	5. Quidditch Oddities

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 5: Quidditch Oddities

Time passed quicker than any of the students had anticipated. It seemed as if they were each attached to a broken Time Turner that sped up time. Before Harry and his friends knew it, Halloween had come and gone, and the first game of the Quidditch season was almost upon them. The players were training harder than ever, especially the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, since they were playing the opening game. Harry's especially intense practice sessions were paying off, as now he had no trouble catching the Golden Snitch even in the worst weather conditions. Fred and George were having a blast knocking the Bludgers around, and the girls were devising some new, impressive Chaser techniques. Zack was proving to be an excellent addition to the team, as his Keeper skills were more miraculous than anything.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's got wings hidden under his uniform," Harry told Ron once during breakfast. Like Harry, he was anxious to see what the new student had in store for the Slytherins.

"Maybe it's like that spell you told us Sil used to knock Malfoy flat!" Ron replied. Hermione let an audible humph escape from her mouth.

"Which reminds me, I did some research, and couldn't find any charm that fit the description she gave you, Harry," she said in a natural tone. Ron shrugged as he faced his friend.

"So maybe it's in a Spanish book you haven't seen, 'Mione," he said. "Why are you so suspicious of Zack and Sil, anyway? It's not like they're spies or anything."

"Something about them doesn't just feel right, okay?" she said, losing her temper. Harry rolled his eyes. Lately, Ron and Hermione were bickering every chance they got. Sometimes things got out of hand, and it was up to Harry and anyone else present to calm the situation down.

"Look, you two," Harry interrupted, wishing to halt the argument before it got out of hand, "while I agree that I was surprised by Sil's strength, they haven't done anything else to implicate them in anything serious, alright?" Ron and Hermione fell silent for a few moments. Ron eventually nodded, but Hermione still looked skeptical.

"What about that Alchemist's Potion?" she said.

"Snape-related. Doesn't count," answered Ron.

"It does, because I've never heard of it either."

"Then go ask Professor Binns!"

"That's easy for you to say, Ronald Weasley! The OWLs are just getting closer, and you haven't done anything to prepare, while I, on the other hand, have been studying for them and for my classes, while at the same time doing research on that potion and that spell just in case they'll be used against Harry's life as in other years!"

Harry sighed and hung his head. The bickering would continue for a while, so he resolved to ignore the conversation as he grabbed a piece of turkey bacon.

The day before the big opening game, Harry, Ron and Zack were in the Gryffindor common room, doing their Divination homework. The transfer student had gotten extra work when he got caught joking about self-fulfilling prophecies and the subtleties of seeing the future.

"Are you sure this works?"

"Trust us," Harry told Zack. "Just make up some grim death predictions, and Professor Trelawney'll give you full marks."

"It's been tested and certified over a dozen times, and it's yet to fail us," Ron said. He jotted down a few scribbles in his parchment. "Ok, so let's see. Next week, I'll break my neck after slipping down the stairs."

"Make it more dramatic," said Harry. "As for me, I'll get my head knocked off by a cursed Bludger in tomorrow's game."

"Ouch," grimaced Zack. "In my case, I'll be eaten alive by spiders after wandering into the Forbidden Forest." He immediately realized the mistake of his statement, as Ron stopped writing and fixed his empty eyes at him. The now pale redheaded Gryffindor shivered in phobic terror. "Oops, sorry 'bout that!" Zack scratched out a few words in his parchment and wrote over the marks. "Make that beaten to death by the Whomping Willow." Ron's color started to return to his face.

"Much better," Harry said, choking a laugh. "Say, how'd you know there were spiders on the Forest?" Zack gave his fellow team member a quizzical look.

"I didn't," he answered. "You mean there really are big spiders in there?"

"I'll fill you in later, unless you want Ron to suffer another panic attack," answered Harry. Zack couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Lockhart," Ron said. Zack was about to respond when the door to the common room slid open.

"I found it!" bellowed Hermione. She rushed past the armchairs and joined the three boys near the windowsill. "I finally know what it is!"

"Know what is?" inquired Harry. Hermione sat down next to Ron and pulled out a large book from her pack.

"The Alchemist's Potion!" she answered enthusiastically. "It took me a while, but I finally got it!" Hermione looked positively radiant. Harry knew she always got ecstatic every time she figured out some deep mystery or complicated problem.

"Where did you get that book?" Zack asked. Harry and Ron braced themselves for the ensuing lecture.

"Well, I talked to Professor Binns, like Ron said," she began, smiling at Ron as she did so. "He didn't tell me anything about the potion; said it was just a myth. He did, however, tell me that I could find more information in this book." She then placed the giant tome in the center of the table, flattening the parchments with Harry, Ron and Zack's homework.

"_Mythical Magical Snippets_?" Ron read aloud.

"It says here that the Alchemist's Potion was supposed to be a legendary elixir that could cure any magical and physical ailment from whoever drank it. Apparently, it could heal people that were near the brink of death. It's also believed to be a weaker version of the Elixir of Life, since it'll restore a person's youth for a limited time."

The other three students let the facts sink in slowly. From the looks on their faces, Harry could tell Ron and Zack were as interested as he was on this cure-all potion.

"So why does nobody know about such a miraculous potion?" Harry asked his friend. Hermione opened the book and flipped through several pages before stopping near the middle.

"The problem with this potion is that the most important ingredient doesn't exist," she said, pointing to a paragraph in the page. "The alchemists that developed the closest version of the real potion said that they needed the blood of a Royal Elf to complete it."

"Royal Elf?" Ron asked. "Is that like a king or queen of the House-Elves?"

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione answered. "There's no royalty involved. It says here that a Royal Elf is the pinnacle of an extinct race of humanoid elves, very similar to people, but with tremendous magical powers. They were renown for their beauty, fairness, and above all, wisdom. Historians say that these elves were highly attuned to the natural world around them, and that they were immortal. Royal Elves in particular were considered to be gifts from the gods because of their enhanced senses among their brethren."

Harry and Ron leaned closer to the book to inspect the facts. On the page, a picture of a human, clad in red and white tunics, with long, shining blonde hair, stood out against the words on the text. The only real difference that this elf had with a normal human was that, like the House-Elves, this one had sharp, pointed ears. The most distinctive feature of this elf, however, was that just its fair image exhumed an incredible aura of wisdom. Zack leaned in to have a closer look, though he didn't look as impressed by the drawing.

"So what happened to them?" he asked. Hermione shifted her gaze towards the transfer student.

"Nobody knows," she answered. "Apparently they just disappeared into thin air. It's not even certain if they were real or if they were just the product of legends and myths."

Harry, Ron, and Zack leaned back into their chairs. Hermione closed the book and placed it back into her bag.

"So now we know what the Alchemist's Potion actually is," Harry said. "Now the question is, why does Snape want it?"

"And what does Siliana have to do with it?" Hermione added. She kept her eyes glued onto Zack.

"What are looking at me for? You're the smart and intelligent one, remember?" he said, shrugging. "I mean, look at the snapshot. Sil's blonde, fair, and attractive, so what more do you need? She's an elf!"

The trio's reaction to Zack's comment was just like all their others. Harry and Ron chuckled audibly, and even Hermione couldn't contain a quick fit of giggles.

"No, seriously," said Hermione after she stopped laughing, "why would Snape be after a potion that doesn't exist?"

"We can figure it out later," Ron said, catching his breath. "Right now we've got to finish the homework. Tomorrow's the big game, and I can't wait to see Gryffindor beat the snot out of those bloody Slytherins." Ron's statement earned him a look of surprise from Hermione. The students resumed their work shortly after and, in what was considered record time, finished it before ten. By the stroke of midnight, the four students were sound asleep.

********************

"C'mon, Zack, wake up!" Harry nudged Zack once again. The brown-haired transfer student tossed in his bed, but did not wake up. When Harry nudged him again, Zack emitted a loud snore that almost woke up the rest of the Gryffindors before burying himself in his sheets. "It's no use," Harry said, throwing up his arms. "It's as if he's been hit with a Bewitched Sleep."

"Guess even Quidditch won't come between this so-called Keeper and his sleep," sniggered Ron. "Let me try a more effective method." Grinning like a maniac, he pulled out his wand and waved it over Zack's head. "_Aqua Fontana_!" A shot of water leaked out of Ron's wand and landed on Zack's head. His ensuing scream woke up the whole Gryffindor house, as well as some of the Hufflepuffs.

"What the heck was that for?" Zack bellowed. Ron, laughing as hard as Harry, put his wand back into his pajamas.

"Next time, do try and wake up earlier, or when somebody asks nicely," said Ron, still chuckling.

"And next time, try to douse me with HOTTER water!" Zack replied, leaping out of bed. As the other Gryffindors mumbled their complaints, the three students changed clothes and headed down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. The three realized that they were awake far earlier than usual, since the only other people in the room were a handful of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"What happened to you?" asked Siliana. She and Hermione were already sitting in the Gryffindor table, along with Ginny, Alicia, Neville, Katie, and Angelina. Sil pointed at Zack's hair.

"These two jokers poured freezing water on me," he replied as he passed his hand through his scalp. The hand came out drenched.

"Oh, so that was the girly, blood-curdling scream that woke everyone up!" Ginny quipped. Zack growled in anger, while the others laughed some more. Hermione's chuckles echoed the most.

"You're awfully cheery today, 'Mione," Ron quipped as he sat opposite to her.

"She's just happy she figured out the latest deadly mystery," Harry added, grabbing a piece of toast. Zack, still fuming, sat next to Harry.

"Well, that, and the fact that it's a sure win for Gryffindor this year," Hermione answered. At that moment, Fred and George showed up from almost nowhere. Fred placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, while George fully leaned on Zack's head.

"Well, with two gorgeous Beaters like us, the most beautiful Chasers that have ever graced the Quidditch field, the best damn Seeker ever, and, well, this guy…" George trailed off, nudging Zack. Siliana's face was etched in worry as Zack's contorted with rage.

"Don't let it get to you," Katie told Zack. "They're just being themselves." The brown haired transfer student humphed as he swiveled his head to the side, making George lose his footing.

"Do be careful, Zack," Siliana said. "We wish for the team to be complete in order to ensure victory." As he regained his footing, George made a clumsy yet expressive bow.

"Why, thank you for your concern, milady," George said, mimicking Siliana's speech. Sil chuckled, while the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Please stop," she said, "you almost make me feel like a princess." As the group smiled, Harry found that Zack gagged on his pumpkin juice.

"You alright?" Neville asked while Harry patted the Keeper's back. Zack coughed, but he seemed fine.

"Oh, don't worry about Lockhart, here," Ron said. "He's more than ready to kick some Slytherin butt."

"Yeah!" cheered the girls. Harry took the opportunity to sneak a glance at the Slytherin table. Under the green white banners, only about a dozen or so students were present, most of them part of their respective Quidditch team. Montague, one of the Chasers, was wolfing down a banana, while Derrick stared blankly at no particular place. Malfoy, on the other hand, was cradling his brand new Nimbus 2002 broom. It was apparent that his father wanted him to try and upstage Harry yet again. Given the vast wealth the Malfoys owned, he thus bought the blonde Slytherin the latest broom in the market. When Draco caught Harry's gaze, he proudly displayed his new broom with a devilish sneer.

"Yeah, Malfoy, show us your new sex toy!" Ron yelled. Apparently, Harry thought, the news of Zack's comment about Malfoy's romantic preference had spread around school, because every student in the Great Hall replied with brutal laughter. Even some of the Slytherins had joined in the cackling. Draco, beet red up to his ears, was not amused. Grabbing an apple from one of the food baskets, he lobbed it with all his might towards the Gryffindors. Being a Seeker instead of a Chaser, his aim was less than accurate, and instead of reaching Ron, the apple almost hit Ginny. Zack's Keeper reflexes sprung into action as he caught the apple in midair with one hand.

"Temper, temper, _mon capitaine_," Zack joked, volleying the apple up and down. Draco, fuming, sat up from his seat. The rest of his teammates followed, and they made their way towards the door at the back of the chamber.

"We'll see who laughs last at the field," Draco yelled out to the Gryffindors. Sweeping his cloak as he turned, he exited the Great Hall, with his teammates following. The laughter in the Hall eventually died down.

"Seriously, though," Ginny began, "you better be careful, Harry. I read that Malfoy's new broom might be a match for your Firebolt."

"But it's the skill that counts," Neville countered, "and Harry's got more than that to spare!"

The other Gryffindors nodded in agreement, with an added: "Amen!" from Siliana. Fred and George followed suit by raising their pumpkin juice cups high into the air.

"A toast," they began as the others mimicked the twins, "to the best damn team this school has ever seen." Loud cheers rose from the Gryffindor table. "May it beat the crap out of the snakes!"

"Hear, hear!" the others bellowed, shouting their approval. Everyone clashed their cups together and drank the juice in unison.

*******************

From inside the lockers, Harry and his teammates could hear the noise in the stadium growing rapidly. By the time they were all ready, they knew, from the amount of noise coming from the stands, that they had a full audience for the opening game of the season.

"Feeling nervous?" Harry asked Zack. The transfer student had been adjusting his gloves for some time already. He seemed comfortable enough with his red Quidditch robes, though Alicia had commented that they looked a bit baggy.

"Not really, it's just that these gloves feel smaller than before," he answered. Harry took a look at his own gloves. The dragon hide glittered in the faint light that entered through the wooden gate. "Those are mighty cool gloves, Harry. Wanna trade?" Zack inquired.

"Not on your life," Harry replied with a grin. Zack chuckled as he gave his gloves a final tug. The gate opened, and the roar of the crowd rushed through, sending chills of excitement down Harry's spine. It had been too long since he'd played, he thought.

"Showtime," Zack chirped.

"Mount your brooms," Angelina ordered. The team obeyed in unison and flew out into the open field. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the rushing air all around him. He sensed as all his worries and concerns about everything simply wash away with the wind. The cheering crowd played as a melody to Harry's ears. He was back in his natural environment, and he felt better than ever.

The team flew up to midfield, where the green-clad Slytherin team met them face to face. Draco scoffed as he approached and faced down Harry. The Gryffindor Seeker returned the glare. All the other students mimicked the Seekers, each one taunting his respective rival. Fred and George cracked their knuckles at the two Slytherin Beaters, the girls sent fierce looks at the other Chasers, and Zack made some rather inappropriate hand signals to his bewildered counterpart. Tensions rose, but referee Madam Hooch did not give anybody the chance to escalate matters. She set her umpire goggles in place, and flew up in between the two teams.

"Listen up. I want a good clean match," she said, gazing particularly at the Slytherins. The gesture drew some boos from the Slytherin crowd. "Everyone, shake hands, and take your places."

It took a while before the teams finally obeyed the first of Madam Hooch's latest commands. Full of hesitation, the team members approached each other and shook hands. Draco and Harry were the last to do so, and as they did, each one kept adding pressure, neither letting go nor even flinching. They finally dislodged when they heard the Slytherin Keeper wince. Apparently, he and Zack also had a hand-gripping contest, one that Zack won.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," he said, grinning evilly. With one last contemptuous look, Harry and Draco each took their places.

"It's a fine day to begin the first game of the new Quidditch season!" As usual, Lee Jordan was announcing the Quidditch games. "The players take their places – Madam Hooch prepares to release the Bludgers, and there they go, blasting around and looking for a player to smash into! Next she lets the Golden Snitch go. And now comes the Quaffle – she throws it – there's the whistle, and they're off! Katie Bell rushes for the Quaffle – and she narrowly gets it from Warrington! Wow! Look at her go! Gryffindor's been practicing for this. She dodges past Pucey – barely missed that Bludger – she's at the goal – Bletchley can't make it! Gryffindor scores!"

The Gryffindor section erupted into applause, as the Slytherins booed the opposing team and cheered theirs on. Harry gave himself a moment to clap before resuming his constant lookout for the Snitch.

"Slytherin's Quaffle now – Montague takes it – pass to Pucey – oh, a narrow Bludger miss! The Weasley twins wasted no time! Pass to Warrington – back to Pucey – Angelina misses the steal – Montague takes it – he takes the shot – nice catch by Lockhart! Oh, Montague's not happy about that one folks… but then again, Slytherins're never happy…"

"Don't start this again, Jordan!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed over the stadium.

"Oops, sorry Professor."

Harry continued scanning the field for the elusive Snitch, his attention wavering only on the few occasions that he had to avoid the Bludgers Bole and Derrick knocked his way. The thrill of the hunt heightened his sight almost naturally. From his vantage point high at the top of the Quidditch arena, Harry searched every inch of the playing field for the game's major prize. From time to time, he let his gaze quickly slip to Draco's position, making sure that the opposing Seeker hadn't already spotted the Snitch. Harry's strategy worked when he suddenly witnessed Draco zoom from his vantage point and join the fray. The Firebolt responded instantly, and Harry rushed to race Draco for the Snitch.

"Took you long enough, Potter!"

Harry did not bother to waste any breath on Draco. Instead, he was busy making sure he was trailing the other Seeker perfectly, as well as discerning where the Snitch was, exactly. He didn't notice as the crowd cheered again when Alicia scored another goal and when Zack foiled Montague's second goal attempt. Draco dove dangerously close to the ground, with Harry in close pursuit. The Slytherin Seeker pulled a number of harrowing turns, some of which made Harry somewhat skeptical about whether they were really following the Snitch.

"Nice try, Malfoy!" Harry concluded, as he pulled away from Draco, who was leading them straight into the rafter walls. Malfoy gave Harry a wicked grin as he pulled up back towards his vantage point.

"A devious play of the Wronski Defensive Feint by the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy! I expected no less from a Slytherin, but…"

"JORDAN!"

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle – look at her go! Rushes past Warrington, and – ooh! A nasty tackle by Pucey!" The Slytherins cheered the maneuver, as the Gryffindors rebuked it. "Pucey avoids a Bludger thrown by one of the Weasley twins – can't tell who – passes it to Montague – he's desperate to get a goal here, folks! Flies past Spinnet and Bell – there's the shot – and Lockhart catches it again! This Keeper is on a roll, ladies and gentlemen! Montague's not too happy about it. He calls for Bole, and – wait! He takes Bole's Beater bat and waits for a Bludger – he's pulling Marcus Flint's move! He's chucking a Bludger to Lockhart, and – OW, that HAD to hurt!"

Even Harry had to look to his team's goalpost as Lee Jordan's awe reverberated throughout the stadium. Time seemed to grind to a halt as Harry pictured the same scene occurring on his very first Quidditch game. Montague gloated with pride as the Bludger knocked Zack over the head. The Keeper had instinctively covered his face with both his arms, but the defense wasn't enough to reduce the force of the blow. The Gryffindor crowd avidly booed Montague, and Harry noticed Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Siliana were booing the strongest. Harry expected Zack to fall flat on his broom and pass out.

That was precisely what did not happen.

As time seemed to return to normal again, everyone on the field witnessed as Zack, with one arm still over his face, reached out and grasped the offending Bludger. Astonishingly, the hyperactive iron ball was helplessly pacified in the Keeper's grasp.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, folks! Lockhart is GRABBING a Bludger!"

As he slowly lowered his defensive arm, Zack dragged his other arm forward, Bludger still in tow.

"You son of a…" he cursed, "that actually hurt!" His face, fully visible now, sported a reddened cheek and a bleeding nose, but other than that, Zack seemed fine. Nobody in the stadium knew how to react to the Keeper's resistance. Even Harry was unfazed when the Golden Snitch flew right past his eyesight. To the crowd's shock, Zack then reared back and, with a loud, angry roar, lobbed the Bludger right back at Montague. The Chaser, still shocked from the whole sight, was unable to dodge the uncannily accurate ball as it slammed into his stomach. Montague doubled over in pain, one hand on his Nimbus 2001, the other clutching his ribcage.

"Yippy ki yay, _hijo de perra_!" Zack spat, giving Montague the finger. The shock broken, the whole Gryffindor crowd erupted into a thunderous cheer, which easily drowned out the weak boos that came from the Slytherin section.

"I don't care how he's still standing, folks; that was FANTASTIC!" Jordan broadcast.

"Way cool!" Ron and Neville yelled out. The two of them, along with Sil and Ginny, were immediately on their feet, cheering Zack's astonishing maneuver.

"I never knew he had that much stamina in him!" replied Siliana. Ron nudged Hermione, who was still sitting and staring in shock.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"An iron ball to the face, and he's still standing?" she whispered. Nobody seemed to pay her any heed, though, as Zack breathed deep and slowly regained his position. This time, though, he seemed dazed.

"I've never seen anything like that, people! This Keeper's all about the game!" Jordan kept yelling. The crowd slowly settled back down, and the game continued. Harry had just about started his lookout again, when he immediately noticed the unmistakable golden sparkle of the Snitch. The Firebolt rushed at his silent command, and Harry soared to ensure his team's victory.

"Look!" Ginny began, "Harry's seen the Snitch!"

"Are you certain?" Siliana asked her through the crowd's ovations. "He could be trying to mislead Malfoy."

"No way!" Ron interjected. "If Harry's moving, then he's going for the Snitch!" All five students then began rooting for Harry with even more enthusiasm.

The first few seconds of chasing the Snitch turned out to be relatively easy for Harry. Though the Snitch was buzzing around as erratic as ever, the lack of pursuant Bludgers and Malfoy's distractions allowed him a moment of reprieve; a few seconds to see if the Snitch was following any sort of pattern he could anticipate. It was in these brief instants that Harry observed that the golden glow of the Snitch had dwindled. At first, he wondered if Madam Hooch was slacking off on her job in keeping the Snitch clean and bright. By the time he considered that something might be amiss, Malfoy intentionally bumped into him and joined in the race for the Golden Snitch.

There was no exchange of words. Glances between the players were few and far in between. The crowd's uproar dissolved into nothingness. The world seemed to dissipate around the two Seekers, as their concentration turned solely on the capture of the coveted Snitch.

The competition between them turned out to be fiercer than Harry had anticipated. Apparently, he thought, Malfoy had been practicing his Seeker skills just as much as he had. Aside from the occasional mutual bumps, they were both utterly absorbed into the single task of catching the tiny ball. Both Seekers were slowly getting closer to the Snitch, even as the golden, winged sphere began buzzing around even more erratically. Synchronized, they outstretched their arms, closing in on the prize.

"They're neck to neck!" Jordan yelled out over the enchanted microphone. "This is going to be a really close one!"

For a brief instant, Harry almost doubted that he could catch the Snitch before Malfoy could. He cast the thought aside immediately, knowing that its mere presence could cost him his house's victory. His determination doubled, and he took the lead. Draco, thanks to his Nimbus 2002, caught back up with Harry. With equally powerful brooms, the absence of luck, and the lack of interference from other players, the outcome of the game would be decided by one factor alone: pure, innate skill.

While Malfoy had become an avid Quidditch player, Harry had Quidditch running through his blood.

With one final burst of speed, Harry reached out and grasped the Golden Snitch. Malfoy watched in horror as Harry flew to a stop with the tiny sphere in hand. As the world slowly came back into place, Harry paid no heed to the fact that the Snitch felt cold to the touch, much unlike the gentle warmth it exhumed generally.

"He did it!" Jordan yelled amid the chaotically loud stands. "Harry Potter catches the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor is awarded one hundred and fifty points, and defeats Slytherin in an astounding score of one hundred and seventy points to nothing!" After the last comment, the Gryffindors cheered even more as the Slytherins hissed. Harry began waving at the Gryffindor crowd, displaying the Snitch atop his open palm as he slowly descended to the field ground, landing near his team's goalpost. The exhilaration gradually dissipated from his being, and it was then that he curiously noted that the cold aura the Snitch was exhuming had enveloped half of his arm. As he lowered it, a horrible sight greeted him.

Everything past his elbow had been turned to solid stone. And as he stared, he saw as the petrified skin gradually spread to totally envelop his arm. Lacking a wand, Harry did the only sensible thing that he could do in such a short time.

He yelled.

******************

Out of the deafening cheers, Zack overheard Harry's fearful holler. He zoomed down from his position, and dismounted from his broom a few feet before it touched down. An instant later, he was forcing Harry to take a seat on the ground. Surprised to find Dumbledore already at his side, Zack knelt down near the headmaster.

"What the heck is this?" Zack yelled out. The Keeper was doing his best to keep Harry from standing back up and giving in to his understandable, but ultimately counterproductive, panic.

"The Snitch!" Harry hollered. "Something's wrong with the Snitch!" Zack examined Harry's stone fist, which was totally clenched around the Golden Snitch.

"I can't get to it, Harry!" Zack said, watching in horror as the stone began spreading from Harry's arm to all his lower body. The Keeper raised his sight, observing that Professor McGonagall and, surprisingly, Professor Snape were racing towards their position. Madam Hooch soon approached, and did her best to keep the other Gryffindor team members from getting right on top of Harry. Everyone's faces were etched with worry and concern.

"Quick! Try a counter-curse!"

"Which one?" Zack asked, taking out his wand.

"Any! Just try and hold whatever this curse is!" Harry was noticeably getting more agitated every passing second, as the curse covered his chest and began to flow into his legs. Zack pointed his wand at Harry and aimed as he chanted the spell.

"_Finite Incantatum_!" Zack commanded. His wand glowed, and the light passed from it to Harry's petrified form. The glow surrounded Harry's body, battling against the unknown curse that was consuming him. In the end, the curse won. Harry desperately tried to move as the light dissipated from his body, but his arms and legs were already completely turned to stone.

"Try again!" he screamed in panic. "It's got to work!" Dumbledore took the stand now, aiming his wand and casting the spell again. To his dismay, the result was just slightly different from Zack's attempt. The only distinction was that the curse slowed down. From the rafters, Harry's body was finally starting to look noticeably turned to stone. Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Siliana watched in horror as their friend was being consumed by the curse.

"Something is wrong with Harry! It looks like…" Siliana's eyes spread in horror, just like Ron and Hermione's, as she witnessed Harry's petrified form.

"Whatever it is, we've got to get down there!" Neville said with a look of dread on his face. He searched for the nearest staircase, which ended up being too far for comfort.

"Come on, we'll bust our way through!" said Ginny, as she shoved her way through the crowd on her way to the stairs. Hermione noticed the determined look on Ginny's face as she rather violently pushed past Parvati and dove into the crowd. Ron, who was slightly surprised by his sister's initiative, tried to follow and almost reached Seamus, when Sil's hand caught his shoulder.

"Wait! I believe I have a faster way of getting us down there," she said. Digging into her robes, she pulled out her wand. She then stepped onto the rafters over one of the Gryffindor House banners. "Follow my lead!" Then, to Hermione, Neville and Ron's shock, she jumped.

"I can't breathe!" Harry whispered. His neck had already turned to stone. He desperately kept his head up as the stone crept up to his Adam's apple.

"Mr. Lockhart?" Dumbledore said, the pitch in his voice carrying hints of worry mixed with reluctance. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to do something more drastic."

Zack eyed the headmaster with an utmost look of concern. He cast a nervous glance towards Harry before nodding. "Forgive me, dad," Zack whispered. Before Harry could even begin to comprehend what Zack's statement meant, the transfer student gripped his wand with both hands. He placed it over his now utterly serious face, seemingly drawing upon all his will and concentration. He then aimed his wand straight into Harry's heart. As the stone curse reached Harry's chin, the last thing the Seeker saw before he closed his eyes was as Zack sketched a cross with his wand.

"_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti_… _FINITE INCANTATUM_!"

The stone curse halted in its tracks, and Harry opened his eyes to see that everything below his lips was turned to solid rock.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Aiming her wand at the house banner, Siliana forced the now-enchanted wool to rise as if caught in the wind. The banner reached up to catch her, until it formed itself into a cloth slide thanks to Sil's added weight. She landed not so gracefully on the Quidditch field, but she was quick to come back on her feet. Ron and Hermione gazed in awe, but seeing that Harry was in danger, they decided to follow Sil's crazy stunt. Before Neville even had time to react, the two of them repeated Sil's maneuver, and they soon found themselves sliding down the banner. Sil helped them up as they crashed into the grass, and then they wordlessly ran towards Harry and Zack. Madam Hooch nearly had to hex them on the spot after they insisted on going to see Harry.

"Let them pass," said Dumbledore. "They will do more good by Harry's side."

"As you wish, headmaster." Madam Hooch stepped aside, and Ron, Hermione and Sil rushed to Harry. Hermione gasped as she saw the full effects of whatever curse Harry had been hit with. Ron knelt down opposite to Zack, who stood unmoving, still aiming his wand at Harry's heart. Siliana took a stance next to Zack.

"What happened here?" Hermione said. Harry tried to voice his reply, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a soft gasp.

"The Snitch," Zack strained through clenched teeth. His face told the onlookers that he was devoting all of his willpower to keep the effects of the curse at bay. "Something's wrong with the Snitch…"

"Sabotage?" Siliana wondered out loud.

"What kind of a curse is this?" Ron's eyes raced around Hermione and the professors, expecting an immediate explanation.

"Unknown," Snape said, his voice as neutral and cold as ever. Ron and Hermione had to restrain themselves from scoffing at him.

"This is more than the simple petrify charm," Dumbledore solemnly began.

"But even a basilisk's stare did not turn its victims to stone!" Hermione interjected. Her concern for Harry was the only reason why she did not recoil from the realization that she interrupted the headmaster.

"No it doesn't," he continued. Through his panic, Harry noted that the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was almost nonexistent. Harry, although petrified, still felt a cold shiver run through his spine after the sight.

"Where is our resident Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when we need her?" Ron again yelled out.

"Why are you all so concerned about whatever this curse is?" Snape's sudden comment drew numerous stares his way, as cold as the smile he'd only just produced.

"I knew you were not fond of Harry, professor, but…"

"Severus, now is not the time," cautioned Dumbledore, "nor the place."

"Perhaps, but it is the truth," Snape defended. "Whatever this curse is, we have the cure right here." He then slowly turned his gaze to Siliana.

"She's going to save him?" Hermione asked incredulously, pointing at the girl.

Harry expected the transfer student to voice her objections at the same time. He thought that whatever magic she had been taught besides that strengthening charm, it probably didn't include a miracle. It wasn't until a few moments passed that he and everyone else realized that she was completely silent.

"You cannot be serious, Severus," McGonagall said.

"But unfortunately, it's the only option we have at the moment," Dumbledore countered. Ron, Harry and Hermione were left bewildered. Hermione's suspicions that something was amiss with the two students began to grow on Ron and Harry.

"That is… I mean…" Sil stuttered. "Is there something else that can be done?"

"Perhaps, Miss Aldez," Snape said, "but how long will finding another solution take?"

"Whatever the decision," Zack gasped, "you better hurry! I can't hold this for long!"

Siliana looked from Snape to Zack, then to Harry. The bewildered Seeker's emerald eyes met with Siliana's gray pupils. She was clearly debating something that she held with the utmost care. Finally, she closed her eyes, sighed, and hung her head.

"How much do you need?" she whispered. Snape produced an almost malevolent grin, while McGonagall, suddenly bewildered, began looking back and forth from Snape to Zack and Siliana and back to Snape. Dumbledore's eyes regained their twinkle.

"A few droplets should do," Snape replied. He reached into his robes and produced a small flask. Inside, Ron and Hermione could see a watery yellow liquid. Snape opened the vial and waited for Siliana to do whatever she had planned.

Raising her head back up, Sil carefully removed the hairpin she always wore. Her blonde hair slithered down to her waist with the utmost grace. After it stopped, it made her radiant face seem all the more fair and beautiful. Her concern, however, was focused solely on the hairpin. Grasping the handle of the pin with her right hand, she brought it up right over her open left palm. As the tip of the pin graced her palm, she hesitated for a moment. She then grit her teeth, and lightly stabbed the pin into her hand. Her eyes clenched as a sting of pain raced through her arm. Trembling slightly, she took the hairpin out of her open skin, which oozed with blood. As numerous pairs of eyes wordlessly followed her every move, she put her pin into one of her robe pockets, and then took the transparent flask from Professor's Snape's hand.

"How much does he need?"

"Not much. Just a few sips should do it, if this whole thing is true."

Sil then placed her bleeding hand over the open tip of the flask. She clenched her hand, and slowly, a few drops of crimson emerged from her fist. As her blood fell and mixed with the liquid, the yellow tint morphed into a glowing purple. Siliana then knelt beside Zack, flask in hand, and offered Harry the bottle.

"Drink as much as you can, Harry."

The first few sips flowed down Harry's stone throat without any effort on his part. Gradually, he found that he had to swallow to keep from gagging on the funny-tasting drink. After a few sips, he felt as feeling returned to his lips, and then his chin. As he drank more, he stiffened, even as the weight of stone gradually left his body. The marble dissipated, leaving behind cloth and flesh. Finally, his right arm turned back to normal, and his first reaction was to drop the Golden Snitch, golden once again. Taking audible breaths, he let his worries leave along with the stone.

He was cured.

Zack instantly dropped his wand and started gasping for air. Hermione hugged Harry as Ron clapped his back and made a smile that nearly split his head. Professor McGonagall beamed, and Dumbledore's eyes regained their full twinkle. Sil sighed nervously.

"Well done, Miss Aldez," Snape said callously. Siliana stood back up and faced the Potions Master. "Now, if I may have the leftovers?" he asked as he extended his arm towards her. Zack looked up at the professor with one of the looks Harry usually gave him as well. Siliana took one last look at the potion, and then she did something that would earn her Snape's hatred for a long time.

"You were never meant to have this," she said defiantly. She then turned the flask over, pouring the remaining traces of the potion onto the verdant ground.

"DON'T!" The professor's warning came too late, as the potion mixed with the soil of the Quidditch field. A gentle green mist poured out of the grass as the mysterious potion was lost. Snape's mouth hung in midair as much as Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. Harry almost thought for an instant that Snape was about to strangle the girl.

"You…" Snape hissed. "Do you know what you have done?"

"The very thing I was supposed to do if something like this happened," Siliana answered. Snape stood, still gawking at the girl, sometimes eyeing her still-bleeding wound. Siliana brought her hand to herself, applying pressure to the puncture with her healthy palm. "And deep down, professor, you know I was correct in doing this."

Twice before, Harry had openly argued against Snape, disregarding his position as a professor. Both times, Snape had brutally retaliated. Thus, Harry could only guess as to why Snape was not sending Siliana to detention or expelling her. Harry could see, deep in the professor's eyes, that he wanted nothing else. Something was keeping him back, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were beginning to suspect exactly what that something was.

"Fine then!" Insulted and irate, Snape quickly turned so all the Gryffindors could hear his angry reply. Venom seeping from his tone, he proclaimed: "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disobeying a direct order from a professor!" With one last malicious glare at Siliana, and a contemptuous glance at Harry, Severus Snape stormed off.

"This certainly complicates things," Dumbledore sighed as he stood back up. "Harry, can you stand?" Still somewhat weak from the curse, Harry nonetheless nodded. He tried standing up, but as his legs trembled and faltered, Ron and Hermione caught him and helped him up. As he did, his teammates began cheering, as did the whole Gryffindor crowd. Madam Hooch let them advance a little closer to the group.

"Minerva, please escort Harry to the hospital wing," instructed Dumbledore. "Mr. Lockhart, Miss Aldez, come with me. The new progression of events demands that we speak." Zack slowly stood up. He joined Siliana as she followed the headmaster.

Professor McGonagall summoned a small stretcher, in which Harry sat down with help from Ron and Hermione. As the cot moved along with McGonagall's silent orders, Harry took one last look at Siliana before her figure disappeared among the Gryffindor team, who were closely following him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry whispered to his friends, a few moments before the team caught up.

"About what?"

"Everything. You were right about them all along." Ron inched closer, his mind focused on the conversation.

"That wasn't just some regular potion, was it?" Harry shook his head.

"It could only have been the Alchemist's Potion," Hermione concluded out loud. "Which means…"

"Which means Zack wasn't kidding," Harry concluded for her. "Sil's really an elf. Siliana Aldez is a Royal Elf." The weight of the revelation dawned on the trio as a mass of Gryffindors descended upon them, all concerned about Harry's well being, despite Professor McGonagall's orders that they keep some distance.

No one noticed that under the bright afternoon sun, there was one more human shadow than there were students. If someone had, they would have still probably not noticed the nearly invisible, annular, golden glow sketched out near the shadow's hand.


	6. A Night in the Hospital Wing

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 6: A Night in the Hospital Wing

Harry lay awake, unmoving. The soft cushion of the Hospital Wing bed did nothing to calm his anxiety. Though the unknown petrifying curse had left no lingering pain, his nerves were still shot. The thoughts racing through his mind were enough to prevent him from even yawning. First of all, there was the curse itself. Unlike any curse Harry knew of that dealt with halting a target's movement, this one actually turned its victim to stone. He shivered at the memory of his entire body turned to solid rock. The mere suggestion that the Golden Snitch had been sabotaged in anticipation of his catching it made Harry become even more apprehensive. The year had not even reached its midway point, and already his life was threatened. He could only think that Voldemort was already at work, continually plotting against Harry's life.

Then there was Siliana. A supposed transfer student from _I__nstituto Puertorriqueño de Magia_, she was, in reality, a Royal Elf.

"So it's true, then," Ron had said earlier in the afternoon. He and Hermione had stayed with Harry all day as Madam Pomfrey checked him over quite a couple of times. She said Harry was fine by all accounts, but she wanted to keep him in observation for the night.

"Apparently so," Harry stated almost blandly.

"I knew there was something wrong with those two from the moment I laid eyes on them," Hermione stated in triumph.

"What tipped you off?"

"First of all, the fact that they transferred between magic schools is suspicious enough. Then there's that beating she gave Malfoy. Though I would've loved to see that jerk sprawled on the floor with a bloody cheek, I thought that charm she claimed she used didn't even exist. And since when do you know of any Keeper that can hold a Bludger with one bare hand?" she finished.

"That was impressive, though," Ron interrupted.

"Maybe, but have you seen anyone get hit by a Bludger right in the face, still be conscious and then throw it back without a Beater bat?"

A minute of silence followed as Madam Pomfrey came back in to check on Harry one more time.

"So, what now?" Hermione shrugged at Ron's question.

"I'll investigate some more and see what I can find. You two should stay clear of both of them for a while. If those elves were behind the curse, they might try something else."

"What makes you think they're responsible?" Ron asked. "I mean, weren't they the ones who saved Harry in the first place?" Hermione exhaled deeply.

"Perhaps, but with things as they are with You-Know-Who out there and all, we can't take any chances."

Harry thought back on Hermione's last words before Madam Pomfrey had kicked them out for the day. He wondered if the two transfers were really responsible for the curse, and if they were really working for Voldemort. A wave of uneasiness washed over him as he speculated that if Sil was an elf, then Zack had to have some similar lineage behind him. How else could he have stopped such a powerful curse, Harry thought.

"Still awake, I see?"

Harry jumped from his bed, startled at the suddenness of the voice. Looking around wildly, he stumbled upon the kindly image of Professor Dumbledore, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Headmaster, I…"

"My apologies if I scared you, Harry," the old wizard replied. Harry breathed out before reaching for his glasses. As he put them on, the fact that Dumbledore was still dressed in the robes he had during the game caught his attention. "I just finished talking with Mr. Lockhart and Miss Aldez about this morning."

"A rather long chat," Harry said half-heartedly.

"Well, we had much to discuss," Dumbledore responded, adjusting his own spectacles. "Just recently, we agreed on a compromise that should clear some suspicions you no doubt have." Harry adjusted himself, facing the headmaster directly. "Tell me, Harry, how much do you know about Royal Elves?"

"Not much," Harry answered. "Only what Hermione told us last night. They're like humans, except more magical, wiser, fairer, and with pointed ears. And their blood is the primary ingredient of the Alchemist's Potion. We thought they were just a myth until Siliana, well, you know," he finished, shaking his head slightly.

"Quite right," Dumbledore nodded. "As you have correctly concluded, Miss Aldez is indeed a Royal Elf. One of the last, I might add."

"So, you knew they existed?" Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, fixing his trusting eyes on Harry's.

"I surmised it might be possible. After all, deep down, most myths are based on facts. I had no knowledge of their existence until last July, when I was approached by a number of them." Harry leaned in closer, his attention fully attuned to Dumbledore's explanations. The headmaster inclined himself back to his seat. "You must understand, Harry, that these elves are highly secretive of their existence. Unlike the house-elves, their numbers are dangerously low, and their unique qualities would probably worry even the magical community."

"So, why did they suddenly just decide to reveal themselves and to send one of their number to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's first reply was a small smile.

"That is where Miss Aldez fits into. You see, Harry, she is not a regular elf. Siliana, her highness Princess Siliana Aldez is the heir to the throne of the Royal Elves."

Dumbledore waited until Harry broke from his sudden stupor before allowing himself to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, sir, but did I hear you right?" Harry uttered in disbelief. "Sil's a princess?"

"And quite the inquisitive one, I might add," Dumbledore calmly asserted. "It was her interest in the outside world that led to our alliance with the elves. When she heard of Voldemort's return, she became adamant in aiding our cause. Her royal status ensured that her wish was carried out. The rest, as Muggles say, is history."

"And she just, well, decided to study here afterward?"

"I believe her exact words were 'seizing the opportunity'," the headmaster replied, his eye twinkling slightly.

Harry nodded in understanding. In his mind, all the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall in place. "So, does this mean that Zack…"

"Is no more an elf than you or I," Dumbledore anticipated. "He is indeed from the Institute. His family, which has great magic potential, is one of the few Wizard groups that Royal Elves trust. They requested that young Lockhart accompany the princess."

"But what about…"

"His strength? Simply part of his former school's curriculum, as odd as it may sound. And before you ask about how he halted that curse, let me just add that the power of belief can be very influential."

Harry sighed. Oddly enough, he thought, he was not that shocked with the revelations. Instead, he felt more relieved in knowing that the two transfers were not followers of Voldemort. What made him shiver slightly was Dumbledore's reference to his near death in the Quidditch field.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry sighed again and shook his head slightly. "What was that curse?" was all he could say. When Dumbledore kept silent for a few moments, Harry's eyes washed over with worry. Solemnly, the headmaster drew closer to Harry, his eyes no longer twinkling, but filled with determination. They were exhuming the same aura that Harry had seen on the old wizard at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I promise, Harry, that I will do everything in my power to determine what that curse was. Trust me when I tell you that I WILL find out what occurred today. And once I do, I will take measures to ensure it never happens again."

The authority in Dumbledore's voice echoed in Harry's mind, dispelling most of the worries he had about the stone curse. He didn't know if Dumbledore was casting some sort of encouragement charm on him, but he didn't care. He let a smile grow on his face.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good," Dumbledore said, his eyes losing their potency and regaining their twinkle. "Now, get some rest, Harry. You've had a busy day." Harry calmly lay down back on his bed as Dumbledore stood from his chair. By the time the headmaster was gone, Harry was asleep.

*****************

Harry couldn't decide on what woke him up; whether it was the soft melody echoing in the room or the thunderous snores was anybody's guess. Slowly, he opened his eyes and searched for the sources of the sounds. As he put on his glasses, he realized that they both originated from the same spot. On the next bed, Zack was deeply asleep, breathing from his mouth, and snoring so loudly that he could probably wake up the whole castle. Sitting next to him, her back turned to Harry, was Siliana. The soothing melody rose from her spot, unhindered by Zack's loud breaths. From what Harry could guess, she seemed to be playing some sort of a wind instrument. He rose silently from his bed, mesmerized by the melody. For a moment, he wished Sil would never stop playing.

"There is no need to be so silent, Harry. I heard you wake when your eyes slid open," she suddenly said, pausing her song.

"You heard my eyes?" Harry replied, surprised. Sil turned around in her chair, facing Harry. She was holding what seemed like an elliptical flute. Under the small amount of light that entered through the window, she seemed to have grown fairer in appearance.

"My hearing is very keen, even among my people," she replied. Gracefully, she slid one hand over the side of her face, drawing with it much of her blonde hair. As the golden locks slid past her cheeks, Harry observed Siliana's pointed, elvish ear for the first time. For a moment, Harry became transfixed as her fairness and beauty seemed to surpass anything he had ever seen. The picture he and the others had seen in _Mythical Magical Snippets_ did no justice to the reality of Royal Elves. Even a Veela fell short of the virtual goddess he was now seeing.

"I see that Dumbledore has not told you yet of my heritage," she said. The spell Harry was on broke instantly.

"Oh, he did. It's just, well, all the other elves I've known are short and, uh, well, not that much of a sight."

"So I have noticed," she replied. "It is a pity to see what some of my ancestors have become."

"If you're that concerned about house-elves, Hermione has this organization to free them."

Sil giggled. "I will consider joining, then." Sil covered her left ear once more before shifting her chair more to Harry's side. An uneasy silence settled into the room.

"Um," Harry began, "thanks for saving me, your highness."

"You are most welcome," Sil replied, nodding. "And please, there is no need to refer to me with a royal term. I prefer to acknowledge it only among my people."

"So, what should I call you?" Harry asked. "Princess, Princess Aldez, or something else?"

Siliana shook her head slightly. "Siliana or Sil will do just fine, Harry."

"Sure." Harry then looked past the princess, towards the Keeper. "What's wrong with him?"

"A bruised cheek and nose, and exhaustion," she replied, also looking at Zack. "He did not wish to admit it, but the Bludger hit him harder than he thought. That, added to the power he used in the counter-curse, left him very tired."

"And is your hand any better, prin…" he cut short, then corrected himself: "Sil?"

"Much better," she said, showing him her left palm. The hand had no lasting scars or even the slightest mark. "Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer."

"She is, isn't she?" Harry stopped when Sil unexpectedly eyed him, curiosity in her eyes.

"If I may say so, Harry, you do not seem that surprised in knowing of my elven heritage."

"I guess I've grown accustomed to surprises over the years," Harry shrugged. "There hasn't been a single year when I haven't learned something that should be kept secret."

"So I have heard." Sil paused briefly as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Harry, I hope you do not resent our having kept this alliance a secret. Although you may have been the one to defeat the Dark Lord in the past, please understand that these facts were to be kept in the strictest confidentiality."

"It makes sense," Harry assured her. "It's not like you could have gone: 'Hello, I am Siliana, and by the way, I'm an elf!', or something to that sort."

"That is true," she replied, faintly smiling. "I doubt the school would have understood that the same way you have."

"I guess we'll find out," Harry said with a hint of worry. "I mean, even though you got rid of the potion to keep the secret, everybody knows about the game."

"That should not be a problem," she said, shaking her head. "According to Dumbledore, none of the students were able to fully observe what occurred. And to be certain the secret is safe, my kin are performing harmless Memory Charms on the students that were on the field itself at the time."

"All?"

"Except Ronald and Hermione, of course. They…" Siliana's answer was cut short as Zack interrupted with an ear-shattering snore. Both Harry and Sil stared at the Keeper in disbelief.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, pointing at Zack.

"I never imagined he would be so tired from that counter-curse he cast."

"JUST tired?" Harry said, laughing.

"Yes, perhaps tired is not the correct term," the princess answered. "This should tranquilize him, though." She held up the instrument she was playing before, showing it to Harry.

"What is that, exactly?" he said, taking a closer look at the elliptical flute.

"It is called an ocarina. This is the heirloom of my family, passed down to the next in line to the throne of Aldez."

"Magical, no doubt."

"Very perceptive, Harry. Yes, it has magical properties. The melodies played on this ocarina can have quite a number of different effects on those who hear its tune. The song I was playing before you woke up was to soothe Zack's mind."

"A lullaby of sorts, is it?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. My mother utilized it to lull me to slumber when I was younger, just as her family has done so for generations." Almost as if on cue, Zack snored again. "I am afraid I shall have to play the song stronger this time, otherwise his snores may keep you awake all night."

"You can do that?"

"Indeed," she answered with a nod. "Shall I demonstrate?"

Siliana stood from her chair, grasping the ocarina with both hands. Harry was about to slide back on his bed when she suggested: "You might wish to lie down, Harry. This song might also force you to sleep." Shrugging, Harry obeyed. He watched as Siliana then placed the instrument in her mouth and started to play.

As the song began, Harry could feel as the first notes echoed their way throughout the infirmary, enveloping it with its melodious tone. As the music progressed, the individual notes seemed to blend together into a continuous chorus. Harry swore he began hearing distant voices, coming from nowhere, yet everywhere at once. The chorus of voices seemed so fair that they seemed unreal. The thought that a choir of elves had joined the song dawned on him. Slowly, Harry realized that Zack had completely stopped snoring. As the elvish song continued its melody with Siliana's ocarina, Harry realized he was yawning. As the voices of elves dissipated and the song ended, Harry once again succumbed to sleep.

******************

"So let me make sure I understand this right. Siliana is an elf princess, her presence means Hogwarts has a secret alliance with Royal Elves, Zack is a normal wizard and her bodyguard, and Dumbledore has no problems with any of them?"

"That about sums it up, Sirius" concluded Harry. The day after the Quidditch game, Madam Pomfrey released Harry just in time for another trip to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were the first to hear Harry's story, followed by Sirius once he arrived. Harry's godfather informed the trio that Dumbledore was quick to notify him of the events surrounding the match and their consequences. Sirius was then equally quick to rush to meet Harry.

"This certainly explains a lot, doesn't it?" Ron said as he passed Buckbeak a spare chicken leg. "I mean, the whole deal with the Alchemist's Potion and everything else."

"How can you take this so easily?" Hermione countered.

"If Dumbledore says it's fine, then he's probably right," Sirius answered. "He knows what he's saying."

"You'll pardon me for playing devil's advocate, but the headmaster was wrong about Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Professor Moody."

"I don't understand you, 'Mione," Ron said, standing up as high as he could on the small cave. "Why haven't even given them a chance to prove themselves trustworthy even when everyone around you, even Dumbledore, can see that there's no indication that they're in league with You-Know-Who?" All eyes turned to Hermione as she hung her head.

"You know, if you'd told me that story any other day, I would've believed you without any doubts."

"Then what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"This," she replied. Reaching into her cloak, she pulled out the day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and gave it to Harry.

"What's this?" he said. The magically animated picture showed several wizards carrying off several black-robed figures, all of them unconscious. Harry flinched as he recognized the Dark Mark in several of the bodies' limp arms.

_MYSTERIOUS FIGURES FOIL DEATH EATER ATTACK ON EULER'S PUB_

_Only a few hours ago, a group of unidentified people resolved a critical hostage situation on the popular Euler's Pub in Scotland. At approximately 10:00 pm, a large group of Death Eaters stormed into the locale, took all the employees and customers hostages, and demanded large sums of Galleons in exchange for their release. The mysterious saviors Apparated on the location just minutes later and diffused the situation. All of the attackers were eventually taken into custody, and no positive identification was made of the rescuers. There were no casualties._

_"It was over so quickly, I don't remember exactly how it happened," commented Mrs. Caroline Randine, one of the hostages of the incident. All the survivors share the same account: they clearly remember up to the point that the rescuers appeared, however they have no recollection of any of the events surrounding their release. "Whoever they were, though, I'm glad they came along. It's good to know somebody's doing something about all this recent Death Eater activity!" she added, curiously hexing a passing cockroach with the Nolen Ciertus charm as if to emphasize her comment._

_This attack comes as the latest in a series of increasingly bold moves from the group of dark wizards, who used to serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during his lifetime. Aurors from the Ministry of Magic have been hard pressed to contain the recent wave of attacks, and some wonder if the movement is regaining its former strength. Ministry officials were not immediately available for comment._

_There is some conflicting evidence as to the identity of the rescuers. The only account that survivors concretely remember is that these seemed to appear from a faint column of shimmering bluish white light. Other than that, the only other pieces of evidence are some odd marks on the assailants themselves. There appear to be no traces of a Stunner spell being used, though the suspects had some odd first-degree burns on various parts of their bodies. Although the marks were found in different parts of the attacker's bodies, each Death Eater had only one mark each, and all of these marks were precisely identical, according to early hospital tests. The Daily Prophet will (story continues on page 4)._

"See what I mean?" Hermione said as Harry finished reading the article. He handed it to Sirius just as Ron finished reading it over Harry's shoulder.

"Not really," Harry replied. "All I see is that these unknown rescuers were probably a group of Royal Elves."

"I think I see Hermione's point, though," Sirius commented. "If what Dumbledore says is true, why would these elves foil this particular Death Eater plot and not all the others that have been going on recently?"

Harry had no response to Sirius's remark. Despite his reluctance to accept it, he had to admit that Hermione's argument had some sense to back it up. Ron didn't seem to share Harry's doubts, as he just sighed and shook his head.

"Wouldn't they have their reasons? I mean, they are highly secretive, after all," Ron said.

"Perhaps," Sirius began, "but there's something else that doesn't make sense." He turned over the newspaper, letting the trio face the article in question. Harry's godfather then pointed to one of the Death Eaters in the picture. "Take a look at this burn. To my knowledge, there's no spell that can cause such a precise mark on a target. All the charms I know of that could do it would either leave a larger, erratic injury, or none at all."

"Precisely," Hermione added as the trio observed the other Death Eaters carrying identical marks. "And what's more, the article goes on to say that the residual magic in the pub only accounted for the Death Eater's curses. If the rescuers were elves, don't you think they'd leave a stronger magical residue given that they're so powerful?"

"Look, Hermione," Harry cut her off, "right now, I don't know what to think. Yes, your point makes sense, but Zack and Sil did save me from that unknown curse."

"Which brings up the question: was Voldemort responsible for it if the two transfers weren't?" Sirius added as Ron winced. An uneasy silence settled into the cave, save for Buckbeak's heavy breathing. Ron and Hermione cast worrisome glances towards Harry as he lightly touched his scar.

"I don't know," he said. "My scar didn't hurt at all yesterday, but that doesn't mean Voldemort wasn't involved."

"You should still be very careful, Harry," Hermione said. "If even Dumbledore doesn't know what that curse was, then it is a terribly grave matter."

"Doubly so if you consider all this Death Eater activity," Sirius added.

"Great, more good news," Ron scowled sarcastically.

"Do you know anything about that?" Harry asked.

"I've only heard rumors going around, but it all seems to point to the fact that Voldemort's is wasting no time. He's up to something."

"Something big, apparently," Ron said, recovering from yet another wince.

"Which is precisely why you three must be extra careful from now on. Especially you, Harry," Sirius said, fixing his penetrating gaze completely on his godson. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about Zack and Siliana to see if I find out anything else, but your main concern should be staying safe. Understood?"

Solemnly, the three students nodded. In Harry's mind, echoes of Sirius's warnings replaced any doubts about Zack and Sil. For now, Dumbledore's word would have to suffice.

*****************

Night came swiftly after the meeting with Sirius. The days were increasingly growing shorter with the oncoming winter months, making outings shorter and, for Harry, more dangerous. Sirius and Dumbledore's comments of the last two days weighed heavily on his mind. Anxious and tired, Harry swiftly went to bed after getting back from Hogsmeade.

Late at night, once everybody was asleep, Harry lay in bed, deeply asleep, as if he had drank a sleeping potion. As such, he did not even flinch when a shallow, unidentifiable voice echoed in his ears.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I'm so, very sorry about yesterday. I was the one that charmed the Snitch to petrify the one that caught it. I didn't think it would really turn you to stone. Please, you've got to believe me. I meant to visit you in the Hospital Wing, but I, well, I had things to take care of."

Harry couldn't discern if the voice was part of his dream or real. He couldn't even tell if it belonged to a boy or a girl. Still sleeping, he instinctively turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"I'm scared, Harry. I didn't mean for you to be hit by that curse. I thought that if Malfoy caught it, then he'd be petrified. I should have known that you'd never lose to a Slytherin. I have to admit, though, I not sure I know what that curse was. I, well, I just thought it would be cool to get back at Malfoy for all he's done. But I never wanted this, Harry."

A soft sigh echoed in Harry's ears.

"You see, he cast a body-bind curse on me the other day. But I got something out of it. I found a really nice present just lying on the ground. A little gift, I imagine. It's very precious, though. I've grown to like it. I think it's very magical, too. It makes, well, let's just say it allows me to do things I never imagined possible. I'm going to use it to pay back Malfoy. Maybe all the Slytherins. If I practice enough, I might even become a match for You-Know-Who. That would be nice, wouldn't it, Harry? Me and my precious will see to it. Just wait, Harry, wait and see."

The voice faded into the darkness of the night as Harry drifted back to his deep sleep.


	7. Tis the Season

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 7: 'Tis the Season

The last days of the school semester arrived all too swiftly for Harry. All the students seemed to agree that the month had felt like a day. Hermione, who had started to grow a little desperate over the OWLs, said it was more like an hour.

"Come on, 'Mione, the test is still months away," Ron told her once. "You don't have to panic yet."

"But why study later when I can study now?" was her reply. Harry had done some minor reviewing for the exam, but it couldn't compare with the hours of study Hermione poured out.

After what felt like a paradoxically fast-forwarded eternity, the first term of the year ended. Most of the students were beginning to pack up for their return trips to their homes. Worried families made immediate arrangements to bring back their children, wishing to keep them closer to home among all the recent Death Eater activities. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew better, as Hogwarts was perhaps the safest place to hide from Voldemort despite the events of previous years. A few other students were staying as well, including the other Weasleys, Zack, Sil, and, much to the Gryffindors' chagrin, Malfoy. As a little going away present, Professor Dumbledore organized a small party similar to last year's Yule Ball.

"It is not an official gathering," the wise wizard had said in the last dinner of the term. "You are not required to use your dress robes or bring dates. Simply come as you will, and above all, enjoy yourselves." Harry thought he heard Ron snap his fingers at the mention of no dates. He allowed himself to glance over to Cho, half disappointed that he couldn't ask her out, but half glad that he could give her breathing room in case she was still mourning Cedric.

The night of the party, Harry lay sitting on his bed, holding an open newspaper. The headline read: "LATEST DEATH EATER ATTACK CLAIMS LIVES OF TEN WIZARDS, FIVE MUGGLES." He sighed at the sight of Muggle nurses carrying off black body bags in the article's pictures.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked. He had his back turned to Harry as he was putting the finishing touches on his red collar shirt. Harry looked up from his bed.

"Just thinking, Ron," he answered. "Remember that dream I told you I had during the summer?"

Ron stopped fidgeting with his sleeves and turned towards Harry. "Which one? The one about Cedric?"

"No, the one that felt like a slideshow." Ron nodded as he remembered Harry's tale of the nightmare. "It just hit me that everything I saw there has come true."

"You think so?" Ron asked, taking a seat beside his friend.

"Positive," was the answer. "First, Zack and Siliana show up. Then Sil beats up Malfoy, leaving him sprawled on the ground with a bruised cheek."

"That was a great…"

"But the fun stops there, Ron," Harry cut him off. "Then the Snitch is cursed and I get nearly turned to stone, and now the Death Eaters are running around unchecked, probably preparing for the inevitable war!" Harry nearly threw off the newspaper when he finished. He drew a few deep breaths before continuing. "What if the last image turns true? What if Voldemort does take over and destroys Hogwarts?" An uneasy silence settled into the room as Harry placed a hand on his forehead and let his head drop.

"Party pooper." Ron's comment immediately broke Harry from his trance.

"What?"

"Listen Harry, I'm worried about all that too, but tonight's not the night to be brooding about stuff that might happen or whatnot. Like Dumbledore said, it's supposed to be fun, right?"

"Uh, do you remember what that fun was at last year's ball?" Harry asked, giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Last year's ball was more stiff, remember?" Ron shrugged off. "Look, we'll figure something out, ok? Come on, just for tonight, let's forget about everything else," he finished, patting Harry's back. He was about to reply when somebody began knocking on the door.

"Are you two going to take forever? Even the girls dressed up faster!" Seamus said through the door.

"Alright already!" Ron replied. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he followed Ron into the Gryffindor common room. Only Seamus, Parvati, Ginny and Hermione were there, since everybody else had either left Hogwarts or gone to the party already.

"Took you long enough," Hermione said jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry replied. He noticed Hermione decided to comb her hair straight again. Ron discreetly gave her a silent approval, or at least he tried, since Harry noticed his eyes starting to stare at her like in the previous ball.

"Have you ever thought of keeping your hair like that, 'Mione?" Ron mumbled. Hermione was caught off guard, and had to wait a little before she replied.

"It's a lot of work, but I can work something out." She swiftly turned around and began walking out of the common room. "Now come on, everyone else is already at the party." Before she left, Harry could swear he saw Hermione's cheeks redden vaguely. Looking to his side, he found Ron's were so red they hid his freckles. Inwardly, he laughed.

The Great Hall was bustling with activity. Under the faint light of multicolored wisps flying about the ceiling, nearly all the students that hadn't left for the holidays were in attendance, mingling, dancing, or just enjoying the night festivities. The Slytherins were mostly keeping to themselves, but the other houses were freely interacting with each other. Most of the students were dressed in relatively casual clothing, save for a few exceptions. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a table near the right side of the chamber and claimed a few seats. Ginny rushed off with a few of her friends of her year, while Seamus and Parvati went about their business.

"I'm going to get some drinks. I heard they got some good Butterbeer this year," Ron said.

"Sure, I'll have some," Hermione requested. Harry seconded the motion. Moments after Ron left, Zack and Sil passed by the table.

"Harry, Hermione. It is good to see you here," Sil said. As the princess bowed, some of the Slytherins snuck a peek at her, but their stares were immediately dispersed by a threatening glare from Zack. "Would you mind if we join you momentarily?"

"Sure," Harry said first. Zack made a motion to sit down, but Sil stayed on her feet. Zack then stood back up a bit begrudgingly, pulled up a seat, and helped the princess to it. As he sat back down opposite to Harry and Hermione, the latter two lightly rolled her eyes.

"I see the Slytherins noticed your charming elven radiance," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Hopefully not the elf part, though," added Harry. Zack cast another hostile stare at Pucey, who had snuck a few centimeters closer to their location. Sil appeared unaware of the event.

"Heaven forbid it," Siliana said. "If they did, my kin would be forced to alter their memories."

"As long as your dad doesn't find out about it," Zack added snidely.

"Her father? You mean the king?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. If he does; God, I hope he gives you a head start." Zack answered, forcing his face into a sarcastically pained expression.

"You're joking," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"My father would not do that," Sil said.

"Sure about that?" Zack allowed himself to laugh. "You are royal daddy's little girl, you know."

"I can sort of relate to that," Hermione said. Sil was about to speak when Ron joined the quartet, three glasses of Butterbeer in hand.

"Here," he said, giving Harry and Hermione their jugs. Sitting down, he added: "Sorry, you two, I only have two hands."

"No problem," Zack said. "I just had one myself."

"That is fine, Ronald," Sil said, shaking her head. "I do not drink." As the trio took their first sips, she added: "And I would not dare to drink from this Butterbeer after…" Harry and Ron's spewing the drink all over the table interrupted the princess's discourse.

"This is foul!" Harry yelled, gagging. "What the heck is wrong with this?" Sil discreetly pointed towards a sneering Zack.

"Let's just say I've left a little surprise for everyone, especially the snakes," he said, maliciously rubbing his hands. Ron and Harry looked at him incredulously.

"You spiked the Butterbeer?" Ron screamed at him. "This… this…"

"This is really good!" Hermione remarked, gulping the last few drops from her cup. "What's in it?"

Sil quickly extended her hand out to shush Zack with her index finger. "Believe me, you are better off not knowing," she said. Nevertheless, the Keeper was able to evade the elf's gesture long enough to voice his reply.

"It's a warrior's drink! It is, Blood Wine!" Hermione gagged as well with the response. Harry and Ron immediately discarded their cups, which magically disappeared from the table thanks to the house-elves' magics.

*****************

The party turned out to be more relaxed than the Yule Ball. With no pressure from dates and less formal clothing, the students were less tense and more open to the festivities. At least, that was what Zack and Hermione were saying. Harry and Ron's opinion was that everyone was getting tipsy from Zack's stunt with the Butterbeer. Though most of the students only had a single sip due to the foul tasting drink, a few had liked the flavor and gotten more than tipsy as a result. A few minutes after Pansy Parkinson was dragged away to the Hospital Wing green as a pickle, Professor Dumbledore wisely had the Butterbeer removed and replaced with non-spiked punch and water. Fred and George tried to protest, but Dumbledore immediately put their clamors to rest.

"Mr. Lockhart, I shall be writing to your parents shortly regarding this incident," he had said afterwards. Harry was surprised when Zack shrugged at the headmaster.

"Feh… As if my dad'll care," he replied sluggishly.

Harry watched half-bored as the party kept going on around him. Ron had escorted Hermione to the refreshment tables when she insisted on getting another drink, even if it was not Butterbeer. Siliana, on her part, had been busy rejecting dance offers from a few people, mostly Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy.

"But I believed you and Pansy were dating," she'd said innocently. Before Malfoy could reply, Zack had stepped in.

"Nah. Didn't you see the way he looks at Montague? I bet they have some real nice post-game Quidditch practices!" The only thing that kept Malfoy from hexing Zack on the spot was the nearby presence of Professor McGonagall. Harry curiously noted that the Keeper took a step back when the princess turned towards him with a humored smile on her face. He did not expect to see the fearful look in his eyes.

"Harry?" The sudden voice made Harry jump. Looking back, he exhaled deeply when he recognized the familiar long, red hair. "Oh! Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay, Ginny," Harry replied, catching his breath.

"Do you mind if I sit down for a second?"

"Not at all." As Ginny carefully sat down next to Harry, the latter breathed in a small trace of her perfume. The aroma made him notice the growth spurt Ginny had made in the last few years. For a second, she looked far from the little girl he'd met five years ago.

"Is it just me, or do girls make up for every conceivable occasion?" Ginny eyed Harry with a hint of humor on her face.

"And is it just me, or do boys prefer to be less careful with their appearance?" she replied, pointing at Harry's perpetually unkempt hair. The two Gryffindors laughed together at themselves rather than their jokes.

"Had a nice night?"

"It's alright," Ginny said. "I just stayed with my friends most of the time. Most of them left already, though. They were either too sleepy or a little sick from that spoiled Butterbeer."

"Well, you have our Keeper to thank for that," Harry said, shrugging. "Let's just say he made the drinks less buttery and more beery."

"Lockhart spiked the Butterbeer?" Ginny asked, bewildered. Harry simply nodded in response. "No wonder I've been feeling a little lightheaded."

"Uh, how much did you have?" Harry asked, slightly worried. Ginny shook her head.

"Only a small sip, but thanks for asking," she replied, her cheeks reddening very slightly. "That must have been some strong mixture he added, then." Ginny noticed Harry's concerned look vanished, and then she gave him one of her own. "How much did you have?"

"Nothing, if you don't count the sip I spat out," Harry snorted playfully. "Hermione's the only one that had more than one."

"I hope she doesn't end up like Parkinson did."

"She's ok. Ron is keeping an eye on her, just to be safe."

"That's good," Ginny nodded. The girl turned her head for a brief moment, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Say, Harry?" Ginny began. "Can I, um, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," he answered focusing on the female Weasley. In the darkened chamber, he didn't notice her slightly pinked cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just, well, I, uh, I was thinking," she stammered. Harry curiously eyed her. "Do you, I mean can I, um, that is…"

"You mean dance?" he finished for her. Ginny stiffened slightly, but then relaxed, smiling lightly and nodding. "Ok."

"Really?" Ginny perked up. "You don't mind?"

"Why should I?" Harry answered, smiling. "Come on, there's a song starting just now." He stood up, cordially offering his hand. Ginny took his hand, and Harry noted that it felt a bit sweaty to the touch. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Certain," she replied, standing up. Both Gryffindors walked to an open spot in the dance floor and waited until the song picked up. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and faced him, bowing gracefully. Harry, feeling less bored, decided to act accordingly and bowed as well. As the song's introduction began, Harry remembered something that might hinder his performance.

"Uh, Ginny, I should let you know, I don't know how to dance that well." Ginny giggled at his remark.

"It's easy," she said. "Neville and I were doing fine a moment ago. Just put your arm around my waist, and move your feet with the beat." Harry did as he was instructed, wrapping his right arm on Ginny's back. The young girl then placed her left hand on Harry's shoulder. Their free hands locked together as the song began with its rhythm.

Harry had some trouble adjusting to the relatively fast beat of the song. His feet seemed to jump from place to place, occasionally coming close to stomping onto Ginny's. Most of the time, they stepped completely asynchronous to the rhythm.

"Well, you haven't stepped on me yet, so that's a good sign!" Ginny quipped. Harry was unsure whether to feel insulted or not. He didn't have time to decide as his partner suddenly tripped with his feet. Harry barely caught Ginny before she fell.

"Sorry, Gin!" Harry apologized profusely. Ginny fumbled around for a while, trying to regain her footing.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I'll never say that again, I promise!"

"It doesn't matter, really," he assured her. Ginny looked a little relieved after that. "Ok, let's try this again." They took their positions again, and this time Harry gripped her a bit tighter.

"On three, alright?" Ginny said. Marking the count with their feet, the duo started simultaneously. This time, Harry followed the movement of Ginny's feet instead of the beat of the music. His tactic paid off as he suddenly found himself dancing in coordination with both her and the song. Harry was awed at how they both seemed to be flowing along with the music. He smiled at Ginny with approval, only to curiously note that she avoided eye contact with his sight. Shifting his sight over to the rest of the hall, he noticed Hermione, Ron, Zack and Sil were back at their table. Hermione and Zack were laughing out loud for apparently no reason, while Ron and Siliana looked rather indignant.

"Looks like they're both intoxicated," he said to Ginny, motioning towards the table with his head.

"I wonder how badly drunk they are," she replied.

******************

"You mean to tell me Malfoy got turned into a ferret once?" Zack asked Hermione.

"I swear, it was fantastic," she replied between loud cackles. "Unfortunately, he got better."

"Got better, huh? I say burn him anyway!" Zack hollered, raising his fist high into the air. Siliana stooped her head in shame, as Hermione and Ron blankly stared at the Keeper, oblivious to the meaning of the comment. "It was a joke." The stare continued, until Hermione suddenly broke down again into uncontrolled laughter. Ron put his hand on his forehead.

"You're a riot, Lockhart," Hermione stuttered. "Remind me to say sorry for not thinking better of you."

"Don't mention it," Zack said, massaging the back of his head.

"Who cares if you're super powerful without a good explanation?" Hermione continued. Both Ron and Siliana were seemingly growing more impatient, but neither Hermione nor Zack noticed in their inebriated state.

"You're too kind, milady," Zack humorously answered. Ron grasped the side of the table and squeezed. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you. What's up with your teeth?" he asked, pointing at Hermione's lips. Sil followed Ron's suit and gripped her cup, slightly bending the metal chalice to the shape of her fingers. Hermione pointed at her own mouth.

"My teeth? What about them?"

"Don't play innocent. I know magic when I see it."

Hermione exhaled in understanding. "So you noticed? I shrunk them, you see," she answered, half proudly.

"Nice! Can I take a closer look?"

Hermione was unable to respond as Siliana suddenly slammed her palm on the table. The empty jugs on it rattled, a few of them falling to the floor, as the force of her blow spread throughout the wood. "Enough of this. Come, Weasley." Ron, surprised, let his eyes ask Sil what she was planning. "As a royal princess, I command you to dance with me." All eyes on the table focused on the elf.

"What?" was Hermione's response.

"Sil, what're you doing?"

"Uh, princess, are you sure about this?" voiced Ron.

"Indeed I am. Now follow." With that, the princess grabbed Ron by the hand. The red-haired boy nearly stumbled as the elf's superior strength nearly dragged him to the dance floor.

"Aw, Sil, come on!" Zack cried out. Siliana ignored her royal escort's whining and began to dance. Ron had a relatively hard time keeping up with her, marring the princess's graceful strides, though she did not seem to mind much.

"Uh, Zack?" Hermione said as she thought she heard him sob. Turning around, she confirmed the fact, as she curiously noted that he seemed to be crying waterfalls.

"Siiiil!" he whined. Zack buried his face in between his arms, slammed it onto the table, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I cannot believe he was intoxicated from the mixture he made himself," Siliana said to Ron. The latter had begun to finally synchronize his steps with his more eloquent partner.

"I'm sorry to say it, but that's bloody pathetic," Ron replied, shaking his head. He cast one look at Hermione, who was consoling Zack.

"Come on, Keeper," she told Zack. "It's nothing to be…" Hermione was cut off when the most unsavory sight she could expect at the moment reached her. Draco Malfoy's smug face appeared right in front of the sitting duo, his gaze shooting towards Ron and Siliana.

"Well, well," he arrogantly stated, "I never expected the Weasel would have such luck. Her kind must be fond of poor, unsightly saps."

Hermione's glare shot daggers at the blond-haired boy. "Better that than spoiled rats that take orders from an undead snake like Voldemort."

"Now, now, Miss Granger," Malfoy replied, wagging his index finger, "slander will get you nowhere." Looking down at Zack, the Slytherin Seeker curled his lips into a cruel smile. "Don't worry, Lockhart. I'm sure you'll find yourself another princess to ogle over soon enough."

Zack's body froze. Slowly, he lifted his head high enough that his eyes appeared over his arms. "Princess?" he whispered.

"Too bad her majesty's chosen a gutter boy like Weasley over you," Draco finished, oblivious to Zack's rising temper. Uncrossing his arms, Zack slowly rose from the table, his back still turned to Malfoy. For a moment, Hermione kept still, staring at a sight she suddenly beheld in the Keeper's eyes. As Malfoy turned around, his smug look vanished as he caught the full brunt of Zack's expression. His gray eyes met with blue sapphires, glowing brighter than the ceiling wisps, with lightning seemingly coursing through the azure sea of Zack's eyes.

"He was joking, Zack," Hermione whispered to his ear. "He doesn't mean it; he doesn't know, trust me," she pleaded. Zack did not move an inch.

"He better not," Zack threatened.

Draco rejected the idea of asking what was happening. "More surprises, Lockhart?" he said, pointing at Zack's glowing eyes. "I've had enough of your bizarre magic tricks." Swishing his cloak, Malfoy turned away from Zack and marched toward his fellow Slytherins. Zack took a deep breath and sat back down.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Meaning?" Zack answered.

"Your eyes. They're glowing blue," she pointed out. As she did so, Zack blinked, and the glow was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Must be the Butterbeer," Zack quipped. Hermione took a second to convince herself that the drink hadn't impaired her eyesight. "Speaking of which, I'm thirsty." Without another word, Zack stood back up. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small flask and opened it. "Want some?"

"My, how gentlemanly of you," Hermione said, offering her cup. "More of your special mixture?"

"Nah," he replied as he served Hermione a small dose. "Just some replicated stuff."

"Repli-what?" Hermione asked, bringing the cup to her mouth.

"Straight out of the protein resequencers, if you ask me," Zack continued, pouring himself a moderate amount.

"Uh, sure," Hermione said after finishing her drink. Hermione slumped into her seat, focusing back on Sil and Ron. "Well, I've had enough of this." Forcefully standing up, she strode over to the dancing pair and tapped Siliana on her shoulder. The princess's mood had apparently taken a turn for the better, as she happily turned over her partner to Hermione. Ron almost reluctantly accepted her hand.

"Are you sure you're ok, 'Mione?"

"Oh, so you don't complain about dancing with a princess, but can't stand it when I want to? Well, sorry, Ron, but I will not accept a negative reply!" She cut the conversation short as she grasped Ron's hand, placed her hand on his shoulder, and started dancing. Ron, aside from the redness in his face, had a hard time keeping up with his new dance partner, as her suddenly klutzy movements contrasted with her dancing with Victor Krum on the previous party.

As she walked away, Sil smiled to herself. "Quest completed," she whispered. As she got back to the table, she was surprised to find Zack was gone. "Where did he go?" she asked to herself as she grabbed an empty flask from the table.

****************

Harry and Ginny strode back to their table, their feet somewhat tired, but their spirits high.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance that well, Gin," Harry said.

"And you're a fast learner," she replied, smiling. Harry looked around to see where Ron and Hermione had gone.

"Wow, Hermione must really be tipsy," he said observing her footwork.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing," Harry answered, raising his voice to compete with the music. "I just meant to say that Hermione danced better last year than she's doing with your brother now."

"She's what?" Ginny asked, bewildered. Harry pointed to the two students on the dance floor. Ginny followed Harry's finger while keeping her look of surprise. She watched the duo stumblearound, mostly due to Hermione's fault, until the song ended. "Well, if you call that display dancing, then I guess she did," she said jokingly. As Ron carefully guided Hermione back to the table, Harry and Ginny both began clapping mockingly. Ron turned redder than his hair, while Hermione make a clumsy bow.

"Man, this party rocks!" A voice magically boomed throughout the Great Hall, echoing repeatedly in the ears of the students. All eyes turned to the stage, where Zack had taken a stand. He was holding his wand to his throat, and Harry and the others could tell his cheeks were flushed.

"I gotta tell you people this is the best fiesta I've ever been at," Zack began, his voice slightly slurred. "You people really know how to party, unlike some of the blokes back home. Especially you Slytherins. I just wanna say, you snakes are the best gringos I've ever met! I love you guys!"

Random fits of laughter erupted throughout the Great Hall. The Slytherins were laughing the loudest, continuously pointing at Zack. Other students balked comically at the prospect of the existence of good-natured Slytherins.

"Thank you, thank you," Zack continued. "You know, since I'm in a thankful mood, maybe I should throw the elves into the mix." The Gryffindor Keeper cleared his throat while the rest of the hall exchanged glances or kept laughing. "See, I've learned that these guys do more than cook and clean, you know? Oh, boy, can they do a lot more! Let me tell ya a little story I…"

"ZACK LOCKHART!" All eyes in the chamber locked onto Sil's figure as she strode from the middle of the chamber to the front of the stage. Her commanding voice reverberated throughout the hall, deafening out the murmurs and laughs. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What?" the Keeper replied. "I'm just havin' some fun, that's all."

"You are merely humiliating yourself!"

"And lovin' it all the way!"

Harry and his friends watched the ensuing fight with a mix of worry and humor. "They bicker as if she were his nanny," Ginny commented.

"More like they were a couple," Ron added.

"Oh, what would you know about couples?" Hermione huffed.

"At least she stopped him from saying too much about elves," Harry whispered to himself.

"I am not concerned with what you consider to be entertaining!" Sil continued. "You are inebriated, come down from the podium at once!"

"Or what?" Zack suddenly shot back, his festive mood swinging to unrestrained fury. "You'll sic Epona on me, or maybe bonk my head with your dad's old hammer? Well, little miss priss, to quote some American Muggle: just bring it!" he finished, mockingly asking Sil to come forward with her threat. People murmured about the meaning of the comment, Zack's behavior, and Sil's stunned silence. After a few tense moments, the princess gracefully reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"_Accio Zack_!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand towards Zack. The drunken Keeper sailed from the stage straight in Sil's direction. Sooner than the princess could react, Zack crashed into her with the full force of the summoning spell. The entangled duo landed with a painful skid on the floor, nearly toppling several dancing couples along the way. As a crowd gathered around the sprawled duo, one detail became clear.

Either by accident or fate, Zack's mouth had landed on top of Sil's.

"Oh my," Ginny commented. Her companions were at loss for words, much like the rest of the chamber. The Keeper lay on top of Siliana, still stunned from the summoning charm. Redder than Ron's hair, he slowly retreated his lips from an equally red Siliana. The princess's eyes glittered with a mixture of shock and fear, while Zack's regained a glint of their blue hue. For a few painfully long seconds, both transfers kept still.

"Off," Sil barely whispered, her cheeks brightening their flush. Zack was unable to move.

"I," he mumbled. His arms trembled as he used them to push his body up. He had barely reached a slouching position when Sil's face was suddenly possessed by rage.

"Get off me!" she hollered. Stretching her wand arm out forcefully, she gripped it as a knife. Out of confusion, she slammed it down, hitting Zack directly on the back of his head. The wand broke as it hit the Keeper, scattering shattered splinters on the ground. Instead of knocking him away, the resulting blow sprawled the Keeper back onto her figure. Gasps of shock escaped from nearly all the girls in the chamber as everyone realized that his face landed precisely on Siliana's chest. Sil stiffened, mouth agape, as the exact nature of the moment dawned on her. Zack immediately withdrew, but the damage had been done.

"You…" Sil stammered, furiously blushing. Zack's face twisted with utter horror at the sight of the elf's imminent fury.

"Eep," he meekly whimpered.

"You…" Sil's hand curled into a tight fist, crushing the remains of her wand as her arm reached far back. The princess grit her teeth and growled before her furious war cry reverberated throughout the hall: "_HALTHORINEN_!"

Nobody was able to see the punch connect. Zack's prone form blasted off Siliana's laid-back figure, dispelling some of the multicolored wisps as he crashed into the ceiling. Bouncing off, Zack uncontrollably careened to the stage, breaking it into two distinct halves.

"STRIFE, YOU LECHEROUS SWINE!" Siliana screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME IN SUCH A DISGRACEFUL MANNER? MARK MY WORDS, ONCE I DESCEND THE WRATH OF HYRULE UPON YOU, THERE WILL NOT BE ENOUGH LEFT TO FEED YOUR…" Sil cut her verbal assault short as she suddenly recoiled in fear. Gasping, she shut her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened with horror.

"Owie," Zack moaned. He slowly rose from the debris of the stage, massaging his head as he did so. As he caught sight of Sil's condition, he stood up and staggered towards her. "Huh?" he asked. Siliana did not respond. As Zack reached closer, the elf sharply turned, running away. The gathered crowd split apart, letting the princess through until she was out of the Great Hall. "Sil! Wait up! What's…" Zack was unable to finish the statement, as he grasped his stomach in apparent pain. Arcing forward, he gagged repeatedly. Covering his mouth in an apparent attempt to keep it closed, he ran out of the chamber as best he could, following Siliana through the gap she had made in the crowd. All the while, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had kept track of every move.

"Terrific," Ron commented. "More Memory Charms for everyone."

"Can somebody explain what just happened?" Ginny asked.

Ron shook his head, giving his sister an apologetic look. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," he said. Harry was, for the moment, ignoring the conversation, as he was concentrating on the nature of Sil and Zack's exit.

"Ron, follow them," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron balked. "Why?"

She answered by pointing in the direction of the duo's exit.

"Well what did you expect from them?" Ron countered. "Zack just humiliated himself and Sil in front of the whole school, so of course she'd get angry! And given that he's so drunk, just like you are…"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Hermione yelled. Ron, Harry and Ginny recoiled from her temper tantrum.

"If you say so," Ron whispered. "So, you just want me to follow them, just like that?"

"YES! MOVE, WEASLEY!" Hermione ordered, slamming the table and forcefully pointing towards the exit. Ron did not voice any reply. Eyes wide, he swiftly left the table and exited the chamber. Hermione sat back down, huffing.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" a nearby voice interrupted. Harry shivered in surprise as the noticed Cho Chang approaching their table. The attractive Ravenclaw Seeker looked stunning in Harry's eyes. Fixated on the sight, Harry did not see Ginny's unpleasant reaction.

"Uh, no, nothing important," Harry clumsily replied. "We were just talking about what just happened."

Cho nodded in agreement. "Yes, that was rather… peculiar, to say the least," she said, gazing towards the exit. The rest of the people in the Great Hall were starting to go back to their normal business, dancing and talking with each other.

"Did you want something?" Ginny stated.

"Well, I just saw the great way you and Harry were dancing," Cho answered. Ginny produced a small smile, which paled in comparison to Harry's.

"Thanks!" he said. "Ginny's a good teacher." The reply made Ginny's smile grow slightly. "Want to try?" Ginny's smile disappeared entirely, Cho was taken aback, and Harry instantly silenced himself, cursing at his sudden remark.

"Um, well, it's a bit sudden," Cho began, "but then again, why not?"

Harry's mouth hung in midair. His mind tried to recollect itself after being overloaded with Cho's reply. He gulped, adjusting his shirt's neck in the process. "Uh, well, sure, why not? You don't mind, don't you Gin?" he said, rhetorically glancing at the younger girl.

"No, of course not," Ginny replied, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to smile. "Go right ahead." Harry stood up, not letting his trembling feet make him stumble. As he and Cho left for the dance floor, Harry heard what seemed to be loud taps on the table wood.

"I have to admit, I haven't done this since Cedric, well…"

"You don't have to say it," Harry interrupted, half worried for Cho and half jealous. As they reached an open spot in the field, Cho took the initiative and grasped Harry's hand. Harry felt her touch send a warm tingle down his arm. They both then placed their free hands around each other, preparing to start the dance. Cho started to move along with the song, but Harry's feet remained fully in place.

"Is something wrong?" Cho asked, noticing Harry's lack of movement.

"I'm fine. My foot just fell asleep," he lied. Slowly, he was able to command his feet to move, albeit awkwardly. In his eyes, Cho seemed to gracefully follow every note in the song with utmost perfection. Inwardly, he wondered if she and Cedric used to dance so well. His mind wandered off, making his feet lose track of the song.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cho asked. "Did you drink from that spoiled Butterbeer, by any chance?"

"I'm alright, Cho," Harry assured her. "No, I didn't drink it. And it wasn't spoiled. Zack just mixed something to it." Cho snickered as Harry finished talking.

"Lockhart spiked the Butterbeer?" she humorously said. "That certainly explains why some people are overly happier than usual."

"So you didn't drink from it?" Harry asked, relieved that Cho had not fallen victim to the prank.

"No. I only drink tea," she answered. "I appreciate your concern though." Cho smiled in gratitude, making Harry's feet nearly lose the beat yet again. The murmurs of the other students slowly dissipated into nothingness, and the wisps began to glow all the brighter. Harry began to let himself flow with the song, with Cho's warm body close to his. For a moment, time itself seemed to grind to a halt. Basking in the moment, he did not notice he was leading Cho and himself straight into the path of an incoming, stumbling Hermione. At the last second, Harry veered, but not before Hermione bumped into him and made him slip.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "Just wanted another drink; thirst, and what not." She continued on her way, oblivious to the predicament she had placed Harry into. As he stumbled forward, Cho took a step back, but not before Harry lightly and accidentally kissed her lips. Instantly, Harry recoiled, stunned.

"Well, I, uh," Cho stammered, her cheeks flushing slightly, "it's been a while since that happened, too." She closed her eyes and laughed nervously. Harry, on his part, felt as if he had been hit again with the petrifying curse of the Quidditch game. All sensation in his body seemed to close away, and only his mouth registered in his mind. Half the blood in his body rushed to his face and cheeks as they became redder than all the Weasleys' hair combined. A warm, tingling sensation overcame his lips, which slowly began to spread, sending a continuous shiver down his back. Reeling from the sensation of his first kiss, Harry let go of Cho, stumbling back. His mind barely registered as he bumped into another body behind him.

"S…sorry!" he nervously apologized. Looking back, he only just noticed that he had struck thin air. His mind swerved and spiraled, confused and overloaded by the kiss. But as his dizziness became a headache, he began to realize something was amiss.

Then the real pain arrived. The flow of time halted as a thousand daggers pierced his scar as his head throbbed with pain worse than that of the Cruciatus Curse. Harry grasped his head and shut his eyes. He wanted to scream, but no sound came from his throat. His scar burned with the fire of an incandescent sun. Struggling to stay on his feet, Harry grit his teeth as the pain intensified even more. As his body shivered, engulfed in a terrifying cold, Harry felt as if a horde of Dementors had surrounded him. But the cold became even more unbearable, the darkness more intolerable and all consuming. He could almost palpate the evil that burned in his scar and devoured his body in aching cold. As the faintest light seemed to reach his eyes, Harry allowed himself to open them. In the distance, through the darkness and pain, he thought he could barely make out a small, golden annulus. The object glowed red, as if being bathed in a roaring fire. As the light got closer, Harry shrunk back in horror. From the darkness, a horrid sphere of flame emerged. Burning with raging crimson and yellow, the flames danced around a black iris, slit like a serpent's eye. Red lightning flared around the corners of the sphere, and a terrible sound roared from the burning mass. Formless echo took form, and through his shock, Harry scarcely heard the sound coalesced into a foul, twisted, and evil language.

Harry stared in absolute terror, and the great eye stared back malevolently. As a booming laughter echoed in his head, Harry grabbed his head, shut his eyes, and finally screamed out.

Time and reality reformed themselves around Harry. As the pain subsided and left, so did Harry's thoughts. Terrified, tired, and in pain, Harry stumbled back, crashing into the hard chamber floor. Cho recoiled back, yelling out Harry's name. As Harry's mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was Ginny, rushing from her table towards his position. As Ginny seemed to bump into an invisible obstacle, Harry's world faded to black.

****************

It had sensed him again. The presence of the damned Halfling permeated around that young member of the race of Men. It did not know how it was possible, but it knew it had erred. It believed that this one was indeed the Halfling, the cursed creature that brought him all the way to the place of its creation. It had lashed out against him, its desire to return to its Master replaced by an irresistible want for vengeance. It had continued to assault the boy's mind, far more than anyone who had felt its presence without wearing it. Only after it had seen the child's thoughts did it realize that he was not the Halfling. It knew it had erred, for it had revealed its presence to someone other than its bearer. But it was inconsequential.

The Ring had felt the presence of its Master. It did not know how the Master had traveled so far to reach this strange land, but the Ring did not care. Upon further consideration, it perceived that it could err again just at it had now. Though the darkness coming from the Master was instantly recognizable, it was somehow dimmed. It could be that it was erring, but perhaps it was not mistaken, and the Master had indeed come to reclaim it. If so, then the Ring and the Dark Lord would soon be reunited, and not even when the world is changed would the ensuing darkness be dispelled.


	8. Revelations

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 8: Revelations

"This is so bloody stupid," Ron moaned. He had been following Zack as the drunken Keeper rushed through the hallways of the castle, stopping every so often to retch. Ron was careful not to get spotted as he pursued the transfer student, who seemed to be blindly searching for Siliana. After several wrong turns, Zack finally found Sil in the outer cloister of the castle, gazing up at the stars. Ron halted his tracks, keeping himself hidden from sight, hoping he was far enough to avoid being heard even by Sil's highly attuned ears. He silently reached into his robes and drew his wand.

"_Audibulus_," he chanted, pointing his wand at himself. His ears began to pick up on the transfer students' actions, the first of which he regretted after clearly hearing Zack vomit once more.

"You brought this upon yourself you know," Sil said. Ron snuck his head out through the doorway, hoping to observe some of the duo's actions. He saw Sil open her right hand and place her palm over Zack's head. "_Heal_." A faint green glow emanated from her hand, forming into a small sphere. Ron carefully observed as the soothing light cast itself onto Zack's stooped figure, bathing him with restorative magic. The light slowly faded away as Sil exhaled. "How do you feel now?"

Zack shook his head. "Like I've been run over by a wild herd of Chocobos," he answered. Ron almost mouthed the curious word again, restraining himself only when remembering Sil's hearing.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Sil said. Raising both her arms, she repeated the gesture she'd done just before. "_Esuna_." The yellow light that sprang from her hands glowed brighter than her previous spell. Instead of forming a sphere, the light covered Zack with its radiance. When the light faded, the flush on Zack's cheeks was gone, but from what Ron could tell, his face exhibited concern.

"Thanks," Zack said.

"Good. Now that that is over with," Sil began. She finished by quickly slapping Zack across the face. Ron cringed as the slap reverberated in his magically enhanced sense of sound.

"What was that for?" Zack protested, massaging his cheek.

"What do you believe it was for?" Sil retorted. Zack stopped caressing his bruised cheek and stared at the ground.

"Sorry about that," he whispered. "You know I didn't mean, well, neither of, you know."

"I will agree, that was not your usual behavior at all," Sil said, glancing back up at the sky. "Still, it was very…"

"Embarrassing? I'm almost glad I was plastered enough to not feel like that."

Sil frowned. "Really? I shall make sure to tell our fathers about the experience."

Ron heard and saw as Zack suddenly gasped at Sil's comment. "You'll tell your dad?" Zack said, trembling.

"Or the captain," Sil answered. "And are you not concerned that your father will learn of this?"

Zack visibly calmed down. Relaxing, he lowered his head. "The captain would sooner punish me for interfering with current events than for actually getting drunk. Dad could care less if I do something really stupid or not."

"I do not believe so," Sil said. "From what my father tells me, yours is merely less, shall we say, expressive."

"Either way, I'm more concerned if you tell your dad."

"Why is that so?"

Zack's answer was an ominous glance.

"No, with all honesty, I do not understand what you mean."

"Never mind, then," Zack shrugged. Ron watched as the duo kept still, sitting in an uncomfortable silence for some time. "Sil?"

"Yes?"

"I did mean it when I said I was sorry," he said. "You know I swore I would protect you from the perils of this place, and to never let any harm come to you."

Sil nodded gracefully. "I know. I cannot say the event is completely behind me now, nor that is shall be for some time, but I accept your apology." Sil sighed, and Ron believed he could detect a hint of sadness in her breath. "What concerns me now is that I may have failed as well."

"You didn't do worse than me," Zack sniggered. "Blood wine, replicators, Epona; heck, if you hadn't stopped me, I might have said it all."

"My mentions were far worse, though," Siliana interrupted.

"Don't worry, Sil," Zack answered. Ron watched as Zack showed Sil what seemed to be a wristwatch. "See? It's still in the yellow," he said, pointing at the device.

"Are you certain?" she said, examining the watch closer. "I have been noticing a slight red-shift as we continue the conversation."

"Hey, our mere presence here is shifty enough."

"If you say so," Sil answered. "I would not wish to have our fellow students' memories altered again."

"That might still be inevitable," Zack said. "You know those guys. They're very secretive about their existence. I think even the captain agrees with that to some extent."

"We shall find out soon enough, shall we?" Sil wondered out loud. "It is only a matter of time until the next vessel arrives, and…"

Sil was unable to finish her statement. As Ron watched, the princess's eyes grew wide, and her breath became more erratic as her body shivered. Ron glanced around, searching for any explanation as to her sudden state. As he looked again at the duo, he saw Zack grip Sil's shoulders and call on her name.

"Sil! What's wrong?"

Siliana relaxed as her body did the same. Drawing deep breaths, she looked straight into Zack's eyes. "I felt it again," she said. Before anything else could be said, Ron heard a loud scream coming from the Great Hall.

"Harry?" he said to himself. Disregarding his covertness, Ron rushed back to the Great Hall. As he dissipated the hearing charm from him, he heard two more things coming from the duo. The first was an odd, beeping alarm. The second was Zack's worrisome voice: "It's jumped to orange…"

******************

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry opened his heavy eyes at the sound of his name. His scar throbbed with residual pain, making it quite an effort to focus. Slowly, Harry noticed Ginny and Hermione kneeling next to him, their faces etched with concern. Cho was making her way past a growing crowd of curious students, holding a filled chalice. Harry sluggishly rose to a sitting position with some help from Fred and George, who held his shoulders to balance him.

"What happened, mate?" one of the twins asked, whom Harry couldn't discern.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered groggily, still massaging his forehead. Cho offered him the cup, which he slowly drank from. The cool water eased his migraine slightly.

"Let's get him to a window," Ginny commanded. "Some fresh air will do him good." Her brothers helped Harry stand up. Slowly, the group made its way past the dissipating crowd and to the nearest window.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Cho offered. She quickly left the Great Hall in search of the school nurse as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George got to the window. The refreshing breeze helped Harry tolerate the pain.

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked.

Harry gave his friend a slight nod. "A little," he answered as he massaged his scar.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione began. "You were fine one moment, then you just passed out."

"I saw," Harry stammered, "I… I don't know what I saw."

"Harry!" The small gathering watched as Ron entered the Great Hall and reached them at the window. "Was that you screaming your lungs out?"

"It was horrible," Harry said. "It was so cold… worse than being surrounded by Dementors."

"You said you saw something?" Fred asked him.

"I'm not sure what it was," Harry said, shaking his head. "Whatever it was, it was all covered in flames. It almost felt as if…" Harry stopped for a moment, breathing deep. A cold shiver ran through his body as he remembered the shape of the vision. Exhaling, he continued: "As if it were looking at me."

"You saw a giant fiery eye?" George quipped.

"This is serious, George!" Ginny snapped at her brother.

"Could it be Vol…" Hermione stopped herself when she saw the four Weasleys recoil somewhat from the phrase. She quickly corrected herself: "I mean, could it have been You-Know-Who?"

"Maybe," Harry answered. "But somehow, it felt… different." Harry breathed in some of the moist air from the window. The sight of the placid lake and quiet surroundings helped him regain his senses fully. "Say, Ron, where did you go, anyway?"

Half startled by Harry's topic shift, Ron's eyes snapped open. "Oh! Well, I," he began, casting looks at his siblings, "I think its better if you, Hermione and I talk about that in private. No offense."

"None taken," Fred shrugged.

"If you need anything, just say the word, mate," George said, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a worrisome look.

"I'll be fine," Harry answered, smiling. "Thanks, Gin." The group split, with Ron's siblings heading back into the slowly normalizing party, and Harry, Ron and Hermione heading out of the Great Hall. The relative silence in the hallway in comparison to the boisterous chamber helped Harry's headache.

"You sobered up quickly, 'Mione," Ron quipped.

Hermione humphed. "Anybody would if they found a friend in danger," she snapped. As the trio rounded the nearest corner, they huddled close.

"Alright, so here's what I heard," Ron began, "not that I can make much sense of it."

"Did you see anything suspicious, then?" Hermione asked.

"Saw and heard," Ron said. "For starters, Sil can use some powerful magic even after she broke her wand. She sobered up Zack quite easily, if you ask me."

"Quite a nice power Royal Elves have," Harry interjected.

"That's not all," Ron continued. "They were mentioning things that seemed too out of place, even with what they told us about themselves."

"I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so," Hermione added.

"What were they saying?" Harry asked.

"Well, to begin with, their comments on what I think they meant were the elves felt too strict. Almost militaristic, I'd say. Sil mentioned something about a captain, and about a vessel being on its way to Hogwarts."

"An invasion?" Hermione interrupted, suddenly looking a bit apprehensive.

"I don't think so," Ron countered. "It didn't sound so imminent or dangerous."

"Sounds more like an escort for the princess," Harry said. "Did they say anything else?"

"Not much that I'd say is too different from their story in terms of general stuff," Ron shrugged. "But there were a few words here and there that threw me off."

"Really?" Hermione inquired, her curiosity suddenly piqued.

"Blood Wine, replicators, Epona, for starters."

"Blood Wine?" Harry wondered out loud. "That's the stuff Zack mixed into the Butterbeer."

"I think he told me something about replicators, too," Hermione added.

"Any idea what that means?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I can try researching about it, but somehow, it doesn't sound like something magical."

"Well, if you'll be at it, I might as well let you know two more things they mentioned," Ron said. "The spell Sil used to cure Zack was called Esunah, or something like that."

"_Esuna_?" Harry wondered. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Zack also mentioned something about Chocobos, but I'll be darned if I know what that means."

"Chocobos?" Harry repeated. "Did you say Chocobos?"

"You know what that is?" Hermione exclaimed, fixing her eyes on Harry. Ron did likewise.

"I think so, but it doesn't make any sense, though," Harry said, shaking his head. "I remember now: _Esuna_ is supposed to be a spell that cures almost any sickness. Chocobos are a kind of giant bird, and if I'm not mistaken, people use them to ride; like horses, I mean."

"Blimey," Ron quipped. Both he and Hermione were somewhat awed at Harry's sudden knowledge base. "How do you know all that?"

"Believe it or not, it's from my cousin Dudley's video game collection," Harry answered. He decided to explain things more simply when he noticed Ron's oblivious look. "See, Muggles have these electric boxes that they hook up to their televisions, and they can play games using some sort of pad with buttons on it," Harry explained, gesturing with his hands. "I remember Dudley playing this game once that had all sorts of magical characteristics to it, at least in the way Muggles think of magic. _Esuna_ was one of the spells in the game, and Chocobos were the main mode of transportation."

"Muggles can come up with some silly ideas," Ron sniggered. Neither of the boys noticed Hermione lower her head, apparently deep in thought.

"What I don't understand is why Sil can use that spell if it's only supposed to be a Muggle work of fiction," Harry said, slumping back onto the corridor wall.

"Harry? What was the name of that game?" Both boys were taken aback by Hermione's sudden inspirational outburst.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Harry said, "but I think it had something to do with a last dream."

"Last dream?" Ron said incredulously. "Like a fantasy?"

"I'm not sure. Dudley never let me play it," Harry shrugged. Ron looked downcast for a second, but Hermione's face began gleaming with insight. Without saying a word, she nearly ran past her two bewildered friends.

"Where're you going, 'Mione?" Ron yelled out.

"I'll be at the library!" Hermione hollered back. "I think I can figure everything out now!"

"Are you sure you're not still a bit tipsy?" Harry asked out loud.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" No sooner had Hermione finished her sentence that she crashed into one of the columns near the next corner turn. Ron and Harry cringed slightly before running out to help their friend. Hermione massaged her bruised head. "Who put that wall there?"

"I think you can start your research tomorrow, 'Mione," Ron quipped, helping Hermione up.

Harry glanced back at the sound of oncoming footsteps, which turned out to be Cho's and Madam Pomfrey's. "Right now, you could use some headache curing charms just as much as I do," he said, smiling slightly.

******************

It was two days after the school party, and Hogwarts had become quieter than usual. The majority of the students had gone to their homes for the Christmas vacation, with only a handful having stayed in the school grounds. Harry and Ron were taking the time to relax from the previous semester's stresses, keeping mostly to the Gryffindor common room. They hadn't seen Hermione much, given that she'd practically taken up residence in the library after the night of the party. At one point Harry suggested they briefly start studying for the OWLs, but his motion was quickly struck down when Ron suggested they play wizard's chess instead. The ensuing sequence of games was well underway by the middle of night, with Harry currently holding a rook and looking around the board for a possible play.

"That's not a good move, mate," Ron quipped, commenting on Harry's situation. As was customary, Harry was not doing too well against his superior opponent. On this instance, Ron was even suggesting moves for Harry to play. On his part, Harry scowled.

"Mark my words, Ron, I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you in chess if it's the last thing I do," Harry mockingly threatened.

"If you say so," Ron shrugged. Harry continued to scan the board, until he decided on a play. He not so gracefully replaced his rook on the table. The piece advanced toward one of Ron's bishops, and in a magical display of force, crashed into the bishop, toppling it and eliminating it from the game.

"White Rook takes red bishop, huh?" Ron said. Gesturing maniacally, he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Harry grimaced, knowing full well Ron was about to ensure his win with the next move.

The door to Gryffindor Tower slid open, and a seemingly hyperactive Hermione entered the common room, holding a thick book in her arms. Blazing past the couches and tables, she rushed to Harry and Ron's position.

"I just can't understand this!" she remarked, dumping the book on the table Harry and Ron were playing chess on. The weight of the text crashed against the wood, rattling the chessboard and consequently toppling a few pieces.

"'Mione! I was about to win!" Ron protested.

"This is far more important," she replied. "Besides, it's not as if you win all the time."

"Still, you don't interrupt chess games like that! Right Harry?" Ron asked, turning around to verify the support of his friend. He found Harry staring at the board, particularly at the red pieces. "What's wrong?"

"I… I won…" Harry stammered. Ron cast him a dejected look.

"What?"

"I won. Your king's toppled," Harry said, grinning maniacally. Ron looked back to the board, and noticed that his king was indeed among the fallen pieces.

"Only by accident!" Ron countered, scrambling to replace the king to a standing position.

"I won!" Harry continued, oblivious to Ron's comment. "I actually beat Ron!"

"That's not important right now," Hermione cut in. "I think I've found out what Zack and Siliana were talking about two days ago."

Harry stopped celebrating, and Ron quit repositioning his pieces on the chessboard. Both of them were ready to give Hermione's imminent explanation their full attention.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked her. "Did you talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Read the Muggle Studies book?" Harry added.

"Close," she answered. She pointed at the title of the book, which read _Muggle Interpretations of Magic_. "I tried to find any information I could about these video games you mentioned, Harry, and I found some really peculiar anecdotes in this book." Hermione sat down on an empty seat next to the table. She opened the book on a random page and began scanning the pages. Harry and Ron watched intently as she finally found the page she was looking for. "Here it is," she said, pointing at a specific paragraph. Pushing the book to the center of the table, she let Harry and Ron read the section for themselves.

_Perhaps one good example of an interesting magical interpretation Muggles have created for these video games comes from the series Final Fantasy. Designed by Japanese Muggles, these games, of which the seventh title is being currently fashioned, employ a more duelist sort of magic. In essence, the Muggles that created this game propose that magic is used primarily for battling unending hordes of monsters that threaten world peace. The magic employed by wizards in the series is primarily divided into two categories, which Muggles call white and black magic. Though similar to charms and curses, the distinction between these two sides of magic is very sharp and defined. White magic is mostly centered in healing, with spells such as Cure and Esuna, and black magic is used as the main mode of attacking monsters with the use of a variety of spells, including charms that can control the elements of nature. Other noteworthy mentions of this series are the supposedly mythical creatures Muggles invented, such as Moogles and Chocobos, the latter of which serve as the equivalent of horses._

"So that's where I knew these things from," Harry said, leaning back onto his chair. "I knew I'd seen Dudley play one of these games before."

"So, let me see if I understand this right," Ron said, standing up from his seat. "The spell I saw Sil use is a work of Muggle fiction, and Zack felt as if he'd been run over by nonexistent birds?"

"That's not all," Hermione continued. Ron went bug-eyed in disbelief. "Turn the page."

Harry grabbed the edge of the current page and turned it. The image of what looked like some sort of mercenary, clad in sleeveless black leather armor, greeted the trio. The fighter wore what felt like uncomfortably large boots, with a truly gigantic sword thrown over his back. Harry noticed with interest that the person was holding the seemingly heavy blade with a singe hand. The most striking feature, though, was the warrior's unnaturally spiky blonde hair and his glowing sapphire eyes.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Ron asked, pointing a finger at the soldier.

"This is what Muggles call a design sketch. It's a picture of the upcoming _Final Fantasy VII_'s main character." Hermione stopped, glancing back and forth between Harry and Ron. "It bothered me when I saw the picture; I was certain I'd seen or heard it before. I asked Ginny about it, and she confirmed it. This man looks exactly like her description of Zack's father."

Harry slowly raised his head to meet Hermione's. His mind raced back to Ginny's remark on Zack's parents the day she'd seen them on Diagon Alley. Sure enough, he recalled that her observations were strikingly similar to the picture he was seeing now.

"Does this book give him a name?" Ron asked, after eventually drawing the same conclusion as his two friends.

"Yes," Hermione said solemnly. "Cloud Strife."

"Strife?" Harry quipped. "Isn't that what Sil called Zack when she lost her temper?"

"Precisely," Hermione finished. A numbing silence gathered around the trio as the three tried to evaluate the facts Hermione had just presented.

"Well, maybe it's just some striking coincidence," Ron said.

"There's one problem with that, Ron," Hermione countered, shooting down Ron's argument on the spot. "Go forward three pages."

Harry turned the pages, and found another picture that he found unnervingly familiar. On the center of the page stood the image of an elvish teenager, dressed in a green and brown tunic, and holding a finely shaped sword. Three equal triangles, placed together to form a larger triangle, were etched near the blade's midpoint. The elf's ears were large and finely pointed, as was his nose to some extent. He had long brown hair, and wore a green cap that covered most of his scalp. Before Harry could voice any comments, Ron began frantically pointing at the picture.

"I know this guy!" he said. "But how can he be a Muggle invention? He's the one that sold my dad our new car!" At this, both Harry and Hermione's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"He what?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Or someone who looked nearly like him, except a bit older and with blonde hair," Ron said, shaking his head while still looking at the picture. Harry was growing more worried by the moment.

"What game is he from?" Harry asked Hermione. In response, she brought the book towards her and scanned the page, looking for the particular passage that answered Harry's question.

"_The Legend of Zelda_," Hermione read out loud. "It's about this elf, Link, who goes on constant adventures in this elf land called Hyrule to save a princess that goes by the name of Zelda."

"Hyrule?" Harry interrupted. "Didn't Sil mention something about some wrath of Hyrule when she was scolding Zack the other day?"

"Exactly," Hermione said, shutting the book with a loud thud. "Which brings up the reason why Ron's theory might not be true."

"Why do you say that, 'Mione?" Ron said. " Weren't you drunk when she said that?"

Hermione cast a contemptuous glance at Ron. "That doesn't mean I don't remember odd facts like that. Why do you think I sent you to spy on them in the first place?"

"Good point," Ron answered, shrugging. Calming down, he sat back down.

"Sil mentioned this little fact when she was completely irate and had lost control of herself," Hermione continued. "This Hyrule is an elf realm. Given that she said herself she is an elf princess, then it is very possible she was truly referring to this land of Hyrule when she spoke of it. And if that's true, then it's also easy to suspect that this Link fellow is her father."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Most fairy tales end with the hero marrying the princess, don't they?" Hermione quipped.

"My dad bought a car from the king of Royal Elves?" Ron mumbled.

"Hylians, Ron. And from what you told us the night of the party, Ron, both Zack and Sil sounded very honest when they spoke then," Hermione finished.

"But still," Ron said, "I don't see why simply their parents might be two blokes filled with great big egos who just decided to pay some Muggles to make them into game characters."

"Four reasons," Hermione answered. "First, the chances are quite low that it just so happens that Zack and Sil's parents, who trust each other enough to allow Zack to escort a princess as she transferred to Hogwarts, which is in and of itself quite out of the ordinary, just so happen to also dress like game characters. Second, the spells and things shown in these games are supposed to be complete works of Muggle fiction. If they were true, the magical community would have known about these for quite a long time already. Third, you saw yourself when Siliana used this _Esuna_ spell, which is not supposed to exist in the first place. Lastly, given the apparent honesty and emotion that Zack and Sil were talking to each other with, then what we heard at the party and what you heard afterwards seems to point that this, despite the fact that it seems like fiction, is actually real."

Harry listened to Hermione's speech with great attention. To him, it was evident that Hermione had given the situation a lot of thought. Since the first time she'd met the exchange duo, she'd noticed that something was amiss. At first, Harry thought that she was being rude and overly suspicious at worst, and overprotective of him and Ron from any possible threat at best. But given the mounting evidence in her case, which culminated with what he'd just heard, her argument was starting to make sense. "So what do you think is really happening, then?" Harry asked Hermione.

"That's what I can't explain!" Hermione said, thrusting her arms up. "For the first time, we have something that seems to prove what's really going on with Zack and Siliana, but at the same time, that something is a load of Muggle fiction!"

"But I take it you've actually thought of something that might explain it, haven't you?" Ron asked seriously.

"Of course," Hermione answered, "but the only thing I could think of made me so nervous that I tried to some up with another rationalization." Hermione sighed, trying to calm down. Harry and Ron listened intently for her to finish. "Unfortunately, no other explanation seems to fit."

"'Mione, what is it?" Ron asked, his eyes showing concern for his friend. Both he and Harry leaned in closer to her.

"I thought that, somehow, this contradiction could be reconciled." Bringing her head up, her eyes met with Harry and Ron's. "Although we think Hyrule and _Final Fantasy_ are just works of fiction, that is only the opinion of Muggles and wizards alike. What if somewhere, somehow, or maybe even somewhen, they might actually be real?"

Silence was the reply to Hermione's statement. Having been raised with Muggles, Harry slowly began to understand what Hermione was referring to. Leaning back on his chair, Harry let the weight of the facts fall on him. Though the idea did have its repercussions, he was forced to admit that within the context Hermione had put it into, it did make Zack and Sil's past make almost total sense. The problem was that the repercussions of this context were severe.

"Hermione," Ron began, slowly and hesitantly reaching the same conclusion as Harry, "what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Indeed," a sudden female voice interrupted them, "what are you trying to say, Hermione?" Jumping to their feet in surprise, the trio turned around to find Zack and Sil standing in front of the large couch nearest to the doorway of the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in near shock at the two students, who had entered the room without evoking the slightest noise, whether from footsteps or, more importantly, the opening and closing of the enchanted doorway. Sil's inquiring gray eyes peered deep into each of the three students. Her posture and expression were devoid of any clues of what her mind was conjuring. Zack's eyes, though, betrayed his own pose. They had gained a faint sapphire hue.

"Look, I…" he began. Reaching out with his hands, he stepped forward. Harry, Ron, and Hermione recoiled back, with Ron gripping the back of the nearest chair and Hermione the large book. Harry edged his hand closer to his wand pocket. Zack stopped in his tracks when he saw the reaction. Standing back, he lowered his arm.

Silence and stillness crept into the common room as the two parties wordlessly eyed each other. All eyes portrayed different emotions: curiosity, apprehension, fear, confusion, resentment; but they all reflected a single thought in common: the truth. One side had it, and the other wanted it.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Hermione finally said, answering Sil's question. She took a small step forward, gripping her courage. "From what Harry told me after you decked Malfoy, you both have shown that you know an awful lot about us. Is it so much to ask the same of you?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore said it himself. You all know what is our background," Siliana answered. Her words carried a hint of calmness and control, almost soothing. Harry tried not to get too calmed down by what he thought was another elf power she might have.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Hermione snapped rather suddenly, "especially after what happened at the party."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, taking a slow step forward. Harry instinctively dug into his robes, searching for his wand, when he saw Zack's hand come out again from his own robes. Zack stopped again, though this time his hand stayed out.

Reaching back, Hermione took the large book and began scanning through the pages. Finally, she turned the book over, showing Zack and Sil the picture of Cloud. Pointing at the picture, she said: "Does this seem familiar?" She produced a light smirk when she noticed Zack slightly shift in his place. Sil was unmoved.

"Am I supposed to recognize this person?"

"You tell us, princess," Hermione retorted, standing forward. "Zack seems to know him, as do you. In fact, after your tantrum two nights ago, I believe this person and Zack share the same last name."

"As do many people in the world," Siliana cut her off.

"Even if there is no blood relationship, you seem to be pretty knowledgeable with spells that this mercenary can use, I might add," Hermione continued.

Even after hearing Hermione's outburst, Sil kept a straight face. Her appearance hinted that her royal discipline included diplomatic training. Shifting her eyes to Ron, she said: "It is as I believed. It was you who was listening on our conversation two days ago, were you not?"

Gulping, Ron stood forward, letting go of the chair. He moved past the chess table, standing side by side with Hermione. "I didn't think it would come to that. 'Mione here was the only one that thought something was wrong. You both seemed so honest and trustworthy, despite your background. Even after you told us your first story, it all seemed to fit." Ron paused for a moment to catch his breath. As he continued, his voice rose ever so slightly: "But then I listened to what you both said the other day, and now Hermione shows us this. If it weren't because I've personally met the elf with the green tunic, I'd probably still be skeptical. But now I'm sure: there's really something else you haven't told us about, isn't there?"

Ron's last statement had been the crucial point, and Harry had already agreed with it. Indeed, he was convinced that there was definitely something wrong with both of the transfer students. Harry decided to intervene with his own ultimatum: "No more games, you two. No more lies and no more cover-ups. Tell us, once and for all, who you really are."

For a moment, Siliana was silent. Her eyes scanned the trio one by one, her gaze searching deep into Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trio let her, hoping that their last attempt to offer trust would be heeded. Harry thought that the princess was trying to decide what to say next. Royal diplomacy or not, the three of them knew that for once, she had the weight of the facts against her story. They knew that she and Zack were hiding something. Her next comment would decide whether the truth would surface or not.

Unfortunately for Siliana, Zack had already decided for her. Stepping forward, he addressed Harry, Ron and Hermione: "I'm not sure you can handle the truth."

Siliana's calm exterior vanished completely, as she was suddenly overcome by shock. Her astonished face centered straight onto Zack. "What are you doing?"

"You three may have stood up to Dementors, Death Eaters, trolls, and the occasional Dark Lord, and you may know more than what's good for you. But that doesn't mean you're prepared to know everything there is," Zack continued, unabated by Sil's inquiry.

"Zack, I asked you what you are doing!" Siliana commanded, her tone of voice rising accordingly.

"Please cut it out, Sil," Zack pleaded. "I'm not one of your loyal subjects. And since they found out some of this by themselves, is it wrong to put at least a part of it in the right context?"

"You know what we were told!" Sil pleaded. Her gesturing hands proved that she was greatly concerned with Zack's honesty. "Even the headmaster agrees with us on this!"

"It's better than just letting Harry, Ron and Hermione blindly keep trying to figure out the truth and focus them away from what they're really supposed to be doing!" Zack snapped. His breathing suddenly turned heavy, his eyes glowing with their full azure hue. His unyielding face made the princess actually stand back in surprise.

"Zack…" the princess whispered, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"I'm very sorry, your highness, but this is the only way," he apologized, shaking his head at Sil. Glancing back to the trio, his face regained its seriousness. "For your own good, I really can't tell you everything. However," he said, raising his arm up and cutting off Hermione before she even spoke, "I will tell you this. You're right when you say I'm related to that guy," he said, pointing at the picture in Hermione's book. Taking a deep breath, he continued: "Lockhart is just my mother's last name. My true name is Zack Strife. That man, Cloud Strife, is my father."

The trio stood still as Zack's revelation confirmed Hermione's suspicions. A small part of the weight in their minds left them, only to be replaced by a growing, unknown nervousness. "Just as I thought," Hermione said, exhaling loudly afterwards. "And this Link Ron met?"

"Sil's father, and the king of her elf kind." Sil shut her eyes and hung her head as Zack finished. Again, the revelation had the same effect on the trio as the last one.

"You mean king of Hyrule?" Ron inquired.

"So then Chocobos…"

"I can't say anything else other than that, Harry," Zack interrupted him. "As it is, I've already said too much."

"Then why not finish it?" Harry pressed. "You've told us this much, which still doesn't reconcile the big contradiction, so why can't you tell us everything?"

"Because doing so would have irrevocable consequences for you, your school, and quite possibly the whole world," Siliana answered, finally coming out from her dazed silence. "You cannot begin to imagine the repercussions that the revelation could have."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Zack continued. "I can't think of a more prevalent example as this one. Your future, this world's future, indeed, the very future could be completely compromised."

Ron was completely bewildered by Zack's statement. In the duo's words, he perceived genuine concern and honesty, but somehow, it made him all the more worried. Harry and Hermione, aside from worried, were beginning to draw their own conclusions.

"Future?" Hermione stammered. Her experience with the Time Turner on her third year had given her the knowledge she needed to make up her mind. "You're saying that… you're from the future?"

"What do you mean by this world?" Harry asked independently from Hermione. For once, he reminded himself to thank Dudley for having a vast collection of Muggle entertainment, since that was precisely what drew him to his own conclusion. "Do you mean…"

Harry was cut off as the door to Gryffindor Tower rumbled. The five students quickly glanced towards the doorway, watching intently to see who was coming in. "We'll have to continue later, you three," Zack quipped as the door opened fully. A few more moments passed, and the wall began to close up again, making the same rumbling sound as before. The door finally shut tight with a loud thump. Surprisingly, no one came through.

"That was odd," Ron wondered out loud. "Nobody came in, didn't they?"

"Something is not right," Siliana spoke, her voice stern and wary. Her eyes began scanning the chamber with meticulous precision. Witnessing this, Zack bent his knees and lightly cupped his right hand, adopting what seemed to be some sort of battle pose.

"Is this another trick of yours?" Hermione accused.

"For once, I wish it were," Zack said, shaking his left hand in midair.

"Then what…" For the second time in less than a minute, Harry was interrupted, this time by an echoing laughter coming from nowhere in particular. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Zack began wildly tracing the voice's source to no avail. Only Siliana, with her keen hearing, was able to pinpoint the location of the sound's origin.

"Who is it?" she sternly demanded, fixing her gaze on an empty spot behind the couch.

"Oh!" the nothingness spoke. "Sorry, didn't know anybody was in here." A few seconds, later, a short, tubby figure appeared out of thin air behind the farthest couch. He was wearing regular clothing, except for a Gryffindor badge on his shirt. He was still snickering, his smile spread across his face.

It was Neville Longbottom, and on his hand was a tiny golden ring.


	9. Knowledge Base

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 9: Knowledge Base

"Neville, what's going on?" Harry asked the short, tubby boy. Neville had just entered the common room, having interrupted the important conversation between Harry, Ron, Hermione, Zack and Sil. The group was still surprised by the suddenness of his entrance. Neville's invisible appearance had dispelled some of the earlier shock Harry, Ron and Hermione felt about the recent revelations. Zack and Sil, however, seemed uncomfortable, keeping their eyes on Neville and the ring still held between his fingers.

"It was great, Harry!" Neville said, beaming. He rushed to join the group, obviously enthusiastic about something. "I did it! I actually got back at Malfoy!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged intrigued looks at each other and at Neville. The thought of Malfoy suffering even the simplest embarrassment was invigorating. The trio's faces slowly began to express silent approval for Neville's as of yet unknown action. Zack and Sil, on the other hand, were exchanging puzzled and troubled looks at each other.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Well," Neville began, gesturing wildly in excitement, "I found him on the way from Professor Snape's office. When I saw him coming, I just walked right past him, placed the leg-lock curse on him, and let him fall. The bloke never knew what happened!"

"Cool!" Ron beamed.

"To make it all better, Peeves showed up right then and started taunting Malfoy for his clumsiness! It was great!"

"Sorry I missed it, Neville," Harry added, smirking.

"But how come Malfoy didn't see you?" Hermione asked, curious. "Do you have an invisibility cloak, or did you borrow Harry's?" she asked Neville.

"Something better," he answered. Bringing out his hand, he showed the quintuplet the ring on his palm. "When I put it on, it makes me go invisible, see?" he said, carrying out his statement. Sure enough, as soon as the ring was on his finger, he disappeared. Seconds later, he reappeared with the ring in his grasp.

"Wicked," Ron said. Harry and Hermione's nods echoed Ron's statement.

"I know," Neville said, lightly touching the ring. "It's such a precious little thing, don't you think?"

"Precious?" Zack finally said. He and Sil had been completely silent throughout the demonstration, their puzzlement growing, though Zack's was slowly turning towards apprehension.

"Where did you obtain this trinket, Neville?" Siliana asked.

Neville turned to the princess, his expression suddenly gaining a hint of annoyance. "It's not a trinket, you know," he said. "I found it outside the castle the first month of classes. Malfoy'd just hexed me with a stunner charm, and that's when I found this ring lying right on the ground in front of me."

"Can I take a closer look?" Zack asked Neville. His query was met with a stiff rebuttal from the boy.

"No," Neville said. "I mean, I found it, after all. It's mine, and it's very precious to me. It's given me a chance to finally get back at Malfoy and other Slytherins."

"And you seem to have grown quite attached to it," Sil interrupted.

"Please, Neville, let me see it," Zack pleaded.

"Leave him alone, you two," Hermione said, annoyed. "I don't know where or when you're both really from, but here, you don't just prod other people to do something unwanted."

"Normally, I would agree with you, Hermione," Sil answered, "but there is something peculiar about this situation."

"It's less peculiar than the way you're acting," Harry countered, stepping forward defiantly. "You show up, admit that there's something you haven't told us, and now you're giving orders as if we were your royal subjects?"

"I can assure you, we would not be acting in this fashion if we were not genuinely concerned for all of you and your collective safety."

"Neville, I promise I'll give it back, but let me check that ring," Zack said, his tone becoming sharper as he extended his open hand towards Neville.

"No!" Neville answered, drawing away from Zack. His blunt reply perplexed the other students in the common room. "It's mine! You can't have it!"

"Then I hope you'll forgive me for doing this." With a sudden burst of speed, Zack rushed forward, attempting to grab the ring. Drawn back by the Keeper's attack, Neville came too close to the nearby couch. Jumping back again, he tripped, landing flat on the couch. In the sudden move, his hand jerked upward, throwing the ring high into the air. Before anyone could react, it landed in the fireplace.

"My ring!" Neville yelled out, jumping from his seat. "No! My precious!"

"Do not worry, I can get it," Siliana assured him. Kneeling, she peered into the lit fire, scanning the embers and burning wood for any sign of the ring. Extending her hand, she gestured towards the fire. The flames parted, splitting in two, opening the way to the center of the fireplace. Then, to everyone's astonishment, she reached in and began manually searching for the jewel.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked incredulously as Sil kept searching through the embers, carefully digging through the burnt wood with her fingers. Finally, her hand stopped and stiffened. Harry concluded that she must have found the ring. No sooner had she taken it, however, that she jerked back her arm swiftly, grimacing. The ring fell next to her on the ground, landing with an uncharacteristic thud and lacking any sort of rebound. Zack immediately rushed to the princess, kneeling down and examining her arm. Neville bolted for the Ring.

"Halt," Zack commanded, waving his free arm at Neville. The boy, either by some form of magic, fear of Zack's stern order, or a combination of both, stopped in his tracks. Sil tended to her hand, holding her burnt fingers tightly to her chest. The tips of her thumb, index, and ring fingers had linear burn marks etched across them. Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled out, somewhat angry.

"It burned me…" Sil said, gathering her breath.

"What did you expect?" Ron asked condescendingly. "You just stuck your hand into a fire!"

"It was neither the fire nor the heat that which burned me," Sil answered, making eye contact with the trio. As she did, her other hand began to glow as it caressed her burnt fingers, slowly healing the burn marks.

"Then what? The ring itself?" Hermione said, pointing at the annular band. "I doubt this little thing had anything to do with…" As she bent down, she cut her comment short as she noticed that the ring had changed its appearance. Looking closer, she found precise marks all around the inside and outside of the ring, glowing red.

"'Mione, what is it?" Ron quipped, edging closer.

"It looks like letters," Hermione answered, reaching to touch the ring with her hand. The still frozen Neville cringed as she gently tapped it. "And it's not even hot," she added, bewildered.

"What kind of a magic ring is this?" Harry wondered out loud.

"The kind that's way too suspicious for its own good," Zack said in reply to Harry's remark.

"Hermione, what sort of letters do they appear to be?"

Hermione peered closer to the ring, somewhat reluctant to pick it up. "They almost look like runes."

"Let me observe," Sil said. Zack helped her up and escorted the princess to Hermione's position. Sil knelt down again; examining every detail she could about the ring. "Indeed, they are written in elvish," Sil finally said. "I cannot understand the dialect, but I can determine what the equivalent letters in English would be."

"Can you do that?" Ron asked. He and Harry edged closer to the ring's position.

"I shall try." Glancing close, she began to carefully examine the letters in the ring. The markings on the band began to slowly fade, but Sil was already making headway. "It says: Ashu… naz… drur… durba…batuluk." As she began to read, the fire began to die out. Everyone in the room edged closer. "Ashu… nazg… kim… no, gimbatul." A slight chill entered the chamber. Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances. In the meantime, Zack was muttering the words under his voice, repeating each fragment of Sil's recitation faster. "Ash nazg… tr… trak… thrakatuluk…" The fire began to sputter and die out. Hermione looked up to Harry and Ron, who were switching their glances between themselves, Zack, Sil, and Neville. The chill began to grow colder. Zack's eyes suddenly became so wide they nearly popped out. "Ash…"

"Stop," Zack suddenly interrupted. All eyes in the room switched from the ring to him. His expression had suddenly become one of mixed shock and terror. "I know what this is."

"You do?" Ron said. "Have you seen it before?" Zack's only reply was a slow shaking of his head.

"How come you know about it, then?" Harry asked him.

"Do you know what this means, Zack?" Sil added.

"Yes," Zack answered. "I know, and so should you."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, echoing the thought going through everyone else's minds.

Zack took a deep breath, attempting to calm whatever was troubling him. "I'm surprised you don't remember, Sil," Zack said. "You're the one who suggested I read the book."

Sil examined Zack closely, oblivious as to what he had meant. The other four students were likewise stumped. But while they wondered about Zack's obscure comment, they observed as Sil suddenly paled, as horror dawned on her face. "You say… that this ring… is," she stammered. Zack solemnly nodded.

"Just tell us what it says so you can give it back!" Neville yelled out from his place.

Looking up, Zack faced the other students. Though none of them immediately understood the true meaning of it, what he said next sent a dark chill through their bodies: "One ring to rule them all; one ring to find them; one ring to bring them all; and in the darkness bind them." As Zack finished, the chimney fire lost more of its glow and the chill in the room became more intense.

"Sounds ominous," Harry commented, focusing his sight on the ring.

"It should be," Zack concurred, glancing his head towards Harry. His face expressed an inherent and unmistakable fear, so much that it even gave Harry the shivers despite his lack of information about the trinket. "This ring is a terrible artifact of evil, and its only purpose is to subdue others to the will of its maker."

"But how can this be, Zack?" Sil said, drawing back from the ring. "How can this… this thing… be here?"

"What's the matter?" Hermione said, still close to the ring, but no longer wishing to examine it as closely. "Is this ring from your future too?"

"Technically, no. We've never seen this in person before," Zack commented. "But we do know of it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville waited for Zack to continue. When he hesitated, their anxiousness threatened to overwhelm them. "So, what is it, then?" Ron said, gesturing at Zack with his hands, encouraging him to go on. Zack stared at each of the other students, seemingly looking for something. Harry could easily tell that his reply was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Well," Zack began with a sigh, "I guess I should explain everything then."

Not a second passed by before Sil stood up and faced Zack. "Zack…"

"Sil, it's too dangerous not to let them know about the ring," he assured her.

"That is true, but…"

"Please, just trust me on this," he said, fixing his pleading eyes on her. Siliana opened her mouth to protest, but hesitated. In the end, she silently agreed. Once he had her approval, Zack gazed back to the other students. "Have any of you ever heard of The Lord of the Rings?"

The reply Zack got was a multitude of puzzled glances going around the room. Ron and Neville's expressions were totally clueless and Hermione's was somewhat suspicious. "Sounds familiar," she said. "I think it's a Muggle book."

Harry's face, on the other hand, was one of concentration and hazy recognition. "A trilogy," he answered. "Dudley bought those books on a whim, and then just cast them off in a corner after he read the back cover."

"So you know at least a bit about what the books are about," Zack said, prodding Harry for more information.

"Vaguely," Harry shrugged. "It's about this person who goes on a journey to some evil dark lord's country. He has to go and destroy this… One… Ring?" Harry stammered. It suddenly dawned on him exactly what Zack was trying to get at. Zack nodded at Harry, approving of his conclusion. "Hold on. So you're saying that this ring Neville got…" he said, pointing at the ring, "is the One Ring from those books?"

"Exactly," Zack answered.

"But you just admitted it's only a book!" Ron disagreed, holding out his hands in disbelief. "It's only some Muggle's work… of… fiction…" he stammered, his eyes growing wide. "Just like you…" he said, pointing at Zack.

Zack nodded, "Right again."

"So," Hermione began, standing up. Her mind raced to reach the only rational conclusion that was now possible. "So, you're saying that in your future, all works of Muggle fiction are real?" This time, Zack shook his head.

"Not quite. Like I said, we're technically not from the future. You see…"

"Zack, that is sufficient," Siliana interrupted. "They know enough; our fathers can come here if we inform them of this predicament, and they can remedy the rest. There is no need to continue."

"We had a choice before, Sil, but now we don't. The situation's changed, and unless you want to keep Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville totally lost and in the dark, it's better that we tell them everything we know."

"Strife, that is not a favorable option**,**" the princess said. "As it stands, we are deeply in violation of the Prime Directive." Her last statement earned her more puzzled looks.

"But it's not our fault anymore, is it?" Zack countered, respectfully disagreeing with his apparent superior. "Our fathers and their fleet friendswould call this situation a major case of temporal contamination. Until the problem is solved, I'd say the Dimensional Prime Directive is canned." Now, Harry thought, Zack and Sil were making no sense at all.

Sil and Zack stared at each other, silently trying to convince the other to see the validity of their points, whatever they meant. Finally, Sil sighed and replied: "Perhaps you are correct. If not, our parents will rectify any resulting anomalies."

"Can you just please cut to the chase?" Hermione cut them off. She, along with the others, was getting tired of being kept in the dark.

"Or start from the beginning?" Ron added.

Zack tried to grin, but his apparent nervousness about the ring prevented him from doing so. "Wish I knew what the beginning was. But I can tell you all the relevant stuff, if you're ready for it."

"It's not like you leave us any choice," Harry scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Touché," Zack said, this time producing a small grin. He waved his right hand, and Neville was set free. Reaching down impulsively, he tried to grab the ring, but was stopped short as Zack stomped the floor between him and the gold band. The ground shook with the force of Zack's foot. "Sorry, Neville, but you won't be getting more drug trips anytime soon." Neville backed off, shooting daggers at Zack as he stood up hesitantly. "You four might want to sit down." Slowly, the students took heed of Zack's suggestion. Neville sat in one of the side chairs, still keeping his eyes set on the ring. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat in the couch behind them. "So, what do you want to know?"

"The truth," the trio said in unison. "All of it, with no omissions," Hermione added.

"Fair enough," Zack said. Reaching for his left wrist, he moved his long sleeve back, uncovering a watch wrapped around his wrist. Ron observed the device with curiosity.

"Wait," he said. "Is that the thing you showed Sil the other night? The one that was in the yellow or something like that?" Zack said nothing. Moving quickly, he detached the wristwatch from his arm. Walking forward, he carefully set it face up on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Harry wondered, perplexed by this odd behavior.

"You shall see," Sil replied.

Zack pressed at the face of the watch in some seemingly random locations. When he was done, he stood up and returned to his place next to Sil. "Computer, initiate holographic program Knowledge Base. Execute." Almost instantly, the watch responded with an odd mix of tuned beeps. The head of the device flared with light that shot out from the watch, slightly blinding the students. The lights in the Common Room dimmed almost by some unknown form of magic as the new source of light drowned the pale candlelight. Once the four students recovered, they saw a strikingly realistic sphere, floating gently above the watch. Hermione leaned forward in her seat to take a closer look.

"What is this?" she asked, reaching forward. Her hand went through the globe effortlessly, but the integrity of the sphere remained intact.

"It is a holographic projection," Sil answered.

"In easier terms, just a 3D picture made out of light," Zack explained. "Recognize it?"

Harry examined the image more closely. The sphere seemed to be composed of a mixture of brown masses surrounded by blue borders and obscured by patches of white. Leaning in, Harry noticed an immense number of white dots surrounding the globe. The shape of the brown patches eventually led him to take a guess about the nature of the projection. "It looks like Earth."

"Precisely," Zack said. At the same time, the image began to move. The picture of the planet moved back, turning the Earth to the size of a marble in just one second. Now the projection was centered on a yellow sphere, glowing hot upon its darker background. Nine smaller spheres, with an endless ring of dots surrounding the area between the fourth and fifth globes, revolved around the center body. "What about this?"

"It's the Solar System," Ron answered. "That's what Professor Sinistra said, at least. See? That's Mars," he said, pointing at the red globe next to Earth, "Jupiter," he added, repeating the gesture towards the second largest sphere in the diagram.

"Right," Zack agreed. Again, the image drew back from the Solar System, until the Sun was a tiny dot no different from the other dots in the black background.

"You're just showing us stars," Hermione pointed out casually.

"True, but that's not all," Zack answered. "Keep watching." Suddenly, what looked like massive blue clouds began to overshadow the Sun. The image kept racing back, until the gas took shape. When the image halted, the haze had taken the form of a colossal disk, with a multitude of blue arms spiraling around a blazing white globular center. The awing majesty of the sight did not go unnoticed by the four observers.

"And that's the Milky Way, our galaxy, as Muggle astronomers call it," Hermione said. This time, the image stood unchanging. "Why are you showing us things that everybody knows?"

"Because it helps prepare you for what is to be shown in the end," Siliana replied. "Computer, continue." At her command, the wristwatch beeped again, and the image resumed motion. The Milky Way began to grow smaller, becoming one of a myriad of disks which eventually shrank into a vast number of dots coating a pitch black sea. "Remember, each mark you observe now is an entire galaxy, not merely a star," Sil commented. For what seemed to be an aching eternity, the image continued to draw back. Cobwebs of dots began to coalesce, forming a spider's web of galaxies coating the mass of the empty darkness. Finally, the image ceased to move. What remained was a mass of dots, some tied closely together with others more distant, forming a vast and complex network of galaxies. The end shape was nearly unidentifiable, though the highly advanced computer watch forced a shape by drawing a clearly marked ellipse around the surface of the web.

"Is that the universe?" Neville meekly asked.

"Yes it is," Zack agreed, nodding. "Well, this is it," he continued, regaining his more serious tone. Taking a deep breath along with Sil, he gave the watch one last command: "Computer, proceed to final display."

Now the mass of galaxies began to retreat. The ellipse grew smaller as the point of view of the image raced back at increasing speed. Suddenly, another colossal network overlapped the image, making the universe imperceptible among the new multitude of dots. The new web eventually shrank, and was itself overshadowed by yet another vast mesh of galaxies. The image began to retreat faster and faster, with more networks of galaxies covering others, each one overwhelming the ones before. As the picture continued its backward race, the increasing number of webs began to shrink, and new networks began appearing in different borders of the projection. Eventually, the webs shrank to become minute spheres of pale light, coalescing into the form of a tunnel, while the holographic representation continued to careen back through the endless spiral. The race continued, and eventually the point of view began to retreat from the tunnel. Moving back, the picture now took the shape of a perfect cylindrical ring, with each shrunken cobweb of galaxies covering an infinitesimal portion of the colossal torus. At last, the movement ceased. An uncountable number of illuminated points now lined the totality of the donut-shaped figure; some neatly gathered in noticeable patterns, others chaotically placed in random locations within the circular disk. At the very center of the image, amongst the empty nothingness near the middle of the torus, stood one more network, somewhat brighter than all the others. The result was astonishing not only for its inherent, detailed beauty, but also for its staggering implication.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom…" Zack said, looking at each of the four students in turn. Gazing at the image, he held out his open hand towards it, as if showing them a work of art. "The truth."

The four students gazed at the rotating image, transfixed by its majesty and breathtaking magnitude. Their mouths hung in midair, their breaths long and paused, and their minds frozen in astonishment. Neville stared blankly at the projection, the shock of the revelation having caught him absolutely unprepared. Hermione slowly began nodding, her cleverness gradually coming to terms with what her eyes told her. Ron went pale, his hands and feet slightly trembled with the unexpected massiveness of the truth. And Harry stared blankly, standing up in an attempt to better see and understand the nature of the enigma, disclosed at last.

"Multiple universes," he murmured, "multiple realities? Was that your secret?"

Siliana stood forward, her right hand waving over the vast ring of light. "Worlds upon worlds, an infinitude of universes, distanced by the unimaginable immensity of space and time, joined together in a tight eternal loop, united as one in the vastness of Existence. In other words, the Omniverse." Her words were followed by another period of long silence, in which the native Hogwarts students kept their eyes glued to the highly detailed image.

After letting Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville think for themselves for some more time, Zack began to speak again: "When I said Sil and I were Cloud and Link's kids, I wasn't lying. To you, they may just be characters from Muggle video games, but in two other worlds, two other universes out there, they exist. And so does every conceivable work of fiction out there. For each and every single kind of story out there, for every choice not taken, there exists an universe to give it form, reality, and life."

Again, Harry was the first to react to the news. His experience with having been shocked about the existence of magic had at least prepared him somewhat for this unexpected situation. "So… if all that you say is true," he said, speaking very slowly, "why did you come here in the first place? And how? How did you even move from your worlds to here?"

"We wanted to study here," Zack shrugged. "Hogwarts was listed as the top school of magic in Federation News' Educational Report for the year 3516, you know."

"The what?"

"To answer that and your second question, I shall add that, in a certain manner, we did arrive here from the future," Sil continued, apparently having finally caved in to explaining as much as she and Zack could. "One universe in particular, in what would be the equivalent of one thousand, five hundred years in your future, discovered the means to traverse freely not just between a subset of multiverses, but throughout the whole of the Omniverse. Though this is a highly simplified statement, it suffices to say that they have made it their task to ensure that no illegal interaction between realities occurs, save for a minute number of exceptions. Our case in particular was such an exception."

"Why's that?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Because we felt compelled to aid your cause," Sil responded. "I am well aware of the tribulations this world will be subjected to now that Voldemort has returned. At Zack and mine's request, our fathers convinced their… associates… to offer their aid in minimizing the loss of innocent lives. Dumbledore, ever wise, accepted our offer."

"So, that incident at Euler's Pub…" Harry began.

"Yes," Sil answered. "That and a few other events were stopped by representatives of that particular universe. Regrettably, due to certain constraints, other events were not impeded."

"Well, now you know," Zack said, effectively concluding the explanations. "What do you think?" Yet again, his reply was silence. Ron and Neville's expressions clearly stated that they were utterly stumped and had no idea what to think. Harry cast his gaze down, focusing on the ground, and letting all the details sink in. His mind reeled with the endless possibilities that Zack and Sil's explanations would entail, some too hard to even imagine. Hermione simply kept still on her seat, her face having no readable expression.

"That is the silliest story I have ever heard in my entire life," Hermione said.

"WHAT?" Zack exclaimed, taken completely by surprise by Hermione's blunt statement. Sil, on her part, raised an eyebrow in response.

"You don't expect us to believe this nonsense, do you? Surely, at least you could have invented a more believable tale." Hermione continued.

"What else is there?" Zack pleaded. It was obvious he did not expect the reaction he was getting from Hermione.

"Dumbledore said Sil was an elf, and that you were from _Instituto Puertorriqueño de Magia_. I highly doubt Dumbledore knowingly lied to us."

"He didn't! Everything he said was true! Just that where he said Royal Elves, he really meant United Federation of Realities! That's all, I swear!"

"So you allege," Hermione countered. "You have no evidence to reinforce your claims."

"But, but, but," Zack stammered, completely taken aback by Hermione's unexpected reaction. If not for the seriousness of the whole endeavor, Harry would have laughed. "But look at the nifty watch-computer! Look at the Ring!"

"I admit I can't even begin to imagine what sort of strange charms you put on them to make your story convincing, but I believe they can be replicated," Hermione continued.

"'Mione?" Ron mouthed, slightly breaking from his stupor from the whole situation.

"You can't replicate the One Ring of Power!" Zack yelled out. "And you can't magically concoct a PNC, for that matter!"

"Well, at least that's far more believable than all that nonsense you just spilled on us!" Hermione countered, raising her voice to match Zack's. "I mean, really, multiple universes? That's just foolish!"

"Are you calling us liars?"

"And it took you that long to figure it out?" Zack and Hermione's voices continued to rise with each accusation, to the point that the rage in their voices was practically palpable. Deep down, as he watched Zack continue to grow angrier, Harry's temper began to rise.

"I'm warning you, Granger, don't test my patience!" Zack threatened, raising his index finger forcefully.

"Don't shout at her like that!" Ron interrupted. He forcefully stood up, nearly toppling the chair back as he did so. Zack eyed the red-haired boy with contempt as he strode forward and met him eye to eye. "You were right, you should have made it into Slytherin! Maybe you and Malfoy would have made best buds!"

Zack's reply was full of rather colorful words that made Harry grow even more irritated.

"And shut that filthy trap of yours!" Ron said.

"What? Are you going to make me? I'd REALLY like to see you try!"

Harry was growing angrier by every passing moment. The sight of Zack suddenly having become so irate, confronting Hermione and threatening Ron, had fueled Harry's own rage to near boiling point. Gritting his teeth, he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Regardless of whether all Zack had said was true or not, Harry knew he was still quite stronger than Ron and himself. Combining his anger and his will, Harry pointed the wand straight at Zack.

"SILENCE!" Siliana hollered. All eyes turned to the princess, as she was standing over Neville, keeping him back. Neville was crouched on the floor, his hand outstretched. In the chaos, he'd edged so close to the Ring that he would have gotten it had Sil not stamped his arm with her foot. "Can you not see what is happening?" she said. "Can you not hear the voice of the Ring, filling our hearts and minds with darkness and fury?"

In the ensuing silence, a still, harsh voice filled the air of the Common Room. Barely audible, the words seemed to emanate from everywhere at once. Though indecipherable, the ominous tone was making its effect on every person in the room. In the stillness, Harry felt as the voice now commanded his full attention. The words seemed to edge him on, fueling his now undirected anger. Harry gazed intently at the Ring, as his very soul seemed to be drawn to the tiny object. As the voice faded, he realized he recognized the foul tongue they'd all just perceived.

"I've heard this speech before," he said, the rage slowly draining from him as he breathed. "It's what I heard on the night of the party, just before I fainted."

"It's feels… sinister," Ron commented.

"As it should be," Siliana added, still keeping Neville at bay. "That was the Black Speech, the evil language of Mordor and its Master."

"That explains the darkness you felt at the party, Sil," Zack said, his voice much more controlled. "And it also explains our recent anger trips. Speaking of which," he said, looking towards the others, Ron in particular, "for what it's worth, sorry I blew up like that."

"Yeah, sure," Ron said absent-mindedly, still focused more on the echoes they'd all heard.

"Perhaps," Hermione interrupted, "but I still don't think you've proven your story."

"Believe what you wish, then," Sil said, "but do you not at least agree that this Ring is dangerous and does not belong in this castle?"

Harry took one more look at the small ring. By itself, it seemed innocent enough. The fiery letters that had been etched around the gold band had completely disappeared. To most people, the ring could probably be no more than a mere wedding band.

Deep down, though, Harry's soul told him otherwise. As he kept looking at the ring, apprehension crept into him as a snake moves stealthily. His scar began to throb in spasms, each beat becoming more painful than the last. As he massaged it, his gaze strayed over to Neville. Though Sil had released him, he was still somewhat agitated, his attention kept solely on the ring. For a moment, Harry took pity on him.

"Alright," he said. "I'll agree with that, for now."

Hermione was the first to react. Coming close to Harry, she carefully examined his response. Harry could tell she was trying to balance her trust for him with her distrust for Zack and Sil. "Harry, are you certain?"

"Look, I won't even pretend I totally understand what's going on," he said, trying to sound and look sure about himself. "But I am convinced that this ring doesn't belong here."

Ron sighed. "Well, if you're sure, then I'm with you, mate. 'Mione?" he asked, glancing at his friend.

"Fine," she said, hanging her head. "But that still doesn't mean I believe you."

"I won't argue with that," answered Zack. Hermione's stoic face failed to reciprocate his slight humor.

"Anyway, what do you suggest we do with the Ring, then?" Harry began, wanting to resolve the whole situation as quickly as he could.

"We take it to Dumbledore," Zack said as he reached down to pick up his wristwatch, the image of the supposed Omniverse disappearing as he did so. "It should be safe there, plus we can contact our parents without any fear of being discovered."

"If they exist," Hermione quipped. Zack apparently did not hear her as he replaced his watch on his wrist.

"However, there is one problem," Siliana continued, ignoring Hermione's comment. "We must decide who is to carry it."

"Well, you two know the most about it, so why not one of you?" Ron said.

"Hell no!" Zack answered immediately, waving his hands in midair. "The last thing I want is to end up corrupted by the Ring. Trust me, you do not want that to happen."

"Corrupted?" Ron wondered.

Zack's reply was to point at Neville. "And believe me, that's just for starters."

"And I cannot even touch it without feeling the pain of temptation," Siliana added, lightly massaging the hand that had been burnt. She cast her gaze upon the trio, her fair image radiating regret. "I wish it had not come to this, but we are incapable of undertaking this particular task."

"Neville is certainly in no condition to take it," Hermione pointed out.

"I'll do it, then," Harry volunteered. "It's only to Dumbledore's office, after all."

Harry strode forward, keeping eye contact with the Ring. From behind, Ron and Hermione gave him looks of simultaneous worry and support. In front of him, Zack and Sil did likewise, although theirs was also overflowing with regret. As Harry neared the Ring, he saw Neville shiver in his place, still held at bay by Sil's presence.

"Neville," Harry said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, "I'm going to have to take this for a while. You don't mind, do you?"

Neville shifted his gaze from the Ring to Harry. His face was trembling, and he was breathing deep. "I do, but…" Neville hesitated for a second, casting yet another glance at the Ring before going back to Harry. "But I trust you, Harry. Go ahead, I'll try not to mind."

Harry smiled at Neville before looking back at the Ring. Crouching, he reached out to the jewel. As his hand came closer, his mind suddenly raced. What seemed like a ball of fire momentarily appeared in his vision. The sight lasted for less than a second, which forbade Harry from deciphering exactly what it was. Shaking his head, he reached the Ring and picked it up. It was rather cold to the touch, but it felt no different from any casual trinket. He took one second to reexamine the Ring, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Held in his hand, the Ring did not seem to feel like an instrument that would cause all that they had just experienced a few moments ago. In fact, he almost felt calm.

"Ok, then, let's go," he said, stuffing the Ring into his robe's left pocket. Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry's side, and followed him as he walked to Gryffindor Tower's door. Sil gently helped Neville up, and they, along with Zack, followed the trio out to the hallways of Hogwarts castle. They marched in silence, each meditating on the recent developments, their thoughts intersecting on the matter of the Ring.

In their meditative state, none of them noticed as an unnoticed figure, no taller than Harry, and wearing black and green robes, silently went his way opposite to the group's direction.


	10. One Ring to Rule them All

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 10: One Ring to Rule them All

The silent corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry felt darker than ever on this particular night. The faint moonlight, accompanied by the even fainter light of distant stars, did little to dispel the tense atmosphere that permeated the group of students moving stealthily through the corridors. Harry led the way, leading his companions on the shortest route from Gryffindor Tower to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione stood right behind him, continuously glancing from side to side, looking out for anyone who could spot them. Behind them, Zack and Siliana marched on, likewise maintaining a lookout. Sil, on her part, also occasionally glanced back towards Neville. The latter, who kept near the back, was nervously following the group closely. His gaze shifted to Harry's left robe pocket from time to time. On one occasion, Harry noticed Neville's fixated stare, and he reacted by instinctively bringing his hand to cover his pocket.

Harry resisted the sudden urge to touch the One Ring. As he felt the shape of the Ring lining the outside of his pocket, he let his mind drift on what they had all just learned. Looking out through the windows as he walked, Harry gazed at the night sky and all the stars. He thought about Zack and Sil's claim that the Ring had come from some far away world, out in the vastness of space. The though immediately led to the more controversial part of their assertions: that beyond the boundaries of their universe, there were other worlds filled with life. The infinite weight of the endless possibilities that such a revelation had as repercussions toiled deep in his mind. He wondered if there might be a simpler way to explain it, something that maybe he and Hermione had not considered, that perhaps would relieve some of the consequences that came with Zack and Sil's explanation. But if all they had said was another lie, he wondered, then where did the One Ring fit into the equation? Had they not all seen how they had been swallowed in anger for no reason, and had they not all heard the dark speech? All that he was certain of was that, no matter what the truth was, the Ring did not belong at Hogwarts.

Harry's thoughts returned to the situation at hand when he heard Zack's wristwatch beep once more. "What is it now?"

"Another red shift," he answered. Zack tapped his watch in seemingly random motions, the machine replying with varying tones and other odd sounds. Though Harry couldn't decipher what the strange device was apparently showing him, Zack was becoming more concerned by the second. "This is getting bad," he said. "We're dangerously close to rendering the situation irreparable. We've got to get that Ring to Dumbledore's office soon."

"That's the third time you mention this red shift thing," Ron pointed out. "Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Red shift is merely our method of describing how deeply this reality is contaminated by outside sources," Siliana commented. Hermione did not try to keep a straight face and frowned instead. Apparently, she was not too happy with both what she considered to be further lies and Sil's lecturing tone.

"And right now it's in the orange zone," Zack continued. "If it hits red, then nothing can be done to repair the damage. We've got to somehow get rid of the Ring before…"

"Before what, Mr. Lockhart?" a snide voice interrupted him. As the students turned a corner, they were stopped abruptly by perhaps the worst sight they could have encountered in their present predicament. In front of them stood Professor Severus Snape, arms crossed, and giving the group his most contemptuous stare. Ron and Neville immediately paled at the sight, while the others nearly jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked out of reflex. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I was just about to ask the same thing of you all, Mr. Longbottom," Snape replied calmly. "Now, would one of you explain what you are doing wandering around the corridors in the middle of the night, or should I deduct one hundred points each?"

"Well, sir," Harry stammered, cursing at himself for not having brought his Invisibility Cloak, "Neville wasn't feeling too well, and so we all thought…"

"Spare me your cheek, Potter," Snape spat. "Tell me the truth."

Before Harry or anyone else could react, Sil stepped forward defiantly. "Step aside, professor. We have a pressing matter to discuss with Headmaster Dumbledore, and it does not concern you."

Harry's eyes practically swelled open when he heard Sil's reply. He looked back towards the elf, mouth ajar, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. All the other students, as well as Snape, stared at her, equally shocked.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Aldez?" Snape asked, more stunned than furious.

"Do not hinder us," she answered. "The more time we waste here, the more dangerous our situation becomes."

The looks of stupor continued unabated. Snape's wore off first, and he responded by giving Sil the coldest, nastiest glare he could muster. "I don't care about your situation or your royal status, princess," he hissed. "If you address me in that contemptuous tone again, I will have you expelled immediately."

"Do as you see fit," Sil continued, her tone unwavering, "but unless you wish to see the alliance between Royal Elves and Hogwarts terminated, I suggest you step aside."

For once, Snape did not reply. Harry could see he was not defeated yet, but rather appeared to be planning his own response.

"You can't hide the truth from me, girl," Snape snarled, curling his lips into a devilish sneer. "I highly doubt your time traveling friends will terminate their alliance with us just because of your royal temper tantrum."

Now it was Sil's turn to be stunned. Both she and Zack echoed the original looks of surprise she'd caused, while Harry's and the others' continued unabated. Snape smirked slightly at the sight. "You know?" Zack uttered in disbelief.

"Oh, I know all about you, Mr. Strife," Snape said, hissing the last word in particular. "Dumbledore found it wise to inform Professor McGonagall and myself of the true nature of your presence here."

Harry, Ron and Hermione reeled with Snape's admission of knowing Zack and Sil's explanations. Had they, Harry wondered, been telling the truth?

"Ok, fine, so you know," Zack conceded. "So I guess there's no harm in telling you that our business with the headmaster has to do with a nasty case of otherworldly contamination."

Snape raised a curious eyebrow. Zack's statement had apparently caught a slight interest in the Potions Master. "How urgent?"

"Let's just say it's something that would make our time traveling friends, as you say, shiver in their uniforms."

Snape's icy glare scanned Zack's face meticulously. The dark-haired professor narrowed his pupils, searching for any hints of deceit in the boy's figure. On his part, Zack kept completely still, meeting Snape's penetrating glance head on. All other eyes kept scanning between the two, with no one daring to break the uncast spell. As Snape barely opened his mouth, a collective breath was held.

"If the problem is not as severe as you make it appear, I will see you expelled. Understood?" A collective sigh broke through the students.

"If that's what it takes, then be my guest," Zack smirked. Sil could almost hear as a vast number of muscles relaxed.

"Snape's agreeing with Gryffindors? The world must truly be ending," Ron whispered to Hermione. She did her best in holding back a quick snort.

"Follow me," Snape ordered them. Swinging his cloak, the professor turned his back to the students and began walking down the corridor. Zack and Sil followed first, with Ron and Hermione close behind. Harry allowed himself to exhale in relief once more before picking up the pace. He let his hand drift for his left pocket.

He felt nothing.

"It's gone?" he wondered out loud, frantically patting the outside lining of his robes. The other students, along with Professor Snape, stopped in their tracks, turned around, and faced Harry.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Ron nervously inquired.

"I mean it's gone!" Harry answered, digging into every pocket and hole in his robes. "The Ring is gone!"

"What ring?" Snape asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

Zack was quick to cut off the professor: "The contaminant."

"Where is Neville?" Sil conjectured. It was then that everyone noticed that he was also missing from the group.

"Wherever he went, it seems he took this ring you spoke of," Snape stated almost casually.

"Well, let's go find him, then!" Ron exclaimed. Turning around, he began to run down the corridor, but Zack caught his shoulder first.

"Not so fast, hotshot," he said. "How do you propose to find someone who's turned more invisible than by using an Invisibility Cloak?"

"You'd rather we just stand here and do nothing?" Hermione countered.

"Well, of course not, but…" Sil said.

Harry's mind raced to find an answer. Despite lingering questions about the veracity of the whole situation, he was still convinced that the Ring represented a great threat. He knew they had to find Neville fast before he did any more damage to himself or others. But he had to admit that Zack had a point. How was he supposed to find someone who was so invisible that not even Siliana's enhanced senses could detect him?

The answer struck him so suddenly that he jerked his head up.

"What is it, Harry?" Zack asked him.

"Professor," Harry said, addressing Snape, "please go with Zack and Sil to the headmaster's office. Ron, Hermione, follow me." Before Snape, Zack, or Sil could mount any protests, Harry had grabbed Ron and Hermione and dashed down the corridor.

"What're you thinking?" Ron asked his friend, bewildered.

"The answer to Zack's question," Harry replied hastily. "We use the Map." At this, Hermione beamed.

"That's a fabulous idea, Harry! Even if Neville put the Ring on, the Marauder's Map should find him!"

The tree students backtracked through the same route they'd just taken, this time not bothering to check for any people who might spot them. They quickly reached Gryffindor tower, and Harry ran up to his room to grab the Map. He immediately dashed back down to the Common Room, Map and wand already at hand. Unfurling it on the table, he raised up his wand and said: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Instantly, the scroll reacted, revealing a detailed map of Hogwarts. Tiny dots appeared at random locations on the piece of parchment, describing the location of each person inside the school grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione began carefully examining the map for any signs of Neville.

"Ok, so the others made it to Dumbledore's," Ron said, pointing at the representation of Dumbledore's office on the map. On it, four dots were converging, each one carrying one name out of Lockhart, Aldez, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"Funny how the map doesn't think it's Strife," Hermione commented.

"But where's Neville?" Harry said. "I can't find him!" Scanning over the Map again, the three came to the unnerving realization that Neville was nowhere to be found.

"Is he gone from Hogwarts?" Ron wondered.

"No way," Harry mumbled, "unless the Ring acts like a Portkey too…"

"Wait! There he is!" Hermione pointed to a seemingly empty spot on the Map. "You can barely see it, but he's there," she said. Inching closer, Harry stared at the spot Hermione was pointing to. At first, he didn't see anything. From what he saw on Ron's face, he gathered his friend wasn't seeing anything either. As he strained his eyesight, however, he barely noticed a faint dot moving out of the castle and into the grounds. On top, the dot carried the label of Longbottom.

"This Ring is powerful," Hermione commented, "if it can make the wearer nearly invisible to the Map."

"Doesn't matter, since we found him anyway," Ron interjected. "Let's go!"

***************

Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully followed the Marauder's Map in search of Neville. Hermione had been given the charge of giving directions, since she could see Neville's faint dot on the Map best. Their search led them through the outside of the castle, as Neville's position on the Map sometimes faded, only to reappear somewhere else entirely. Before long, they'd covered Hagrid's cabin, the lake, and even the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ron had almost given up hope of ever finding him when Hermione frantically started pointing to the Quidditch fields.

"He's there!" she said, breaking into a jog. Harry and Ron followed close behind. When they reached the pitch, Harry suddenly felt a little apprehensive. Whereas he'd normally seen the Quidditch fields filled with at least more than five people eager to watch or play, now it was too quiet for comfort. Looking to his side, he noticed both Hermione and Ron were a bit stiff in their shoulders, echoing his sentiments. The very air in the field felt heavy and cold, and Harry wondered if the Ring was even slightly responsible.

"Neville?" he yelled out. His voice echoed throughout the empty field. There was no response. He looked around instinctively, even though he realized that if Neville was still wearing the Ring, there was no way he could see him.

"Maybe he left already," Ron commented as he too gazed around.

"No," said Hermione as she examined the Map once more. "He's still here."

"Neville, we know you're here, please come out!" Harry shouted loudly but non-threateningly. After a few moments of tense silence, the nothingness finally spoke.

"You'll just take it away again! You and those two freaks! You can't do this to me!" Hermione and Ron began looking around, trying to pinpoint Neville's location. Harry, on the other hand, kept still.

"Neville, you've got get rid of it," he said. "Look, let's just go talk to Dumbledore, he can sort everything out."

"You're just jealous!" Neville retorted. "You want my precious for yourself, don't you?"

"Neville, just listen to yourself!" Hermione intervened. "You're obsessed over that trinket!"

"This trinket," Neville hissed, "is going to help me make a better life for myself!"

"No it's not!" Harry countered. "Neville, you've got to listen to…"

"You don't know what it's like!" Neville yelled out. His voice carried anger, guilt, and sadness rolled up in one. "You can't imagine what being so helpless and stupid and afraid all the time feels like! You're not the one horribly failing every class all the time! You're not the one who gets picked on by the Slytherins every other day! You're not the one…"

"And you're not the one who has to live with the burden of Cedric's death on your shoulders! You're not the one with the burden of having Voldemort having made your life a living hell ever since the day you were born!" Harry's breathing became heavy. Hermione and Ron recoiled back at Harry's sudden outburst, and Harry was sure Neville had too. As he realized the severity of what he'd just said, he wondered if his anger had been edged on by the Ring or not.

Though he tried to regain his composure, Harry kept his head down. "I'm sorry, Neville, I just…" he shook his head, trying to clear up his thoughts. "Listen, I know you've been through a lot, Neville. I know the Slytherins can be a bunch of misbegotten gits, Malfoy in particular. I know what it's like to be doing horribly in Potions. And… I know what it's like to lose people you love," he added, trying to sympathize with Neville's near-orphaned state. "But I also know that this Ring isn't going to help you in any of that. I know Zack and Sil were making no sense back in the Common Room, but I agree with them in that this Ring is dangerous. Neville, you've got to trust me, you've got to get rid of that Ring as soon as possible. Please!"

The air became even heavier. The hoot of nearby owls felt disturbingly loud. Ron and Hermione kept looking at Harry, whose breathing had almost returned to normal. For a few uncomfortable moments, silence took over the fields. Just as Harry had given up hope, Neville's voice finally rang out: "Can I… can I at least take it to Dumbledore myself?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Sure. We'll be right with you, but yeah."

They waited for Neville to reappear, but after waiting for a full minute, Ron said: "Uh, can you at least take off the Ring so we can see you?"

The trio heard Neville give out an uneasy snicker. They had to wait for another moment as Neville struggled to take off the Ring. Harry wondered if the Ring's hold on its bearer could be that strong, and if Neville was already beyond help. Just as Harry took a step forward to see if he could help him, Neville reappeared a few meters ahead of him, breathing heavily, tensed up, and holding the Ring in his fingers. As soon as it was off, Neville sighed audibly and relaxed.

"There, now," Hermione said, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well," Neville began, "it was, but…"

No sooner had he started to speak that a blur zoomed past him. The humanlike figure, mounted on a broomstick, kicked Neville right on the face, sprawling him on the ground. As he fell, Neville's hand jerked upward, tossing the Ring high into the night air. The trio ran towards the fallen boy, who was instantly knocked unconscious. Before any of them could react, the zooming figure dove again, catching the Ring in midair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in their tracks in front of the boy, their faces filled with rage as they recognize the mounted Slytherin.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "You slimy git! Give it back!"

Draco did not respond. He gleefully cast his snide grin towards the three other students. Wordlessly, he lobbed the Ring in midair, caught it again, and sped off into the night.

Harry fumed with rage. Malfoy just had to show up at that precise moment. By the way he'd come and gone, Harry knew Draco was well aware of the prize he'd just gained. "That blasted son of a…" With a single movement of his wrists, Harry dove into his pockets, procured his want, and exclaimed: "_Accio Firebolt_!" A few moments later, Harry's first class broomstick hurtled down from Gryffindor Tower. Harry mounted the Firebolt the instant he'd caught it. "Hermione, give me the Map."

"You're going after Malfoy?" she asked. Harry nodded in reply.

"In that case, give him a good wallop from we, will you, mate?" Ron said, punching his own open palm. Harry grinned as he took the Marauder's Map from Hermione and examined it for a second. Kicking off the ground, he sped off in hot pursuit.

The chase turned out to be less intense, yet more frustrating, than Harry had originally expected. Instead of zigzagging through the sky in pursuit of Malfoy, Harry found himself flying in a straight line, making a beeline for the Forbidden Forest. Compared to an intense game of Quidditch, this chase was rather dull in comparison. Looking at the Map, Harry closely watched as the dot labeled Malfoy kept heading straight down the forest, not making a single turn. As he approached Draco's location, Harry dove into the forest canopy, dodging branches left and right.

"Dammit, Malfoy, give it back!" he yelled out, even though he really couldn't see Draco anywhere. As he avoided a tree branch to his left, Harry examined the Map once more. Malfoy was still heading off, but Harry could see he was catching up to him. Harry looked up once more just in time to barely avoid another branch to his right. He swooped lower, ducking under a thick log. Once he was low enough to avoid the majority of the treetops, Harry checked his and Draco's position on the Map again. This time, he saw that Malfoy had stopped in a clearing just a few meters ahead, at the very point that the Map ended. Harry tucked the piece of parchment into his robes, exchanging it for his wand, and sped out to the clearing.

The forest became less dense as the distance between Harry and Draco diminished. As he closed up on Malfoy, Harry slowed down and dove low into the ground. He levitated inches above the forest floor, hovering his way inch by inch. With every passing second, Harry's heart began beating faster, pumping increasing amounts of adrenaline through his body. He wrinkled his face slightly as his scar began to pulse along with his heartbeat, the discomfort growing slowly as he neared Draco's location. Once again, the air began to grow heavy, until Harry could see his own breath in the air.

"He's close," he muttered, sensing the same corrupted atmosphere as in the Quidditch field. The forest suddenly gave way to a vast, dark clearing, devoid of any trees save for a few shrubberies and mossy rocks. Standing right in the center with his back towards Harry was Draco Malfoy, his broom gripped tightly on his left hand, and holding what appeared to be the Ring in his outstretched right hand.

"Malfoy! You can't run! Give it…" Only after Harry had sprung into action that he noticed the figure standing in front of Draco. The sight of this person, covered entirely from head to toe in black robes, sent a spasm of pain searing through Harry's scar. Grunting, he held his left hand over his scar, holding the pain back. For a moment, he closed his eyes in an attempt to alleviate the pain. When he opened them again, he realized, to his horror, that he was now seeing double: aside from seeing Draco and the man, he was seeing through the man's eyes, looking right back at Harry. His scar burned once more, but Harry was too mesmerized in what he was seeing. A pang of fear ran down the entire length of his spine, his every nerve pulsing with horror as he recognized the dark man. The robed figure lowered his hood, and now Harry was gazing at both himself and the grinning visage of Lord Voldemort.

"Well, well, well," Voldemort drawled, his voice a venomous hiss. "Harry Potter… What a pleasant surprise." Harry was too shocked to respond. Voldemort's red eyes gleamed at Harry, savoring the boy's paralysis. Through the Dark Lord's eyes, Harry saw himself in his petrified state, mouth agape, his own eyes wide and his pupils shrunken. Draco stood unmoving. "I did not expect you to find us so quickly. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are here, Harry."

Reaching down, Voldemort extended his hand towards Draco's outstretched one, which was still holding the One Ring. The instant Voldemort touched the Ring, the pain on Harry's scar tripled, nearly knocking him off his broom. Harry unwillingly witnessed as Voldemort grasped the One Ring and began examining every inch of the simple band. A mad gleam became immediately noticeable in the Dark Lord's eyes, as his wicked smile grew larger. "Witness as I discard my abysmal Muggle heritage and achieve the status of a god!" Grasping the Ring with his thumb, index and middle fingers, Voldemort slowly began sliding it into his left ring finger. For an instant, the pain on Harry's scar subsided, enough for him to turn his broom around and dash out of the clearing. He stopped seeing through Voldemort's eyes just as he had almost finished sliding the One Ring into position.

Harry flew in a straight line, making a beeline for the castle grounds. "This isn't happening… this isn't happening," he kept muttering to himself. His scar still hurt tremendously, but Harry was more concerned about the fact that now Voldemort had obtained the Ring of Power. As he flew back to Hogwarts, he didn't pause for an instant or bothered to dodge any small branches and twigs, which were beginning to scrape and cut into his skin. Far off in the distance, Harry suddenly thought he heard a deep, echoing laugher encompassing the whole forest. Looking back for an instant, he saw what seemed like a faint shadow following him, dashing and jumping effortlessly through the dense trees. Harry sped onward, pushing his Firebolt to its limit as he careened onwards towards the school grounds. Looking back once more, he still saw the faint silhouette following him closely.

The forest suddenly disappeared from Harry's view, replaced by the familiar fields of the Hogwarts grounds. In front of him, the Quidditch stadium zoomed in closer. Harry dove through one of the entrances, heading straight for the growing figures of Ron and Hermione, who were kneeling in front of the still-unconscious Neville. As he reached them, he willed his broom to stop in what would have been a screeching halt, which nearly sent him toppling off.

"Harry? Are you all right? You look terrible," Hermione commented as Harry jumped down from the Firebolt.

"Dumbledore… we've got to warn Dumbledore…" Harry mumbled.

"Warn him of what, mate?" Ron asked him. "And what happened to you?" Ron and Hermione tried to hold back Harry, who was struggling to get free and run back to the castle.

"Voldemort…" he said, "It's Voldemort… got to warn Dumbledore… Voldemort…"

"You-Know-Who's here?" Ron yelled out. "How? Where?"

He did not have to wait long for his answer. Hermione wordlessly tugged on Ron's sleeves and pointed his sight towards the entrance to the field. Standing on the entry arch, half covered by shadow and darkness, Voldemort looked back towards the trio with his malevolent red eyes. The three immediately noticed that they were glowing bright red, as if set on fire.

"He can't get in," Hermione said desperately. "Dumbledore wouldn't let it… He's got to have put some sort of barrier against him…"

As if on cue, Voldemort extended his right hand past the arch and into the Quidditch field. Instantly, a glittering silver wall of magical energy coalesced in front of him, denying him access. The Dark Lord pressed hard into the barrier, but to no avail. For a moment, Ron and Hermione looked slightly more relaxed. To their surprise, Voldemort's face reflected amusement.

"It's no use," Harry pointed out. His voice was shallow, hollow, and almost echoing defeat. "Not enough… he has the Ring…"

Again acting as if following a script, Voldemort raised his left arm at the magic wall. His eyes began glowing brighter, as did his ring finger. When he touched the barrier, the once placid form of energy began swirling chaotically, changing from its healthy silvery hue to a sickening green. Effortlessly, Voldemort pushed his hand through the wall, the ring around his finger glowing brighter as he did so. Grinning, he began to walk forward, passing through the dying energy with ease, until his whole body was through the barrier. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the dark figure in front of them, horrified at the prospect of two great evils united. Voldemort looked back triumphantly at the barrier. Looking forward again, he let his gaze drop down to the glowing Ring. Finally, rearing his head back, he let out a sickeningly loud echoing laughter. Through his shocked state, Harry felt half proud and glad, as he felt all the intensity of Voldemort's final moment of ultimate triumph.

Harry pulled all the strength he could muster to stand up. Together with Ron and Hermione, he turned around and began running straight for the castle, unceremoniously dragging Neville along his ankles. Harry hadn't taken three steps when his feet locked into place and he fell hard onto the moist, grassy ground. Next to him, Ron and Hermione crashed face first as well. They tried to struggle back up, but found that their arms, legs, and the rest of their bodies had been immobilized. Using their still mobile heads as leverage, they slid sideways onto their backs. In front of them stood Voldemort, his left arm extended towards them.

"Very impressive," he said, savoring every passing second. "Why bother using a wand anymore, when a wave of my hand casts a stronger body bind than ever?" He laughed out loud once more, sending chills through the trio's immobile spinal cords. "This… One Ring… is quite a marvelous piece of craftsmanship," he whispered ominously, still transfixed on his new acquisition. "So much energy… so much power! I could easily conquer the entire wizarding world by myself with this ring! And I shall start… with you," he said, pointing his hand at Harry.

As a jet of red-black energy shot out from Voldemort's hand, the ground in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione trembled violently. Suddenly, a massive humanoid figure jumped out from the soil. The rock golem extended its massive hands out, covering the trio from the brunt of the spell. A bright flash of light erupted as the spell collided with the golem, forcing the trio to shut their eyes as best they could. When they reopened them, they found that the golem had been obliterated by the spell, leaving only a few chunks of blasted rock.

"Sorry if my rocky friend spoiled your fun, Voldie."

From the corner of his eye, Harry barely saw as Zack marched into the stadium, accompanied by Sil and, to his relief, Dumbledore. As the newcomers marched past the fallen trio, Harry noticed several new accessories the two students were brandishing. Sil had discarded her Hogwarts robes in favor of a less constrained outfit. The tight blue body suit she wore now ran through the entire length of her body, save for her torso and her back, which brandished two different red drawings in a white background. Harry had noticed that the front sported what seemed to be some sort of mythical, Egyptian-like eye, while her back showed three perfectly equilateral triangles, joined together to form another equilateral triangle. Sheathed on her back was a finely crafted bow, weaved with gold threads around the delicate wood, with a quiver full of arrows hanging near the weapon. Her hairpin was gone, letting her golden hair flow wildly with the cold wind and displaying her elvish ears for all to see.

Zack, on his part, had also done away with his school uniform to wear a mercenary's outfit. Harry noted, with interest, that the suit was exactly like his supposed father's. The black, leathery suit had no sleeves to speak of, save for a large shoulder guard on his left arm. His hands were covered with dark brown gloves, and his feet were laced up with large boots. Zack's most interesting new acquisition was the massive broadsword he held on his back, which was completely rectangular save for its right triangular tip. Harry thought that Zack was at least familiar with the blade, for he held it onto his back with only a single hand. His pose reminded Harry far too much of the picture of Cloud they'd seen on the book.

"Hello, Tom. It has been a long time." The headmaster was wearing his usual long, purple robes, which flowed down right unto the floor. His wand was already clutched tight in his hands, and his voice was serious and commanding, almost intimidating. Voldemort, however, was unfazed.

"Yes… it has been long… Albus," Voldemort hissed. The sound of the Dark Lord casually mentioning Dumbledore's first name made Harry all the more nervous. They'd just lost the only known effective weapon against Voldemort: his fear of Dumbledore's power. "You've gained a few more wrinkles since last I saw you."

"As have you," Dumbledore answered as calmly as before. "This new image you sport is also rather new."

"Yes, wonderful how my body is now a part of the shadows, isn't it?" Voldemort's body suddenly vanished, cloaked by the darkness that surrounded him. For a few moments, only his faint shadow remained under the moonlight. He shortly reappeared in the same place he was before, though his figure was still blurred. "Ironically, I owe all of this to Harry Potter."

Voldemort snorted maliciously as numerous pairs of eyes squinted slightly, Harry's most of all. He'd done nothing to give the Dark Lord the Ring; it was all Malfoy's fault.

"Ah, yes, I can sense your thoughts, Harry. Don't be surprised; you know we share a powerful bond. You're wondering how I came to know about this little artifact I now wield, don't you?" Voldemort took a few bold steps forward. Sil unfastened her bow and brought it to ready stance, while Zack gripped his sword tighter. Voldemort eyed them curiously before continuing with his story. "It all started on your first Quidditch match of this year, Harry. When I was informed that you had been literally petrified, I was naturally interested about who, or what, other than myself would wish to kill you so. Someone that can wield enough power to turn people to stone is an unwanted source of competition. Of course, I'd sent my Death Eaters to investigate every possibility, but the worthless minions were never able to decipher the mystery. Until tonight.

"Using Malfoy's son as my eyes and ears, I learned of this artifact that the young Longbottom acquired. I had Malfoy steal the Ring for me, as I could not enter the grounds of Hogwarts and claim it myself. Needless to say, he succeeded in his task admirably. Now I am reborn yet again; I have ceased to be a mere wizard and become so much more. I am nothing short of a god of destruction, and soon, the world will tremble under the throes of my power!"

The air became thicker and the ground trembled under Harry's back as Voldemort tensed up, the dark power rushing out of him so quickly it could almost be touched. A terrifying sense of dread and fear, stronger than anything Harry had ever felt, coursed through the length of his body. Behind him, Zack and Sil grit their teeth and clenched their weapons. Only Dumbledore stood unmoving, though the twinkle in his eyes had nearly vanished.

"You should not be here, Tom," Dumbledore said, still sounding as calm as ever.

"Are you still surprised that I broke through your insignificant barrier, Albus?" he responded.

"Not at all," Dumbledore replied, his voice unchanging. "At least, not by what I see you now brandish." The headmaster lowered his gaze to meet the glowing ring in Voldemort's left hand.

"Quite perceptive," Voldemort answered, grinning as he proudly displayed the Ring.

"Which is precisely why you should not be here," Dumbledore repeated.

"Really, Albus? And what makes you say that?"

"That Ring does not belong to you nor anyone else on this world, Riddle," Sil interrupted with her commanding, yet matter-of-factly tone. "Relinquish it immediately, and you will be allowed to leave unharmed."

For once, Voldemort looked confused. He raised his eyebrows in puzzlement, his glowing red eyes gleaming towards the unfamiliar figures next to Dumbledore.

"And who are your new lapdogs, Albus, who refuse to tremble before me? Worthy candidates for St. Mungo's psychiatric ward?"

"No, but I hear you're on the top of their list," Zack countered wryly.

Voldemort nearly choked on himself after the ear-splitting cackle he let out. "My, my, Albus, it isn't enough you have crackpots teaching at this school, but now you're enrolling students who've lost their minds, as well?"

"If I were you, Tom, I would not discredit them so quickly," Dumbledore calmly pointed out.

Voldemort could barely contain his laughter, so much so that he had to hold his right hand over his stomach. His attention was still fixated on Zack. "Boy, were you born yesterday, or have you been living under a rock all your life? Do you even know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of who you are," Zack answered smugly, shrugging his free arm. "Not that that implies you're in my list of dangerous folks. Without that Ring, you'd be just a cheap wizard with a few good tricks up his sleeves, at best."

Voldemort's expression was slowly growing more frowned. "You poor, deluded child; let me enlighten you for a moment. I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard to ever live. I almost took over this wretched world if it hadn't been for the extreme luck of one Harry Potter," he emphasized, glaring maliciously at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, evil overlord tries to take over the world, blah, blah, blah. So what else is new?" Zack continued, waving his hand in mocking dismissal of Voldemort's speech. "Like you said yourself, you're just the worst THIS world has ever seen, Voldie. I wager you'd have a heart attack if the Ring's true owner found you with his precious."

The Dark Lord's eyes twitched again at the crude mention of his name. "Fine, then, child," he said, his voice no longer carrying any amusement. "I'm feeling generous right now. You claim you are my superior? I shall give you one chance to prove it." Voldemort lowered his hands into a diagonal position, leaving himself completely open for attack. "Come, then, and show me your best!"

Zack's grin disappeared. Bringing out his right arm, he unsheathed the massive blade on his back. He spun the sword in midair, which emitted a swishing sound as it cut the wind. He brought the sword down with his strength, digging into the ground with it as he did so. Zack brought his free hand onto the hilt of the sword and, in an unexpected move, knelt reverently. Everyone watched as Zack, in his kneeling position, began whispering under his breath.

"_Pater noster, qui es in caelis… santificetur nomen tuum…_"

"What's he doing?" Ron barely said through his tightened lips.

"Is he... praying?" Hermione wondered. Voldemort again laughed.

"Good, good, boy," he said mockingly, "now you can ask whatever god you worship to grant you a quick death."

As Zack continued his prayer, and Voldemort laughed once more, Harry noticed that Dumbledore and Sil were taking a few cautious steps back. Soon, he felt as his whole body was dragged back on the ground. Looking to his sides, he saw that Ron and Hermione were also being dragged along with him. Just before Zack finished his prayer, Harry saw as Sil and Dumbledore stood in front of them, lowering their hand and wand respectively from their former position aimed at the trio.

"I have no intention of dying today, dark one," Zack growled. When he opened his eyes, they began to glow with an intense ethereal blue hue. As Voldemort reacted slightly from the sight, Zack ripped his sword from the earth, brought it behind his back, and yelled with all his might: "_LIMIT BREAK_:_ MATERIA RUSH_!"

A massive gust of wind picked up through the whole stadium. Harry barely realized that the tumultuous breeze was only the byproduct of Zack, rushing straight for Voldemort at speeds faster than even a Firebolt could achieve. Before anyone realized what was happening, Zack was right in front of Voldemort, and by the time the dark wizard had reared his head back in surprise, the Keeper had plastered him on the side of the head with the front of his boot. Wasting no time, Zack spun around clockwise with the momentum of the kick, gripped the handle of this massive sword with both hands, and slammed the blunt edge into the Dark Lord's ribcage. Voldemort was sent flying down the remaining length of the field, coming to a crashing halt at the bottom of the middle goalpost on the right side of the arena. Zack finished his attack by landing gracefully on the ground, one hand still holding the sword, the other lying in front of his face, palm up, in a martial arts pose.

"Groovy," he said, smiling as he watched a cloud of smoke cover the goalpost.

Harry felt as if the impediment curse had taken over his mouth, because he was utterly unable to move it. Astonished and bewildered at Zack's display of force, Harry could hardly move his lips; much less actually ask how he accomplished the feat.

"What a rush! I've been penting up all my anger for the past six months to do that move," Zack chimed as he hurried back to the group. Now that he'd removed Voldemort momentarily, Sil and Dumbledore felt it safer to rush to the aid of Harry and the others. The three of them kneeled in front of the stunned group.

"Are you three all right?" the headmaster asked, his voice finally showing concern. Harry, still half amazed by Zack's so-called Limit Break, merely nodded.

"Only paralyzed," Hermione responded through involuntarily grit teeth.

"Is You-Know-Who…"

"Dunno," Zack said, cutting Ron short, "but if he wasn't knocked out by that, then he's still probably a big threat."

"Indeed, he is not unconscious," Sil said as she gazed at the settling dust. "He is recovering far too swiftly for a human. And he seems furious," she added, squinting her eyes.

"It's the Ring," Dumbledore said. "It must be confusing Voldemort for its true Master."

"Giving him a big power boost," Zack concluded. "So what do we do?"

Dumbledore looked around the small group resolutely. "Miss Aldez, please look after them. Remove the stunning curse and bring back Mr. Longbottom to consciousness."

"I do not know if I can, headmaster; the power of the Ring might be too strong for me," the elf answered, waving her hand over the four incapacitated students.

"Your best efforts will do, Miss Aldez," Dumbledore reassured her with a nod. Turning his head to Zack, he added: "Mr. Strife, come with me. Our trial by fire is about to begin."

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore and Zack stood up, ready to face Voldemort once more. Sil glanced up at the two with concern.

"May I remind you, Zack, that in this particular situation, Dumbledore's safety is also of paramount importance."

"You wish to take my place?" Dumbledore asked her, turning his head towards her.

"It would be wise to keep you far from the Dark Lord now that he has obtained the One Ring, sir. Indeed, perhaps I could be of more assistance in the battlefield."

"Sound logic, your highness, but remember that Voldemort also wishes me dead. Now that Mr. Strife has incurred his anger, he and I will be his primary objectives."

"So what's the plan, then?" Zack asked, sounding slightly more serious.

"His rage will probably be directed solely at you for now," Dumbledore replied. "You are to distract him as best you can. As you battle him, I will attempt to remove the Ring from his hand."

"Hopefully not by just walking right up to him, right?" Zack quipped. Dumbledore responded by gripping his wand and bringing it up to his face vertically. His expression had taken a form Harry had never seen before in his life. Sheer determination and power gleamed from the headmaster's face. "Right, stupid question," Zack added at the sight.

"Very well. May the grace of Din, Farore and Nayru be with you," Sil conceded, kneeling back down. Putting her hands above the four grounded students, she closed her eyes and began concentrating. Harry felt as a torrent of healing energy washed over him, almost like a stronger version of the anti-stunning charm. His attention, though, was fixated solely on the figure rising far off in the settling dust cloud. Voldemort's red eyes seethed with anger and fury, glowing ever brighter.

"You DARE to hurt me, boy?" he roared. "I will bathe this entire field with your blood for this!"

Zack's reply was echoed with one final smirk: "Come get some."

The figure of the Dark Lord was again enveloped in darkness as he blended into the shadows once more. Although no trace of Voldemort remained, Zack still rushed forward at blinding speeds, leaving a trail of wind and dust in his wake. Suddenly, a jet of red light shot out from the nothingness straight towards Zack. At the last second, the Keeper avoided the deadly curse and reacted by altering his course towards the origin of the spell. A second later, another jet of deadly light emerged, and Zack nimbly avoided it accordingly.

The fatal dance continued its course, each time the curse narrowly missing Zack, each time Zack gaining in on the invisible Voldemort's location. Before long, Zack was running around a fixed point on the field, his gaze glued onto the center of the circle he was tracing.

"Be still, you worm!" the nothingness said.

"Oh, come on, Voldie! Surely, you can do better than this!"

Now a whole gamut of different colored curses began to bear in on Zack. The sheer number of spells that poured his way forced him to avoid them in more elaborate manners. As the curses rained on him, Zack jumped, sidestepped, ducked, and spun around in graceful motions to avoid them. All the time, he still seemed mostly aware of Voldemort's general location. Even as the spells' points of origin began to move seemingly erratically, Zack was still able to avoid them, albeit with an apparent growing difficulty.

"Don't bother hiding, Voldie, I can still tell where you're hiding your ugly mug! And your stink helps too, I might add…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Seeing that Zack had the situation under control, Harry strained his eyes to focus instead on Dumbledore. Due to Sil's healing efforts, it was easier for him to focus on the professor. The headmaster was deep in silent concentration, scanning the battlefield meticulously. His gaze was fixed on the general area Zack was circling. Occasionally, Dumbledore would discreetly point his wand towards the same location Zack was focusing on.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"An ingenious strategy on their mutual part, Harry," Sil answered.

"I don't follow you."

"Zack's tracking You-Know-Who," Ron began, while Hermione concluded for him.

"And Dumbledore's watching Zack, guessing Voldemort's position from him, and trying to charm him into giving up the Ring. Brilliant."

Harry kept on watching the fight with renewed interest even as his limbs began to regain some of their motion. Now that he was aware of the plan, he noticed the harmonious synchronization between the headmaster and the Keeper. Each time Zack nimbly avoided a curse, another one shot out. At those instants, Dumbledore cast his own charms against the Dark Lord. The task was made all the easier by Zack's unending taunts against Voldemort, the last of which had taken the form of a melodious chant: "You suck!" Voldemort's anger was slowly taking the best of him, as his aim was becoming worse by the moment. Although at first it seemed no progress was being made, Harry eventually noticed that even though he couldn't see the Dark Lord yet, he was beginning to discern a moving, living shadow in the center of the battlefield.

"Zack, now!"

At Dumbledore's command, Zack shot straight for the moving shadow after dodging the last curse, sword drawn and pointed straight for Voldemort's hand. "Say goodnight, Voldie! This one's for..."

A crushing thud later, Zack toppled over onto his shoulder. Above him hovered the smirking figure of Draco Malfoy on his Nimbus 2002, his foot outstretched. "It's about time, child," Voldemort sneered. Though his cheek was starting to sport a small red bruise, Zack, unabated, rebounded from the ground with his free hand, pivoted around on it, and sprung upwards toward Malfoy.

"Big mistake, you fruit." Jumping swiftly over Draco, Zack slammed the hilt of his sword into the Slytherin's neck, knocking him flat off his broom and into the soil. He was unconscious before he completely fell off the broom.

Zack landed once again, this time coming to a rest in a completely standing position. He was utterly uninterested in Malfoy, paying no attention to his prone form. "Now, where were we?" he gleamed at Voldemort. The Dark Lord, still bathed in shadows yet more visible, calmly crossed his arms. Zack took his first step forward, yet it turned out to be his only one, for as he raised his foot to take his second step, he tripped on an unseen obstacle. Only his quick reflexes allowed him to somersault back into his feet. "What the?"

It was immediately evident that something was very wrong. Malfoy, though his composure still proved that he was unconscious, was stood up on his feet and facing Zack. He seemed very relaxed, as his head and arms hung limp. The empty look on his face reflected no worries, no cares, and most importantly, no thoughts at all.

"As you can see, my dominion over the Unforgivable Curses have been greatly magnified," Voldemort hissed, drawling so much that his voice echoed the same lack of worry. "Take the Imperius Curse, for example. Now I can control anyone I wish, even if they are near death." Immediately, Draco flung his whole arm into taking a swing at Zack. Though the latter avoided the attack, he was forced to keep avoiding hits as Malfoy continued to strike him relentlessly. "I will admit, boy, that you are an annoyance. Let's see how easily you are annoyed, shall we?"

In sharp contrast with Zack, Draco had no finesse, no strategy, and no technique whatsoever. His advantage, however, was his newfound immunity to pain. Though Zack had been forced to strike him repeatedly in an attempt to knock him out for good, Malfoy ignored the hits and continued his attack. In effect, though he was doing little damage, Draco had managed to gather all of Zack's attention.

That was precisely what Voldemort wanted. Turning back towards Dumbledore, he yelled: "Now, Albus, let us finally settle which of us is the stronger!" The Dark Lord again enveloped himself in shadows as he sent a jet of black energy careening towards the headmaster. Dumbledore swished his cloak and disappeared, reappearing a few meters to his side. Wasting no time, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the ground. Half a dozen vines shot out from the soil straight for Voldemort, binding him the instant they reached him. Voldemort smirked, and the vines were soon reduced to dust. Soon, whole waves of deadly curses rained down on Dumbledore, and for once, Harry saw that the headmaster was hard-pressed to avoid them.

"Come now, Albus, is this your best?" he mocked, gleefully swatting off a stunner charm Dumbledore had cast. Voldemort casually waved his hand, and the arena nearly erupted in flames as the Dark Mark appeared in front of him, shielding him from yet another spell Dumbledore sent his way. The green skull began laughing, and the snake in its tongue lashed out, attempting to bite Dumbledore. The headmaster defended himself by erecting his own defensive shield, which took the form of a majestic, glowing orange phoenix. The collision between the snake and the phoenix resulted in a brilliant flash of light that blinded the spectators. When the light dimmed, Dumbledore took one second to remove his hand from protecting his eyes. His hesitation cost him dearly.

"_CRUCIO_!"

For Harry, the world seemed to stop moving as he saw Dumbledore fall in a crumpled heap to the ground, his entire body shaking in excruciating convulsions. The small degree of movement Harry had regained due to Sil's healing disappeared completely as he stared at Voldemort, who was smiling broadly and slowly approaching Dumbledore's position.

"HEADMASTER!" Zack yelled out, still occupied with Malfoy. Draco was sporting several cuts from Zack's sword, but he still kept attacking, keeping Zack too busy to deal with the Dark Lord. Seeing his strategy was having no effect, the Keeper improvised. Hitting Malfoy once more, he swung his heavy blade and tossed it towards the nearby goalposts. The sword, spinning in midair, cut the base of the leftmost post, which came bearing down upon the fighters. Zack somersaulted back as the large pole landed on top of Malfoy, pinning him to the ground. Though the unconscious Draco kept struggling to get free, the weight of the metal bar was too much. With his opponent finally immobilized, Zack rushed to Dumbledore's aid.

"_Crucio_!" Although no flashy spell emerged from his hand, Voldemort's curse instantly hit Zack squarely in the chest. Zack kneeled over in pain, his body arching, twisting, and thrashing involuntarily with violent spasms. He grit his teeth, holding back screams of anguish. "Foolish child. The Cruciatus curse alone would have you on your knees. Thanks to this ring, the pain you must be feeling now must make you wish you were dead!"

"Damn you…" Zack barely mouthed.

"Just beg me to kill you, boy. Scream for mercy!" Voldemort now had both his hands pointed at Zack and Dumbledore. The weight of the curse had heavy tolls on the headmaster, who was near unconsciousness. Zack was now doubled over, using his hands as extra support to hold the weight of his body. Even so, he was still reluctant to grunt or even whimper. "Arrogant gnat! Why won't you scream? I know this hurts! Beg for mercy!"

"For what?" Zack said. Amazingly, he was almost laughing. "Relief from… a minor cramp? Compared to… the… training… my father puts me through… this is nothing!"

Voldemort's face twisted with rage. Save for Harry and Dumbledore, no one had resisted his efforts so much. And to Harry's knowledge, no one had mocked him so openly and relentlessly. The fact that Zack was resisting his efforts even when he possessed the One Ring must have been all the more maddening. Voldemort released his hold on Dumbledore, pointing that hand instead back towards Zack. Dumbledore's body finally relaxed, leaving him gasping for breath. On the other hand, Zack finally broke down, crashed to the ground, and screamed. "Congratulations, boy. You've earned yourself my unending wrath! I will take every pleasure in your slow, agonizing death!"

Voldemort reared his head back to laugh, but his smile twisted into surprise and pain. A bright, yellowish golden light erupted from his back, bathing his shadowy form with brilliance. Enraged, Voldemort turned his head back towards the spectators. There, he saw Siliana, who had stopped trying to cure the others, and had now brandished her bow. She was gripping her weapon with four fingers, her index saved for pointing straight at the Dark Lord. Her other hand had already holstered an arrow and pulled it back on the bow. The tip of the arrow glowed with a bright golden glow.

"The divine light shall pierce your heart of darkness!" Instantly, she released the arrow, which smoothly sailed straight for its target. The magical arrow hit Voldemort right on the chest, and the tip again erupted into the yellow explosion of before. The Dark Lord stammered back, the holy energy wreaking havoc with his dark powers. Before he had the chance to retaliate, another arrow again hit him on the chest. A veritable rain of uncannily accurate arrows bore down upon the Dark Lord, all of them hitting him near his heart. As Sil ran sideways to aid the headmaster, she continued her deadly assault, releasing arrows at an unbelievable rate. The moment she reached Dumbledore, she released one more arrow before helping him up and trotting alongside him back to the trio. Voldemort, though his tensed body and grit teeth proved he was suffering the effects of the attack, reacted quickly.

"You won't get away! _Cru_…" The Dark Lord did not have a chance to finish. Zack, who had been released from the pain curse, summoned his sword back from the goalpost and made a desperate assault on Voldemort. Yelling with vengeful fury, Zack brought his blade down on Voldemort's back, this time using the sharp side of the sword. Voldemort barely reacted in time, and although he tried to avoid the strike, the tip of the blade left a shallow, but long, gash that traveled the width of his back.

Zack careened straight past the Dark Lord and fell back down. His momentum carried him all the way to the others, where he came to a skidding halt in front of Harry. Sil arrived soon after, helping Dumbledore to stay standing. Zack had to lean on his sword to do the same. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"It seems we underestimated him," Dumbledore said solemnly. Harry and the others mournfully realized that the twinkle in his eyes had vanished completely.

"Do not despair, for we shall still taste victory today."

"No," Voldemort hissed as he rose. The wound on his back began emitting a vile smoke, and his eyes began to glow so red and hot that they almost erupted in flames. "The only thing you will taste, girl, is the bitterness of your own dead corpses!"

The chilly air became rancid with the stench of decay, the essence of evil becoming tangible all around the stadium. Harry could almost taste death all around him. Voldemort brought his hands up into the air, bringing in all the deadly power into him. Sil carefully but quickly set Dumbledore down and let loose with a flurry of magic arrows. As they closed in, however, the light in the arrowheads dissipated, the wooden bodies splintered into nothingness, and the rusted tips fell to the ground harmlessly, decayed beyond repair.

"Such evil," Sil whispered, lowering her bow in defeat. The group watched solemnly as Voldemort rose up, floating high into the air, as the essence of death he had summoned coalesced into a large sphere of misty green energy.

"Sil," Zack called to the princess, trying to break her from her stupor.

"How can he eliminate so many Light Arrows?" Sil said absent-mindedly.

"Come on, Sil!" Zack beckoned her, straining to keep up. "Your magic is the only thing that can protect us now!"

It took her a few seconds to respond, but once she did, Sil's counter was quick and precise. Sheathing her bow, she extended her arms to her side and raised her head up to the heavens. Up in the sky, the stars seemed to glow brighter at her silent command. At the same time, Dumbledore struggled to bring his own wand up. As he did so, a bright flash of light surrounded the group. The combined spell craft of the princess and the headmaster formed a transparent bubble of protective energy around the besieged group.

"That will not save you, Albus. That will not save any of you!" Voldemort yelled as he kept gathering more power. "You have all stood in my way for the last time!" The emerald sphere grew larger than the Dark Lord himself, until it fully encompassed half of the stadium.

Harry stared in fearful awe at the dreadful majesty of the moment. The sight of Voldemort using the One Ring to finish them off made him remember the final image of his prophetic dream. The vision of Voldemort wearing the Ring over the burning ruins of Hogwarts came rushing back to his mind. Seeing the look of hopelessness on Ron and Hermione's faces, the anguish in Zack's form, and the anxiety in Sil and Dumbledore's contours as they desperately tried to keep the spell wall in place led Harry to lose all faith. The last embers of hope died out in his heart, and he resigned his fate, because he now knew that they were all going to die.

***************

It was utterly inconceivable. The Ring seethed with unfathomable anger at the nature of its current predicament. How could it have been so foolish? As its new bearer continued to use its power to fuel his darkest spell, the Ring came to an enraging conclusion.

It had erred once more.

Its insatiable desire to return to the hand of its Master had blinded it to the simple fact that it was no longer on Middle-earth. Had it not made the same mistake when it confused that boy for the Halfling? Had it not already perceived that this mortal that wore it now bore similar, yet much weaker, powers as its Master? And still it had erred?

If it were alive, the Ring would have uttered every conceivable curse in all the tongues of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Ents, and Orcs to appease some of its anger. It could not fathom its own stupidity in giving its power to a mere mortal, giving him a taste of its Master's true power, when this Man was nothing compared to its Master. But the Ring had another method of exacting revenge.

This forsaken member of the race of Men had dared to use its power to attain his own goals.

The Ring would see that he paid dearly for that mistake.

**************

"_Avada_…_ Ked_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The deadly curse backfired on the Dark Lord the instant he was about to unleash its power upon his hapless victims. The giant emerald sphere broke apart as its misty form exploded all around Voldemort. The Ring on his hand began to glow bright red in seeming fury and retribution, and in response, the remnants of the curse enveloped the Dark Lord. Harry's dread vanished and was replaced with sudden awe as Voldemort vanished in the bright explosion of green energy that followed. By the time Harry opened his eyes again, Voldemort was falling from the sky, fully visible, his body smoking and trembling. The Ring, still glowing, had fallen from his finger.

"Let's finish this!" Zack hollered. At once, the spell barrier dissipated, and Sil and Zack phased out of existence. Dumbledore commandingly stood up, holding his wand straight up. As Voldemort kept falling and weakly tried to reach the Ring, Sil appeared directly below him and fired one more Light Arrow. This time, the explosion from the arrow coalesced into several balls of holy, golden energy, which bounced back from the explosion only to turn back and envelop the Dark Lord. As Voldemort yelled in pain again from the golden light that now bathed him, Zack reappeared right above him, holding his sword with both hands over his back. Shouting with fury, he brought down the blade with all his might in Voldemort's direction, purposely avoiding cutting him. However, the sword's swing released a large shockwave of blue power that sliced through the Dark Lord. As the golden energy also dissipated, Voldemort painfully made one last attempt to reach for the Ring.

Dumbledore, however, denied him that chance. Concentrating his full power into one final spell, his wand began to glow with a radiant white light. From the tip of the wand, a thin beam of white energy shot towards the Dark Lord. As the beam collided, it hit him with the force of a Troll's punch, knocking Voldemort out of the sky and straight into the rafters. Voldemort slid down the wooden wall until he came to a painful rest on the field ground. He was in a coma by the time he hit the floor. In the middle of the field, the Ring fell without any sort of clatter or sound.

Through heavy breaths, Harry watched as Voldemort stayed down, seemingly drawing no air. From the corner of his eye, he saw as Dumbledore, Sil, and Zack fell to their knees, exhausted. His full attention, though, was still on the beaten form of the Dark Lord. In his heart, he felt a mixture of proud satisfaction and a pang of jealousy. Although he was somewhat bitter in not having taken a part of it, he was still glad to see that justice had finally been done.

After so many years of open and secret wars and so much pain, suffering and anguish, Voldemort had finally been defeated.


	11. Loose Ends

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 11: Loose Ends

Harry exhaled deeply as the weight of the last few minutes left his tensed and immobilized body. Beside him, Ron and Hermione also reciprocated his mood, while Neville drifted on in his unconscious state, blissfully oblivious of how close they'd all come to dying that night. Dumbledore, exhausted from the battle, had collapsed in front of the reclined students, taking deep breaths from time to time. Sil, who seemed tired but not too fatigued, was helping Zack limp back to the group. On his part, Zack was barely walking; to Harry, it seemed more like as if he were dragging himself and his sword. Farther down, Malfoy had finally stopped struggling against the goalpost on top of him and had succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Harry almost produced a small grin as he watched with grim satisfaction the comatose figure of Lord Voldemort, powerless, humiliated, and defeated at last. Ironically, he thought, they apparently owed their victory to an even more evil artifact, which had now settled among the grass in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked as the other two fighters finally reached the whole group. Sil carefully set Zack down onto the ground, and then proceeded to help the incapacitated students.

"What I wouldn't give for a barrel of Cure medicine," Zack drawled. Far off in the distance, the first rays of sunlight began to illuminate the night sky.

"I am sorry," Sil told Ron as she helped him sit up, though Ron's stiff back put up some resistance to the maneuver. "I could not dispel the power of the Ring from you."

"At least you tried, you know," Hermione said. For once, Harry thought, she sounded a little friendlier to her. Through one of the entrances in the field, Harry watched as the sun finally made its appearance.

"Yeah, besides, you saved your strength for putting Voldemort in his place, didn't you?" Ron quipped. Everyone who was conscious looked at him, surprised.

"Since when did you start speaking his name?" Harry asked him as Sil helped him up.

"Since these three excellent battlers beat him into a bloody pulp," Ron remarked, beaming proudly at Zack, Sil, and Dumbledore. Zack gave him the thumbs up, while Dumbledore smiled at Ron. Harry became even more relaxed when he saw the twinkle in his eyes had reappeared. Looking up to the sky, he saw what looked like two birds, either owls or birds of prey he couldn't tell, flying towards the castle at a high altitude.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him while you had the chance," Hermione said.

In response, Zack shook his head. "Believe me, we would've if we weren't forbidden from doing so. Timeline preservation and all that."

"I shall contact Professor Snape," Sil said. "Hopefully he and I can prepare some Alchemist's Potion to heal all of you."

"Yes," Hermione commented, "I wouldn't mind having a good stretch right about now." Harry was about to smile at her, but he curiously noted as the two bird-like fliers changed direction and began a steep dive right into the stadium.

"It should not take too long," Sil said, standing up with a little difficulty. "I expect we will have it prepared in about one hour."

"Don't bother. We'll take care of this," a deep voice sounded out from nowhere.

As the group looked up towards the source of the sound, Harry finally noticed that the two fliers were actually humanoids. The two men descended headfirst into the stadium, turning around and landing coolly near the group. Harry thought that they seemed accustomed to flying like that given the natural and casual attitude the two men bore. As the two new figures started walking towards them, he realized that he knew them.

"Father?" Sil exclaimed, rearing her head back in surprise.

"DAD? What're you doing here?" Zack asked, equally stumped.

Harry observed the two newcomers, dumbstruck about the fact that not only did he know them, but that they were actually standing right in front of him, as real and tangible as he and his friends were. The one on the left bore a green tunic, white tights, brown boots and gloves, and a long, green cap covering two long, pointed ears. Harry could see a sword sheathed on his back. The one on the right wore a suit of mercenary armor similar to Zack's, but his holstered sword was larger and much more elegant. His hair was unnaturally spiky and blonde, and his eyes glowed with a faint aquamarine hue. Harry could barely contain his stupor as he remembered their names.

"Cloud Strife, and your majesty, King Link Aldez," Dumbledore said, bringing his head up with some difficulty. "A pleasure to see you, as always," he added, nodding courteously.

"The honor is ours, Headmaster Dumbledore," Cloud replied. He and Link put their hands together as if praying, then extended them outward as if giving a large gift. Harry mused that the gesture must have been their way of greeting. "The same goes for you three," he added, gazing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Aside from your already high reputation, our children speak very highly of you."

"Uh, thanks," was all Harry could muster.

"Nice to see you again, Ronald Weasley," Link said, nodding at him. "How's the car?"

It was all Ron could do to smile lightly and shake his head slightly.

"You sold his family the car?" Cloud confronted his companion.

"What was I supposed to do? Mr. Weasley approached me and asked before I noticed."

"You could have lied."

"Just keep quiet about that, and especially don't tell the captain, will you?" Link quickly replied. "You don't look so well," Link said, shifting the subject and glancing at the whole group, but particularly at his daughter. "Did he do this?" he added, pointing at Voldemort.

"Yes, father."

"Then he's lucky to be unconscious," Link said, cracking his knuckles audibly.

"You said you could take him by yourself," Cloud quipped at his son.

"Yeah, well, he had some illegal help," Zack sighed. Cloud cast a curious glance at Malfoy, then back at his son. "It's not what you think, dad."

"Anyway, first we need to fix you all up," Link interrupted. "Cloud?"

"Sure." Cloud took a step forward, turning his back towards Malfoy and Voldemort. Then, as if not having a care in the world, he casually waved his hand over the group. Soon, they were all covered in a brilliant, healthy yellow light. Though the light faded in a few seconds, when it dissipated, Harry felt as he regained full mobility. What was more, he was feeling better than ever, more energetic and vigorous than any other moment he could remember. With a quick glance, he confirmed the fact that everyone else was also completely cured. Ron and Hermione were also getting up effortlessly, Zack, Sil and Dumbledore were practically leaping up to their feet, and even Neville was waking up from his unconscious state.

"Whoa," Ron said in wonder.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked the two. "There is no spell to instantly heal a whole group of people."

"At least none that you know of, Miss," Link quipped, producing a small playful grin. "For him, it's easy to…"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry, Ron and Hermione jerked back at the sound of the dark incantation. Behind Cloud and Link, Voldemort had regained consciousness, and had released a jet of deadly green mist towards the group from his outstretched wand. Though slowed down by Voldemort's weakened state, the spell was still reaching them too fast to allow the group to defend itself. The trio ducked low into the ground defensively, but the others kept still, seemingly unconcerned. Cloud and Link, in particular, looked back at the oncoming curse with curiosity.

"Get down!" Harry yelled at them, knowing that there was no defense against the killing curse. Still, the two older men did nothing. As the spell was upon them, Harry looked on in horror, expecting them to drop dead on the spot.

To his surprise, the instant the curse hit Cloud, it crashed into an invisible barrier that apparently covered his whole body. As Cloud kept his casual stance, the mist evaporated around him harmlessly. The looks of horror on the group turned into shocked expressions of surprise, as did Voldemort's.

"I think you overdid the healing, dad," Zack smirked. Harry noted with interest that a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Would you care to tell me what that useless display of pyrotechnics was for?" Cloud quipped at the Dark Lord.

"How… how did he do that?" Ron wondered out loud. He, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were utterly dumbfounded. They all believed that the Avada Kedavra curse was unavoidable and unblockable, yet Cloud had just dispelled it without batting a sweat.

"As Zack would say, you have not seen anything yet," Sil answered. Harry could swear she had also produced a slightly evil smirk. Link and Cloud, on their part, were now completely focused on Voldemort, and they, most notably the king, did not look too happy at all. Leaving the group behind their backs, they turned and took a few threatening steps forward towards the Dark Lord.

"Should we be relaxed now?" Harry asked, the calm demeanor of the others getting to him.

"Sure, just sit down and enjoy the show. Want me to get some popcorn?" Zack joked.

"No need," Dumbledore quipped. Harry became totally relaxed when he saw that the headmaster had already produced five bags of magical Self-Popping Kernels and passed them around the kids. Taking a few pieces into his mouth, he watched with curious interest why Zack, Sil, and even Dumbledore were being so easygoing.

As Link and Cloud walked on towards Voldemort, the latter kept casting the kill curse over and over again, attempting to down the two newcomers immediately. Each time, the spell harmlessly bounced off the two, not even tiring them slightly. Soon, Voldemort lowered his wand in sheer stupor.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cloud mocked him. "I'm shocked that a two-bit trickster like you could inspire so much terror."

"Why, you… how dare you taunt me like that?" Voldemort seethed. "I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard ever!"

"You wish," Cloud corrected him. "Besides, it's only by my good graces that you have that power. Be thankful I'm not yet allowed to just take it back."

"Shut up! I will see you all dead for this!"

"Empty threats from a sad, pitiful coward who is currently wetting his pants," Link interrupted, his voice carrying more hatred than mockery. "You claim you have power, weakling? Let me show you a small glimpse of what true power is." Raising his right hand, the elf king pointed towards the Dark Lord with his index finger. A tiny ball of bluish white energy appeared at its tip.

"What are you…?" Voldemort hissed. Link never gave him the chance to finish.

"_Absolute Zero_." The tiny ball erupted into a massive beam of powerful energy so wide that it encompassed Link's entire height. Sounding first like a large explosion going off, then as a speeding bullet, the ray shot across the stadium straight for Voldemort. The Dark Lord desperately scrambled to safety, rushing to his side and away from the rafters. As the beam reached him, Voldemort barely avoided its wrath by making one last desperate magical burst of speed. As the beam collided with the rafters, a brilliant explosion of silent blue light completely enveloped the entire section of rafters. When the light subsided, everyone, Voldemort in particular, watched in awe as they witnessed that the whole section has been utterly encased in a dense block of solid ice.

"Wicked," Ron commented gleefully, downing a whole mouthful of popcorn in the process.

"I deliberately avoided hitting you, Riddle," Link exclaimed, still pointing at Voldemort. "If you so much as glance at my daughter again, I swear I'll make you wish you were never born."

For once, Voldemort was speechless. His mouth hung open as he kept on all fours, gazing intently and fearfully at his two obvious superiors. He began crawling forward towards them with his hand outstretched to the location Harry knew the Ring was located.

"You're starting the evil overlord fearful groveling routine," Cloud remarked. "Unless you want to annoy me further, quit it."

Voldemort paid no heed to Cloud's warning. Suddenly breaking into a trot, he made a last dash towards the Ring. Harry leapt forward and attempted to warn Link and Cloud, but he did not have the chance.

The moment Harry opened his mouth, another humanoid figure materialized right in front of Voldemort. The dark wizard, running too fast to avoid him, crashed headfirst into the new person, who was unfazed by the hit. Voldemort fell on his back, while the newcomer crossed his arms and glanced down curiously at him.

"Going somewhere?" he said. Although his back was turned towards the group, Harry saw that he was wearing some sort of black one-piece uniform, with the upper shoulders and sleeves colored bronze-red. The only patterns on the suit consisted of three gold stripes circling around his calves and a long stripe of the same color going from the upside of his shoulders to the back of his wrists plus circling the border between colors..

"Had trouble finding a good parking spot?" Link asked jokingly. As the stranger turned around to answer, Harry was surprised by the similarities between himself and the newcomer. Although the person's face was rounder and his hair was well kept and straightened out, he looked like an older version of Harry, down to the wearing of glasses. In the latter, the only difference was that the lenses were darkened.

"I'll say," he said. "Do you have any idea how many people were stargazing today?" He glanced down at Voldemort with a carefree look. Whoever he was, Harry thought, he would have to be as powerful as Link and Cloud seemed to be if he was taking no precautions against Voldemort. Keeping his eyes on Voldemort now, the stranger addressed Link and Cloud once more: "Do you know what happened here?"

"Actually, we were about to ask when Riddle there started flinging off death spells at us," Link said, shrugging and pointing at Voldemort. His demeanor had apparently switched back to a more casual one.

"Honestly, it was all a waste of mana," Cloud added dejectedly.

As the stranger kept observing Voldemort, the Dark Lord quickly produced his wand and aimed his arm at the figure standing above him. His wand, on the other hand, was bent backwards as if it were mere rubber, its tip almost touching Voldemort's forehead. His face, formerly bent with rage, was now twisted with shock and fear.

"I'll allow none of that, Riddle," the stranger commented. Bending down until he was level with the fallen wizard, he addressed him once more: "I don't know why you're here, but let me assure you, you shouldn't. In fact, once I'm done with you, you won't have come to Hogwarts tonight at all."

"What are you?" Voldemort croaked, not daring to move too much as his wand was still pointing at his head.

"That is not your concern," the stranger answered with a hint of malevolence. "And as far as you'll know, we don't even exist in the first place." Suddenly reaching out, the stranger gripped Voldemort's throat with his right hand. Standing up, he carried the wizard effortlessly, lifting him up and off the ground. "For a weak, sad, and pitiful excuse of a Dark Lord, you have the highly enviable knack of getting under my skin." he said, keeping perfectly still even as Voldemort struggled to release the grip on his neck. "Lucky for you, your time's not over yet. Instead, this'll have to suffice."

Right below Voldemort, the ground seemed to shimmer and liquefy. From the center of the jelly-like soil, an aquamarine point of light emerged, which expanded to fill the circular region of earth. "For your sake, I sincerely hope we don't meet again, Riddle. Now, begone!"

Casually, the stranger let go of his grip, sending Voldemort plunging right into the void. With one last scream, the portal closed, and he was gone.

Harry's celebratory mood disappeared, substituted instead by one of resentful interest as to Voldemort's whereabouts. "What did you do to him? Where did you send him?" he asked the stranger as he turned to face everyone.

"Sent his mind on a one way trip to the past. As for the rest of him, he's gone to a place where he'll stay frozen in time until we're ready to deal with his situation."

Harry was unsure whether he understood the meaning of the stranger's statement. Voldemort was now frozen in time and mindless? No wizard that he knew of, not even Dumbledore, had the power to control time to that degree.

"Who are you?"

The stranger's reply was more courteous, as if the serious attitude he'd borne towards Voldemort had gone with the Dark Lord. Saluting Harry with the same gesture Link and Cloud introduced themselves with, he answered: "Sean Raile, at your service, Harry Potter."

"I'm surprised to see you here as well," Dumbledore said, approaching the three adults. "Am I to surmise, then, that something is the matter?"

"Perceptive as always, headmaster," Link said. He and his two colleagues approached the group, looking slightly worried and somewhat solemn. "I wish we were here for just a Christmas visit, but sadly, that's not the case."

"We need to talk," Sean said to Dumbledore, "in private, if possible."

"I'm afraid the time for secrecy is past. We all owe each other a great deal of explanations," he answered, glancing at everyone on the stadium. Link, Cloud and Raile, the latter in particular, glanced at the teenagers with cautious looks. After a few moments of tense silence, the two blondes turned their sights to their dark haired counterpart.

"I'll probably regret this later, but alright. We'll talk here."

Sil and Zack took the opportunity to make themselves part of the conversation. The princess was the one to initiate the dialogue: "So what is it that requires your particular presence here?"

"Did you get our distress call? I thought Voldemort was unknowingly jamming it when it didn't get through," Zack added. At this, his father narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"What distress call?"

"They came to my office some time ago last night," Dumbledore said. "They wished to send a distress signal to you due to the unnerving number of temporal inaccuracies, as they put it."

"Funny youbring that up," Link said. "We never received any message, but those inaccuracies are the main reason we're here."

"We just had an annoying conversation with the Chronicler's Council, and," Cloud hesitated, searching for the right word.

"They're concerned about the logic of having two offworlders in a timeline that's still in its critical stages." Harry had absolutely no idea what to make of Sean's last statement. From the looks on Zack, Sil, and Dumbledore's faces, however, he surmised that whatever he meant, it was serious.

"Can you make any sense of this, 'Mione?" Ron asked his friend. She didn't answer, but her face reflected at least partial understanding of the assertion, since it was slightly etched with concern.

"Meaning?" Zack prodded on.

"Zack, Siliana," Sean began solemnly, "I'm sorry, but acting under Timefleet regulations, we're here to take you back."

Except for Neville and Dumbledore, the rest of the group's reaction was the same: "WHAT?"

"Since when?" Zack added.

"A few days ago," his father began, "the Council finished its updated report on this universe's historical file."

"Meaning they all finally sat down to read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, right?" Zack said. Harry and the other teenagers did a double take. There was a book about him?

"That about sums it up," Link answered, his voice carrying a very small hint of annoyance. "And as expected, they didn't like it when they compared it with what was really happening here. This timeline is completely off."

"I've uploaded all the temporal discrepancies into your PNC, Zack," Sean said, touching a few buttons on a wristwatch Harry just noticed on his left wrist. "Check for yourself."

Harry looked as Zack pressed a few buttons on his own wristwatch. Another holographic projection appeared above the watch's head, this one showing what seemed to be hundreds of lines of text. Sil approached Zack's left, while Dumbledore approached his right, both with the intent of reading the information. Though Harry couldn't read the whole text, he was able to discern a few key words, including Keeper, Malfoy, petrification, Lovegood, Phoenix, temporal, Dementors, classified, and critical. As the others kept reading, he noticed that Sil and Zack were frowning.

"These are serious allegations," she began, "some of which they even attribute to us."

"I know some of those accusations might be misinformed," Sean said, "but there's no mistaking others. Forgive me for sounding so rough, but you two knowingly defied your orders and disregarded the Dimensional Prime Directive."

"What were we supposed to do?" Zack retorted, his tone clearly showing his rising temper. "Sit back and let Harry turn to a statue or let Voldemort shish kabob them all?"

"It's not that," Cloud said forcefully, casting a threatening glare at his son. "You two knowingly did that you should not have done in the first place."

"Remember when you slapped Draco Malfoy?" Link began, first pointing at Sil, then at Zack. "Remember when you applied and got the Keeper position? It's those kinds of incidents that has the Council breathing down our necks."

"Although I'll admit that our mere entry into this universe caused the usual temporal ripples, the inconsistencies in the Hogwarts timeline resulting from that are minor. It's your actions that really complicate matters."

Harry and the others were completely lost in the conversation. In his case, however, Harry was particularly interested in Sean's mention of entering this universe. His mind hearkened back to the conversation between them, Zack, and Sil about their true nature. Now that he was seeing these three new people in front of them, talking so casually about similar topics, made him reconsider if the idea was still preposterous. Looking at Hermione and Ron, he noticed that they too were slowly reaching the same conclusion.

"I assure you," Dumbledore said in defense of Zack and Sil, "their actions were not as detrimental as your Council might suggest."

"Speaking of which, headmaster," Sean said, now focusing on Dumbledore, "they're not the only ones at fault here."

"So you're implicating me, as well?" Dumbledore asked, standing tall and intimidating. Sean did not seem impressed.

"No counterintelligence activity coming from the Order of the Phoenix. No mention of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place to Harry and the others. No preventive measures against Voldemort's new plans. No formation of Dumbledore's Army."

"But look on the bright side," Zack interrupted, "no Harry being nearly expelled," Harry and his friends did a double take, "no Harry being an angry git all the time," they did another double take, "and best of all, no Dolores Umbridge!"

"Well, true, at least no one had to suffer at the hands of that bit…" Raile caught himself in mid-sentence and allowed himself a chuckle before regaining his serious demeanor. "Maybe so, but unfortunately that's still a serious temporal violation."

"Is there anything else you forgot?" Dumbledore continued, mildly amused at whatever Sean meant with this Umbridge person.

"I'm afraid so. No attempts to ignore Harry when you should be concerned about his psychic, magical connection to Tom Riddle. No Ginny getting over her crush on Harry. No objection to Zack applying for Keeper, when Ron was supposed to get the position."

A ripple like a bolt of lightning hit the teenagers at once. Harry and Hermione reared their heads back towards Ron, who was looking utterly stunned with his eyes wide open out and his mouth hanging in midair. Neville was still clearing his head, but even he was looking mildly surprised.

"Gryffindor Keeper?" Ron mouthed. "Me?"

"Yes," Cloud said, "you, and not my son." At this, Zack humphed audibly.

"Speaking of which," Link interrupted, "Weasley, Granger, where are your prefect badges?"

Once again, bug eyes and open mouths were exchanged between the trio. "Prefects?" Ron asked in disbelief, pointing wildly at himself and Hermione. "Us? How do you even know all this stuff if it didn't happen?"

"It's what was supposed to happen," Sean explained, "and that's what this whole situation is all about."

"But how do you even know that? How do you tell between what happened and what had to really happen?" Harry asked, the answer eluding him by a mere afterthought.

"Only one thing makes it have sense," Hermione said as understanding suddenly dawned on her. "I didn't want to admit it, but there's no other viable explanation." Looking at Link, Cloud and Raile, she nodded. "You three are part of this United Federation of Realities, aren't you? You've come from different places in this Omniverse."

Now it was Link, Cloud and Sean's turn to stand in astonishment. The three of them focused intently on Hermione, their faces clearly expressing utter shock and surprise. It was evident they were not expecting to hear that from Hermione's, or Ron or Harry's lips for that matter.

"You mean to tell me, Miss Granger," Sean said, breaking through his stupor first, and pointing at Zack and Sil, "that they told you the truth? They told you everything?" Hermione nodded, and Harry and Ron followed in solidarity.

"We had no choice," Zack pleaded. "If you'd just hear us out…"

"Enough," Cloud cut him off. What Hermione had said had struck a very sensitive nerve in the three adults, and they were clearly reacting adversely to the news.

"I honestly expected more from you two. Pack your things," Sean sternly commanded, "we depart from Hogwarts at noon." Turning around, Raile snapped his fingers, focusing on the frozen stands. At once, the ice disappeared completely instead of merely melting. "Link, Cloud, begin the preparations for temporal reconstitution."

"You seem to be forgetting something," Dumbledore interjected, taking a step forward. "What about the discrepancies that your Council was unable to identify?"

Curiosity befell the adult trio as they now turned towards the headmaster again. Link was the first to react: "Regardless of the reason behind those particular events, we'll fix them too."

"I'm aware of that, your majesty," Dumbledore acknowledged, "but I believe that in this instance, you should be more concerned of their cause." Turning his head towards Zack and Sil, he gestured towards the spot in the ground where Harry knew the Ring was. "Princess? Your archery skills would be most beneficial now."

"Understood," she answered, holstering her bow and preparing an arrow. Instantly, she released, and the projectile flew swiftly towards is destination, its small arrowhead landing inside the Ring. Stepping forward, she plucked the arrow out of the soil, its head still carrying the One Ring. Careful not to let it drop, she showed it to Sean, Cloud and Link. The former two exchanged puzzled glances between them and the Ring, while Link narrowed his eyes as he scanned it and his daughter.

"I don't get it," Sean said.

"I do," Link said through clenched teeth. Why he suddenly appeared to be holding in his anger Harry couldn't tell. "And the answer is no, Sil. You're too young." Turning his head now towards Zack, Link's rising temper hit near boiling point. Zack tensed up, and his face demonstrated an increasing fear. "And as for YOU…" In one swift motion, Link drew his sword. Harry was barely able to discern its fine craftsmanship briefly before the elf king blindly rushed towards Cloud's son. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!"

Harry was nearly knocked back as the aftershock of Link's dash pounded into the group. Dumbledore pivoted to his side, avoiding the irate father's run. Ron, who was closest to Zack, had grabbed Hermione and pinned her protectively onto the ground. Harry, on his part, stood over Neville, who had only just stood up at last. Zack barely avoided having his head cut off by Link's regal sword. The elf king left him no quarter as he kept attacking at unimaginable speeds. All that Harry and the others could see was a gamut of hazy blurs.

"I didn't do anything, your majesty! Honest!" Zack begged, fearing for his life.

"LIAR!" Link continued the relentless assault. Behind the group, Raile broke through the communal shock and dashed towards the fighters. Dumbledore produced his wand, but something in his eyes told Harry that he had no plans of using it.

"Father, stop it!" Sil pleaded, still holding the arrow with the Ring.

"Link! That's enough!" Sean ordered, holding Link's hands as he reared back to deliver another mortal blow. Link kicked back, nearly hitting Raile, but the latter avoided it by letting go and somersaulting back. Sean deflected Link's sword with a well-placed kick on the side of the blade as it bore down upon the helpless student. Oddly enough, Cloud made no motion to protect his son, but rather stayed behind surveying the battle.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Ron demanded, standing up and helping Hermione do the same.

"This is the best training I could ever hope for him," he replied. "What kind of a father would I be if I denied him that?"

"How about a father who actually cares about his son?" Hermione questioned him, her reddened face showing her outrage. This time, Cloud made no reply. Almost as if ignoring Hermione, he turned his head back to the fight.

"Don't kill me! What did I ever to you?" Zack whimpered, barely avoiding Link's strikes.

"I trusted you with the life of my daughter, and this is how you repay me?" Link roared. "BY PROPOSING TO HER?"

Several heads reared back in puzzlement. Sil covered her mouth, while her cheeks blushed redder than Ron's freckles. Dumbledore, though still holding his wand defensively, suppressed a small snicker. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville began exchanging looks of puzzled curiosity. Next to them, the battle continued unabated. Link was still trying to quite literally kill Zack, Cloud was calmly watching the fight from afar, Sean was unsuccessfully trying to end the brawl, and Zack was trying to crawl away, scrambling for safety.

"Stop, I say!" Sil again implored.

"Don't be alarmed, princess," Dumbledore assured her with a mellow voice, "even adults may indulge in temper tantrums from time to time."

"And these guys humiliated Voldemort?" Ron asked Hermione in disbelief. "They're even more immature than we are!"

"Shouldn't we be frightened?" Harry asked rhetorically. As the fight continued, the turmoil produced a thick cloud of dust that covered the three battlers. Somehow, Harry felt deep down that Zack was in no real danger, despite Link's rage. If anything, like Dumbledore, he was beginning to find the situation rather amusing. "You know, this is an even better show than the one they put up with Voldemort."

"I guess," Ron shrugged. "Too bad I ran out of popcorn."

"Take some of mine," Hermione said, offering him her half-filled bag. Ron looked down, somewhat surprised, but in the end, he grabbed a handful and stuffed it right into his mouth.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he tried to say, but with his mouth full, what came out was: "Wangth, my nee."

"CEASE YOUR USELESS BICKERING!" Sil hollered. Cloud, who was closest to her, actually recoiled slightly after her outburst. Her fists clenched, almost cracking the arrow she was holding, and her elvish beauty had taken a distinct impression of unbridled fury that rivaled her father's. Her cheeks, however, betrayed her form, since they were still beet red. The fight ceased instantly, and the cloud of dust dissipated. The three figures stood perfectly still, as if hit by a Stunner. Zack was laying face down on the ground, his hands outstretched in mid-crawl. Link was on top of him, his sword menacingly placed over Zack's head. Sean was holding Link's blade in between his palm and his thumb in what should have been a painful cut, though no blood was coming out.

"Huh?" they all echoed, still holding their poses. Zack was the first to respond by finally scrambling to safety and hiding behind Dumbledore, all the while still keeping his fearful gaze glued on Link. The others recollected themselves, suddenly acting as if nothing had occurred.

"Show's over?" Harry asked, swallowing the last kernels of popcorn from his bag.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND AT ALL! FOR FARORE'S SAKE, FATHER, TAKE A CLOSER LOOK!" Sil threw the arrow with such rage and humiliation that it sailed as if thrown from her bow. Her father caught the arrow effortlessly in midair, but due to its momentum, the Ring continued to fly. Casually raising his hand, Sean caught the Ring, but instantly released it. While he shook his hand as if it had been stung, Cloud brought his hand up to his forehead, seemingly caring for a headache. As the Ring landed in front of Sean and Link, the three new adults looked down upon it with intense worry.

"There you have it," Dumbledore said. "Does that explain your children's and my actions?"

As Link and Cloud continued to look intently at the Ring, Sean glanced back at Dumbledore, Sil, and the others. From the look on his face, Harry knew that he finally understood.

"You have got to be kidding me…"


	12. The Council of Dumbledore

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 12: The Council of Dumbledore

Explanations came quicker after everyone present learned of the presence of the Ring. Before heading to Dumbledore's office, the group, now composed of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, accompanied by the otherworlders Zack, Sil, Link, Cloud and Sean, dropped Draco Malfoy in the Hospital Wing. Neville, who was feeling a little tired and still somewhat attracted to the Ring, decided he'd rather sleep for the moment, but not after explaining his version of the events and saying he was sorry for causing any trouble. In response, the others said he didn't need to, as instead he should be thanked for having prevented someone evil from having discovered the Ring in the first place.

Everyone else gathered in the headmaster's office, eager to discuss what had to be done next. The first ones to give their account of recent events after Neville were the students. Zack and Sil, in conjunction with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, let the adults know of how the Ring was found and how they believed it had precipitated some of the events that could not be accounted for in the historical file. The three most discussed occurrences were Harry's turning to stone in the Quidditch match, his seeing the fiery eye during the party, and Voldemort's brief moment of glory with the Ring. Once their story finished, a long moment of silence ensued.

"I see… so this is indeed the One Ring of Power…" Raile conceded. He was standing the closest to Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk. Link and Cloud stood on opposing sides of the chamber, with the students in the middle. Zack was understandably standing on the opposite side of Sil's father, and was making sure to keep his distance from both him and his daughter. In the corner opposite to Sean, Fawkes lay resting on its perch, but apparently listening to every word in the conversation. The paintings in the chamber were emptied of their occupants, as Dumbledore dismissed them before anyone else stepped into his office. And on the very center of the headmaster's desk, the Ring lay still and dormant, yet everyone on the chamber felt its presence.

"This completely changes everything," Raile continued. "No wonder the timeline was as damaged as it is."

"Can it be repaired?" Harry asked.

"Barely," Cloud answered. "But now given we know the cause, it's fixable."

"Yet now the main problem lies elsewhere. What is to be done about the Ring?" Sil asked.

"Before we get to that," Hermione cut in, "I'd like to know more about the Ring itself, and about you all."

"Yeah, like where did you get those wicked powers and all that," Ron added. Link smirked lightly.

"That's a rather long story, one which I'm not sure our fearless leader here would want to divulge so freely," he said, pointing with his thumb at Raile.

"Earlier today, I would've agreed, but like I said, the Ring changes everything." Walking forward until he was in front of Dumbledore's desk, he crossed his legs and levitated, taking a sitting position in midair. "So, where do I begin?"

"Well, how about with that?" Harry asked, pointing at the levitating Raile. "How come you're all so powerful?"

"We have to be," Cloud answered, "if we were goingto fix the apocalypses in our home worlds."

"So, where you come from, people are that strong, just like that?" Ron said, wondered at the thought.

"Not as strong as us, but sort of."

"That's awfully modest of you," Dumbledore told Link, "considering the true nature of your powers." Ron and Harry pondered the meaning behind the headmaster's statement. Dumbledore noticed their inquiring looks, and continued: "Miss Granger, misters Potter and Weasley, you stand in the presence of three of the seven most powerful beings ever to exist in the entire Omniverse."

As Dumbledore extended his hand towards the adults, and they in turn smirked in an attempt to save some humility, Harry, Ron and Hermione gawked. No wonder they'd trounced Voldemort the way they had. If, in an infinite number of realms, they were regarded as the most powerful, surely they had to be unbelievably strong. But that, at least in Hermione's point of view, brought about another question.

"Then how come it took them so long to detect the presence of the Ring? Surely, if you're some sort of gods, you should have noticed at least a few months ago."

"We're not gods, Miss Granger," Raile corrected her.

"Well, lots of people think otherwise," Zack cut in. Sean gave him a curious look.

"It would not be wise to start him up," Sil humored.

"In any case, we didn't know about the Ring because no one else besides Neville knew about it until yesterday," Raile continued in an attempt to turn back to the original subject. "Strong as we are, we're neither omnipresent nor omniscient."

"So that's why your Council thought all those… temporal whatevers were Zack and Sil's fault?" Harry asked.

"You were right, professor," Link said from his corner, "they're quite sharp." Harry smiled at the compliment, as did Dumbledore. Ron was practically beaming. Hermione smirked somewhat, but kept focused on the seriousness of the discussion.

"But then, how didn't you feel its presence when you got here? Surely, such an evil artifact shouldn't have gone unnoticed by you."

"The One Ring has the unnerving ability to hide itself from others if it so wishes. It hid itself from Gandalf the Grey for sixty years before it was rediscovered," Cloud explained.

"Who?" the trio asked in unison.

"Perhaps it's best if we just recount the Ring's history," Link cut in. "That should put us all in the same spot."

"I suppose," agreed Sean. Dumbledore raised his wand and conjured up five chairs, one for each student. Link and Cloud stayed up, and Sean planted his feet back on firm soil. "As you've said, the One Ring hails from the universe you know as Lord of the Rings. It comes from the land of Middle-earth, in a planet called Arda, which would be that universe's equivalent of Earth. Arda is a deeply mythological world in which magic is bound to the land. Indeed, the world itself is permeated with magic in scales undreamed of by any wizard here in this universe.

"During the Second Age of Middle-earth, nineteen great Rings of Power were forged, each one imbued with the strength to preside over each of the continent's indigenous races. Three of these rings were given to the elves; not the meek House-elves you're familiar with, but the Eldar, the fairest and wisest of all living creatures ever conceived on Arda. Seven rings were gifted to the dwarves, and humans, or Men as they're called on Middle-earth, inherited the remaining nine rings. Together, these rings were supposed to help the races better themselves and the world. Unfortunately, their creation had much more sinister motives.

"As in all universes, there's always a force of evil working to undermine the balance and peace of the world. In Middle-earth's case, the forging of the rings was engineered by a malevolent being much more powerful and evil than Tom Riddle could ever hope of becoming. Once the nineteen rings were completed, Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor and Enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, created the One Ring from the bowels of the Mountain of Doom. In a heinous act of utter evil, he imbued the Ring with his vice and his dark will. His purpose was to create a Ring that would control the other nineteen, and bring them under his dark power."

The trio was left with their mouths hanging. Never had they dreamed that the true nature of the Ring Zack and Sil had described would be so completely dastardly. Suddenly the words etched in the Ring made all the more sense.

"One Ring to rule them all…" Ron mumbled.

"One Ring to find them…" Hermione continued.

"One Ring to bring them all…" Harry said.

"And in the darkness bind them," Raile finished, keeping one eye on the Ring, which had faintly vibrated. "Precisely. Just as he planned, Sauron instantly gained control of the other Rings of Power. The elves quickly discovered his ploy and hid their rings from him. The dwarves were partially immune to the effects of the One, though their greed and desire for treasures intensified. Men, on the other hand, fell prey to the full effects of the One Ring. The Nine ringbearers of Men became nothing more than undead puppets of Sauron and his army of trolls, orcs and other foul creatures. With those nine rings under his control, Sauron easily began to conquer all the lands of Middle-earth. Hope quickly became a thing of ages past.

"In the final days of the Second Age, a Last Alliance of elves and humans countered Sauron's forces, and the prince of Men, Isildur, barely defeated Sauron by, quite literally, a stroke of luck. Although he had the chance to destroy it, Isildur instead claimed the Ring, but the Ring betrayed him and disappeared from history. Two and a half millennia later, during the Third Age, the creature known as Gollum found the Ring. He kept it for five hundred years, during which time the Ring utterly devastated the poor being. Like an addict depends on his drugs, Gollum could not let go of the Ring, even as it withered his body and played havoc with his mind. Eventually, however, the Hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins took the Ring from Gollum."

"Hobbit?" Hermione inquired.

"They're like humans, but shorter, and with bigger, hairy feet," Link answered.

"To make a very long story short, Gandalf, a powerful wizardlike entity of Middle-earth, discovered that Bilbo's ring was the One. Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew, took it upon himself to return the Ring to Mount Doom. After a long, perilous, heroic, and dare I say legendary quest, he succeeded, and the Ring was destroyed." Sean's face suddenly took a worrisome twist. Glancing at the Ring once again, he added: "Or at least, it should have been."

"Right, because now it's here on Hogwarts," Harry mused, sounding slightly annoyed. Now that he knew the real evil of the Ring, it seemed all the more infuriating that some twist of cosmic fate would have sent it right to his own school.

"But why did the Ring have to be destroyed in that mountain?" Hermione asked. "Couldn't this Frodo person or Gandalf have destroyed it as soon as they found it?"

"It's not that simple, Miss Granger," Dumbledore added. "As a safety precaution, Sauron ensured that the Ring could only be destroyed in the same place where it was forged."

"Hence why it had to be taken back to the heart of Mordor and into Orodruin, the Mountain of Doom," Sil said.

"Well, why don't you just destroy it now?" Ron suggested. "I mean if you people are so powerful, surely you can just zap it."

A couple of glances were exchanged between the three adults. In the end, Link and Sean's eyes rested on Cloud's figure. His eyes, in turn, were glued to the Ring. A heavy tension began to fall on the entire room, unnerving Harry. As Cloud slowly kept walking forward, Raile and Link stood back. The tension in the room grew even more, and Harry began to feel his skin tingle. The hair on his arms began to stand up, and he felt the bite of a small static shock. By the time Cloud reached the Ring, Harry stood back as well, motioning Hermione and Ron to do the same.

"I can't," Cloud suddenly said. The unnervingly tangible electricity in the air dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione relaxed somewhat, but Zack, Sil, Dumbledore, Link and Sean still seemed unnerved. Upon further inspection, Harry noticed that Cloud's breathing was heavier than normal. "It's got an incredibly strong magical bonding spell attached to it."

"A bond, no doubt, with Orodruin," Dumbledore commented.

"A what?" Ron quipped.

"A spell that prevents any tampering with an object outside of the location where the spell was cast," Hermione quickly answered.

"Yes." Cloud then glanced back at the Ring. "Conceivably, I could overpower it, but the question is, would it overpower me first?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Hadn't they just said that Cloud was one of the most powerful beings ever, he wondered. From the looks on Link and Sean's faces, he could tell they were equally perplexed, though they seemed to have their suspicions.

"This." Then, to everyone's horror, Cloud made a quick motion to grab the Ring.

Everything happened too fast for Harry, Ron and Hermione to see. In an instant, Dumbledore had his wand out, Sil had holstered a Light Arrow, Link had brandished his sword, and Sean had conjured a crackling sphere of energy that even the trio could feel. Even Fawkes began flapping its wings and shrieking threateningly. All the weapons were aimed right at Cloud, whose hand stopped mere millimeters from the Ring.

"Dad! Cut it out!" Zack yelled, and for the first time, Harry heard panic in his voice. The same dread was etched in everyone else's faces.

"Stand down, Strife. That's an order," Sean sternly commanded.

"Make me," Cloud mocked. His voice had suddenly departed from its usual detached demeanor and taken a threatening and ominous tone, one that sent shudders through everyone else on the room. Again, the tension in the room rose, this time becoming so palpable that Harry thought it could be cut with a knife. A low rumbling sound echoed throughout the chamber, and soon, Harry felt the room shaking. He gulped quite loudly when he saw very clearly two powerful auras that had engulfed Link and Sean. Through his shock, Harry began to hear an ominous whisper; similar to the one he'd heard from the Ring the night before. The moment he thought nothing short of a war was about to erupt, something else happened to dispel the situation.

Link suddenly grunted in surprise, and Sean brought his free hand up to his head. Their auras disappeared, and the rumble in the room subsided. Zack, Sil and Dumbledore shook their heads lightly, as if an insect had grazed them. Sean and Link, though, looked pained by something. Breathing heavily, they discontinued their physical threats. Cloud, on his part, slowly retracted his hand from the Ring.

"See what I mean?" he said, as his two colleagues grabbed two seats and sat down. Sil and Dumbledore lowered their weapons, and Fawkes retracted its wings.

"What happened?" Harry asked Cloud. "Why did you try to take it? And why are they suddenly hurt?" he said, jerking his head towards Sean and Link.

"We may be almost all-powerful, but we're still human," Cloud said.

"Ahem…" Link interrupted from his sitting position. He was already looking better. Harry figured it must have been his elvish heritage.

"Human, Hylian, whatever, still physical beings," Cloud said, rolling his eyes. "Thus not above temptation."

"I heard its voice in my head," Link said, massaging his head. "I can't believe it was so loud and clear."

"I heard it as well, father. But it was merely a whisper."

"So did I," Zack said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement with the two kids.

"I think I heard it too," Harry said. "I could barely hear it, but it was there."

"Same here," Ron added.

"Yes," Hermione finished.

"It appears, then, that the Ring can sense the power of an individual quite accurately," the wise headmaster said. "The stronger the person, the more the Ring tempts."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Hermione recited. "In the case of you three, that phrase has a whole new meaning."

"I hate to say it, but we can't destroy it here," Cloud said. "Middle-earth, Mount Doom. It's the only choice."

"But how do we get it there?" Harry voiced. "Zack and Sil told us last night they can't even touch it, and now that you three are out of the question…"

"How about a robot?" Zack offered. "No soul to tempt."

"But too much sensitive circuitry to overload," Link immediately countered. "Easy task for a Ring that effortlessly manipulates energy."

"The same applies to any piece of technology I know of," Cloud added. "Except for putting it in stasis or freezing it in time…" As he finished he cast a glance at Sean, who was still sitting, looking solemn. In response, Sean simply shook his head in negation, keeping his rather stunned face intact.

"Well, if that won't work, can't someone less powerful take it, just as this Frodo did?" Ron asked.

"That is the likely possibility," Sil said. "Given some time we could certainly find quite a few appropriate candidates to carry…"

"No…" Sean interrupted her, his voice low and almost broken. "There's no time for that."

All eyes suddenly turned to the sitting figure in the corner. In all of them, the main feeling present was curiosity, but Harry could see, as well as feel within himself, that an ominous dread was mixed in. Dumbledore breathed deep, knowing that what Raile was going to say next was probably not going to be good news.

"I felt the Ring's past as it spoke to us. I thought its arrival here in Hogwarts was engineered by some outside force, but I was mistaken." At this, Harry looked around and saw that Sil, Zack, Cloud, Link, and even Dumbledore stiffened, their eyes suddenly opening. "The One Ring came here under its own power."

The feeling of dread Harry was getting tired of again reached into him. He didn't know why, but he knew that whatever Sean meant, it was very serious. From Ron and Hermione's looks, he knew they echoed his concern. Hermione in particular seemed most interested in knowing more.

"You mean the Ring crossed from Middle-earth to Hogwarts by itself, correct?" she asked. Raile nodded, slightly moving his head to glance at Hermione. "Why is that so bad?"

"Because it exposes the true magnitude, and the threat, of the Omniverse to every corner of existence," Raile answered, speaking very slowly and solemnly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you," Ron quipped. Dumbledore stooped forward, joining his hands together.

"It is not unlike our own relationship wit Muggles, Mr. Weasley," the wizard said. "We exist in harmony with the Muggle world because it is oblivious of the existence of magic. Us wizards live out our lives, using this gift unique to our kind, while Muggles also live on, yet scarcely aware of the existence of magic." Now Dumbledore stood up, appearing quite grave. "But when someone like Voldemort appears, he disrupts that secrecy and threatens to expose the magical community to an utterly unprepared majority. Aside from all the dark deeds he'd perform, the mere sudden revelation of the existence of magic would plunge the world into chaos."

Putting it in that perspective, Harry thought, the problem was becoming chillingly understandable. Now he and Hermione were getting bug-eyed and open mouthed.

"I think I understand," Hermione said. "Now think of the same idea, but expanded to the whole Omniverse. If the Ring can travel between worlds by itself, it might reveal the secret of the Omniverse to people who don't know about it, just as it happened with us."

Ron then slowly nodded, finally coming to understanding. "So, aside from the shock of the revelation, the fact that the Ring is evil doesn't help much."

"Exactly," Dumbledore conceded. "If this Ring truly has the power to freely traverse realities unhindered, untold lives would be at stake. What is worse, because of the deep bond between the Ring and the Dark Lord Sauron, it is only a matter of time before the Ring employs its newfound power to return to the waiting hand of its Master."

Raile finished for him, breaking from his shock long enough: "And if Sauron were to somehow recover the Ring and discover how to freely travel between universes, he would plunge whole worlds into utter chaos. Even if we were eventually able to stop him, the harm would be done. The balance that the Federation has striven to keep for years would falter, and all Existence would be damaged beyond repair."

For once, Harry found something that made him even more afraid than a Dementor. It was hard to believe that such a tiny instrument could present such a large threat not just to Hogwarts and this Middle-earth, but to scores of other worlds he wasn't aware existed until a few hours ago. Dumbledore's confirmation, not to mention that of two otherworldly students and three apparent demigods, was enough for Harry to believe it. More than any other person in the room, perhaps even more than Link, Cloud, and Raile, he wanted it off Hogwarts. He was having enough trouble with Voldemort and just life in general to have to endure the troubles of other planets.

Cloud was the first to readjust himself to the new situation: "This still brings us back to square one," he said, his calmer demeanor not enough to diffuse the situation. "And may I remind you that while we sit here discussing what to do, we lose some of the precious little time you say we have, Sean."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," Raile answered. "From what we know, only Hobbits and Dwarves appear adequately resistant to the Ring's effect."

The lack of action was starting to gnaw at Harry. Even if the One Ring was so tremendously evil and corrupting, he knew that in the end, someone would have to take up the task of taking it personally to wherever it had come from, be it this Middle-earth or not.

"Not all humans might be so corruptible," Dumbledore argued, his eyes twinkling slightly. "A High Channeler might have enough fortitude to withstand the effects of the Ring long enough."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"High Channeler," Sil began, "the Federation's denomination for the central figure or figures who play the most critical roles in their respective worlds. My father and mother, for example, are such figures."

"Like dad, too," Zack added. "Generally, Channelers protect their worlds from the resident Evil Overlord."

Now the conversation was starting to sway completely from the more important topic, Harry thought, now glancing more intently at the Ring. In his opinion, it was all just more delays and more avoiding the problem. He took a very deep breath, which did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"And this Hobbit fellow, Frodo, was a… High Channeler, too?" Ron inquired. Sean, Link, and Cloud nodded assertively.

"Middle-earth's got quite a lot of Channelers, as a matter of fact," Link quipped. "Aside from…"

"I'll do it."

All heads in the chamber turned towards Harry. Though each one did so in differing degrees, they all shared the same expression of stunned shock.

"Excuse me?" Link asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Harry asserted, his voice clear, loud, and almost forceful. "I'll take the Ring myself," he finished, looking at everyone in the room one by one. He finished with Dumbledore, who, Harry noted with interest, seemed the least surprised of the group. In fact, Harry couldn't remember any moment where the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was brighter.

"Out of the question," Raile countered, standing up from his seat. "You still have a role to play here in Hogwarts. Even if that didn't break a host of Timefleet rules and regulations, I can't risk that you leave your world and travel somewhere that you are utterly unprepared for."

"So you'd rather the Ring stay here?" Harry countered.

"Of course not, but," Sean said, defending his point, "you're too important to this world, Mr. Potter. If something were to happen to you, there's no telling what could turn out on this universe."

"In other words, you're saying I'm a High Channeler, right?" Harry asked. Sean made no gesture or response, but his hesitation was all the answer Harry needed. "Then who better to take it?" Looking back at Zack and Sil, he added: "You both said so yourselves. High Channelers protect their worlds. Well, if I'm Hogwarts's High Channeler, then whether I like it or not it's my responsibility to keep Hogwarts safe, whether it be from Voldemort or Sauron."

A long silence followed Harry's impromptu speech. Several glances were cast back and forth between the otherworlders. Ron and Hermione keeping their stares to each other, Harry, and Dumbledore. On his part, Harry turned his sights back towards the Ring, his will and determination resolute.

"He does have a point," Link conceded.

"I say if it works, go for it," Cloud added, shrugging. Both now turned their eyes towards Sean, who was still looking somewhat nervous. Seeing the looks on his comrades' faces, he hung his head, sighed, and produced a light smile.

"Well, seeing as I'm outnumbered here, I guess I'll have to agree," he said, hitting his thighs in mock defeat.

Finally, some action, Harry thought. Looking around, his serious attitude dissipated, and he relaxed. "Then it's settled."

"No it isn't," Ron interrupted. Taking a step forward, he and Hermione stood alongside Harry. "If you're going, then I'm going too, mate."

"I'm not forcing you to come with me…" Harry said.

"There's no way we're letting you handle this alone, Harry," Hermione objected. "We're with you until the end, even if we have to follow you into the pits of Mount Doom itself."

Harry could barely resist the urge to cry. The immense gratitude he was feeling threatened to overwhelm him, displaying itself as a grand smile on his face. Looking at Dumbledore, he found the headmaster was also beaming at him, his face overflowing with pride.

"Well, if you're going, you'll need guides, won't you?" Zack quipped. "And some muscle wouldn't be too bad against the odd Warg or Uruk-hai," he added, flexing his arms.

"As one of the Woodland Elves said to Frodo, you have my bow, Harry," Sil said, nodding courteously and joining the group.

"You'll get more than that," Sean said. Now he, Link and Cloud were looking towards the children, standing tall in front of them, their faces filled with purpose. "So what do you say? You two don't mind cutting shore leave short?"

"I could use the practice, my skills were getting rusty," Cloud commented.

"Always wanted to meet the Arda elves," Link added.

"We're agreed then," Sean concluded. "High Channeler Harry Potter, on behalf of the crew of the Federation Timeship _History_, I do hereby pledge our full support to your mission. Reporting for duty, sir."

The resolve in Harry's heart soared again. The expectation of what had been implied as a grand quest in which he was the central figure, accompanied by his best friends, and protected by five mighty bodyguards, made him all the more restless to get underway.

"There is just one matter missing from this group," Dumbledore added, standing tall behind his desk.

"You're coming with us, headmaster?" Hermione asked him.

"If only I could, Miss Granger. Sadly, some of us still have school matters to look into," he said, looking somewhat downcast.

"So what's the matter?"

"As I recall, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began, "originally, the Fellowship of the Ring had nine members. Your… New Fellowship… only has eight."

"So who would you suggest?" Harry asked. "Neville, perhaps?"

"Mr. Longbottom would be a fine choice," Dumbledore said, albeit with some hesitation. "However, given the Ring's influence on him, I think it would be best if he remained under Madam Pomfrey and mine's care." Harry felt a twang of pity for Neville. If Harry had his choice, he would've asked Neville to come along at least so he could see the Ring's destruction. But if it wasn't Neville, he could think of no one else to join them. "But I know of just the person who will fill the empty spot in your group."

*****************

"You're all out of your bloody minds," Draco Malfoy spat.

For once, Harry was in complete agreement with Malfoy. Despite Dumbledore's insistence that his aid would be invaluable, Harry had been more in favor of the unanimous protests that erupted after the suggestion was made. Excuses had ranged from "But he's a Slytherin punk" from Ron, "He can't be trusted" from the girls, "He's got cooties!" from Zack, and "There's no way we're letting that son of a Death Eater access to the Omniverse" from the three adults. Harry wisely reserved his own comment of: "Are you insane?" Regardless, Dumbledore continued to insist, claiming that it would also serve as adequate punishment for stealing the Ring the night before. It wasn't until he actually threatened to expel Zack and Sil that everyone was finally forced to cave in. Unfortunately for the trio, they were the ones who were charged with the unenviable task of giving Draco the news in the Hospital Wing, since the others still had some issues to discuss with the headmaster.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Ron countered bitterly, "it's not like we were given a choice."

"No, I mean the whole lot of you are insane, Weasel. Go gallivanting around other worlds? What Muggle hallucinogenic are you on?"

"Then go ask Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "He'll be happy to put you in your place."

"Good idea, Granger. Why don't I just stand up on my butchered legs, no thanks to that freak Lockhart, and literally make a bloody mess all over the school and on Dumbledore's office? Filch would love that, wouldn't he?"

"Well, if you weren't taking orders from Voldemort, you wouldn't be so wounded," Hermione answered, her voice drawling a grim sense of satisfaction. "And it's Strife, not Lockhart, just so you know."

"I told you, I was under the Imperius Curse."

Harry gave Draco a menacing and penetrating stare. "For how long, I wonder?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Potter," he answered, a devilish sneer plastered on his face.

Ron was the first to interrupt the inevitable staring contest that was about to ensue: "Fine, Malfoy. You want us to call Siliana's dad so he can knock some sense into you, like he did Voldemort?"

"Spare me your trite, Weasel," he spat, "I don't care what that Aldez freak's father or anyone else says, you're all still insane."

"I do hope you weren't referring to me as well, Malfoy," a snide voice said from behind the group. Looking up, the four found themselves under the cold gaze of Professor Snape. As his mouth curled, Draco paled more than he already was.

"Of… of course not, professor… I meant…" Malfoy stuttered.

"I've brought you a… gift, so to speak," Snape interrupted, cutting the subject short. "A gesture of good will from our new visitors." Reaching into his robes, the Potions Master brought out a small flask filled with a sparkling blue liquid.

"More Alchemist's Potion, professor?" Hermione said, braving Snape's particular distaste for the trio.

"Wrong, Miss Granger," Snape replied with a small smirk, emphasizing the first word in particular. "Strife senior referred to it simply as Elixir, which is quite a bland name for a potion of this caliber." Uncorking it, Snape offered the flask to Draco. "Drink it all."

Malfoy took the flask without hesitation, but cautiously smelled it first. "What's in it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I can't even begin to guess what ingredients he put into it," Snape replied.

"I hope it's poison," Harry said under his breath. To his dislike, as soon as Malfoy drank the potion, all his cuts were instantly healed. Draco instantly jumped out of his bed, flexing his neck and checking his arms for any residual wounds. To the trio's dismay, he found none.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, you are to pack whatever belongings you require for your trip. Once finished, go to the Astronomy Tower at precisely four thirty in the afternoon."

"Yes sir," Draco said, briskly walking by the trio.

"And," Snape added before Malfoy passed him, "return the flask."

As Draco gave professor Snape the empty flask, Ron muttered to his friends: "I thought he wasn't supposed to get his hands on any weird potions?"

"I heard that, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, glaring malevolently at Ron. "Five points from Gryffindor." Swishing his cloak, both Draco and Snape left the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited a few moments after they exited the chamber before doing so themselves.

"What could Dumbledore be thinking?" Ron said, this time not controlling the tone of his voice. "I mean, why in the world would he want MALFOY, of all people, to go with us to Middle-earth?"

"I'd rather Dudley come along," Harry mouthed, shaking his head.

"I can't think of any reason either," Hermione said with her matter-of-factly tone. "But if Dumbledore insisted, he must have a good one, you know."

As they crossed the corner to the next corridor, they stopped abruptly. A little more in front of them, they saw Professor Snape returning the empty flask to a serious-looking Link. As soon as the bottle was out of his hands, Snape briskly walked on. Link playfully tossed the bottle in midair, caught it, and returned it to a pouch on his belt.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Link as the trio approached the elf.

"Insurance that he didn't take a single drop of Elixir to his lab," the king said. Smirking slightly, he continued: "True, he probably wouldn't find half of the ingredients anywhere on the planet, but you can never be too careful, don't you think?"

"Not with him, at least," Ron said without pity.

"He could have put some drops into another flask, your highness" Hermione said.

"Cloud made sure of that, too," Link answered. "He added an anti-theft spell to the potion. By the time Snape gets to his office, any Elixir he might have swiped will decay into water."

Link's assertion was answered by a loud echo of "That rotten, blasted elf!" coming from the direction that Snape went on.

"See? Perfect timing," Link remarked, much to the trio's amusement.

"So everything is set for this afternoon?" Harry asked, referring to their departure time.

"Nearly. My daughter and Zack are already packing their things for the trip, and Sean and Cloud are bringing in our transportation."

"Hope it doesn't take them too long," Ron asked, his expression echoing his wish to get underway.

"They'll be here by the time we have to leave," the elf king answered. "Technically, they could get here sooner, but then… well, let's just say they'd be leaving a big fiery trail when they enter the Earth's atmosphere."

The image of the shooting star reminded Harry of something he'd seen on the beginning of the semester. More precisely, it reminded him of two such sightings. "I see. So they weren't too careful back in July and September?" he said, referring to the two odd stars he saw at those times. His remark caught Link off guard.

"Wait. So you're saying that you actually SAW…" Before he could finish, Sil emerged from another of the hallway corners.

"Father, I need your assistance with my belongings," she said.

Link looked back towards her, still looking somewhat bewildered from what Harry had said. Refocusing himself, he answered: "I'll be right up." Glancing quickly back towards the trio, he smiled at Harry, saying: "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Potter?" With that, he turned and walked towards Sil.

"Oh, and before I forget," she said, looking towards Harry, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you privately, Harry."

Harry wasn't too surprised at the request given the circumstances. Ron and Hermione didn't seem fazed, either, though they did seem curious. "Wonder what it's about?" Ron wondered.

"I'll let you know," Harry said as he started walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office. As he turned the next corner, he saw Ron and Hermione had left with Link and Sil to start packing their own stuff.

A short walk later, Harry found himself facing the entryway to the headmaster's office. Surprisingly, he found the giant griffin statue had already moved, revealing the stairway up. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the oak doors.

"Come in," Dumbledore said from the inside. Harry opened the door, walked into the office, and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

"Yes, I did, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry approached the old professor, who was calmly sitting in his desk. Fawkes glanced at Harry momentarily before digging into his perch, apparently nibbling some treat. "Would you care for some candy?" he asked, offering Harry an open box filled with oddly figured candy-looking treats of varied colors.

"What are they?" Harry asked, hesitantly taking one.

"Don't be alarmed. It's only a little Christmas gift from our three guests. Tyrellian Cebulkas, freshly made," he explained, taking one and plopping it into his mouth. "They're quite a treat, I assure you."

Harry looked at the brown colored piece of candy he held for one moment before savoring it. Indeed, the taste was quite peculiar. It wasn't bad, but yet the fact that he couldn't compare the flavor to anything he'd eaten in his life puzzled him. Slowly, the taste began to grow into him.

"Tasty."

"Good. Please, sit," Dumbledore said, motioning towards the chair on the other side of his desk. Harry plumped down. "Now, how are you feeling?"

The question puzzled Harry somewhat. "Uh, fine, I guess."

"You're not feeling weak from Voldemort's curse?"

"No," Harry answered, shrugging. "In fact, I feel great."

"The elder Strife has that effect on people," Dumbledore said, smiling. "And Mr. Malfoy?"

"Cured," Harry said with a hint of bitterness. "We let him know of your decision to have him join us for the mission."

"Good."

The questions Dumbledore posed on Harry made him uneasy. Somehow, he thought, Dumbledore wanted to do or say something he didn't want to. "Sir, I doubt you asked me here just to chat."

Dumbledore sighed. "Indeed, I did not." He leaned forward on his desk, clasping his hands together as he did so. "Harry, I'm sure you noticed that I feel that you are the best candidate for returning the One Ring to Orodruin."

Harry thought back to the look on Dumbledore's face when he said he'd be the one to take it. Indeed, the level of pride in the headmaster's eyes unmistakably said he was in full agreement. "Yes."

"I do not wish to discredit the others, especially Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They are fine students and noble people. But character alone cannot accomplish what you have freely chosen to bear."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I cannot stress enough the danger you may face, Harry. Even if captain Raile and his associates are accompanying you, the power of the One Ring is not to be taken lightly. Middle-earth may be a world of wondrous beauty, but the power of darkness is still strong."

"You mean Sauron?"

Dumbledore nodded. He leaned even closer, his visage now torn by an ominous shadow that had suddenly seemed to flow from his eyes. "The strength of the Enemy is great, Harry; so great that even I would fear to stand in its full presence. His Eye will be ever watchful for the Ring, now more than ever after he nearly lost it before. And his hand stretches far in the land, his minions ready to strike at a moment's notice. Their numbers are much greater than Voldemort's forces, their mere countenances striking dread that only Dementors could surpass. Most disturbing of all, they will all be searching for the One Ring… and for you."

Harry audibly gulped as Dumbledore finished. Though he'd been in highly dangerous situations before and faced death numerous times, the headmaster was making it seem as if he'd just signed his own soul to Hell by deciding to take the Ring. "Are you trying to make me reconsider my decision, professor?"

"Of course not, Harry," Dumbledore said, leaning back and suddenly looking much less worried and dark. "As I said, I believe you are the most appropriate person to take the Ring. Despite the severity of what I just mentioned, that is only a worst-case scenario. You are in good hands, Harry, as I doubt captain Raile or his friends will permit that any harm befalls on you. What I am trying to do is impress upon you the necessity to be ever watchful and extremely cautious of your surroundings… and your comrades."

Harry leaned back on his chair as a disturbing thought entered his mind. The Ring's corruptive influence could taint his friends and, in that worst case Dumbledore mentioned, he thought, turn them against each other. "So that's why you asked for Malfoy to come along? So that I would be more attentive to the danger?"

"That would be one of the reasons," Dumbledore conceded. "However, there is also the matter that I firmly believe that he will be of some aid to you in the end. I am uncertain as to the exact nature of such aid, but as Muggles are fond of saying, it is a… gut feeling."

Harry snickered and actually relaxed himself somewhat. Sensing that the current topic was over in the conversation, he stood up. "Is that all, then?"

"Not precisely," Dumbledore said, standing up as well. Walking towards the right wall in Harry's point of view, he approached the decorative case where the sword of Godric Gryffindor was kept. "I also wanted to give you this." Reaching up, he took the weapon from its stand, one hand on the hilt and the other holding the actual blade.

"You want me to take this?" Harry said, his eyes widening. Dumbledore approached him, sword in hand. Harry could see the polished surface of the blade and the clear rubies on the hilt reflecting his own stunned face.

"A fitting departure present for someone whose bravery rivals that of Godric's," Dumbledore commended, offering Harry the sword. Hesitantly, Harry grasped the hilt and took it from Dumbledore's hand. Positioning it vertically, he examined the shining, beautiful figure of the sword, and felt as his spirit seemed to soar as he continued to hold it.

"I'll make sure to return it as clean as it is now, sir," Harry mused.

"I would appreciate that," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You'll find the sword's sheath is already inside your trunk in your room. Now, go prepare your belongings before it is time to leave."

"I will. Thank you professor." Before Harry left, Dumbledore extended his hand, which Harry took. They shook hands firmly, Dumbledore's grip being a bit stronger than Harry would have guessed. With that, Harry carefully holstered the sword onto his side using his belt and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he looked back one more time towards Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled and waved at him. Nodding, Harry exited the room, closed the door, and hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

****************

As soon as he'd gotten to the Common Room, Harry had to spend ten minutes showing Ron and Hermione Gryffindor's sword, preferring to keep Dumbledore's warnings private for the time being. Both of them were beaming at Harry when he finished.

"Can I see it?" Ron asked, pointing at the fine weapon. Harry allowed him to take it for a moment.

"Be careful with that, will you?" Hermione firmly warned Ron as he began to swing it around playfully.

"It's so light," Ron claimed.

Once he was done, they all returned to their packing. Just as Dumbledore had said, Harry found the sword's holster already inside his trunk. He sheathed the weapon inside it and began to check what would fit. In the end, he packed most of his clothes and his Invisibility Cloak. Given Dumbledore's warnings, he thought it would be best if Hedwig stayed safe at Hogwarts. He almost took his Firebolt as well, but something on the back of his mind told him not to. Ron also settled for just clothing, and Hermione packed all her schoolbooks along with her own clothes.

"Catch-up reading. Just in case it takes us a while to get back, you know," she said at Ron's immediate inquiry.

At four fifteen, the trio left the Common Room, taking one last, long look at it before crossing through the entryway. In about ten minutes, they had reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. Zack, Sil and Link were already there with their trunks. A moment after they got there, Malfoy also arrived, lifting his trunk with a little difficulty. Of course, Harry and Ron made no efforts to help him. Behind him came Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Quite a farewell we're getting here," Ron joked at seeing the number of people.

"Well, we couldn't fail to participate in such a momentous occasion," professor McGonagall said. "Our first students to travel to another world… you do us all very proud."

"I don't see what the big fuss is," Malfoy pointed out snidely, "to me it's just detention with those bloody nitwit wankers."

"Just wait, Malfoy," Zack grinned, "pretty soon you'll be eating your words." Draco made a bitter face, and Harry could see Snape's eyes were filling with venom. Dumbledore, holding an ornate box in his palm, walked forward until he was in front of Harry.

"Here it is," he said, opening the box. Inside, everyone saw as the One Ring lay in red velvet foam with a simple necklace entwined around it. "Cloud and I placed the strongest sealing spells we could think of in an attempt to contain the Ring's power. We doubt it will be fully effective, but it should be of some help."

Reaching forward, Harry took hold of the chain, doing his best to avoid direct contact with the Ring itself. The room fell silent as the sight of the Ring caught everyone's attention. Placing the necklace around his neck, Harry positioned the Ring just between his outer robe and inner shirt. "Always remember, Harry. Keep it safe with you at all times, and under no circumstances will you put it on. Understand?" Dumbledore instructed. Harry nodded seriously in reply.

"Well, it's four thirty," Link said, glancing outside through the room window. "Our transport should be here shortly."

As if on cue, a faint hum emerged from just outside the tower. Looking out the window, Harry saw nothing.

"Don't tell me we're riding on an invisible carriage," Malfoy commented snidely.

"Good guess, Mr. Malfoy," Link humored, walking to the window and reaching out. Moving his open palm as if sensing an unseen presence, the elf suddenly curled his hand into a fist and began knocking hard in thin air. To everyone except Zack and Sil's surprise, his hand hit something that released a clanking sound, almost as if it were a thick piece of metal. "See?"

Malfoy humphed as everyone else looked out expectantly, moving past the trunks. "Why can't we see it?" Ron asked.

"It is a precaution," Sil answered first, "an assurance that no one else in the castle can view the vessel."

"So this'll take us all the way to Middle-earth?" Harry asked.

"This'll just take us to the ship you saw during the summer, Harry. That's the one that'll make the full trip," Zack responded.

"Okay," Link interrupted, "let's get the trunks inside first. Put them all together, if you would," he instructed the students. The group did so, piling a couple of trunks on top of each other, the rest surrounding the taller portion of the mound.

"What now?"

"Now you stand back, Mr. Malfoy." The six students did as they were told, curious as to the nature of the instructions the king was giving them. "Strife, be useful and tell them to transport the bags inside."

Zack brought up his wristwatch and pressed on its surface, a bit indignantly from what Harry and the others could see. "I see his majesty hasn't forgiven him for that fiasco this morning," Ron whispered to Hermione.

Bringing his wrist near his face, Zack then said: "Packages ready. Beam 'em up." Instantly, a faint blue glow, like shimmering water on the surface of a lake, covered the entire luggage pile. A faint hum later, they disappeared completely. The students, and to some extent Snape and McGonagall, were taken aback by the sight.

"I thought Apparition was impossible inside the castle," Hermione wondered out loud.

"True," Dumbledore said, "but the magical charm preventing that does not extend to future Muggle technology."

"Well, we're next," said Link. "Form a group over there, will you?" he asked, pointing to the place where the baggage had lay previously. Slowly, the students followed his instructions. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in one corner, trying to avoid Malfoy, who had taken a spot in the other corner.

"I'll have a full report for you when we get back, Professor," Hermione told McGonagall.

"There's no need, Miss Granger, but by all means," she answered. Snape kept silent, but rather gave Draco a quick, curtly nod, which Malfoy responded to in kind.

"Best of luck to you all," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Goodbye," Ron said.

"Not goodbye, Mr. Weasley," the headmaster corrected him, "but rather until later."

"Well, see you later, then," Harry mused. The group bunched up a bit tighter, readying themselves for the teleportation process that awaited them.

"Seven to beam up," Zack said into his PNC.

The view of the professors became blurry as the whole room was covered in blue ripples. Harry felt a tingling sensation throughout his skin as the room disappeared in a gentle azure glow. For a fraction of a second, he was unable to move. As soon as the sensation began, it was gone, and as the glow subsided, Harry suddenly found himself in a completely alien environment.

The group now found itself in what felt like a cockpit for some kind of aircraft. The floor was covered in a fine, cream-colored carpet that ran through the whole room. To their sides, shiny grey walls ran halfway to the back of the chamber, ending where a crystal clear glass cone covered the front of the compartment. All around them, glowing panels and holographic images permeated the length of the walls, each button-like structure designed in perfect harmony with one another. A soothing hum echoed throughout the chamber, and several beeps occasionally rang out from different panels and consoles. At the very front, sitting in one of the two largest seats, Harry could see Cloud's spiky hair over the headpiece. The other seat turned around, revealing the figure of Raile.

"Welcome aboard the U.S.S. _Destiny_," he said, standing up and saluting the students. Link quickly took a seat near the front of the cockpit, but the others were still glancing around, awed at the alien design of the ship. Even Zack and Sil were looking somewhat surprised.

"You brought the Captain's Yacht?" asked Sil. "Not that I mind the luxury, but would not a shuttle have sufficed?"

"I doubt we could have comfortably fit nine people into one," Raile answered.

"Hey, who are we to complain?" Zack planted. "I call shotgun!" With that, he dashed forward and claimed the rightmost unoccupied seat nearest to the front.

"Wicked," Ron marveled, gazing all around the room.

"You seem to be sharing your dad's fascination with Muggle artifacts," Hermione joked at him.

"If only he could see this, he'd never want to leave!" he answered.

"What's the big fuss?" Draco said, trying his best to hide his own sense of awe. "I doubt this could've been made without some sort of magic."

"Bug off, Malfoy," Harry spat, "can't you even…"

"Okay, everyone, take a seat," Raile interrupted, cutting off the argument. "We're due back in two hours if we're going to make the Christmas feast."

The group of students, enticed by the prospect of a dinner like the one at Hogwarts's beginning of the school year, quickly found seats to occupy. Harry sat near the middle section of the left side. Instantly, the seat itself ejected a safety belt that strapped itself around Harry. As he found out with a swift glance, the other students' seats also had the same safety feature. To his surprise, he found that the belt fit quite comfortably. In front of him sat Hermione, while Ron took a seat behind him. Malfoy sat in the opposite corner to Harry, with Sil sitting in front of him. Taking a moment to look out through the large window, Harry could see that although Snape and McGonagall had left, Dumbledore was still there. Harry instinctively waved a quick goodbye, and to his amazement, the headmaster reciprocated the gesture, almost as if he could see through the invisibility of the _Destiny_.

"Stealth mask operating at peak efficiency," announced Link, pressing a few buttons on his console. Harry took the time to observe his own, and found that although the panel only had one level, the buttons and diagrams extended far above it, forming a fully three dimensional control apparatus made out of light.

"Engines at maximum, course laid in," Cloud said.

"Very well, then, engage."

At Raile's command, the ship arched upward and soared high into the afternoon sky. Surprisingly, Harry didn't even feel the tiniest recoil. To him, it felt as if the ship weren't moving at all. His only confirmation of the opposite came when he looked out the window and found that he could see all of Hogwarts castle down in the distance. Soon, the Forbidden Forest and the lake came to view, and eventually Hogsmeade appeared in the corner of his eye.

"Look at that!" Ron said from behind Harry. Far off in the distance, Harry barely made out the few skyscrapers that resided in the city of London. His view was obstructed when a large bank of clouds surrounded the ship. By the time they were out of the cloud layer, Harry could no longer see the ground far below them. Looking up instead, he found that the sky was losing its blue color and was being replaced by the blackness of night. As the ship continued its ascent, the sky grew even darker, until finally all color vanished. The cabin lights dimmed, and after a few moments, his eyes acclimated themselves to obscurity and suddenly the blackest night was replaced by a truly spectacular display of distant stars, glowing their brightest, their beauty unhindered by the planet's atmosphere. Far beyond, the band of the Milky Way shone brilliantly upon the ship. In Harry's mind, that could only mean one thing.

"Congratulations, you four," said Sean, looking back from his seat. "To our knowledge, you're the first wizards to go into outer space."

Harry looked back on his seat through his portion of the crystal glass over the cockpit. Far below them, their home planet Earth greeted him with a full view of its splendor. The mass of stars disappeared, opaqued by the radiant luminosity of the terrestrial globe lit by distant Sun. Blue seas bathed the brown masses of the continents, visible in their entirety, and silk clouds caressed the delicate surface of the planet. The stillness and quietude of the work of art he saw now contradicted the busy life on the surface. A supreme sense of peace overwhelmed him, and the sheer emotion of the moment swelled his eyes with tears. Wondered beyond words, Harry and Ron exchanged proud glances between them. Malfoy, on his part, raised an eyebrow and kept watching indignantly down on the blue marble that lay below them. Still, Harry could see a hint of arrogant pride in his figure.

"Technically, that's not true," Hermione pointed out. "Neil Armstrong was a wizard, from what I recall. That probably explains why he rarely makes public appearances."

"Aw, 'Mione!" Ron objected, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"Leave it to Granger to ruin the moment," Malfoy spat. "I'd expect no less from a filthy Mudblo…" Draco was forced to stop his insult as eight pairs of eyes shot daggers at him.

"I'm going to say this only once, Malfoy," Sean said sternly, the military rank in him taking effect. "We took you along only because Dumbledore insisted. If it were up to me, you'd still be back on the Hospital Wing healing your wounds the natural way. So let me make this perfectly understandable: you're to be on your best behavior from now on. I don't want to hear a single complaint from anyone on my ship as to you being a snide, arrogant little snob. Understood?"

Harry's impression of Sean improved heartily. At least he was now sure Draco wasn't going to be pulling his weight around, since he was now the complete underdog.

"I'm liking this guy already," Ron whispered, echoing Harry's thoughts. "Let's see how Malfoy likes being without his goon squad for support."

"That goes for you three, as well," Raile suddenly said. "Please stay on your best behavior, and don't go flinging off spells randomly, okay?" If it weren't for Sean's calmer tone of voice when talking to the trio, Harry would have recanted his previous thoughts. "And… this may be hard to implement, but… you four at least try to get along for the duration of the trip. The mission ahead requires all of our cooperation, and we can't afford inter-house rivalries getting in the way, no matter how strong those might be."

It took a lot of effort on the Gryffindors' part to take in Sean's last request, but at least he gave a good reason to follow it. Harry and the others sighed, while Malfoy gave out what sounded like a hiss. Raile then turned back on his seat, pressed a few holographic buttons on his console, and soon the ship was speeding away from Earth.

"So where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Neptune," answered Cloud. "Our current course will take us near the other planets in between; their gravity will help mask us to any Earth stargazers."

"It'll be a great trip for sightseeing, I can assure you," said Link. "I promise you, Miss Granger, that at least you four will be the first wizards to accomplish such a feat."

"Let's just get this over with," Draco said. "The sooner we finish the mission, the less I have to… cooperate… with you people. As if taking a cheap ring to a mountain will be that difficult."

Draco's remark was met by a series of groans on the part of the aliens.

"Oh, boy…" began Cloud.

"Okay, we're dead…" chuckled Sean.

"He did not say what I believe he said…"

"Fraid so, Sil…" Zack added.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you, Mr. Malfoy?" Link finished with a light snigger. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and turned back to look outside. By the time Link finished, Harry could see the Moon just outside his window. Soon after, the Earth was only visible as a small blue marble in the endless vacuum of space. He settled down on his chair, waiting to catch a glimpse of the other planets they would visit. However, he began to find it hard to stay awake. He hadn't slept at all since the previous night, and the chair was all too comfortable to keep concentrating. The prospect of catching a first-rate glimpse at the rest of the Solar System, however, kept him from falling asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, his resistance to slumber paid off. Just out of his window, the red planet Mars floated gently in all its glory, a glowing ruby amongst the blackness of space. Harry felt as a deep sense of serenity washed over him, along with the persistent thought on his mind that he was actually seeing it so close. Taking a quick glance before returning to stare at the planet, he found that Ron, Hermione, and even Malfoy were glancing out towards the red sphere. Twenty minutes later, below the _Destiny_, an occasional stray floating rock passed them by at blinding speeds as the ship sailed smoothly above the perimeter of the Asteroid Belt. Though Harry was trying his best to stay awake, he was fighting to keep his eyes open by the time he reached the gargantuan Jupiter. Harry felt so tiny and almost insignificant as he gazed at the colossal planet, looming above them, with the tumultuous storm of the Red Spot glancing ominously at the minuscule shuttle. By the time they were reaching the glowing bands that conformed the rings of Saturn, Harry could fight no longer, and he succumbed to a deep sleep.

****************

"Harry? Harry! Wake up, mate!"

Harry strained to open his eyes. For the first time in a while, he'd been dreaming a pleasant sleep of being back at Hogwarts, with the threat of Voldemort gone and him going out with Cho Chang. Glancing up, he made out the figure of Ron and Hermione watching over him.

"We're here, Harry. We made it."

"Huh?" he mumbled. "Where?"

"Neptune. Take a look," Ron offered. Rising in his seat, Harry looked outside. The view wasn't all that spectacular, since apparently the ship had settled in the center of a dense layer of turbulent blue clouds.

"Not much of a sight, isn't it Potter?" Malfoy commented from his seat. "We're on the night side of Neptune, before you come asking."

For a second, Harry wondered if anyone was going to make any comment against Draco. It was then that he noticed that Zack and Sil were completely focused on the consoles at the front, where the three adults were sitting. From the looks on their faces, Harry could tell they were very excited about something.

"It's almost here," Cloud told them in a reassuring tone. "Have a little patience."

"It has been a while since we saw the outside of the vessel," Sil told him, "we are allowed to be eagerly anticipating its arrival."

Seeing their enthusiasm, Harry willed himself to wake up, though he was still somewhat groggy. As he motioned to stand up, the seatbelt automatically unfastened and let him stand. He made his way to the front, along with Ron and Hermione. Draco preferred to stay in his seat.

"There it is," Raile said, pointing towards a layer of clouds in front of them. To Harry's puzzlement, he saw nothing there. Upon closer inspection, the only thing he could see was that a cloud layer off in the distance was starting to disperse. Curiously, he noted that the hole left by whatever was causing the dispersion was quite large.

"I don't see it," Ron pointed out.

"Of course you don't," Link said, "it's also got a stealth mask. We can't have a ship that big just floating around near your Earth for everyone to see."

"I'm transmitting the clearance codes now," Cloud stated. Seconds later, the space right in front of the shuttle began to shift and ripple along the group's entire field of vision. The clouds behind the rippling effect began to evaporate as something began to appear. Soon, thousands of tiny lights that covered the mass of the object shot out, illuminating the clouds surrounding the shuttle. As Harry marveled at what was happening, his remaining sleepiness disappearing completely, the shape in front of them fully solidified, revealing the ship Zack and Sil were eagerly wishing to see.

The vessel was a stunning sight to behold. Encompassing nearly the entire view to the front, the gargantuan ship illuminated the dark sky of Neptune as a lighthouse in the middle of a night. The starship was arched slightly upward, as if readying itself to fly back into space at any time. With the _Destiny_ lying barely below the tip of the larger ship, Harry discerned that its profile was clearly divided into two discernible parts. The front was shaped as a flattened cone, stretched about its length so that the front tip and two back corners noticeably lined the sharp equator. The second half constituted what seemed like a long and flattened funnel-shaped platform that ran until the back end. Four sleek, wing-like structures flew out from the sides of the platform, two on each side; two oriented upward, two downward. The wings arched back, taking the shape of smooth fins. All in all, the ship itself had the faint appearance of an arrow.

"Amazing," Hermione gasped.

"Wicked," both Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"I never get tired of this," Zack sniggered.

Draco was hard pressed to contain his own surprise. "Wow," he said very faintly, although it was still heard.

"I thought you'd like that," Sean said. "Students of Hogwarts, behold the flagship of the United Federation of Realities: the Omniversal Timeship _History_."


	13. On the Edge of Tomorrow

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 13: On the Edge of Tomorrow

A low hum echoed throughout the elevator Harry and the rest of the group now stood in. The repetitive view of a rising corridor outside of the clear elevator walls nearly made Harry forget he was standing inside the bowels of a thirty-fifth century spaceship. After looking at his fellow students, he found that their grimacing faces matched his own sentiments. All in all, the interior of the _History_ was less impressive than the ship's exterior. After docking with the main ship, Sean and Link offered to take the students' belongings to their respective guest rooms while they also made some final preparations for the Christmas Eve feast. Cloud, acting on captain Raile's orders, was giving the students a quick tour of what he called the ship's soul.

"Are we there yet?" Zack drawled. Harry swore he could see a vein pop out of Cloud's forehead as he gave Zack a strained look.

"For the fifth time, no," he answered.

"I knew this filthy Muggle ship was useless," Draco spat with certain satisfaction. "This elevator alone is slower than the ones at our world's Muggle buildings."

"The ship is rather large, Malfoy," Hermione pointed out. "Just by looking at it, I'd say it has a height of one kilometer."

"One kilometer in height, two in width, and eight in length," Sil described.

"All the more reason to have good elevators," Draco countered. To his bitter distaste, Harry thought Malfoy had a valid point.

"This hoverlift is well maintained," Sil stated calmly. "It could transport us to our destination much faster, but then we would miss the panoramic view of the ship's interior."

"No disrespect, princess, but what view?" Ron asked as politely as he could. "All we're seeing is a dull vertical corridor."

"Don't worry," Zack responded. "That view should be changing any moment now."

No sooner had he finished that the vertical wall erupted in a brilliant flash of sunlight. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, their eyes accustomed to the dimmer light of the elevator, averted their heads. The reaction didn't help as they found that the light now circled the entire elevator. Squinting, the group slowly looked out to the front in an attempt to find out the light's source. The sight that greeted them was staggering.

As their eyes acclimatized themselves to the sunlight, the students found themselves gazing out to a vast, brilliant metropolis that encompassed at least a kilometer in length and a quarter kilometer in height. Bustling with activity at every corner, the cityscape glowed under the radiance of perfectly replicated sunlight, despite that it was impossible to have a sun inside the _History_. The dome shaped landscape, expanding out like a massive stadium, exhumed an aura of life and peace that Harry couldn't compare with anything he'd ever imagined. As the hoverlift stopped on a particular floor and its doors silently slid open, the four native Hogwarts students basked in the utopian atmosphere that permeated the city.

"Welcome to Nexus City," Cloud calmly stated. Briskly, he stepped out of the elevator and began walking among the mixed crowd of humanoids and other oddly shaped creatures. The group stepped out, with Ron sidestepping to avoid a purple squid-like alien that slid its way into the hoverlift. He, Harry, Hermione and Draco took the time to gaze all around them, each one absorbing as much as they could from the vista. To one side, they could see far down into the bottom of the stadium-like city, where a large, lively green park bustled with life. The center of attraction there appeared to be a giant bipedal unicorn that was casting odd spells, dancing, and posing for a delighted crowd. As the dome's sides extended upward, the group witnessed many balcony-like floors that circled around the edge of Nexus. To the other side, hundreds of shops, restaurants, inns, and all other kinds of recreation spots spread out as far as the eye could see. Up above them, acting as the locales' ceiling, more floors stood out like balconies high into the pleasant afternoon sky. Yet even high up, the city teemed with life, as dragons of all shapes and sizes, eagle-like creatures, flying machines, and even human-like fliers with and without wings soared happily and freely.

"Amazing," Ron awed, his jaw strained from the huge smile he was wearing. Harry couldn't agree more with him.

"I said the same thing myself the first time I saw this place," Zack commented.

"So many cultures," Hermione wondered out loud. "I could live here for a year and not learn a fraction of all there's here."

"Interesting…" Draco barely whispered. If he was hoping not to be heard, he failed slightly.

"Is that praise I hear from you, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a faint hint of pride. Draco turned and scoffed at him.

"Please," he retorted. "I was just wondering who was insane enough to pay for all this."

"Nobody," Zack answered. "This entire place cost zero cash." All four Hogwarts natives stared at him wildly.

"Nothing at all? You're lying," Draco accused.

"Nope. No gil, dollars, credits, pounds, pesos, rupees, zenny, yen, gold, or latinum required," Zack asserted, counting with his fingers as he listed each currency. "See, Malfoy, money works a bit differently in the future."

"More to the point, money does not exist at all in the United Federation of Realities," Sil concluded.

"You hear that, Malfoy?" Ron said, being the first one to absorb the knowledge. "Here, I'm as rich as you are!"

"Great job, Weasley. It took you that long to figure it out?" Malfoy retorted.

"You all coming?" Cloud called from where he stood ahead of the group. Whether he did so to end the arising argument or not, the group still reacted quickly and caught up to their guide. They continued to walk through the streets of the city, gazing around and observing the numerous otherworldly locales and creatures mingling around. Harry noticed many of the other city goers often looked at them with recognition, exchanging a slight nod or performing some odd gesture. To his relief, they didn't go beyond the simple greetings and into the extravagant salutations he usually received. Hermione was the most talkative, as she kept asking Cloud what some species were and what shops they were passing.

"What creature is that over there?" she asked from time to time. Cloud's hasty, mostly one-word responses were filled with names that Harry couldn't remember or repeat for the life of him. Occasionally, Cloud would respond with human.

"That's a human?" Ron found himself wondering more than once. Eventually, Hermione gave up on asking Cloud for information, but when she turned to ask Sil about a restaurant that looked more like a water tank, Cloud stopped.

"We're here," he stated nonchalantly. Harry looked back the way they came and realized they'd just walked the entire length of the city. Surprisingly, his legs didn't even feel the kilometer-long walk at all. Looking back to his front, he saw a pair of great gold-braided metallic red doors that opened into a very large chamber.

"Why you little!" In front of them, what looked like a bald, yellow, four-fingered human with a large beer belly began strangling another yellow, spiky-haired child. Harry and the others were taken aback not only by the action, but also by how almost painless it looked for the oddly shaped boy.

"Dad, cut it out!" a similar, younger girl said in reproach. Next to her, a skinny woman with extremely long blue hair grumbled as the baby in her arms suckled on her pacifier. To Harry, the five-member family appeared to be drawings.

"Oh my God!" Zack yelled full of joy. "It's… It's…"

"Cut that out, Mr. Simpson," Cloud told the man.

Cloud's remark drew the attention of the family. The young girl immediately went bug eyed when she saw the group. "Look! It's Harry Potter!" the girl exclaimed. She immediately ran toward the group, stopping right in front of Harry. To his surprise, he noticed that she was staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Uh, hi…" Harry said.

"He said hi…" the girl said dreamily.

"Lisa, please," the mother said firmly with her somewhat raspy voice. The other members of the family now joined the Hogwarts group. "I'm Marge Simpson. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I can't believe I'm meeting the Simpsons!" Zack said, his grin extending to both ears. He and Lisa both sighed simultaneously as Harry finished shaking her hand.

"The Simpsons, huh?" Hermione said. "Um, may I ask why you look so odd?" she asked, which Harry no doubt attributed to their yellow skin.

"You're no piece of work yourself, frizzy hairs," the Simpson boy said.

"Stop harassing the celebrities, boy," the bald man said. "Don't mind Bart, he's just wondering why your skin is sandpaper colored," he said chuckling.

"Uh…" Ron piqued.

"Homer!" Marge castigated her husband.

"What? I can't help it if they use bleach for soap." The only word Harry could think of to describe Homer's comment was odd.

"Why do we look so different if we're all humans?" Hermione asked Cloud, attempting to quell the rising tempers.

"Just the way each universe works," was his answer.

"It's been a very inspiring experience to visit here. There's so much to see and so many new faces to meet," Marge said amicably.

"I can't wait to see how better humanity has become in the last fifteen centuries," Lisa told Harry.

"And I can't wait to sample what future beer tastes like," Homer said.

"Mr. Simpson, no alcoholic beverages are served on the feast!" Sil replied, almost horrified at the thought.

"D'oh!"

"Speaking of which, we should get inside if we want good seats," Zack cut in, momentarily freed from his bewildered state. The large group walked together through the large doors, with only Bart and Draco staying behind.

"I still don't see what the bloody hype with Potter is," Draco commented as the others went into the chamber.

"Yeah, four eyes there is way overrated," Bart said in reply. The duo exchanged quick glances, with Malfoy giving Bart a small grin.

"Nice to know a potential Slytherin," he said snidely.

"Eat my shorts, blondie."

"Why you little!"

"Malfoy, Simpson. Inside, now," Cloud called out as Draco reached out to strangle Bart.

The large chamber felt fit for kings with its regal elegance. An immense golden chandelier hung at the center of the room, surrounded by frescoes that appeared to be hundreds of years old. The red walls were decorated with numerous paintings and decorations that were clearly taken from numerous worlds besides Earth. "Some of these look from Earth, but the style is incredibly advanced," Hermione commented. The ballroom itself was lined with numerous circular and rectangular tables, elegantly decorated for the occasion. Given the futuristic nature of the ship, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the added candles and Christmas wreaths laid out on the tables' centers. At the deep end of the room, a large rectangular table spanned the width of the chamber. Officers with similar uniforms to Raile's already occupied most of the seats in the rear tables, but the front seats were open.

Harry stopped abruptly as Link appeared suddenly and held out his arm in front of Harry and obstructed the way forward.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed by the sudden movement.

"Are you ok, Papa Smurf?" he heard faintly below him. Looking down, he saw his foot had almost stomped a small blue creature with white beard and red overalls. A large number of similar creatures in white overalls converged upon their elder.

"As you can see, Harry, life forms in the Omniverse come in all shapes and sizes," Link said with a small smile.

"So I've noticed," Harry mused. "Sorry!" he said, looking down towards the creatures.

"I saved some seats in the first table," Link motioned, pointing to the front most table behind the elevated table at the deep end.

"You two'll be sitting with us," Cloud told his son and the princess. "There's enough seats for the rest of you," he added, walking out of the group and up to the head table.

"Come on, Sil. I can't wait to hear all the good stories the Council left out of their report," her father said, also walking up to the head table after waving amicably to Harry and the others. The large group composed of the Simpsons and the Hogwarts students walked up to their table, which already held four humans dressed in medieval armor. One of the men in the group, which had two women and two men, seemed to have a skin composed entirely of stone.

"Enjoy the feast, everyone," Sil said as she followed her father up.

In turn, Zack waved goodbye to the group, saying: "Merry Christmas!" With that, he dashed up to join his father. Sil and Link sat at the right end of the table, with Cloud sitting on the left side. To Harry's amusement, Zack almost instinctively went past his father, but returned to the leftmost seat after a quick glance from Link.

To Harry's slight relief, Lisa Simpson was the one to follow Draco as they slid across the table towards the empty seats. Draco sat next to one of the other humans, a young and spunky red haired sorceress that looked no older than the students. Lisa went next to him, followed by Hermione, Ron and Harry. Next to Harry sat Marge and the baby Simpson, with Homer and Bart sitting last.

"So tell me, how much have you seen of the _History_?" Lisa asked Harry. Though she'd lost most of her dreamy state by the time they'd entered the dining hall, Harry could still tell she held some fascination for him.

"Very little. We just arrived here scarcely a half hour ago," he replied.

"It's so great here. There's fun, entertainment, and even whole decks dedicated to the study of the different arts and sciences found in lots of different worlds."

To Ron and Harry's humor, Hermione immediately reacted to Lisa's mention of studying. "Really? Are they thorough?"

"So thorough that they disprove a great deal of twentieth century ideas by far!" Lisa replied enthusiastically.

"Oh great," Ron whispered to Harry. "Now 'Mione'll want to stay here forever even after we get back from Middle-earth." Harry chuckled in agreement.

"That's marvelous!" Hermione told Lisa. "Do they have documents on magic?"

"Certainly, Ms. Granger," a voice boomed from the head table. Looking up, Raile was now standing in front of the center chair, dressed in a similar uniform to the one he'd worn during the day. The only difference was that the black and bronze red colors were reversed, with the red now covering most of his suit. He was now wearing a regular set of glasses, and Harry barely discerned the captain's dark brown eyes. Also, he now seemed to sport a small white collar. Harry curiously noted that now Link and Cloud's attires had suddenly morphed to similar uniforms, except with emerald and sapphire variants respectively. "You'll have to wait until after tomorrow to go to the libraries, though," he said.

The conversations in the chamber died down to a respectful silence in expectation of the feast's beginning. Clearing his throat, the captain addressed the audience. "Honored officers and guests of the United Federation of Realities, let me be the first to officially welcome you to the Omniversal City of Nexus. Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate a tradition that has been handed down through innumerable generations since its inception three and a half millenniums ago. In that time, it has grown larger than its original religious significance to become one of the most treasured festivities for countless civilizations across Existence. Tonight, we pay homage to the bond of unity that joins us all in friendship and generosity. Indeed, those gathered here tonight are living testimonies to that generosity, for we all share the responsibility of maintaining the fragile peace on each of our own worlds. Whether it be through fighting the dark beings that threaten to engulf the worlds in shadow," he said, glancing at Harry's group, the group next to Draco, and a few other tables in the chamber, "by lending a helping hand in times of distress," he glanced around other tables, "or by simply giving the gift of laughter to many," he focused his sight particularly on the Simpsons, "we knowingly and unknowingly serve our fellow beings, shaping the face of Existence we see today. So before I conform to tradition and ask one of you to say a few words on this feast, let us first raise our cups and offer a toast." As he finished these words, finely crafted glass cups materialized in front of all the guests from thin air. Some of the people were surprised, but not Harry and the others.

"And she said there would be no alcohol served," Homer commented.

"Definitely not Moe's Tavern quantities, at least, but we try our best," Sean told Homer, glancing down from his seat and smiling. Looking back up and raising his cup, he finished: "To you, guardians of balance in Creation."

"To us," the whole assembly responded. Everyone then took a sip of his, her, or its glasses. Harry was marveled to realize that he was drinking the finest Butterbeer he'd ever tasted. Through hearing some of the brief comments that emerged in individual pockets of the great chamber, he learned that each drink was specifically chosen to match each person's individual tastes.

"Now, then," Sean said, placing his cup down, "who wants to say a few words before we stuff ourselves silly?"

Almost immediately, the young girl dressed in white in the redhead's group jumped up from her seat, taking an awkward pose that seemed like an exaggerated superhero stance. "Fellow defenders of righteousness, tonight is a great night for the forces of justice! All who are gathered here know that the light of truth always triumphs over the hand of the unjust that would oppress the innocent. Though others might overlook such heinous thirst for deliverance, WE do not! In this great hall, we come to commemorate all the glorious victories of our mighty fists of JUSTICE!"

The highly spirited girl continued with her enthusiastic yet odd speech that contained the word justice every other sentence. At fifteen minutes, she still showed no signs of stopping. Harry could feel and almost hear his stomach grumbling in anticipation of the food that was to follow. In fact, he could hear quite well the loud rumbling in Homer Simpson's stomach, as well as the stomach of the redhead in the girl's party of four. Finally, the quirky girl stopped for breath.

"Well, that was a very, uh, charismatic description of…" Raile began, though he didn't have time to finish.

"Furthermore, it is because of our great…" the girl began again, yet she was cut off herself as her redheaded companion suddenly rose from her seat and smashed the girl's head to the table with what appeared to be a paper fan she'd materialized out of nowhere.

"And let's end by saying grace," she said, promptly continuing with: "Grace! Pig out!"

"Woohoo!" Homer bellowed, raising his arms high in victory.

Just as with the great feast back at Hogwarts, all the tables were suddenly filled with all kinds of foods and drinks. Unlike at school, though, Harry noticed that a great deal of the food looked quite alien; some entrees he was slightly disgusted to look at even when he figured they might be delicacies on their home worlds. In front of him and the others lay a grand assortment of earthly cuisine and then some. Chicken wings, turkey, candied yams, steak, rice, bread, pumpkin pie, and lots of other random goodies decorated the students' table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and their table companions wasted no time to start filling their plates with food, except for Homer, the redhead, and a blonde next to the redhead, who were practically inhaling the food straight out of the tables.

"This is great stuff!" Ron tried to say with his mouth full.

"It's digestible," Draco shrugged, "for Muggle food."

"Really, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him snidely. "Then why are you eating the fastest out of the four of us?"

"Because I'm hungry, Granger. Satisfied?"

"Sure you are, Malfoy," Harry waved him off, taking a bite out of his sweet potatoes.

The feast continued quite well for all those in attendance. Harry, Ron and Hermione easily ate their fill, but not before savoring a great deal of the dishes in availability. Hermione and Lisa in particular, who seemed to be bonding on a scholarly level in Harry's opinion, were keenly interested in tasting extraterrestrial dishes, many of which they found to their liking. Despite Homer, the blonde and the redhead's attempts to empty the tables instantaneously, these were automatically replenished every so often. Soon, though, even they had had their fill.

"I can't eat another bite," Ron commented almost painfully, patting is stomach. Their tables were practically cleaned up of all food, since any leftover scraps or bones were instantly teleported out. The only remaining plate with anything to eat was a dish with a few chicken wings. Harry humorously noted that even those wouldn't last long, as the redhead was still working overtime to empty it. Soon, only one last bite was left.

"It's just inhuman how much these people can eat," Hermione commented on the eating habits of some of their table companions.

"Well you know what Cloud said," Harry told her, "that's just the way it goes in their universe."

Hermione shrugged in modest agreement as the redhead gulped down the second to last wing. Savoring it intently, she noticed too late that Draco had grabbed the last one and was in the process of eating it. In about five seconds, her face switched from mournful sorrow to suppressed rage.

"_Oi_, _gaki_!" she addressed Draco. The young Slytherin eyed her with curiosity. "That was my last hot wing."

"I didn't see you name on it, miss," Draco answered her. He failed to notice that the redhead's companions had suddenly stopped talking among themselves and were now cautiously eyeing the conversation.

"Your point?"

"Oh, please. You expect me to believe that after scarfing down two tons of food you're still hungry? It's a wonder you're so skinny if those are your normal eating habits." Again, he failed to notice as a large number of people in the chamber, including the trio, were now giving their undivided attention to the conflict.

"Skinny?" she replied with a tense voice and grit teeth. "Listen, buster, I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"Spare me your trite, little girl," Malfoy cut her off. "You won't catch me off guard like you did your companion." At this, he discreetly moved to grasp his wand.

"Little girl?" she yelled. As she stood up forcefully from her seat, she caught the attention of the five people on the head table.

"Of course!" Draco spat, also standing up. "You can't be older than ten with that baby face, you flat-chested pig!"

As soon as Draco finished his insult, the great chamber erupted into chaos. Guests rapidly and unceremoniously jumped out of their tables and madly dashed for the exits, many screaming at the top of their lungs: "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" A large number of officers also ran out in fear, and those few that stood their ground were still shaking uncontrollably. In the head table, Link jumped down from his seat to control the mass hysteria that was brewing up in the exits, and Sean began tapping into his wristwatch and spouting a large string of orders into it. Sil and Zack both nervously joined their strengths and cast a protective barrier around them. Cloud, though still trying to keep his cool, had apparently lost his nerve as he began casting spells on everyone while still seated and finishing his drink. As his spell engulfed Harry, the latter somehow knew it was a charm similar to the _Protego_. However, upon seeing the redhead's face, he questioned whether it would be enough. As Draco fearfully and instinctively lashed out with his wand, the redhead made her terrifying attack.

Rearing back with all her might, she kicked Draco Malfoy square in the groin.

All movement in the chamber ceased as the nut-crunching noise reverberated throughout the entirety of the room. The males in particular seemed to almost share Malfoy's pain as they moaned sorrowfully in unison. Ron and Harry, who were closest to the incident, seemed to be too attuned to that pain as they protectively covered themselves. For a brief instant, Harry honestly pitied Draco. As the unfortunate Slytherin's face went pale, he let out a low high-pitched squeal and dropped to the floor, covering his injured pride and taking a fetal position.

"Well, that was… unexpected," Hermione mused, relatively unaffected by the communal pain that was growing in the chamber.

"What, no _Protect_ spell?" Sean said to Cloud, both also with pained expressions, though the latter less than the former.

"Can it. Better that than getting nuked by a _Dragon Slave_," Cloud replied.

"That's the end of the Malfoy line right there," Ron said, still cringing.

"I'm not sure if I'd wish that even on him," Harry said. As Malfoy let out yet another aching moan, Harry wondered if these kinds of incidents were going to continue while they stayed on the ship.

****************

After Draco was taken to the ship's medical bay and treated for his unique injury, the six students along with their high-powered escorts traveled to one of the more humble locations of the city. The residence quarter, found on the twenty-eighth deck, had less exotic locales, replaced instead by living accommodations for Nexus' visitors. Harry and the others were assigned a nice room near the middle of the deck road. Though still inside the city, the suite had large viewports that gave an awesome display of the ship's surroundings. From what Harry could tell, the _History_ was now inside some sort of blue connecting tunnel of funneling energy that joined together the different universes. The room itself reminded him of a twentieth century apartment, and he wondered if it had been designed precisely to suit their time period. At first, only two rooms were available, but after Draco complained about having to share with Harry and Ron, Sean ordered the computer to create an extra room. To the students' amazement, the construction was completed instantaneously. Not soon after, the students retired to bed after nearly thirty-six hours without sleeping.

Harry barely had time to examine his room as he struggled to stay awake enough to even change. The bed itself was huge and looked unnaturally comfortable, making it all the more difficult to stay awake enough to change and wash up. The moment he lay down, he was instantly asleep.

"Are you planning on sleeping all day, mate?" Ron asked him. Harry woke up a bit grouchy, grabbing a pillow and swinging it at Ron.

"Lemme lone," he mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Harry. After ten hours of sleep you're still drowsy?"

"Go way."

"Ok, suit yourself. So that means I can take your Christmas present, right?" Ron said, making for the door.

"Christmas? Present?" Harry exclaimed, bolting out of bed immediately. Upon entering the suite, they found a large and totally ornamented Christmas tree now decorated the center of the room, its base filled with presents. Hermione, Sil, Zack and Draco, still in their pajamas, were already looking for their gifts.

"Merry Christmas," Sil said to Harry and Ron.

"Come on, you've also got presents," Zack told them. Faces full of enthusiasm, the duo rushed in to search for their presents. Hermione was the first to find hers, nicely draped up in red wrapping paper. Upon opening it, she found what appeared to be a small device with a viewing screen.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she read it. "An Abbreviated History of the Omniverse and the United Federation of Realities! Thank you!"

Ron found his present next. "Chess! Wicked!"

"In three dimensions," Zack added. "A tad different from the chess you're used to."

"Is that a challenge, Strife?" Ron said wryly, eyeing Zack maliciously.

"You're on, Weasley," Zack accepted.

"My present's still much better. Take a good look, Weasel, since it's the last time you'll ever see it," Draco snidely commented. He then proudly displayed his present, a brand new, finely polished brown Nimbus 3000. "Uniquely crafted right here in the future, and the only one of its kind. It'll take at least a millennium for Diagon Alley to get it, and two before you can afford it!"

"I got you a present too, Malfoy," Zack told him. "Here," he said, giving Draco a card. "It's a lifetime subscription to _Naughty Warlock_, I'm sure you'll like it." Malfoy kept silent and ripped the card up, while everybody else laughed at his expense.

"What did you get?" Harry asked Zack while he still searched for his present.

"Mom's old Ribbon."

"Really, Strife? Maybe you should have kept that subscription for yourself if you're into women's accessories!"

"Funny man, Malfoy," Zack snorted. "It's a special Ribbon, and it protects from all kinds of magical diseases and abnormalities."

"I received one of my father's old blades," Sil explained, displaying a fine shortsword engraved with gold. After seeing the nice presents the others had gotten, Harry was looking forward to finding out what he'd been given. His enthusiasm, though, was shattered as he found only a wristwatch wrapped inside.

"Oh, it's ok, I guess," he said meekly.

"Are you kidding?" Zack exclaimed, looking intently at the watch. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"It is your own Personal Neural Complier, Harry! Magnificent!" Sil marveled.

"My what?"

"A PNC, Harry!" Ron told him. "You know, like the one all these future people have!"

"Really?" Harry said, his excitement over his gift growing. "What's it do?"

In response, Hermione quickly tapped the screen of her own present and began examining it. "It says here a PNC is an all purpose tool used by Timefleet officers and other important Federation delegates. It's a useful device for scientific exploration and research, moderate food replication, defensive measures, medical treatment, and many other features."

"How much is many?" Ron asked her. Hermione tapped her datapad again.

"Well, about twenty pages' worth," she answered.

"You said it could make food?" Harry asked as he proudly took out his old, broken watch from his wrist and replaced it with the PNC.

"Sure, watch this," Zack said, closing in on Harry's arm. "Computer, a mug of hot chocolate, please."

Harry's new watch beeped with a shrill sound and answered with a commanding feminine voice: "Unable to comply. This unit is designed only for the authorized use of Harry James Potter."

"It is even personalized and customized," Sil marveled.

"In that case," Harry beamed, "computer, five mugs of hot chocolate." This time, the PNC responded positively, producing five steaming cups out of thin air. Everybody sans Draco grabbed a cup. "Oh, I'm sorry, Malfoy, did you want one too?"

"Not if it's from you, Potter," Draco shot back, standing up and taking his gift to the back of the room.

"Well, that was unusually cruel for a Gryffindor," a voice said from the apartment door. Looking up, the group found Link standing there, hatless and dressed in his emerald green Timefleet uniform. He was carrying a large, wrapped box over his shoulder with his right hand.

"Hello, father," Sil said, standing up and approaching Link.

"Thanks for the great gifts, your majesty," Zack said, nodding respectfully to the king. "Uh, where's dad?"

"Sorry, he said he's still on duty," Link told him. Zack made a low sound Harry couldn't quite distinguish. "I brought this for you all." With that, Link lowered the box he was carrying and placed it on the floor. The group huddled close and jointly unwrapped it. Inside were six large hardcover books. Harry took the first one he could, and he examined the cover.

"The Lord of the Rings, by J. R. R. Tolkien," he read out loud.

"Since we're all going to Middle-earth, we thought it would be useful if you could all become acquainted with the history and culture of that world's races and of the War of the Ring," Link explained.

Ron was the last one to take a copy of the book, eying it curiously and examining it from all angles. "We have to read all this?"

"Oh, please, Ron, it'll only take a day," Hermione said.

"For you at least, Granger," Draco said.

"Well," Link wondered, rubbing his chin, "we could also just show you the visual documentation we have, though I'd still recommend you read the book."

"That would be acceptable," Sil said.

"That'd be great. We'll be watching the twenty-first century version, sir?" Zack addressed Link.

"Of course. It's the best adaptation in a millennium," Link asserted. "Though because of the seriousness of the mission, we'll have to showcase the extended eleven hour records."

"ELEVEN HOURS?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco shouted.

"And you'll love every second of it," Zack comforted them. "Ah, P. J., even in the future your work is a heck of a ride…"

"I'll let you all know when we'll set up viewing times for the three parts," Link said, turning to leave. "In the meantime, enjoy the hospitality of Nexus."

"I plan to, but after I get more shuteye," Harry said, yawning.

"Speak for yourself, Potter!" Draco said smugly. Tossing his copy of the book to one of the tables, he mounted his new Nimbus 3000. "I'm going to make sure this new broom can dust you next time we play Quidditch!" With that, he sped past Link and out into the already busy cityscape.

"Well, it appears someone is content with his gift," Sil commented, laughing softly.

***************

After a few more hours of sleep, Harry finally woke up fully rested and ready to see more calmly the sights and sounds of the futuristic city. The other four teenagers were dressed and waiting for him in the main room of the apartment, and as soon as Harry was ready, they began their extended expedition of Nexus. This time, the trio's tour guides were more than happy to answer any questions about the city, its inhabitants, and the various inter-universal aspects that were constantly appreciated all around them.

"Say, how long has this city existed?" Ron asked after some time of exploring Nexus. "I mean, was it built when the ship was done?"

"Not precisely," Sil answered. "The city was constructed approximately fifteen years ago, five after the initial commissioning of the _History_."

"It was built to commemorate the end of the Great Temporal War that nearly destroyed the whole Omniverse," Zack added with a more serious tone.

"A war that nearly wiped out all universes?" Harry asked, surprised. "How come we never felt any of its effects?"

"Hogwarts' Earth was one of the few worlds that were fortunate enough to be ignored during the calamity," Sil explained. "If not for the timely end of the conflict, you might indeed have suffered its outcomes."

"So what happened?" Ron asked again.

In response, Hermione brought out her datapad and began reading into it. "It says here that twenty years ago, in the Federation time frame of course, a demon who wished to wipe out everything that exists enlisted the aid of numerous malevolent races throughout all of Existence. In turn, they began to conquer world after world in the demon's name. Only through Timefleet's intervention, and the timely arrival of the Seven Aspects of Existence, did the conflict end."

"Seven Aspects?" Harry asked.

"You must understand, Harry," Sil said, "the word demon is utilized here in the fullest sense of the word. She had initially attempted to erase the Omniverse by preventing the Grand Big Bang that began Existence. That first attempt was countered by the conception of a mighty Enforcer, a supreme guardian of Creation that embodied all that was, is, and will be in all of the Omniverse. After this initial conflict, the energies of the Enforcer were separated into seven distinct power sources, each of which settled into the persons that are now referred to as the Seven Aspects."

"I see," Ron nodded in understanding. "So then, your fathers and Sean are three of these Seven beings?"

"That's right," Zack said.

"You said the power sources were distinct," Hermione conjectured. "What are the powers that your fathers possess?"

"Dad's the embodiment of magic," Zack explained. "He's also pretty good with a sword, but his main power is his dominion over all the magical arts."

"And my father is the embodiment of nature. Fitting that such power was bestowed upon an elf, no?"

"If only House-Elves were as respected and graceful as all other elves appear to be," Hermione mused with sadness. "Maybe after we get back, you can help me teach them why they deserve so much more respect than they get!" At this, Harry, Ron and Zack rolled their eyes.

"I shall ponder on it, Hermione." Sil said courteously.

The group kept walking on through two more decks, which took them some time to fully traverse. By noon, they decided to stop by a café operated by humans. Though Hermione was anxious to try out a nearby restaurant operated by a species Zack called the Protoss, Harry and Ron preferred to keep their meals to their own species for the time being. Nearby, Zack pointed to a large, three-dimensional viewing screen that seemed to be some sort of TV. The show appeared to be a dialogue between a host and a few different guests, all of which seemed to be excessively belligerent.

"Today's guest is a six foot tall creature with stringy hair with a resemblance to Jar Jar Binks and crooked teeth. And he wears a leather jacket. His voice is intolerable by all except the poor woman he's seduced into his vile clutches. Please welcome Eloj Dakon and his victim… err I mean current love interest…"

"Wow, they saved Springer's brain patterns for fifteen centuries. Impressive!" Zack joked. The group kept watching until a gorilla-like creature called a Wookie and a humanoid Zack identified a Klingon ganged up on the ugly guest. So brutal was the attack that Harry and the others had to avert their eyes, except for Zack who kept cheering for the attackers: "Go, Bartumk! _Q'apla_, _Kem'Qoth_!"

"Well, well, well, it seems that this future is not so proper and civilized as everyone led us to believe." Looking back, the group caught the face of Draco Malfoy with his usual snide face and his new broom at hand.

"Great, now I just lost my appetite," Hermione drawled.

"Oh, don't let me intrude, Granger. I just thought since we're supposed to be… cooperating," he said, his voice filled with poison on the last word, "I might join you for lunch."

"Actually, we were just leaving," Harry quickly said, standing up and heading for the exit. He expected everyone to leave with him, but before he could even confirm this, Draco stopped him short.

"Again with the unusual rudeness, Potter?" he commented wryly. "Is the Ring already making you have these occasional spites?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and swallowed hard. Turning around, he gave Draco the nastiest look he could think of. "If it annoys you, Malfoy, I'll remember to do it more often." His action had the opposite effect he wanted, since his friends were the ones to be repelled by his gesture.

Now Draco lost his own spiteful attitude and faced Harry directly, also looking as menacing as he could. "I knew it. Despite your constant holier than thou attitude and obnoxious Gryffindor pride, you still have what it takes to be a full-fledged Slytherin."

"I am NOT a Slytherin, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. So loud and hateful was his voice that most of the restaurant customers began to stare in his direction. "I'm nothing like you or your bloody group of twerps!"

"Maybe not," Draco retorted, his growing smile showing he was about to finish the argument, "but you are so much like the Dark Lord. In fact, now that he's been defeated, maybe you can claim the Ring and replace him."

Malfoy's venomous words sank deep into Harry's ears. Losing all control, he took a mighty swing at Draco with a loud yell. Harry's punch hit Draco right in the jaw, almost breaking it. Ron and Hermione immediately stood up utterly shocked, as did Zack and Sil.

"Is that your best, Potter?" Draco said, massaging his bruised jaw. "After yesterday's episode, that was just a bug bite!"

Harry again took a swing at Draco, who this time avoided the punch and countered by digging his own knee onto Harry's chest. As Harry staggered back, they both quickly reached for their wands.

"_CONFUNDUS_!"

"_DIFFINDO_!"

The confusion and cutting charms erupted fiercely from Harry and Draco's wands respectively. The resulting collision sent the two spells flying wildly across the restaurant. The confusion charm hit a robot-like creature, making its metallic circuitry spark erratically, while the dangerous cutting spell cleaved a fine, ornate table in two, narrowly missing its occupants' hands. Harry and Draco, oblivious to the chaos that had resulted, continued casting charms at each other, all of which either cancelled out or changed course randomly upon collision.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" they both shouted after many unsuccessful attacks. The two charms finally hit their intended targets, sending the two teenagers flinging back and their wands away from them. Draco fell on the table the other students were in, while Harry crashed into another group's. Both recovered rather quickly, and lunged at each other furiously. Soon, they were both exchanging punches and kicks, neither yielding to their growing injuries. The moment Ron, Hermione and the others were about to intervene, the fight ended abruptly.

Still swinging randomly, Harry and Draco were forced apart as the same Wookie that was on the Springer show suddenly appeared before them, picked them up and held them high above the ground. The two stopped their scuffling when Bartumk let out a loud, angry roar that sent a pang of fear on everyone in the restaurant. The matter was not settled still, however, as a horde of silver-clad Timefleet security officers teleported into the eatery all around the students and Bartumk, holding what looked like rifles all aimed straight at the Wookie, Harry, and Draco.

"This is bad," Sil said, careful not to make even the slightest movement. A deep silence enveloped the restaurant as nobody else tried to even breathe.

"Hope it doesn't get worse," Zack said absent-mindedly.

As Sean materialized in front of the security force, Sil cast Zack a malicious glare. "I believe you just… jinxed it, as you are fond of saying."

"What's going on here?" the captain asked commandingly. Bartumk replied with a series of grunts and growls that felt more like nonsense gibberish. Looking at Sean's face, though, told Harry that he understood exactly what the Wookie was saying. From the look the captain had, Harry knew that whatever Bartumk told him, Sean didn't seem to like it one bit.

"Put them down," Sean ordered the Wookie. Instead, Bartumk simply let go of the duo and let them land abruptly. "Is this true? Did you two start a fight?"

Harry, though still defiant, was put off by Sean's serious, stern look. Still looking angry, both he and Draco nodded. After a few seconds, Raile sighed deeply. "Stand down, everyone. Return to your posts," he ordered the Timefleet officers. The soldiers lowered their rifles, pressed onto their PNCs, and instantly dematerialized. "I appreciate your help, as always," he then told Bartumk. "Go on, or your meal might get cold." With one more grunt, the Wookie departed for his far-off table.

Harry took a deep breath, his temper subsiding as the weight of his actions dawned on him. Still somewhat irritated, he tried to calm down further. "Captain, we just…"

"And as for you two," Sean cut him off sternly, gazing at Harry and Draco quite seriously. With a wave of his hand, he disappeared, and to Hermione, Ron, Zack and Sil's shock, Harry and Draco as well.

Harry looked around his new surroundings, rather bewildered by the instantaneous teleportation. The interior of the restaurant was replaced by what Harry concluded should be Raile's workplace. Though he was expecting to see yet another display of futuristic technology and architecture, Harry was put off by how much the room resembled an ordinary twentieth century office. Flat walls bounded the room, much unlike the curve-like surfaces found everywhere else on the ship. A regular wooden desk stood in the back, surrounded by shelves filled with books, computer appliances, regular trinkets and domestic devices that would no doubt pass off as prehistoric relics on the rest of the _History_. The only pieces of thirty-fifth century technology appeared to be a few gadgets on top of the desk, along with a sophisticated computer. Already behind the writing table was Sean, arms crossed, looking out the room's only window out into the same blue vortex Harry had seen the previous night.

"Let me just say right now, sir, that this was all Potter's fault," Draco quickly accused. "He was the one that threw the first punch."

"Me?" Harry yelled, outraged. "Who was the one who just Apparated in front of us and started being a sod? Captain, it's all Malfoy's…"

"I don't care who started it or what your reasons were. Pull a stunt like that on my ship again, and I'll have you both sent back to Hogwarts with your memories erased faster than you can say _Lumos_," Raile said forcefully, turning towards the duo sharply. The outrage on his face was unmistakable. Leaning on his desk, he added: "Do I make myself clear?"

Though Harry didn't dare to look and see what Draco's face was like, he knew it would probably have the same expression as his. It was all they could both do to humbly reply: "Y… yes sir."

At this, Sean sighed deeply again, lowering his gaze onto his desk. "I have to admit, you've caught me off-guard. I honestly didn't expect you two to start such a big brawl."

"It was just a wizard's duel, captain," Draco said, trying not to sound as taken aback as he was. "If you knew Potter and I don't get along, you must have expected that."

"True, but not in the middle of a crowded restaurant full of innocent bystanders," Sean countered. "Thanks to you two, three androids are being treated for circuit demagnetizing, two Alkyrians are breathing out thelaron bubbles, five Plonthoons are stunned, and one human is being cured for a condition even Timefleet doesn't know about."

Harry was surprised by the captain's precise description of some of the aftereffects of the charms he and Draco had used, much less effects he wasn't aware those charms could cause. "How do you know that? We just stopped fighting less than two…"

Just then, the desk began to beep. In response, Sean tapped his computer's console. "Casualties, doctor?"

"Yes, sir," a female voice replied. "We've got three demagnetized androids, two Alkyrians breathing thelaron bubbles, five unconscious Plonthoons, and Ensign Matthews with an unknown rash of sorts." At this, Harry was even more surprised at how accurately Sean predicted the doctor's report. Even more, he now felt a pang of guilt creep into him. No matter how much he hated Malfoy, he'd never intended to harm anyone accidentally.

"Prognosis?"

"Engineering is already remagnetizing the androids. I've quarantined the Alkyrians for now, and we expect them to recover within the hour. Engineering is containing their thelaron safely. The Plonthoons have regained consciousness and are back on their feet, but I'll have to keep Matthews under observation for some more time."

"Good work, doctor. Keep me posted." Sean tapped his computer again, and then returned his attention to Harry and Draco.

"I'm glad they're fine, sir," Harry said honestly. "I never meant to harm anyone."

"I know, but unfortunately, you did."

"Well, since they're all better know, can we leave?" Draco said. Both Harry and Sean looked at him with scorn.

"I don't think you're grasping the full extent of the damage you've done today, Mr. Malfoy. This is the first time Security has had to send a dispatch to Nexus since the city was built."

"What about yesterday?" Draco countered, his voice understandably rough.

"Did you see any security officers there? Besides, there was never any real danger," Sean explained. "More than that, have you forgotten what I told the both of you on the _Destiny_?"

"The part about us becoming friends?" Harry asked. "That's just impossible."

"For once, I agree with Potter," Draco continued. "Do you honestly expect me to put aside all that's come between us in four years just to toss a silly ring into a volcano?"

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, Mr. Malfoy, is that the One Ring is anything but silly," Sean said, his eyes suddenly looking rather heavy and grave.

"Even so, sir, you're asking for too much from us. We can't… we just won't work together," Harry finished.

A long silence ensued, in which Sean kept changing his gaze between Harry and Draco. Both students kept looking forward, not wanting to see each other's faces.

"Maybe you're right, Harry," Raile finally said after some time. "Or perhaps you don't really understand the seriousness of what's happening. I asked you both to work together in case this job of tossing a silly ring into a volcano, as Draco said, turns out to be more difficult than it seems. Apparently, the message didn't get through the easy way." Standing back, Sean brought his hand up to the front of his face and curling his fingers as if to snap them. "I guess I've no choice but to make sure it gets through the hard way." With that, he snapped his fingers.

Now Harry and Draco found themselves in the middle of a large room completely dissimilar to Sean's ready room. The scattered ornaments, wooden floor, columns and ceiling gave Harry the distinct impression that they were in some sort of Asian dojo. His hypothesis was proven true when he saw a large cache of hand-to-hand weapons of all sorts neatly laid out in wooden planks all around the dojo. In front of the rear weapons cache, Raile stood inside of a half-circle no more than four meters in diameter.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy," he said very sternly, "fight me."

"WHAT?" the two boys yelled out. Harry couldn't begin to describe the mixture of shocked emotions that now coursed through his body.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco continued. "After what you did to the Dark Lord, you expect me to fight you?"

"There's no way I can beat you, captain!" Harry yelled, outraged. "Aren't you one of those Seven Aspects or whatnot?"

"So you were told, I see. Fine, then I'm not going to use my powers," Sean responded.

"Well thanks," Draco said, the sarcasm so rough it could be touched. "Not as if I'd notice."

"As long as you can see my eyes, I'm just another human being," Sean claimed. "And before you ask…" With that, he spread his arms out to his side. As he did so, they disappeared as if they'd each gone inside a hole in thin air. Moments later, they reappeared, the hands holding Harry and Draco's weapons. His left hand had Harry's wand and, to Harry's surprise, Godric's sword. His right arm carried Draco's wand and a fine cutlass. Wasting no time, Sean tossed them at the duo. Harry and Draco caught their wands and picked up the swords after letting them fall to the ground.

"Let's just get this over with, then," Draco said rather calmly. Harry was still somewhat apprehensive. After having seen firsthand how Sean had disposed of Voldemort, and having heard from Sil and Dumbledore just how powerful the captain was, he had a feeling he and Draco wouldn't get too far even if Raile didn't use any of his powers.

"The rules are simple," Raile said as Draco prepared his wand. "We keep fighting until I say it's over. You can use whatever charms or curses you can think of, and you can try to strike me with those blades I gave you. You have one minute until I start fighting back. Until then, I won't move outside this circle." Crouching slightly and adopting a simple battle pose, he added: "And unless you fight as if you're trying to kill me, I won't even think of stopping."

"Don't tempt me," Draco said snidely, "I might just take you up on that."

Grinning slightly, Raile said: "Words. Back it up with action, if you have the spine for it. Now, begin!"

Immediately, Draco aimed his wand and yelled out: "_Diffindo_!" As the charm raced towards its target, Sean quickly sidestepped to his left and avoided the spell. Draco again cast the cutting charm, this time narrowly missing Raile as he ducked low. Agitated, Draco tried casting the leg-locking curse, and smiled arrogantly as it hit Raile as he jumped to avoid it. His grin quickly turned into a frown when Sean somersaulted and landed, standing on his arms. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco yelled, now trying to completely immobilize Raile and end the fight. To his and Harry's surprise, Sean used his arms as springs to leap high, and the spell passed harmlessly right below him. At the apex of the jump, Sean's feet unlocked themselves, and he landed gracefully, kneeling, one arm on the ground and the other extended out to his side. During the entire time, Sean had still not gone outside the half circle.

"Forty-five seconds to go," he said. Irritated, Malfoy put away his wand and readied his cutlass. Yelling furiously, he dashed towards Sean, the sword brought behind his back in an attempt to cut the captain in half. Raile stood up and readied himself to take the attack, adopting a more defensive battle stance. Upon reaching his opponent, Draco swung down with all his strength. Nimbly, Sean made a small movement to his side and completely avoided the blow. Draco wasted no time and swung again horizontally, only to have Sean easily duck right under it before regaining his initial pose. The blonde Slytherin again tried to hit Raile, but the latter bent back and let the sword pass over him. Draco now tried to stab Sean in the stomach, but Sean simply pivoted clockwise. Enraged, Malfoy now started to swing wildly at Sean, trying to at least cut him slightly. Sean effortlessly yet deftly avoided each strike as it came, much to Draco's distaste.

"Thirty seconds." All that time, Harry was still not moving from his place. Though he remembered Raile promised not to use his powers, after seeing the captain's dexterous abilities, Harry was unsure if he could take him on. Also, he did feel a certain satisfaction in seeing Draco struggling against Raile. Still, he knew he'd have to intervene soon enough. Still putting the two main reasons against doing so aside, the though of him fighting alongside Draco was so disgusting that he preferred to stay on the sidelines until Malfoy gave in.

"Don't just stand there, Potter! Are you too much of a coward to fight?" Ironically, Draco's taunt was enough to infuriate Harry. Bringing out both his wand and Gryffindor's sword, Harry dashed towards the fighting duo.

"_Impedimenta_! _Incendio_! _Relashio_!" Harry continued casting curse after curse as he approached the fight. Now assailed by both charms and sword strikes, Raile had to make more elaborate sidesteps, jumps and evasion techniques to avoid the attacks. All three spells hit the back wall, with the charm of fire igniting some of the wooden shelves. Instantly, a small, round device flew in from the side of the chamber, put out the fire with a jet of water, and disappeared. The shelf, though, was damaged enough that a long and seemingly heavy metal staff dislodged and fell to the ground with such force that it cracked the floor. As he was about to reach Raile, Harry cast one more curse to distract the captain. The moment Sean avoided the charm and another of Draco's attacks, Harry pocketed his wand and swung his sword. His strike came rather close to hitting its target, but again Sean nimbly avoided it. Harry struck again, but this time his swing collided with Malfoy's.

"Blast it, Potter! Don't get in my way!"

"Shut your trap, Malfoy!"

"Fifteen Seconds."

Now both Harry and Draco flanked and circled around Sean, Harry always keeping to the captain's left, Draco to his right. Both of them swung their swords again and again, but every time Sean would nimbly avoid the strikes. On numerous occasions, either boy would accidentally almost hit the other, which had two significant results. The first would be the attacked student yelling at the attacker with lines in the likeness of: "Watch it you!" In all honesty, neither cared if they managed to cut the other in the process. However, the second aftereffect was that their attacks grew more disorganized and chaotic as the seconds ticked down, making it even easier for Sean to defend himself.

Eventually, out of desperation, Harry swung violently to his side, almost catching Sean's neck. Raile avoided the strike by somersaulting back, landing at the very edge of the circle. Taking the opportunity, Draco made another stabbing motion, but Sean jumped right over him and Harry, landing near the weapons cache. Both students immediately turned around, brought their swords high, and aggressively made a cleaving strike the moment Raile turned around to face them.

As the strikes almost caught Sean's shoulders, he instead brought his arms up and caught the two swords with his bare hands. As he gripped the blades' blunt sides with the tips of his fingers, he cast an ominous glance to a shocked Harry and Draco.

"Time's up." Shoving the two swords aside, Sean then slammed his open palms into Harry and Draco's chests, sending the two boys flying back outside of the circle. The students crashed with heavy thuds into the wooden floor, their backs hurting from the impact. Harry was surprised to notice, though, that his chest didn't feel that painful. As he and Draco quickly got up, they saw Sean place his foot below the metal staff that had cracked the floor before. Almost effortlessly, he brought his foot up, forcing the staff to rise up to his right hand. The moment he caught it, he spun it around with both hands, ending suddenly when he placed the staff parallel to his horizontally stretched right hand. He brought his left hand to his front, his palm cupped. After a brief moment of silent stillness, Sean dashed into a sprint, exited his imprisoning half circle, and lunged at Harry and Draco.

The strike was instantaneous, as was its effect. Once again, Harry found himself flat on the ground after being struck on the side by Sean's metal staff. Draco tried to use the moment to attack Sean, but Sean immediately countered by blocking with the rear side of the bo without even looking. Turning one hundred eighty degrees, Sean moved aside Draco's cutlass and struck him on the side of the head with the staff's front. As Draco hit the ground, Harry got back up, raced back, and brought out his wand.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" he yelled, channeling all the power he could into the spell. The disarming charm sailed fiercely towards Sean, ready to separate him from his weapon. Sean's agility proved to be the spell's counter, as he ducked under it while spinning to face Harry. Rushing forward, he struck Harry's outstretched hand, forcing him to let go of his wand. Sean caught it, and as Harry took a step back and checked his hand, the former casually displayed Harry's and Draco's wands, both gripped in his right hand.

"When did you get that?" Draco wondered out loud while hesitantly standing back up. Sean said nothing, instead swinging his right arm in the direction of the nearest wall. Soon, both wands were cleanly embedded deep into a wooden pillar, their momentum making them cut deep into the support as if they were knives.

Now Harry was getting quite angry. Brandishing Godric Gryffindor's sword, he dashed towards Sean, Draco doing the same with his cutlass. Both struck at the same time, but Sean parried both hits deftly. With one swing of the bo, he hit Draco and Harry on their shoulders. Harry recoiled slightly from the hit, but he surprisingly noticed that he didn't feel much pain. The fact served to increase his already rising temper. Yelling, he began attacking repeatedly, following up each strike with another. Soon, both he and Draco were swarming Raile with as many attacks as they could, each attempting with all his might to catch the captain off balance. Despite their best efforts, Sean still dodged or blocked every strike.

"_Ashi so gra ko_. _Ash see a nee ga_."

Harry backed off as the dreadful voice echoed in his mind. He breathed deep, keeping his eyes locked onto Sean and Draco, who were still fighting, yet his thoughts were completely focused on the voice. Almost instinctively, Harry recognized the voice of the Ring. Harry quickly raced back to remember Dumbledore's warning. Seconds passed, the fight continued, as did the voice. Soon, Harry could no longer hear Dumbledore's plea, only the Ring. Surprise and fear melted into gleeful temptation.

"No choice," he whispered. Watching as Draco fell one more to the last of Sean's attacks, Harry slowly brought his hand to his neck and touched the chain that held the Ring.

The move did not go unnoticed by Sean, whose serious look had been wrinkled by shock. Soon, Harry found that his neck was only inches from being sliced away by Sean, who had acquired Draco's cutlass and was reaching out with his sword arm to Harry.

"Please don't," he said, sounding honestly worried. Harry's breathing intensified as the sword hovered dangerously close to him. The voice of the Ring echoed into nothingness as Harry focused all his thoughts on not moving a millimeter. Soon, though, Sean drew his arm back, letting the cutlass fall to the ground. Harry exhaled deeply.

"Captain, I…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry… Draco," he told both of them. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead held his breath. Closing his eyes for a second, he lowered his bo. "This exercise is over," he said, walking back to place the weapon on its pedestal.

"The bloody hell it is," Draco said sinisterly. Standing up, he took his cutlass and aimed it threateningly at Sean. "This fight does not end until I say so!"

Both Harry and Sean glanced at the Slytherin with wide eyes. "What?"

"Get over here, Potter." Too shocked to think clearly, Harry walked towards his rival, somewhat interested by what Draco had to say.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"Just shut it for a moment and let me talk," Draco said quickly. "I think I understand what he's trying to do." Glancing slightly at Harry, Draco continued: "This is all just a silly game to him. All he wants us to do is to work together."

Harry thought the last few hits had taken a toll on his hearing. Was Malfoy really saying what he thought he was? "Are you actually asking me for help?"

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Potter," Draco countered. "I'm SAYING that unless you want to stay in here forever, we end this little game of his right now, because I won't let anyone leave here until he loses."

Harry understandably hesitated for quite some time. The thought of he and Draco fighting on the same side, even for a brief skirmish, had never even remotely entered his mind. Still, the situation they were in now had never crossed his mind, either.

"Just one question, Malfoy," Harry asked seriously. "Why?"

"Why, Potter? Because if there's one thing I hate more than you, it's being utterly humiliated like this."

"Good enough for me. So what were you thinking?"

"He's completely superior to us in terms of raw skill," Draco said, "but as we Seekers know, speed is everything."

Harry couldn't argue with Draco's chain of thought, but he wasn't sure how to apply it in this situation. "Your broom isn't going to do you much good here, so you want to speed yourself up?" At this, Draco nodded in assent. "How? Our wands are stuck to that pillar over there, and I doubt he's going to let us get them back."

"If I've learned something by watching this city, Potter, is that sometimes you don't need wands to do magic."

Harry's mind raced to find a way to carry out Draco's plan. By now, Sean was readying himself to attack again, so he needed to act fast. He wasn't so worried about trying to do wandless magic, but none of the charms he had been taught back at Hogwarts were to enhance speed. Unless he thought quickly, soon they'd both be knocked down again, and about the only charm that would then restart Draco's newfound determination to win would be…

Restart. Reenergize. Harry suddenly understood. Summoning all of his willpower, he channeled it as if to bring it to his wand, instead concentrating his will into his right arm, the one closest to Draco. Pointing his palm at Draco's chest, he yelled: "_ENNERVATE_!"

Sean was doubly surprised by the sudden turn of events. Aside from seeing Harry cast magic without his wand, the sight of Draco suddenly lunging at him at thrice his normal speed caught him off guard. Sean was just able to block the incoming charge with his bo, but just as he regained his ready stance, Draco was attacking again from behind. Sean spun and caught the attack, only to find Draco was already preparing to stab him. Sean pivoted and tried to strike Draco, but he blocked it with his cutlass and attacked again. Sean had to hold the staff firmly with both hands to stop the incoming downward swing from cleaving him. In the instant it took Raile to parry back Draco's strike, the Slytherin saw a very brief opening and took it.

"I have you now!" Draco said. Quickly releasing his left hand from the cutlass' hilt, he threw it forward towards Raile, yelling: "_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Sean barely had time to bend back and avoid the spell from catching him. Somersaulting, he struck Draco on the jaw with his left foot as he came up from the jump. Draco fell, too exhausted from the invigorating charm to stand back up.

But the instant Sean began to jump back to regain his standing position, he heard Harry's voice cry out: "_ENNERVATE_!" Just as his eyes recovered their ground level view, he caught a glimpse of Harry in a speedy dash right towards him. Too late to counter, Sean watched as Harry slashed at him horizontally with Gryffindor's Sword.

Harry crashed to the ground, the speed of his dash being too much to stop in place. Exhausted from using so much energy in an instant, he breathed heavily as he saw Sean stay in his place. He cursed at himself for having missed such a great opportunity to end the battle. Just as he expected Sean to retaliate, he watched as the turned to face him, showing a countenance filled with pride.

"Great job. You win," the captain said letting go of his bo. Harry wondered if his hearing had been impaired during the fight.

"What did you say?"

"I said you win; both of you," Sean said almost happily. His expression had completely lost the seriousness he'd borne during the time since he appeared to Harry and Draco, and had switched to one that exhumed a lot more friendliness.

"But Potter missed!" Draco insisted as he sat up.

"Did he?" Sean then brought his right hand up, raising his index finger in particular. From it, a faint trail of blood dripped from a tiny cut at the finger's tip. "I have to admit, it's impressive that you both were actually able to wound me."

"I knew it," Draco said rather proudly. "You only wanted us to cooperate, didn't you?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes it was," said both Harry and Draco with a hint of irritation. Harry tried to get up, but his legs were still weak from the mad dash.

"Didn't think you'd both willingly get hurt, either," Sean commented.

"What did you expect after kicking and knocking us around so much?" Draco told him.

"That's because I cheated," Sean answered. "Did any of my hits hurt that much?"

Harry thought back to the course of the battle. "No," he answered. "In fact, now that I remember, they barely hurt at all."

"I did use some of my powers, at least so as to not hurt either of you. The instant I was about to land a hit, I slowed down deliberately, and merely pushed you. I never thought you'd go so far as to hurt yourselves in order to win." Grinning, he added: "I'll have to remember never to underestimate neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor pride again." To this, both Harry and Draco grinned as well. "Now, to do something about your other injuries," he said, closing his eyes.

There was nothing that felt magical about what happened next. Almost as if his recovery rate had been naturally sped up, the pain in Harry's joints lessened until it was gone. Soon he was able to stand up with ease, just like Draco. With his eyes closed, Sean then lightly tapped his cut finger, and the wound and blood disappeared. Next, he glanced in the direction of Harry and Draco's wands, which were instantaneously teleported to their respective owners.

"Good, now how do I get out of here?" Draco asked.

"What, you don't want to celebrate your victory?" Sean smirked. "Come on, I know a great place to eat on Nexus's upper decks. You both up for it?"

Harry wasn't too keen on keeping Draco any more company for the rest of the day, especially after all that had just happened. Still, he hadn't eaten yet since he didn't have the chance at the last restaurant, and he wasn't about to turn down the Aspect's offer, either. "Why not?" he said.

"Whatever," Draco shrugged.

"It's settled then," said Sean. With that, he snapped his fingers, and the three were gone from the dojo.

Harry now found himself sitting in a small round table. He, Sean and Draco were next to a window in a brightly lit diner filled with exotic alien species. Out the window, he could see that the _History_ was still in the blue tunnel. Soon, a squid-like alien encased in some sort of hovering device approached them. The alien, its eight tentacles holding several tasty-looking desserts, a pen and a paper pad, addressed the trio with several gurgling sounds.

"It says hello, and welcomes you to Yrgglth's House of… Krrythmlrs, was it?" The alien made what appeared to be a laughing sound at Sean's comment, and added a few other remarks of its own. "Right, right, the pronunciation always kills me."

"So what do they have here?" Draco asked. The alien responded by handing out three menus before leaving to wait on other customers. Harry looked it over, finding to his relief that the items were labeled in English.

"Yrgglth prides itself in the traditional atmosphere here," Sean commented. "None of that replicated hogwash, as it refers to all those instant foods, only what everyone else would call old fashioned service." Harry guessed he referred to the lack of advanced technology he found in the restaurant.

This time, Harry braved an alien dish and found it to his liking. Draco sampled the finest human dish on the menu, which he actually admitted to be better than the similar dish he'd had back on Earth. Sean had what he called a traditional dish from where he came from, though there wasn't anything particularly special about the yellow rice, beans, and pork he was having.

"Captain, I was wondering…" Harry asked while they ate their desserts; a special frozen cake Yrgglth claimed was the best dessert his home planet could offer, "What exactly are your powers? I mean, I know Link and Cloud can control nature and magic, so what other powers do you other Aspects possess?"

Sean finished his bite before answering. "Good question." Putting down his spoon, he continued: "Besides magic and nature, there are five other aspects that encompass the whole of the Omniverse, or Existence as it's sometimes called. Absolute control over technology, the mind, life energy, and reality are the powers the other four Aspects you haven't met possess. As for me, well, maybe it's better if I show you."

No sooner had Sean finished that Harry looked down and found that his and Draco's cakes completely melted into puddles of cream. But just as Harry was about to complain, the cakes rose up from the puddles, remaking themselves completely into their original shapes, as if neither of the students had even taken a single bite out of them. It was almost as if they were moving backwards through…

"Time," Draco answered. "So your power is to control time."

"Close," Sean answered. "Here's a hint, though: in the early twentieth century, one notable Muggle scientist proved that you can't do something to time without affecting space."

"I see," Harry marveled. "Then that means that you can manipulate not just time, but space as well."

"The final piece of Existence. Lordship over the space-time continuum."

"That's how you did all that teleporting. And that's why you said you sent the Dark Lord's mind into the past," Draco concluded.

"Right. In other words, I erased his memories of the last six months by resetting his mind into a previous point in time." Sean was about to continue when the blue tunnel on the outside of the ship disappeared. Looking out, Harry saw that the ship had returned to normal space. Just off in the distance, he saw what looked like Earth.

"Is that Arda?" Harry asked.

"No," Sean said, looking out as well. "It's…"

Just then, Sean's wristwatch beeped. "Captain, we've just reached the perimeter of the Prime Universe."

"Very well," he answered with a commanding voice dissimilar from the low tone he just had a moment ago. "Lay in a course for Arda's Universe and proceed at maximum transwarp."

"Aye, sir."

"Prime Universe?" Draco asked. "How trite."

"Perhaps, but the name fits aptly," Sean countered. "This universe lies alone and isolated at the center of the Omniverse. This Earth that you see now is Earth Alpha, arguably the most important of all Earths."

"Why's that?" Harry asked. "Is there a really powerful Channeler living there?"

"No, and that's what makes it so important. Some might call this Earth to be the real world. There are no Channelers to speak of, but this Earth's strategic location is what connects all the different universes together. Every possible universe is represented somehow in this Earth, and that is what allows inter-universal travel."

"Not bad," Draco commented. "Could someone eventually go down there?"

Suddenly, Raile's face jumped as if panicked. "God forbid it!" he exclaimed. "The laws of reality are extremely fickle in Earth Alpha. No one knows why, really, maybe because of its location. In fact, not even the top scientists in the Federation understand the strict laws of physics in the Prime Universe. P-Branes, String Theories, 11-Dimensional Supergravity, M-Theory; makes even Temporal Mechanics look like common addition and subtraction. Going in there with any kind of extra-universal components that defy such laws could prove catastrophic."

"So you've quarantined this universe, then?" Harry asked. "Nothing can go in from other realities."

"Indeed," Raile nodded, responding with a very low voice, "nothing at all." He then looked back down at Earth Alpha one last time. Harry could swear he saw the captain's eyes grow watery at the sight. Looking out as well, Harry and Draco took one last glance at the pivotal planet before the ship turned around and was again engulfed inside a blazing corridor of light and waves.

"Sir, I was thinking of something," Harry began after seeing Sean's mildly depressing look. "You and I look so similar. Are we… are you me in the future or something of the sort?"

Sean's depression turned to humor as he grinned. "Not even close," he answered. "You see, Harry, the biological components that make up a human only have up to a certain number of different possibilities; still a big number of such permutations, mind you, but still finite. With so many trillion upon trillions of humans across the Omniverse, you end up with people who are identical to each other but completely unrelated."

"Good," Draco smirked, "because just one Potter is already too much."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry shot.

"Before you start up again, let me add that I've been thinking about ways to better prepare for our journey to Mount Doom," said Sean, his voice regaining some of its commanding presence. "You know, you two showed a lot of potential back there during the fight."

"I thought we needed wands to do magic," Harry said. "But it wasn't that way in the fight."

"Indeed," Sean agreed, showing interest.

"Captain, after seeing Zack, Sil, their parents, and a slew of other wizards on this ships casually performing charms all by themselves, I'm starting to believe wands are nothing but tools used for focusing."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm beginning to think you're also a mind reader," Sean joked. "I was actually going to suggest something of that sort."

"You're going to teach us on magic?" Harry asked. "I thought Cloud was the expert on that."

"He is, and I was going to recommend that he train the four of you Hogwarts students in doing magic without wands, as well as some other useful otherwordly spells too. But I wasn't just referring to that." Reaching down, Sean took hold of the cutlass Draco had used during the fight. Holding it out gracefully, he continued: "You two didn't do half bad with your melee weapons. For wizards, you seem to have some basic understanding of how to fight in a sword battle, though your moves are too exaggerated and clumsy. With a little practice, you could probably be able to defend yourselves properly against an orc or two."

"Hand to hand?" Draco asked with a hint of distaste. "So Muggle…"

"Sauron's servants won't care if you're a Wizard or a Muggle," Sean replied, "they'll try to kill you equally. Also, as you saw just recently, physical training can sometimes be more effective than pure magic."

"That all sounds good, but I have one comment about that," Harry said. "I don't think we're going to need that kind of training. With all the advanced technology you possess, taking the One Ring to Mount Doom should prove trivial."

In response, Sean breathed deep, his expression becoming more serious. "I wish I could believe that." Harry and Draco both looked at him inquisitively, and Sean leaned forward in response. "The future is a complete uncertainty. No matter what anyone else says, believe me when I tell you that nothing can be predicted about the future with full accuracy. Even the most seemingly iron-clad prophecies can get it wrong given the right circumstances. But my abilities allow me to have certain… intuitions about which future is most probable. The closer that future event is to the present, the better I can sense what will truly happen."

"And let me guess," Draco said with a slight hint of annoyance, "the future you're sensing is not too pleasant."

"Unfortunately, that's correct," Sean accepted. "I pray to the Lord that I'm wrong, and that everything will be fine. But still, I cannot put aside the feeling that things might not be so easy as we all suspect."

"So that's why you asked us to cooperate," Harry concluded. "And that's why you were very strict with us just now."

"It's not normally within Timefleet regulations, but I had to make sure you understood the severity of the situation. Time and again, I've seen that it's better to be prepared for the worst. Which is also why I recommend that you and the others learn as much magic and melee skills you can while we're still on the way to Arda."

"As long as you don't ask us to be friends," Draco told Sean, Harry echoing the same sentiments.

"I'm well aware of your hatred for each other," Raile conceded. "Heck, for the sake of the Hogwarts timeline, it would be best if you don't let go of that hate. Which is why I'm not going to ask you to forgive each other. I'm not going to ask you to suddenly become best friends or acquaintances. All that I'm asking is that if and when the time comes, you can momentarily put aside your differences and work together to see this task to completion. As long as that happens, I won't ask anything else from either of you."

Harry and Draco both exchanged long, contemptuous stares. At least they now knew they weren't expected to act friendly towards each other.

"Fine, as long as it's only until the quest ends," Harry said.

"And the sooner it gets done, the better," Draco added.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," said a beaming Sean. "Now, then, once you're done with your desserts, I can take you back to…" Suddenly stopping in mid sentence, the captain's face contorted into seeming pain. As Harry and Draco watched with surprise, Raile clutched his stomach. Soon Yrgglth had joined the group, gurgling away as if asking what was wrong.

"Was there any milk in that cake I should have know about, Yrgglth?" Sean asked stressfully. Yrgglth brought several of his tentacles up to its squishy head. From what Harry could tell, it seemed as if it was apologizing.

"Captain?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me!" With that, Sean jumped out from his seat and rushed off, with Yrgglth in close pursuit. Harry and Draco were left alone in their table completely perplexed with only each other for company.

"One of the most powerful beings alive…" Draco began.

"Is lactose intolerant…" Harry finished for him. The two stared at each other for some more time.

It began with a small chuckle. It grew later into a few light snickers amid small grins. Soon the two enemies were joined in a mad cackle of laughter that drew the attention of everyone on the diner. Harry couldn't stop laughing. Draco was soon finding it hard to breathe as he clutched his own stomach. The two didn't stop laughing until much later, when Ron, Hermione, Zack and Sil finally found the two enemies in their hysteria. Dumbstruck, the four wondered if the sight in front of them was the final sign of the Apocalypse.


	14. Cataclysm

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Sauron**

Chapter 14: Cataclysm

Too much purity. Too much righteousness. Too much of the light. Once again, the One Ring perceived it was still among the virtuous, still entrapped in the massive construct of metal. It keenly sensed the minds of those around it, especially of those three who were guarding its new bearer; of those whose power impossibly dwarfed that of its Master. It craved that divine power that flowed from the three, tried to lure them into its darkness. But they had resisted; they had made sure to firmly and continuously reject its attempts. It could feel the intent of all those gathered together, their minds all focused on its destruction. Only once before had so many beings reached consensus on such a course of action.

And after that one time, they had succeeded. For the second time, the Ring was at a loss for options.

There! It could not be, but so it was. It could see it so clearly. The Eye appeared before it and its bearer, so gazing and so bright, as if its Master were right before them. The Ring's desire to return to the hand of its maker grew despairingly. At that moment, the Ring sought nothing else.

***************

Harry winced as a small twang of pain raced through his body. Casting his gaze down from Sauron's malevolent Eye, he held his head lightly.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" Sil asked him with concern, taking her eyes off the hologram that stood in front of the group. Ron and Hermione quickly stopped watching the film and attended to their stricken friend.

"Computer, remove Eye of Sauron and pause program," Link ordered. At once, the holographic presentation of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ halted and the Eye faded from view. All that remained was a back view of Frodo Baggins watching a misty and hazy grey view of The Prancing Pony. Instantly, Harry felt better.

"I'm alright," he said. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked him. "You sure didn't seem to like it when Sauron appeared, even if he was just a fake."

"It was the Ring," Harry explained, already feeling better. "Fake or not, it must have perceived Sauron."

"Are you certain you can put up with this, Potter?" Draco asked him, his tone one of taunt and not of concern.

"We can pause for a little if you like," Sean offered. At this, Zack gave them a downcast look.

"Whatever's best for you, Harry, but I warn you, pausing too much ruins the mood of the movie."

"It's better if we just get this over with," Harry said. "We're only three days from Middle-earth, so we better get familiar with it fast."

"As you wish," Cloud said stoically.

Everybody returned to their seats, which lay just behind a large transparent cube in which a three-dimensional adaptation of the twenty-first century film was playing. Once ready, Harry was the one to give the order: "Resume program."

For the next twelve hours, the large group composed of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Zack, Sil, and the three Aspects watched the story of the Ring unfold. Despite the great length of the trilogy, the group's ability to walk around the image, order food and drinks from the handy replicator nearby, sit, stand and stretch whenever they wished, and the near-perfection of the storytelling was enough for them to vote on finishing the films in one shot. Despite the others' advice, Harry insisted on not editing out the Eye of Sauron. Though the times it did appear he felt a short unnerving sensation, deep down, he wanted to know exactly who the true lord of the Ring was, and why he should not try to usurp that role. By the end of the film, not only had his determination grown stronger, but also his desire to carry out the mission to completion.

"That was such a magnificent film," Zack chimed once they finished watching the film and, after taking their leave from the Aspects, headed back to the students' apartment.

"I agree," said Hermione. "Though I do feel sorry for Frodo, you know. He had to suffer so much, and in the end he had to leave in such a sad way."

"Nevertheless, he was granted the great honor of entering Valinor, the paradise of Middle-earth," Sil added. "Although I must admit, he also has my commiseration." Personally, Harry agreed with them the most, now that he'd seen how Frodo had sacrificed so much to destroy the Ring, and yet it had survived after all.

"I thought Gandalf was fantastic," he said on his part, trying not to think too much of Frodo's plights. "It's as if he and Dumbledore were family. Too bad he didn't cast any charms we could learn easily."

"I loved the action sequences," Ron said "Those scenes of the Rohirrim charging were spectacular." He then looked towards Zack, anxious to know if he had any comments about his thirtieth watching of the films. "What about you?"

"Me? Gollum, all the way."

"Really?" Hermione inquired. "I thought he was a sneaky little rat, even if he was pitiable."

"Maybe, but he was the bomb with that acceptance speech he made for that award!" Zack countered.

"I have to say," Ron said with an evil grin, "I have to agree with his thoughts on Dobby."

"RON!" Hermione roared, her face instantly contorting with rage.

"If anything, the one that fit that profile best was that Baggins fellow," Draco planted casually.

"Well, it takes one to know one, eh Malfoy?" Zack said equally casual.

"Hey!" Ron objected, having also said something of the topic. Draco was apparently getting accustomed to the insults as he barely flinched.

"But the film had its merits," was all Draco had to comment, though Harry could easily tell he was hiding his own admiration for the trilogy. Lately, after having spent so much time training with him under Sean's tutelage, he'd begun to read into his distasteful personality with more ease, not to mention his attack patterns. He had to if he was going to avoid any major injuries during their heated sparring matches, which were becoming more elaborate as the days went by.

A few days later, on the day the _History_ was set to arrive on Middle-earth, Harry and the others were lounging off after their practice sessions were done. Just as captain Raile had said, he, Link and Cloud had spent the week teaching the Hogwarts students all kinds of useful techniques and charms. The elven king took the time to teach them all the basics of wilderness survival and the geography, nature and magical properties of Middle-earth, along with various uses for the natural resources they would find. He also taught them how the charms they learned at Hogwarts might be used to their fullest benefit on Arda. Cloud spent his lessons teaching the kids numerous spells and charms from his home world. In particular, Ron and Hermione had become quite adept with healing and protective charms, while Harry and Draco had learned how to channel the destructive power of the natural elements. In the meantime, Sean was also teaching Harry and Draco the basics of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand self-defense, using their dislike for each other as a means to fuel their competitive spirit and give a strong purpose to their training. Numerous times, he'd had to use his powers to heal them after one of the two had, or caused, an accident.

"White soldier takes black cardinal," Zack said, moving his chess piece from one level to a higher one and taking one of Ron's pieces. After many delays, the two were finally playing out their mutual challenge. Despite the name changes and its three-dimensional nature, the game played exactly like its one-board counterpart. Just like Harry's usual performances, Zack's game was completely abysmal.

"Black empress checkmates white emperor," Ron said at the very start of his turn. He grinned after Zack fumed. "The day is mine!"

"You'll rue the day you crossed me, Weasley!" Zack threatened.

"You wish to get trounced again?" Ron offered wryly.

"Do you believe that is wise after four losses?" Sil said.

"Well, rub it in some more, why don't you?" Zack answered amidst grit teeth. Sil looked inquisitively at Hermione, who was finishing up her copy of The Silmarillion.

"Did I mention something wrong?"

"Don't take it personally," Hermione answered. "Boys can be very sour."

"And girls aren't?" Ron joked, earning a short glare from Hermione.

"So are we playing again?" Ron smiled to Zack.

"The rematch will have to wait," Harry said, suddenly looking at his beeping PNC. "Captain Raile wants us to go to the ship's briefing room."

"What for?" Zack asked, discreetly but swiftly standing up from the chess table.

"He didn't say," Harry answered.

"Well, we should go then," Hermione said, putting down her book and heading for the door. The others followed her out into Nexus.

After a short walk, Zack, Ron, Harry, Sil and Hermione found themselves on a hoverlift that would take them straight to briefing room. Unlike the lift they took when they first arrived on the ship, this one was far swifter, and they reached their destination in less than a minute. As the sleek doors opened silently, the students found themselves entering a brightly lit room, decorated with a single mural that depicted an epic battle between two massive starship armadas. One side, filled with geometrically-shaped ships, was led by a huge demonic creature, while the other, made up of much sleeker vessels, charged behind a massive reptilian dragon with large dorsal spines and long angel wings. On the other side of the room, large clean windows showed the outside corridor that joined the different universes. In the end of a long table sat Link and Cloud, dressed in their duty uniforms.

"Glad you could make it, everyone," Link said in welcome. "Draco should be joining us shortly."

The group of students sat close to the center of the table, which had a small viewing port for projecting holographic images upward. Soon after, Draco stormed in and unceremoniously slammed a data pad down on the table. Shaking with anger, he yelled out: "What kind of obnoxious and lunatic people devote their lives to making up these bloody travesties?" Not surprisingly, his remark drew quite a few odd expressions from the other people in the room.

"What is the matter, Malfoy?" Sil asked him. Draco responded by glancing and pointing angrily at the pad. As he glanced back, his eyes caught Harry's, which somehow made Malfoy turn green with nausea. Curious, Cloud waved for the pad, and the device flew right towards him. He then grabbed and reviewed it quickly.

"Interesting story," he said, raising an eyebrow and passing it on to Link. As soon as the king read it, he reared his head back repugnantly.

"Father?"

"It's a plotless tale of hate, redemption, friendship, love, passion, more passion, yet more passion, and ending with hot, steamy, sweaty PASSION," Link said, throwing the pad back on the table. Though Harry, Ron, and Hermione were clueless as to what that meant, the shivers and looks on disgust on Draco, Zack, Sil, and their parents spoke for themselves.

"Ok," Zack yelled, "who let the rabid fangirls out?"

"Mr. L'Ral, report to the briefing room," Cloud said into his PNC. Soon, a silver-clad officer with small, non-elvish pointed ears, smooth but sharp eyebrows, a bowl shaped haircut, and emotionless eyes entered the room, and Cloud gave him the pad. "Find out who wrote this piece of garbage and remove their computer access rights."

"Aye, sir," the officer said. As he turned to leave, though, he stopped and looked back towards Harry. For a brief moment, Harry noticed as the officer's eyes seemed to grow dim and fix themselves upon him. Instinctively, Harry, brought his hand up to the Ring. At this, L'Ral flinched, and his eyes seemed to darken some more.

"Is there something wrong, ensign?" Link asked him, seemingly oblivious to the exchange between him and Harry. Instantly, the unnerving look on the ensign's face disappeared.

"No, sir. I will be on my way." With that, L'Ral left.

Harry hadn't told anyone, but that was not the first time someone had given him such a dark expression. At first, he found everyone on the ship to be very amicable and hospitable towards him. But as the days had gone by, he had started to have the odd feeling that those same people were slowly growing more resentful of him; why he wasn't too sure, but he suspected the Ring had something to do with it. No one had gone beyond just giving him an odd expression, but still, his instincts told him that there was something else going on. To him, L'Ral's attitude just now proved it.

"Now that THAT's out of the way," Cloud started.

"Still, that was a harsh punishment for the author, don't you think?" Link told his fellow officer.

"You'd rather be the next protagonist?" Cloud said.

"Right, say no more," Link mouthed, shivering.

"I take it you had a good reason to calling us in," Draco said sitting down, seemingly desperate to leave the previous subject behind.

"Indeed," Link said. "We've finalized the mission plan for destroying the Ring, and we'd like to discuss it now that we're just a few hours away."

"Will we be meeting any of the members of the Fellowship?" Ron asked with a faint smile and wide eyes.

"Not if we can help it," Cloud answered.

"Oh," Ron muttered, smile fading and head stooping.

"We can't interfere with their timeline and let them know that the Ring survived," Hermione said, rightly guessing what Link was about to say.

"Luckily, our mission won't mess about with the timeline that much," Link explained. Touching the corner of the table, the room lights dimmed and the holographic projector in the center of the table flared to life. The shown display was the scene of the destruction of the Ring as they saw it in the movie a few days before. The image split into two copies, each playing at a slow motion. "Can you notice the difference?"

Harry carefully observed both images. At first, both appeared to be identical in all respects. The scene repeated again, and still he didn't find anything different. But as it repeated once more, Harry found what they were all looking for.

"This one," he said pointing to the image on the right. "Here, the Ring doesn't melt like on the left. It just sort of sinks into the lava."

"Exactly," Link said. "This one is an image of the actual events that occurred; the other is just the same scene from the movie. Originally, we scanned the Arda timeline looking for any possible disruptions. Seeing as none were found, we examined the only moment that the Ring could have escaped to Hogwarts without having changed the history of Middle-earth."

"At the moment of its destruction," Cloud pointed to the image, "we found this."

The image from the movie disappeared, and the scan of the timeline grew in size. Soon, a set of gridlines appeared behind it, taking the shape of a tunnel. The image spun to give everyone on the room a good view.

"A wormhole!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Care to enlighten us with your Mudblood knowledge, Granger?" Draco said.

"Don't call her that!" Ron told him off.

"Oh, stop it both of you." Hermione countered. "A wormhole is a passageway in space and time. While its endpoints can be very far apart, the distance inside the tunnel can be incredibly short. It's almost the same as the transportation method the _History_ uses. Apparently, the Ring, sensing it was about to be destroyed, unknowingly opened a wormhole through which it escaped into Hogwarts."

"Very good, Miss Granger," Link congratulated her. "That's exactly what we found. Though the wormhole itself was present for only a few seconds, we've confirmed that the Ring used it to escape its destruction."

"But wouldn't someone on Middle-earth have noticed already?" Harry asked. "Surely, if the Ring survived, then so did Sauron."

"Sauron's no fool," Cloud said. "He's not going to reveal himself so soon after being weakened severely."

"From what I read in the books, I believe he'll act just like Voldemort did. He'll wait until his armies are rebuilt and those of Rohan and Gondor fall complacent before attacking again," Hermione theorized.

"Which is why it's very likely that no one else on the continent knows about what's really happened," Link said. "All things considered, we were lucky that the Ring chose to hide in Hogwarts out of all other universes. Otherwise, it's quite likely it would have remained hidden until it was too late to do anything about it."

"Still, I would've preferred it to just have left us alone," Harry said grimly.

"Don't worry, you'll only have to keep if for a few more hours, mate," Ron told him, clapping Harry's back.

"So what shall be done once we enter into Arda?" Sil asked.

"It's relatively simple, actually," Link assured them all. "We'll enter the Arda timeline on October 1, year one of the Fourth Age, just after Frodo departed for Valinor. That way, if our actions were to have any effect on the timeline, the recorded events before the end of the War of the Ring will not be changed. Once we've engaged the ship's stealth, we'll go down directly to Mount Doom with the _Destiny_."

"Won't the Valar notice our approach, even with the ship turned invisible?" Hermione asked, referring to the celestial beings that dwelt in and cared for Arda.

"I doubt they'll care," Zack assured her, shrugging. "They mostly ignored Middle-earth during the Third Age; I don't see them jumping back in any time soon."

"But if they do," Link added briskly, "they'll likely allow us to carry out the mission, if only to ensure Sauron's destruction. In either case…" As he continued, the holographic image reset itself and changed to display a topographic map of Mount Doom. The image rotated from ground level view up to a bird's eye perspective. "As I said, we'll take the _Destiny_ and land right at the entrance to the Cracks of Doom," he said, with the hologram displaying the flight path of the shuttle with a solid line.

"No doubt Sauron learned from his mistake last time and he's put a garrison of orcs there," Ron said.

"If I were him, I'd place more than just that," Draco added.

"We're expecting that," Cloud said, "and they can and will be taken care of."

"Zack, Sil, Cloud and I will stay behind and fight against their defense force. In the meantime, the four of you plus the captain will go into Orodruin and cast the Ring into the fire. Ron, Hermione and Draco will be there to morally support Harry so that he won't fall prey to the Ring's temptations, and Raile will ensure that the Ring cannot open a new wormhole. Once you've confirmed the Ring was destroyed, we all come back to the ship and return you to Hogwarts. With any luck, the only one to know we were there will be Sauron."

"And by then it'll be too late for him," Zack finished.

"Just one question," Harry piqued. "I'm sure a group of orcs will be no trouble, but…" He hesitated for a moment, trying not to show too much of the fear that was welling up in him as he thought about what he would say next. "Since the One Ring survived, then so did the other rings. What if…" he hesitated again briefly, then said: "what if the Nazgul are also there waiting for us?"

All eyes turned to the hologram, which suddenly displayed a very clear image of a black-cloaked creature with armed gauntlets and metal boots. The teenagers in the room shuddered at the sight, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. The visage of the dark being that would cower a Dementor stirred deepest in Harry's mind. He hadn't told anyone yet, but after seeing their actions in the movies, he was sure that the next time he faced a Boggart it would take the shape of a Ringwraith. Looking to the two adults in the room, Harry found them to be quite calm, though he could swear he caught Link's eyes shift slightly.

"If they are," Cloud said, apparently completely unfazed by the Nazgul's appearance, "they'll be dealt with. Severely." Instantly, the hologram disappeared, as if banished by Cloud's demeanor.

"This plan sounds awfully simple," Hermione voiced, "though I can't see any way to complicate it further."

"Brains are often better than brawn, as you in particular oughta know," Zack argued, "though I kind of think it's less fun than going in guns blazing."

"Also remember, Hermione, that in innumerable occasions, the small actions of a few altered the fates of entire worlds," Sil mentioned, "as you, Ronald and Harry should well know by now," she added with a faint smile. Harry saw Draco almost opened his mouth to bash the trio, but he decided against it after glancing quickly at the princess' father. Apparently he remembered too well what fate befell those who crossed the king's daughter in his presence.

Just then, a faint series of beeps interrupted the meeting. "Raile to briefing room."

"Strife here," Cloud answered.

"We're entering the Arda universe in a few minutes. Once you're done with the mission debrief, invite our guests to the bridge. I think they'd enjoy the upcoming sights."

"Understood captain," Link acknowledged. "Aldez out."

"The bridge?" Hermione asked. "I was told it was off limits to children."

"It is," Link said, "but apparently you've been made into an exception."

"That or now we've been upgraded to adults!" Zack joked.

"You? Highly unlikely," Draco retorted. As Zack gave him an odd glare, Harry saw to his slight dislike that Cloud kept emotionless.

"Anyway," Link interrupted before another argument against Draco started, "if there's nothing else anybody needs to add…" He waited for a few seconds to see, and then finished with: "Alright, then if you'll follow me."

The collected group stood up and followed Link up to door opposite to the hoverlift. Once on the other side, Harry and the others were greeted to the most technologically advanced part of the _History_ yet. As spacious as a dormitory common room back at Hogwarts, and bright as the outdoors, the quasi-rectangular-shaped bridge of the ship consisted to three individual levels. In the back, the top level housed a gamut of stations and workplaces, each filled with three-dimensional light consoles and officers of all ranks and species to use them. The front was mostly empty walking space, save for six desk-shaped consoles, each with an officer on duty. In front of these, three large viewscreens displayed different sights and diagrams that Harry couldn't really interpret. Finally, on the short middle level, three comfy-looking chairs oversaw the front portion. Harry guessed that these were for command-level officers, since on the middle chair was captain Raile, handing a horse-like creature a datapad.

"Hello again, everyone," he said, standing up to greet the students. "As you can see, we've just entered the universe of Arda," he added, pointing to the center screen, which now showed wisps of multicolored light rushing out from the center amid a background of distant stars. "We should be arriving in Middle-earth in a few minutes."

"That soon?" Harry voiced.

"It's really not that surprising, since you can enter a universe at any point you desire," Hermione stated.

"'Mione, how long did you spend in the science libraries?" Ron asked her.

"Just about a total of four days, why?" Ron didn't answer, while Draco rolled his eyes, keeping another diatribe to himself.

"Let me guess; Command had something to do with this little ahead of schedule deal," Cloud grumbled.

"Let that be a lesson to everyone," Sean commented, scowling, "politics is the same messy business no matter the universe."

"Well, at least we get this done and over with quicker," Zack chimed in.

One of the officers behind the main viewscreen then turned to the group. "Approaching the Arda system."

"Very well, lieutenant," Link replied, "slow to one quarter impulse…"

The Hylian king did not have the time to finish his order, as he was interrupted when bridge shook violently. Harry grabbed onto the nearest railing for balance, while Hermione and Draco fell down and Ron collapsed onto one of the command chairs. Zack, Sil, Link, Cloud and Sean, caught off guard, had to quickly stretch their feet and bend their knees and ankles to avoid losing their footing. A second later, a warning klaxon boomed throughout the bridge.

"Status!" Sean yelled.

"Unidentified energy discharge on Nexus! I'm reading multiple power failures throughout the city!" a female lieutenant responded.

"Red alert! All crew report to their stations!" Immediately, the bright lights of the bridge died down to a thick crimson, and the warning alarm from before now rang out periodically. The officers on the bridge calmly but briskly took up their designated stations and began tapping madly in their three-dimensional consoles. "Kids, for your safety I suggest you sit down," Raile quickly told the students, pointing to the command chairs. As he jumped down to the lower level of the bridge, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Zack and Sil sat in the first seats they found.

"Damage report," Cloud called. An ensign next to the lieutenant touched a few buttons on his three-dimensional console.

"Sir, no stations are reporting in!"

"Aldez to Nexus, what's going on down there?" Link said, promptly heading for a station behind Hermione. As Cloud then went for the console behind Draco, an audio feed that Harry guessed was from Nexus began playing. Instead of an officer responding, only indiscriminate yells, crashes, and loud explosions could be heard all over.

"I am reading weapons fire in the lower levels of the city," Harry heard from behind him. Looking up, he was a bit discomforted to find L'Ral there.

"On screen!" The moment Raile gave his command, the front viewscreen displayed a vista of Nexus's main plaza. Instead of the placid atmosphere of before, Harry, his friends, and everyone on the bridge were horrified to find the city consumed in total chaos. Whole locales were burning and entire floor sections of the city crumbled and collapsed, set afire and crushed by stray shots from fighting dragons and a giant, utterly demonic gorilla. All the while, everyone in the city was now fighting ferociously and aimlessly, attacking everyone and everything in sight. Harry recognized a blonde girl with a stake trying to impale a teenage vampire just before a pair of dueling martial artists crashed against the image feed. The viewpoint then zoomed out, giving the bridge crew a more clear understanding of the chaotic war that had erupted. Worst of all, as he kept watching, gaze glued to the screen, Harry felt deep down a foreboding sense of evil emanating from everyone involved in the carnage.

"What… what is happening?" Sil said, the first to break the silence.

"Have they all gone mad?" Ron asked rhetorically, standing up in awe.

"We'll draw conclusions later, people," Raile sternly said. "Cloud! Get down there and diffuse the situation." Wordlessly, Cloud nodded and instantly teleported out. "Dysn! Have half of our total security forces meet him down there. Set weapons to heavy stun, mind the civilians, and…"

"Sir, unable to raise local garrisons," the bald, blue-skinned Dysn reported.

"What?" Draco barked, almost outraged, and as if he were in command. "One spark and the whole bloody ship blows over?"

"Raile to security, report in!"

"It's no use, sir," Dysn answered slowly, his hands dropping from his workplace. "They're busy fighting the other half of our forces."

The severity of the moment went unnoticed by Harry. Amid the frantic atmosphere that had now taken over the bridge, he found himself unnaturally calm. The noise died down, the shouts faded to nothingness, and only a barely audible whisper remained, tingling in Harry's ear.

"Captain, I'm reading violent activity spreading from Nexus out to the entire ship," Harry recognized Link saying. "Energy discharges in decks 42, 30, 25 and 24. Now deck 14… deck 8…" Link's voice died away, and the whisper grew to a continuous murmur in Harry's ear. He closed his eyes, rolled them upward, and lost his vision. His right hand went up to his neck, touched the chain around his neck, down to the Ring…

Harry bolted back to reality as a strong grip seized his hand. First relieved that he had been saved from the One Ring's thrall, Harry burst into shock as the hand violently shook his fist, attempting to reach the chain. Looking up, he found a crazed L'Ral, his emotionless demeanor gone in favor of a mad, desperate scowl, reaching down and into his neck.

"Gives it to us! We wants our precious!" the ensign screeched. At first, Harry desperately tried to release the strong alien's grip from his neck. An instant later, as L'Ral reached out with his other hand, Harry's training took over.

Gripping L'Ral's thumb with his left hand and using his index finger as leverage, Harry dug his own thumb right into L'Ral's, breaking it at both its joints. With the alien's grip on his neck gone, Harry stood up, turned around, and slammed his open palms into the ensign's shins. Half stunned, L'Ral staggered back, only to glare at Harry with renewed hatred. A dark shadow came over the ensign, his face aged, and his teeth decayed. Harry reared back from the sight, and then L'Ral lunged again for him.

Harry didn't have the time to blink as Link suddenly appeared in front of him and punched L'Ral in the stomach. The Aspect's power was enough to send the ensign flying straight into the rear consoles, which were crushed instantly by the force on them. L'Ral then slid down unconscious on the floor.

"Are you alright Harry?" the king asked.

"Fine, thanks," he answered. "At least now we know why the ship's gone mad."

"Understatement of eternity, Potter!" Draco yelled at him, after ducking under an energy bullet and sending a stunning hex in his attacker's direction. All around him, Harry found that the bridge crew had also been consumed by the madness that had gripped the ship. The only ones who seemed to be sane were Ron, Hermione, Zack, Sil, Link, Sean, Draco, and himself. Soon, just like them, Harry had brought out his wand and was warding off the mass of officers that were upon them. To his bitter distaste, most of the crazed crewmembers were focusing their attention on him.

"Ron, don't worry, I can take care of myself!" he heard Hermione say.

"Fine! Be that way! I was just… oh forget it!" Ron answered, just before casting the leg-locking curse on an alien with four feet.

"Sil, can you see the atmospheric control systems right next to you?" Sean yelled at Sil, who had just dodged a vicious kick not intended for her.

"Affirmative!"

"Flood all compartments with anesthezyne gas, excluding the bridge!" Immediately, Sil input a few commands into the console. Soon, the noises coming from the internal communication systems died down to nothing. Though the fighting in the rest of the ship seemed to be over, it still raged on inside the bridge. "Link, finish it now!"

"Gladly!" Link's voice boomed and echoed. Soon, he was floating a few feet above ground with his arms extended out and lightning covering his eyes. Everyone except the students and the captain instantly fell down and lost consciousness.

"What did you do?" Zack asked.

"Thoughts are just electricity, so I overloaded their nervous systems," Link said.

"We're not out of danger yet, everyone," Raile interrupted. "Stand down to yellow alert. Lieutenant, take the helm, I've got the conn." The red glare and the warning sirens stopped, replaced by streams of yellow light that now appeared in every console. Link and Sean then sat in the two central consoles just near the main viewscreen. Tapping some commands, Raile then said: "I feared as much. Slow us down to normal warp one and turn the ship around. We overshot Middle-earth during that mutiny."

"I thought only sub-warp speeds were allowed inside a solar system," Zack said as he brushed some imaginary dirt from his shoulders.

"Captain's prerogative, Mr. Strife," was Sean's answer.

"Besides, the sooner we rid ourselves of the Ring, the better," Harry muttered. "The last thing I want is to be held responsible for an even worse disaster."

"Course correction done. Approaching the Arda system," Link announced.

"Slow to impulse. Assume standard orbit." Shortly after Sean's commands, the blurring and speeding stars in the viewscreen stopped completely, replaced by a highly Earth-like planet, save for the positions of the continents. Instead of the usual seven, Harry saw that Arda's were all relatively packed together with only a few inland seas, leaving a single, extremely large ocean between the two main coasts.

"So that's Arda," Hermione said.

"Even at this distance, I can sense the potent magical qualities emanating from Middle-earth," Sil wondered.

"There'll be time for sightseeing later," Raile interrupted. "Now that the Ring's influence has extended to the entire crew, it is imperative that we get it out of..."

"Bridge! Respond!" the speakers suddenly rang out. Though the sound was somewhat distorted and choppy, Harry still recognized Cloud's voice. For the first time since he'd met him, Harry could hear his fear. "I'm on my way to main engineering, but I can't make it in time!"

"Cloud, get a hold of yourself!" Link ordered him. "What's going on?"

"Inverse's gone insane! She's at the temporal core!"

"INVERSE? THAT RED-HEADED PSYCOPATH?" Draco panicked. The trio gazed at him oddly.

"Inverse who?" Ron asked him.

"You mean the one that, well, hit you?" Harry asked as well with a bit of malice.

"Are you Gryffindors complete idiots?" Draco raged. "Why do you think everyone on that party panicked when she got angry? And why do you think even these power mongers are afraid?" he added, pointing to Zack, Sil, Link and Sean. Sure enough, much to Harry and Ron's surprise, all four of them had tensed up, with Sean and Link yelling into their consoles.

"Lina Inverse! I am ordering you to stand down immediately!" Sean commanded.

"I want it for us! None of you will keep us from taking it!" a perky but threatening voice resounded over the garbled speakers.

"Why is everyone so afraid of her?" Ron asked with his nervous tone. Hermione was the one who answered him.

"It's… she, I mean Inverse, can summon… HER."

Just as Harry was able to say: "Her who?" the comm-system relayed Lina's final words; two words that Harry would remember for a long time to come.

"_RAGNA BLADE_!"

An instant later, red alert was automatically engaged when the entire ship lurched and trembled violently much worse than when the crew revolted. The rattling ship threw everyone straight to the deck. Loud explosions were heard all over, and several consoles burst into sparks and flames. Lighting failed, and the bridge was engulfed in an all-consuming darkness for a few moments, until much dimmer, emergency lighting systems took over. Harry tried to stand, but the force of the spinning, tumbling ship kept him glued to the floor.

"Damage report!" Sean yelled, his voice straining to be heard over the ongoing rumbling and explosions.

"We've lost all systems! Engines are gone, planetary orbit is failing, minimal life support!" Link replied, struggling to read the information off the failing holographic consoles before they shut down completely.

"Great, so now we're going to crash on Sauron's doorstep?" Draco yelled.

"No… we… WON'T!" Sean said, shooting up into the air and grasping the ceiling. Slowly, he and Link, who joined him above the bridge deck, pushed enough against the rotating ship to stop its tumbling. Up front, the now flickering viewscreen showed the planet's surface closing fast no more, signaling an end to the potential crash land. Finally, Harry and the others could stand again.

"Is everyone okay?" Zack asked around. The other teenagers nodded assertively. "Out of everything that could have happened now," Zack almost fumed, "the core gets hit by the one damn thing that could get through its damn shields!"

"Zack, Sil, do you know the layout of the ship's inner corridors?" Link asked. When they replied with a silent yes, he continued: "Good, use those to escort our guests back to their quarters. Lock yourselves in and wait for us. You should be safe there." Without a word, Zack and Sil then motioned for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco to follow them to a section of wall that had an outcropping panel. No sooner had Sil taken the panel out and exposed a small tunnel with a metal walkway that Cloud's voice once again came out of the garbled speakers.

"…copy, bridge? Need… immediately!" he said, the transmission broken at intervals by indissoluble static. "…gna Blade broke the core… raging… eating… ough all contain…! Even… agic…! Thought… dimensional cascade!"

Though Harry had no idea what Cloud was describing, he could easily tell that it was, at the very least, very serious. Amid the ship's continued rumbling, an odd sense of stillness and defeat crept onto him. It was only a few seconds later, after seeing the same clueless but nervous faces of Ron, Hermione and Draco, that he began to think the fear was being spread. As Sil and Zack's grew more afraid, and the two Aspects up front suddenly stood quietly and still, he too succumbed to the growing sense of dread.

"By Nayru…" Link swore.

"Don't go soft on my account," Draco said, uncharacteristically calm and bravely. "Just tell us bluntly how bad is it."

Draco's inquiry was met with more silence from the two commanding officers. Neither moved nor made a sound, much like the swarm of unconscious bodies strewn around the bridge.

"Father?" Sil began. Her only reply was Link shivering slightly.

"Is… is it really that bad?" Hermione asked rather rhetorically. For a second, it almost looked as if either of the two adults would respond with a highly pessimistic affirmation, but before they did, Ron beat them to it.

"It can't be," he said rather calmly. "I mean, no matter how bad it is, you three should easily be able to stop it with those powers of yours, right?"

After another brief moment of silence, captain Raile finally spoke: "Yeah," he said, turning his head sideways to the teenagers with closed eyes and a rather weak-looking smile. "Yes, Ron, you're quite right." Immediately his complexion turned more serious and he turned fully to the students. "Change of plans, everyone. Go down to the _Destiny_, head for Mount Doom, and destroy the Ring at all costs. Link, you'll escort them. As soon as the Ring is gone, join me and Cloud." For a moment, Link gazed at the captain, his eyes betraying the superior officer's calm. "Please don't make me repeat myself," Sean emphasized.

"Aye sir," the king answered, quickly joining the young group.

"What about you?" Sil asked.

"Cloud and I will contain the situation. It may be serious, but like Mr. Weasley said, our… orders will be VERY hard to disobey," he said menacingly, his glasses darkening to cover his now glowing eyes and his fists tightening.

"Good luck then," Harry grinned, though still skeptical of the adults' apparent calm.

"Come on, we'll take the hoverlift shafts. They'll get us to the shuttle bay faster," Link said, prying open the doors to the advanced elevators. Not too surprisingly, the tunnel was devoid of said hoverlift, leaving only a dimly lit chasm instead. Link placed himself next to the fall's edge, brought his arm back, and pointed it to the teenagers. Soon, Harry and the others found themselves floating inside an airtight bubble.

"Everyone?" Looking back one last time, Harry saw as Raile waved his right arm as if drawing a cross. "May the blessing and protection of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit be with you." Then Link jumped into the hoverlift tunnel, and the bubble soon followed.

****************

The chaos Harry saw on Nexus now was worse than what he'd seen before in the viewscreen. Though the fighting had stopped, the destruction had been nearly complete. All around them, the bodies of countless beings, humanoid and otherwise, littered the outcropping balconies of Nexus, at least those that still stood. It was near impossible to avoid stepping on someone, even with Link making sure to clear a path for the group by gently moving aside the fallen. From what he could see, at least a quarter of all of them were dead.

"Don't even think about blaming yourself for this, Harry," Hermione said, rightly anticipating his growing mood. "None of this is your fault."

"I keep telling myself that," Harry told her, "but I still wonder if I could have done something to prevent it."

"We all do, mate," Ron consoled him further, though he looked repulsed by the strewn bodies.

"Don't blame yourself, Potter," Draco said, but before the rest had a chance to reflect on his sudden compassion, he added: "they were weak minded idiots that let themselves be manipulated."

"Don't you even have the slightest sympathy for them, Malfoy?" Sil yelled, her body tensed and cringed. The moment the group had stepped out of the hoverlift shaft, the mass of bodies had struck her the most.

"As I said, they were weak," Malfoy emphasized again.

"Heartless son of a… don't you give a damn about anyone except yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Strife, but right now I'm more concerned about whatever we're not being told."

"Both of you, stop that squabbling before I stop it for you," Link called out from his front spot. "We need to hurry. The next junction that leads to the _Destiny_ is still a few minutes away."

The chatter died down as the group had to pass around the fallen body of a dead red wyvern. Looking at his companions, Harry could see that they all shared his own unease with the situation. At the very least, it was unexpected for Link or Sean to have been so muted about it given their past openness in sharing information. Harry braved an attempt to find out more: "Sir, what is going on? We know something is not right with the ship."

"Perhaps it's better if you don't know," Link answered, not stopping his march. "We can't have any of you getting into a panic now."

"It's already close to that," Harry countered. "And it's clear even you're afraid, which to be honest makes me even more anxious."

"So you'd rather be petrified and compromise your mission?"

"Is it that serious? Why can't you just come out and admit that you believe we just might all die?" Draco shot, trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness with smugness. His question was met with silence on Link's part. Instead, he pressed on, gently moving people out of the way.

It wasn't until he turned and saw the students had stopped in their tracks that he did the same.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone rough.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we have to know," Hermione answered, albeit hesitantly. Link turned abruptly.

"We don't have time for this!"

"Why is that?" Draco asked. "Is there something you should be letting us know, your majesty?" he continued, putting an added emphasis on the final words.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Link threatened, his eyes suddenly cackling with small bolts of lightning. "Don't make me drag you down to the _Destiny_."

"Father, please!" Sil suddenly said. "Why is there such a sense of urgency to our mission? Father, please tell us!"

For the second time in less than an hour, Link found himself speechless. His eyes widened, losing their electric aura, and his mouth hung in midair, searching for a way to answer his distraught daughter. Harry wondered if her plea would finally give them the answers they would probably regret to hear.

"There's no easy way to say this, but," he paused, lowering his head, "the ship's primary power source has destabilized to a catastrophic collapse. The resulting breach, the dimensional cascade, will annihilate all of space-time in this whole galaxy… in every surrounding universe."

It took nearly a full minute before anyone recovered from the shock of hearing their death sentences. Should terror be a physical entity, by now it would have devoured the students. Harry's skin shivered worse than when faced by the swarm of Dementors a year and a half ago. The most maddening part, for him, was that he couldn't tell if he was petrified or exuberant. Instinctively, he gripped the Ring around his neck.

"Is," Hermione said, not bothering to hide the crack in her voice, "is there anything that can stop it?"

"Theoretically, no," was Link's straightforward answer. "Cloud's slowing down the rift's expansion with his magic, but unless the captain can force it closed, there's nothing else that will work."

"Well, that… shouldn't be too bad, right?" Ron asked stammering. "I mean… isn't he supposed to, you know, be this, like, god of time, or something of the sort?" Link's silence answered Ron's question.

"You mean to tell me," Draco began, breathing heavily, though Harry couldn't tell if it was from panic or rage, "that instead of trying to get us back home or somewhere away from this ship, we're all going on a sightseeing trip to Middle-earth?" Approaching Link, Draco grabbed his uniform around the neck. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR ELF MIND? WHY NOT LEAVE THE RING HERE TO BE ANNIHILATED BY THE EXPLOSION?"

"It wouldn't work," Harry said, still gripping the Ring. "The Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. Even such an explosion wouldn't destroy it."

"You see the dilemma now?" Link asked, shrugging off Draco's hold on him. "Unless you destroy the Ring if and before the cascade destroys Middle-earth, it will survive. If the Ring survives, then so does Sauron. And eventually they will reunite, and without a Mount Doom to destroy the Ring in, he will be literally unstoppable."

"Then why don't we buy ourselves more time?" Zack asked around. "I know it's risky, but you can use the Ring, majesty! Or give it to dad, or the captain! With your power increased by the Ring's, one of you can surely…"

"Absolutely not," Harry countered rather quickly.

"It's better than dying with certainty, Potter!" Draco immediately replied. "Give it here!"

"No!" Grabbing the Ring tightly, he stepped back to a nearby wall. He eyed Zack and Draco warily and looked towards Ron, Hermione, Sil and Link for support. What he found most disturbing was that Link was not raising any objections and had instead taken on a pensive look. "You can't be serious."

"The Ring is evil!" Ron agreed. "We all know that well, it can't be used!"

"It's only just this once!" Zack countered. "Frodo did use the Ring for good once or twice!"

"This is pointless!" Draco yelled. "Just give it away Potter and do us all a favor!" When Harry gripped the Ring tighter, Draco stepped up to him.

"Don't you see this is what the Ring wants?" Hermione said, stepping forward and pushing Malfoy away. "The more time we spend here, the less likely we'll be able to destroy it!"

"Not if we stop the cascade first!" Draco yelled back.

"NO ONE IS TAKING IT FROM ME!" Harry yelled out suddenly, silencing everyone else. For a moment, even he didn't know if he'd said it out of responsibility or greed. Quickly correcting himself, he said: "I… we have to destroy it. That's what we set out to do from the start. Even if we die, we can't let Sauron win."

After another moment of silent glances among the group, Link finally spoke: "Let's get going. We've already wasted too much time here." Silently he turned and started walking, and the students followed equally silent. Harry finally let go of the Ring.

Some time later, after exiting Nexus through more dim conduits and empty hoverlift shafts, the group finally reached the slightly brighter corridor leading to the _Destiny_'s independent shuttle bay. There had been several tense moments along the way, as rough tremors rocked the _History_ from time to time. No one said anything then, though Harry guessed everyone thought the same thing; that the cascade was winning against Cloud and Sean. Each time a shock hit, he stiffened his entire body, preparing himself for the death that would have followed thereafter. By the time the fifth tremor hit, he was almost wishing it would just end. But after no more shocks came and they all reached the door to the docking bay, his hopes were slightly restored.

"Well, here we are," Link said. No one answered. "Shall we get this over with?"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Zack said, briskly walking up to the door. The large, smooth-edged rectangular door slid open with a little difficulty. Beyond, the _Destiny_ had slipped sideways somewhat due to the quakes, but aside from that appeared to be intact. Harry sighed inwardly at the small but welcome good fortune. Zack was the first to go in, followed by the now calmer Siliana, then Ron, Hermione, Harry, and finally Draco. No sooner had Link placed one foot inside the hangar than the fiercest shockwave yet suddenly rocked the whole ship, sending Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione sprawling on the floor. Sil and Zack barely held their footing, and only Link was able to keep his ground.

"Is everyone all ri…" Link's query was cut off when just behind him, the dim yellow lights of the corridor failed, replaced by a sickening blue glow. A whirlpool of twisting energy coalesced, sending bolts jutting and ripping apart everything around it, from the walls and floor of the corridor to various shelves and storage racks inside the docking bay. One stray bolt struck Link in the shoulder just as he turned around, burning off that section of his Timefleet uniform. The otherwordly lighting finally sent the king sprawling.

"FATHER!" Sil yelled. The instant she began running towards him with Zack attempting to restrain her from doing so, Link stood up, his suit transforming to the green tunic Harry had seen him with first.

"Stay back!" he ordered the teenagers. Draco was the next one to stand back up, but not surprisingly he made no effort to help the others, who stood up afterwards. Another bolt shot out from the chaotic portal, but this time Link held it at bay with his gloved hands. "The cascade must be expanding again! It's starting to affect space-time all around…" Link's words were cut off as an even larger energy tendril shot out and slammed into him. Harry could see the Hylian king having to dig deep into the metal flooring with his feet to keep his balance. Finally the lighting subsided, but the gateway only grew larger. Link's expression suddenly turned sour. "I wasn't expecting you," he said, though Harry had no idea who Link was talking to.

"Hurry, your majesty!" Harry called to him. "We don't have much time, we have to leave for Mount Doom now!"

To Harry and everyone's surprise, Link stood defiantly towards the portal, unsheathing his sword from its scabbard. The finely polished blade, engraved with a sign of three triangles forming a larger one, glowed blue from the threshold's light. "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm afraid I'll be missing the party down there."

"Father, what are you saying?" Sil pleaded, taking one wary step towards him. "You are accompanying us, are you not?"

Link seemed to pay no heed to his daughter. Keeping his full attention to the portal, he said: "Harry, Zack, I've ordered the _Destiny_ to acknowledge your commands. Get down there and destroy the One Ring. Once you're done, get out of this galaxy at once."

"But…" Ron tried to protest, only to have his shoulder grabbed from behind by Draco.

"You heard him, Weasley, make yourself useful and move!" Draco let go of Ron and ran towards the shuttle. Ron cast a glance towards Hermione and Harry. The first two silently nodded to the king, then also ran to the _Destiny_. Harry turned to joined them, but then he heard Link speak again.

"Strife?"

"On my life, I swear I'll keep her safe. You have my word."

"I'll hold you to that." With that, he stepped forward, approaching the now massive and unstable whirlpool, which now spun even faster. Sil tried to follow, dragging Zack along as he tried to hold her back. Harry joined him in restraining her. Her strength was monumental, and it was all Harry could do to just barely help Zack keep her at bay. Together they were able to finally stop her and pull her back to the shuttle.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE! FATHER!" Sil begged and screamed. Link stopped and finally turned his head, and Harry saw a single pearly tear streaking down his face.

"I love you, my little princess," were the last words Harry heard him say. As he stepped into the blazing corridor, his sword gripped firmly with both hands, Harry saw a giant, metallic hand reach out from the portal and grasp its tumultuous edge just before the large doors of the docking bay closed.

The moment Harry and Zack reached the doors of the shuttle, they slid open instantly. Inside, the group found the _Destiny_ fully operational and active already. They also found, to their surprise, some small trunks with their names on them. Harry mused that the Aspects must have taken a few seconds to pack some things for their trip. Hermione and Ron tended to the still distraught Sil, while Draco quickly took a seat in the opposite side. Harry and Zack took the front seats.

"I trust you know how to operate this," Harry told Zack.

"If I'm reading these consoles correctly, and I hope I am, Link was right: the ship is set to follow our direct commands. Computer, open the shuttle bay hatch!" After a quick series of acknowledging tones, the large doors in the back of the chamber opened, revealing the vast black background of outer space and, above, Arda.

"Uh, computer, head for Mount Doom," Harry said somewhat hesitantly. Instantly the ship lurched, and in a few seconds the _Destiny_ exited the _History_ and began its descent towards the planet. It took Harry a moment to get accustomed to having the planet be above him when they were supposed to be heading down. As if the shuttle's computer were reading its thoughts, the _Destiny_ arched upward, then rotated a hundred and eighty degrees so that the planet now lay below their line of sight.

"How is the _History_ doing?" asked Hermione from the back seat.

Zack checked a few of his consoles rapidly, then answered: "Fine, for now."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Ron said.

A few minutes into the flight, however, a dazzling light covered the large shuttle, followed by the most rough and violent turbulence Harry had felt yet. If not for the safety harness around him, he would have hit the ground instantly. Lighting failed inside the shuttle, and the consoles in front of him sizzled and flickered.

"What hit us?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Look!" Malfoy yelled, pointing back from his seat out the window with some difficulty thanks to the continuous turbulence. "The _History_! It's gone!"

"Was it…" Ron asked, not daring to finish the question.

"I don't know!" Draco answered. "First the ship was there, then there was light, and then it disappeared!"

"No… father…" Sil said, not caring to hide her tears.

"We have a bigger problem than that!" Zack said, checking the few workstations that still functioned on his side. "Whatever hit us just knocked out propulsion! We're dead in the water!"

"Not quite," Harry said. In front of him, the front of the _Destiny_ began to glow red. As Arda drew closer and closer, red and blue flames bathed the hull of the failing shuttle.

"Oh, great," Zack sighed. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he ordered, as the _Destiny_, with no engines to power it against the planet's firm gravitational grip, careened the only way it now could: down.

********************

Frodo Baggins opened his eyes and rose from his bed. Wayward nightmares or such had not interrupted his sleep; those had left him some time ago. Fear was not the reason either; he had never felt as safe and peaceful as any time before this moment. Rather, he awoke simply because the gentle waves of the Great Sea rocked the boat ever so slightly, but enough that it reminded him of the voyage he was undertaking. Standing up, he stretched and yawned, enjoying how his muscles eased out their tension. He ran his hand across the wound in his shoulder, gratefully acknowledging the lack of pain. It had stopped hurting or even prickling ever since he had left the Shire some time ago. Putting on his brown leather tunic over his Elvish sleeping robes, given to him just that night by the lady Galadriel, he opened the door to his small room and wandered to the deck of the ship.

The finely polished wood of the white deck did not creak or groan against the ocean's waves. Cirdan's ship was truly a fine example of the great craftsmanship of the Elves. The voyage to the Undying Lands had been without incident, and Frodo expected it to remain so until they reached their destination. In the back, he could see the ship's Elf pilot patiently guiding the white boat through the paths of the Sea, its course taking it ever out into the Uttermost West of the world. Looking at the front, he found his friend and mentor, Gandalf the White, gazing out far into the distant horizon, waiting for the moment when the lands of Aman would greet them with its white shores, with a far green country beyond under a swift sunrise. The expectation drew a smile from him. He soon sat in the front starboard section, right next to a peacefully sleeping Bilbo. Though still sleepy and forgetful, Frodo had noticed how, in the short time of the voyage, Bilbo had regained some of his past spirit.

"Ah, Frodo my lad," Bilbo said, glancing up at his much younger cousin, though he'd rather consider him his nephew, "come to keep your old uncle company?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Bilbo," Frodo said, helping the older Hobbit up.

"Nonsense, nonsense," Bilbo answered, laughing gently. "I was just resting my eyes. Too many stars tonight to count." At this, both Hobbits raised their sights to the moonless night. Although a similar sight had greeted them in previous nights, this one in particular was somehow ever more dazzling. With he moonlight of Ithil absent, few parts of the heavens were left uncovered by stars. The celestial blanket sparkled with different hues and intensities, as well as various shapes, colors and structures unseen even on the clearest nights back in Middle-earth. What struck him most was a bright bluish cloud, an outcropping of cotton, crossing a large portion of the sky and absolutely filled with stars.

"I can't even recognize the constellations anymore," Frodo joked.

"It's hard to see them among so many new stars," Bilbo told him. "But they're still there, if you look closely." With a little difficulty, the old Hobbit raised his hand and pointed at some stars. "Right there," he said, "that's the tip of Menelmacar's sword. And over there," he said, pointing elsewhere, "the fluttering wings of Wilwaren."

"I never knew you studied the sky so closely," Frodo said.

"The nights on Rivendell were almost as clear as this one. Sometimes I would spend hours just staring into the sky, marveling at their radiance. In times of great change, seeing them unbothered was a welcoming sight."

Frodo followed each of the constellations Bilbo mentioned, enjoying his older cousin's company and wisdom. He stopped his gaze when he noted a star of special meaning to him and the Elves. "Earendil is especially bright tonight."

"So will all other stars as we draw closer to our destination," the white wizard said to Frodo and Bilbo, approaching them slowly. Gandalf sat next to the two Hobbits, also gazing up at the sky. "And even then, he will still shine the brightest."

Frodo could see the hidden excitement deep within Gandalf's eyes. Only in his visits to the Shire before the War of the Ring had he seen the wizard so carefree. Gandalf gazed down at Frodo and smiled. "You're right, Frodo. Since the moment I arrived on the shores of Middle-earth, I've longed for this moment."

"My word," Bilbo exclaimed suddenly. "We're there already?" he asked, pointing up at the sky. What Frodo saw first was marvelous: a bright flash of light in the sky, a newly birthed star that shone brighter than even Earendil itself.

"It's wonderful," Frodo said.

"A newly birthed star, or a dying one?" Gandalf wondered. When Frodo and Bilbo turned sideways to ask what he meant, the star itself beat them to it. As quickly as Bilbo had spotted it, the new star disappeared, leaving only a dim ember behind. As the three friends kept their sights on the heavens, they noticed something off place: the ember was slowly but noticeably moving.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Frodo said.

"Neither have I," said Gandalf, "and for some reason, that worries me greatly."

Hearing this, Frodo too began to feel apprehensive. As he, Gandalf and Bilbo kept watch on the stellar fragment, the ember slowly but surely began to grow in size. The faint glow became reddish and white, shining brighter as it grew. Slowly, the glow dissipated, revealing what seemed to be an oddly shaped, almost birdlike metal construct. Suddenly, it arched downward, and behind it the wizard and two Hobbits saw the object leaving a tumultuous, smoky, fiery trail in its wake. A small tremor began to rock the ship, and a low, burning rumble echoed in their sensitive ears. Only when the shaking in the ship grew and their ears shook from the growing, deafening roar did they realize that this dead star piece, now cooled from the embrace of its full living form, was heading straight for them.

There was no need for words to convey what Gandalf sought to tell Frodo. Instinctively, the younger Hobbit grasped Bilbo by the shoulders and dove with him low into the deck. Gandalf defiantly stepped forward, bringing up his arms and his staff high up into the path of the shooting star. Frodo dared to look up, and he saw the wizard's might made manifest.

"Oh extinguished shard of a fallen star, begone! Away, and trouble us naught! Away with you!"

To the surprise of everyone that saw, Gandalf's Elven Ring, Narya, the Ring of Fire, suddenly flared to life. Though Gandalf, Frodo, nor Bilbo knew how the sleeping ring had come to life, especially after the death of the One, the results were unequivocal. A crimson glow surrounded the full of Cirdan's ship, and suddenly a terrible bolt of fire sprang from the red jewel of Narya and headed straight for the falling object. The fireball collided with the metal bird in a brilliant, chaotic upheaval that rocked Cirdan's ship from bow to stern. As the light subsided, Frodo dared to look up and saw now the falling star fragment pass dangerously close but safely above and away from them.

At that instant Frodo screamed in pain. He grasped his shoulder as the old wound throbbed harder than it had ever done so in the past year. Frodo fell sideways to the deck, trembling and drawing in deep breaths. At the same time, Bilbo forgot his old age, a new life seemed to come into him as he stood up vigorously and focused single-mindedly on the fallen construct. The metal fragment, knocked away by Narya's might, crashed unto the vast Sea with a deafening splash that cast large waves upon the ocean's surface. Bilbo turned swiftly and ran towards the ship's edge just as Gandalf bent down and helped Frodo up.

"What just happened here?" Frodo heard a voice say behind him. Turning, he saw lord Elrond and the lady Galadriel now joined them. "No wave nor storm could so furiously stir a ship of Cirdan's craft."

"It was the cooled remnant of a star," Frodo answered the Elf lords. Looking to the spot Bilbo was still keenly eyeing, he pointed to the now floating heap of metal, its still hot surface boiling the water around it and leaving a misty steam rising into the night. "It fell from the sky and almost crushed us."

"There is something very amiss here," Galadriel mused. "Somehow, I find the strength of Nenya returned to me."

"Yes, Narya's as well, for it was the Ring of Fire that moved this strange object from its course," Gandalf said.

"Impossible," Elrond said. "The One Ring is no more, and so should be the power of the Three Rings."

"Yet you also feel the strength of Vilya returning, master Elrond, as we with our rings," Gandalf said.

Frodo anxiously eyed how Bilbo had recovered his strength. He winced as the wound in his shoulder throbbed once more, the pain lesser at least. As he stared at the heap of floating metal, an odd, familiar sensation came over him, as if there was something recognizable about it. "We must go see what that is," he said. "Something about it worries me, yet I feel I must know."

"That would be delightful," Bilbo said, which worried Frodo more.

"It is agreed then," Elrond stated. "I will inform our pilot to head towards this fallen star piece." As the Elf lord departed to the back of the ship to speak with their bewildered guide, Frodo, Gandalf, Galadriel and Bilbo gazed on towards the steaming sea. A foreboding sense crept into the Hobbit, his dreams of Aman and everlasting paradise now eclipsed by a warning and a shadow in his heart. Sadly, he wished that they would find nothing and continue on their final voyage. A few hours later he would mourn the death of that wish.


End file.
